Truce or Consequences
by j3nnee
Summary: AU What if... Neal was never caught by Peter, got away with the bond forgery and scam on Adler but still ends up meeting Elizabeth while Peter is still chasing him? Whump/Kidnapping/hurt comfort/friendship. Season1/2/3 Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

Elizabeth was distracted by the fact her husband had been away from her for the past week. He was home at night but late, sneaking in like a thief to quietly (_or at least try to be quiet_) as he undressed and slipped into bed. She was glad he could come home at times but mostly he was distant, this current case taking up a good chunk of his time at work and with her. It wasn't that he didn't talk to her anymore, he talked to her as much as he could when they had the time but the case was the focal point of most of their conversations when he spoke. She was starting to get tired of the name "_Neal Caffrey_" and what it represented in the form of not having her husband as present as possible. The case was taking Peter's every moment away from her and she wanted her husband back.

She looked up after a moment to see that the crosswalk light said "_walk_." Elizabeth starting across the street, hand in her purse as she looked for her phone. She was supposed to call Peter to check on their lunch date. For all she knew he would be canceling again because of this "_Caffrey_" person. She sighed, eyes on her purse when someone grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her backwards. She felt herself close to someone's chest, the light scent of cologne apparent. Her first reaction was that of annoyance and fear but once she saw the car that had narrowly missed her going through the red light, she realized whomever had pulled her arm had just saved her life.

"You should really watch where you're walking, Ma'am."

The voice was young, charming and full of mischief. She turned to see a very well dressed young man in his late 20s smiling at her with a million dollar smile. He was quite handsome with wavy dark brown hair just hidden beneath a nice black fedora that matched the charcoal color of his suit. She felt flustered for a moment either from his looks or the fact he'd just saved her life as they continued walking across. She finally smiled and nodded.

"Just a little distracted but I had the light. Thank you. I never would have seen them coming in time."

He just nodded, tipping his hat to her as they reached the other side of the street.

"Glad to have helped. Just be careful next time."

She nodded dumbly back at him as he winked with a twinkle of his deep blue eyes and vanished into the crowd. Elizabeth watched him as long as she could uncertain what it was about him that made her curious. He seemed familiar to her but she knew they'd never met before. She shrugged it off to the fact he saved her life and smiled. The girls would never believe her when she told them about this much less her assistant. He had actually flirted with her a bit but why would he? He was much too young but that didn't make him any less handsome. Elizabeth felt her face blush like a school girl as she giggled slightly and pulled her phone from her purse as it started to ring.

"_El, hon? I..._"

It was Peter and she already knew what he was going to say. She sighed and smiled despite everything. She loved her husband and he loved her, no doubt about that regardless of his schedule. She could go to that bistro she wanted to visit up the block instead.

"I know... work? Call me, hon?"

She heard him sigh defeated but could imagine the look on his face as one that was asking for forgiveness.

"Definitely. I was thinking about La Scalia tonight. I'm pretty certain I can make it. Hughes is insisting I take a night off.

She smiled at the thought of Reese forcing her husband to come home but if not Peter would keep working not to say that he wouldn't be talking about Neal Caffrey during dinner. She hoped not but she married him for better or worse and she loved everything about Peter Burke.

"I'll be waiting with bells on my toes, hon."

El heard him laugh, imagining his smile as she heard him close the door and speak a bit quieter.

"I'll be there, hon. Promise."

She nodded, blowing him a kiss over the phone as they hung up. Elizabeth sighed, hoping for once with Reese's help she'd have her husband for one night this week. It was almost like they were roommates, only seeing each other if any during breakfast when he wasn't rushed on a lead to find Neal Caffrey, master forger and thief. She still didn't understand everything about the young man other than that he had managed to not only steal a small fortune with the use of his forged bonds but had also embezzled several million from a man named Vincent Adler. The company was ruined and he had to lay off several hundred people. It had been all over the news except for the part about how the money was lost. Peter had told her that little tidbit in private.

Elizabeth turned around, heading the way the young man who'd saved her had disappeared. The bistro she liked was in the same direction and maybe she would bump into Viki or one of her other friends from the nearby Bank. It was that time of day and sometimes they ate there when they had time for lunch. She quickened her pace suddenly feeling excited.

**()()()**

Peter sat in his office thinking he had to be the worse husband ever. He hadn't had a decent lunch or dinner with Elizabeth in the past 2 years from chasing leads on Neal Caffrey. He was starting to think the young man was a ghost although they did have a few pics of him when he originally cashed the first two bonds and from working with Vincent Adler. Adler had wanted the whole thing kept hush hush, his lawyer talking to Hughes, Peter and another agent about bad publicity. It was enough the man had to close his business and fire all of his employees. Peter found it strangely convenient the man had enough left for the high powered attorney to find Caffrey but didn't mention that out of politeness.

Adler was a private man, keeping to himself for the most part but making enough of a show in the community when it benefited his image. Right now his image stunk to high heaven and Peter had the feeling the man was almost happy to be rid of the excess luggage of employees. He'd met with him only a couple of times during the initial investigation for the case. Hughes had gone with him for damage control, both noticing the opulence of the man's office and his apparent obsession with odd geometric designs in varying degrees throughout his decor. The man seemed to be hiding something other than an annoyance at being foiled by a man half his age.

Peter sighed, pushing a button on his cell till he found a picture of him and his wife at the last company party. It was the 10 year anniversary of his time with the Bureau and he was leaning towards El who's back was on the wall. They were both smiling and his gold ring with the 10 year pin was shining on his finger. They looked happy he thought as he stared at the image and wished he could just drop the case and give it to someone else. He wasn't a quitter but he saw the looks El gave him. It would be nice if she had someone to come home to that didn't bring their work with them. Peter went back and entered a number from speed dial, pushing the phone to his ear.

"La Scalia... yes. I'd like to reserve a corner booth in the back patio for 8 pm. Yes and a bottle of your finest wine. For Peter Burke. Yes. Burke. Thank you."

He smiled knowing he was committed now. He would drop this case at 5 (_he looked up to see it was just before 1 pm now_) and get home quickly, shower and dress and surprise Elizabeth with some of her favorite flowers. It wouldn't make up for all the lost dinners and lunches but it would be something. His smiled grew as he put his cell back in his jacket pocket and went back to work, whistling a bit in his quiet office.

**()()()**

Neal Caffrey was walking quickly. He had a tail and needed to get them off of him fast. He made his way around several odd ball turns and corners through paths most people wouldn't think to take till he finally felt their eyes off of him and could relax. Adler had sent men to look for him and he was getting ready to leave town as the heat increased. Mozzie was ready for it once they got the last of their stash secured and could high-tail it out of the city. Neal had just taken care of part of that, the key jingling in his pocket as he walked jauntily down the sidewalk and up to the pedestrian crossing. The sign said "_Don't Walk_" as he and a nice looking woman waited. She didn't seem to see him, her mind elsewhere he thought as he admired her nice figure and long dark hair. There was a ring on her finger when her hand moved into view which made him sigh. He wasn't one to give up a challenge but he did believe in the sanctity of marriage and one's vow. He hadn't found the right girl yet but maybe one day...

He saw the light change to "_Walk_" as the woman moved forward, her attention on her large purse as he started to follow. He gave a quick look around for his tail but they had stayed lost as he looked up and to the left. A car was coming up fast towards them, his eyes turning to see the light was still red although he and the woman had the right of way for the cross walk. He saw her attention still in her purse as he reached and grabbed her arm, pulling her backwards towards the curb. The car just narrowly missed her as she fell back against him with a gasp of surprise.

She looked annoyed at first but soon realized what had happened and smiled up at him with the nicest, warmest expression he'd ever seen. He almost felt like he could tell her anything if not trust her. Neal gave her his best wink and grin as she thanked him and they finally crossed the street and parted ways. Something about her made him want to follow her but he had other plans, things that couldn't be put aside as he reluctantly hurried along to his meeting with Mozzie.

**()()()**

Viki stood up, smiling as Elizabeth stood as well.

"I wish I could stay longer El but I need to return to the fort. Those mortgages aren't going to file themselves."

She made a face and they both laughed.

"I understand. I've been getting fairly busy with my catering business although it's slowed down the last week or two. Doesn't help Peter's still hot on the trail of his current case. I barely see him."

Viki looked sympathetic, hugging El gently.

"But he's taking you to La Scalia isn't he? You must be excited about that?"

El nodded with a smirk.

"I'll believe it when I see it. He's been promising for months now and we never get to do more than order in. This case is his life. I just keep hoping the suspect will fall into a hole and vanish so my husband comes back to me!"

She sighed and Viki nodded.

"Wish all you want dear. Maybe it will come true. If he's a crook, he deserves anything bad that happens to him. I'll wish for a bus if you want. It would be quicker."

El rolled her eyes and gently pushed her friend away.

"Go before your boss gets mad at you. I'll see you next week?"

Viki nodded with a wink.

"My boss is a witch... oh wait, I am the boss!"

She laughed as El waved to her departing friend before sitting back down to enjoy the rest of her lunch. She felt a little frown touch her lips thinking about not having lunch with her husband yet again and the fact she was currently alone. She had barely thought about it when someone was standing beside her, a small tray in their hand. It was the waiter.

"Ma'am, someone sent you this with his compliments."

She blinked, wondering who would have sent her a drink as she took the glass of red wine and glanced around. The waiter leaned over and whispered.

"He was a bit shy and already took off."

She looked up at the direction he pointed without being obvious and saw the young man who had pulled her from the path of the car earlier. He was walking away with that jaunty manner she noticed. Something about him made her want to follow as she thanked the waiter, left a tip and quickly picked up her purse to follow. Elizabeth was not the kind of person who stalked others but this young man intrigued her and she had to thank him again. She managed to keep out of view and not too far behind when he suddenly disappeared into a side alley. The sidewalks were busy with noon time pedestrians either going to lunch, out shopping or headed back to work from their break. She turned her head every which way till she saw him.

"Mr. Adler wasn't very happy with your little stunt, Mr. Halden. Where's the money!"

She covered her mouth from making noise as she ducked behind a huge dumpster and watched from afar. The young man was being held by two big burly goons while a third held a gun on him, the sound of it cocking obvious in the alley. Nobody else seemed to see the scene as Elizabeth fumbled in her purse for her cell.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I lost money just like everyone else."

The young man was keeping his cool but she could tell he was feeling the heat as the men who held him nodded and suddenly he was thrown on the ground as they kicked and beat at him. She used that opportunity to quietly call the police on her phone. The line was busy as she tried again. It was still busy as she paused, the sounds of the beating stopped. She looked around the dumpster to see one of the men, the one with the gun spit at the young man as they left him there in a heap. They walked over to a black sedan which she photographed quietly with her camera as she watched them leave. Once they were gone she hurriedly moved towards the young man not certain why she felt such sympathy for him.

"Hey... are you ok? I'm going to call the police?"

She started to dial on her cell but he reached up and stopped her, his hand smeared with blood as she glanced down. His face was bloodied, one eye swollen up as she tried to look past his wounds to the way she remembered him when she saved her.

"No... no cops. Pleeease."

He pulled out his own cell, trying to dial as he sat up but promptly slumped over again. El put her own phone away and grabbed up his.

"Who do you want me to call?"

He gazed up at her as best he could, a queer look on his face as if he wasn't sure why she was helping him before he whispered.

"Speed... di... al... 3."

She nodded, one hand holding his gently as she dialed the number and waited.

"_You're late. You know how much I hate waiting..._"

The voice was a bit nasally, anal and cross if anything. She would have normally been taken aback by such a tone but this was a matter of life and death.

"Uhm... someone wanted me to call you. He's hurt. I... What's your name?"

She turned to the young man who looked up at her with a pained look and whispered.

"Nick."

She nodded as she turned her attention back to the phone.

"Nick is hurt. Some men beat him up and he refused my help to call the Police. I hope you can help him."

She heard silence on the other end and then a sound as if someone were moving around. There was a slam of a door and then hurried footsteps.

"_I have you on GPS. I'll be right there. Black caddie._"

She nodded as she heard an abrupt click and returned the phone back to Nick. He didn't look good or sound good, a wheezing sound from him as she pulled out her own phone.

"You need an ambulance Nick. I don't care what you..."

He squeezed her hand tighter till she finally complied if not a bit reluctantly. She helped him sit up a bit, leaning against the wall of the alley as she crouched beside him wiping at his bloodied face with a tissue from her purse.

"I'm a good listener."

She saw him turn those now bloodshot but still very pretty blue eyes towards her as if he was still very uncertain why she was there. She smiled despite everything as she sat beside him on the dusty ground.

"Who'd have thought I'd have so much excitement when I'm worrying about other stuff. I just... Thanks. I was coming to tell you thanks for the drink and saving my life earlier again."

He blinked at her and nodded as if suddenly putting two and two together.

"You're her. I guess they hit me... harder than I thought."

He slumped a bit to one side, eyes rolling back as she tried to keep him awake.

"Nick... stay with me. Your friend will be here soon. What's his name? Tell me what you do for a living. Nick?"

He gave a little cough, coming to as those blue eyes gazed dully up at her. She felt a bit of fear, her first reaction to call for help but he had insisted she not do that. Why she listened to him, she didn't know but he was sincere and had saved her life so she was paying back the favor if nothing else. Finally she saw a car pull into the alley from where they had entered and come towards them slowly. She felt fear again, wondering if it was those men again till the vehicle stopped and a short balding man with glasses and an orange ascot around his neck peeked out.

"Nick?"

He didn't seem to not see her but was obviously avoiding her for reasons she didn't understand. She felt the young man beside her sit up a bit more and nod, holding up a hand weakly with a wince.

"I'm... here."

Nick slumped noticeably against her the little guy moving closer to help as they both carried him to the car between them and lay him gently inside the back seat. He looked so innocent, a wavy lock of hair straying across his forehead as they finished and the little guy closed the door.

"Thanks..."

She looked at him, uncertain what to think and wanting to ride with him. The little guy was nervous as she held out a hand and quickly shook hers before he moved around to the front. He looked back briefly.

"You're prettier than you sounded over the phone."

She blinked uncertain what to think as the little guy drove off with the mysterious Nick inside. She hoped he would be ok as she turned to exit the alley. Elizabeth wondered at the experience, curious what she should tell her husband. The young man had been hurt badly but was obviously afraid of the law although she didn't know why. Maybe he was being blackmailed? Those men had mentioned money... hadn't they?

El sighed, moving down the street as she hailed a cab and gave the address to her home. She'd probably never see him again but that wouldn't be too bad. No way she would forget those pretty blue eyes and the way he'd looked at her as if he trusted her with his life. Maybe this one secret wouldn't be so bad. Peter didn't have to know and she could clean up before he got home if he got home tonight. It was almost 2 now. She wished she had had that wine now.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**_ An idea that was floating in my head so I thought I'd post it. Not sure how long this one will be. It's an AU story which suddenly I have gotten in the mood for with many of my ideas._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

It was fifteen till 5 when Peter finally closed up his computer and started to pick up his jacket to leave. He heard a knock on the door and saw Hughes peek in.

"I promised your wife you'd be home tonight. Don't... oh you're going. Good. I didn't want to have to have security throw your butt out for the evening Peter. Everyone has to go home at some point. Tell El I said Hi."

Hughes was smiling, Peter nodding back with his own tired smile.

"Definitely. I've been trying to tie up this case but that boy is slippery. We'll eat a canole for you, Sir."

He winked at his boss as they walked out to the lobby together and the senior agent patted him on the shoulder.

"Do that Peter. Come back rested."

Peter smiled as he left the offices, his boss going back inside as he pushed the elevator button. He had a good job here with the Bureau and intended to get Caffrey but now he was going to get his wife and take her to dinner. He yawned as he finally entered the elevator and pulled out his cell. He dialed his wife on speed dial and waited. The phone rang and rang and then the answering machine came up. Maybe she wasn't home yet? He tried her cell and got the same thing. Odd. Maybe Elizabeth was taking a nap or something. He shrugged off the odd feeling of worry as he walked to his car in the Bureau garage and got in. The traffic was going to be killer as he pulled out into bumper to bumper cars and waited patiently. Reservations were ready and he had to just get flowers. He had time.

**()()()**

Peter came home and peeked around the quiet house. They had recently moved in and it had all the touches that indicated Elizabeth Burke lived here. He grinned seeing her jacket and purse on the table. She was home but maybe she was walking the dog when he called? He looked around but didn't see Satch. He checked upstairs and down... in the backyard and basement. No sign of his wife or their lab. He started to feel a bit nervous till he heard someone at the front door. He ran to open it up and frowned at the face there.

"Mr. Burke... sorry, we found your puppy outside on the street. He still has his leash. I guess he got away from you?"

He looked down at the barely 1 year old dog and nodded as he took the dog back and smiled.

"We saw your lovely wife earlier. You should both come over for a barbecue sometime. We're having a safety watch meeting soon. We'll put an invite in your box."

"Thanks, he does get a bit rambunctious and I'll tell my wife about the party. Mr. Peabody right?"

The man nodded as they shook hands awkwardly then parted ways. Peter looked at the puppy as he closed the door and placed him in the doggy playpen they'd bought. He was still having issues with potty training and getting into stuff so they'd bought a playpen box for him.

"Where's Elizabeth, Satch... do you know?"

The puppy just looked up at him curiously till he saw something stuck under his collar. It looked to be a note.

_**If you want to see your lady friend, call this number.**_

He looked at the number thinking he'd seen it before. Lady friend? Who did _they_ think Elizabeth was to him? This didn't make any sense as he reached in for his cell and something fell out of his pocket. He looked down to see what it was and found a card for Vincent Adler. The number matched the one on the note at least it was in the same extension. Why would Adler take his wife? Something stunk here as he tried to figure out what was going on. Was this some kind of weird joke? Peter pondered what to do as he dialed the number on his cell. It came back as out of service.

Peter cursed, uncertain if he should call Adler when his cell rang. He answered hoping it was his wife.

"_Agent Burke? This is Vincent Adler. We met a while back on my case._"

The man's voice was too casual which under the circumstances bugged the agent to no end. He was about to answer back curtly when Adler spoke instead.

"_I may have something for you. A clue. Our mutual pain in the side, Mr. Halden has left a message blackmailing me. He said that he left a number saying I had kidnapped your wife? Is your wife missing, Agent Burke?_"

Peter felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise up but not from fear. He was angry and now he felt he was being played. Had Neal Caffrey done this? It didn't fit his M.O. for his usual crimes.

"Mr. Adler, I received a strange note now that you mentioned it. It said to call a number I noticed matched the one on your card but with a different extension. I guess he's playing both of us against one another."

He heard Adler cough and could imagine the man nodding in his snobbish manner.

"_Yes, it appears he is. I'm guessing you did find your wife missing then? I was going to call the police on this despite his threat but thought I would check in with you first. I'm glad I did. Would you like for me to call the NYPD or will the FBI do the investigation? I want this man behind bars and your wife safe._"

As much as he didn't trust this man he had to admit it sounded like Caffrey had played them both. It just didn't fit and his gut told him that but his worry for his wife superseded any other feelings he had.

"Let me call in my men. Thank you for calling Mr. Adler. I appreciate it."

He heard a slight movement on the other side and whispering then the man spoke again.

"_One of my men says he received some information. Looks like we know where he's going to meet you to talk terms with your wife._"

Peter started to write the address down when he realized it was his own address. His home. He blinked and answered back.

"Are you sure that's the address, Mr. Adler?"

He heard a confirmation back.

"_Yes, is there a problem, Agent Burke? Your voice sounds worried if not surprised._"

Peter nodded to the phone as he looked at what he had written.

"It's my home address. I'll be back with you soon, Mr. Adler. Thanks again."

He hung up the call and felt a surge of anger fill him. If Neal Caffrey was trying to screw with him... He dialed another number and waited for the person to answer.

"_Jones..._"

Peter smiled slightly as he spoke.

"It's Burke. I need you to come to my place. It's urgent."

**()()()**

It was later that same day that Neal finally woke up feeling like someone had beaten the crap out of him. Oh yeah... they had. He groaned, sitting up gingerly despite the pain of his wrapped ribs. He looked around the loft and found Mozzie sitting by the TV watching it with earphones to keep from waking him. He managed to pull the blankets aside, stand up despite the pain and make a hobble limping motion towards his friend. Mozzie's eyes were glued to the TV screen, some sort of old black and white movie with a mummy in there. Neal smiled as he looked at his friend, reaching to touch his shoulder. Mozzie gave out a quiet gasp, turning with a terrified look before he relaxed and realized it was Neal.

"Geesh! You're not supposed to be up. You scared me. Doesn't help you look like the mummy in the movie. Alan doctored you well. Did you need another pain pill? It's about time and I have some supper simmering."

Mozzie got up and seemed oddly calm again, switching gears fairly quickly as he helped Neal sit and went to the small kitchenette. Neal watched his friend as he thought about things and that woman who'd helped him. She had a very good feeling about her that made him want to trust her but he knew if she got mixed up with him... he didn't want to think about it. He looked up to find Mozzie watching him curiously.

"Thinking about the mystery woman who helped you?"

Neal nodded with a slight blush he didn't understand warming his cheeks. Mozzie sat beside him with a tray of food on the coffee table and helped him eat.

"Women are trouble and even if she's not, you're a con. She seemed nice though."

Neal sighed with a nod of his head.

"Yeah... I kept her from getting hit by a car earlier and then we bumped into one another again and I ordered her some wine and she followed me. Maybe it was fate, Mozzie. I had to give up Kate for the scam much as I liked her but she had her fiancee. Glad you convinced me to continue the job. I was getting distracted."

He looked sad, sighing again and carefully eating his soup. His body ached and jaw especially hurt. They hadn't broken anything but he had a number of bruises. Alan said he was a lucky man they just wanted to have him hurting. He had enough bruises to make him look nearly black and blue all over. Neal was thinking about that woman again when he heard a familiar ring tone and started to rise. Mozzie stopped him and went instead.

"Don't get up, Romeo. You're hurting. I'll get it for you."

Mozz picked up the cell and brought it back.

"Isn't this one of Adler's extensions? Neal, who was it that beat you up?"

Neal glanced at the number with some trepidation before he finally picked up the cell and answered.

"_Mr. Halden. So nice to hear from you. I wasn't sure my men left you with the message I intended but I guess they did if you answered._"

Vincent Adler's voice was way too cheery for someone who was supposedly an innocent victim. Neal was starting to regret taking this job with Mozzie but they would be leaving the state if not the country soon. Blue skies and beaches. He'd heal well in the sunshine.

"Yes, your boys left a great message. What do you want, Vincent?"

He heard silence on the other end and then the man spoke again.

"_Tsk tsk... Mr. Halden. I'd think you didn't want to see her alive again. She seems a bit too nice would be the adequate word but whatever floats your boat. You did get my message did you not?_"

Neal didn't like the tone of the man's voice or the fact he was talking about having a hostage if that's what he was inferring to. It didn't sound like Kate, she had left him for her boyfriend and that other girl, Alex was it? She had left too for her own reasons. He didn't know who else he could be talking about.

"Just tell me what you want or I'm hanging up Vincent."

He was tired, aching and in pain but he wasn't going to let Adler hear that in his voice. He kept his tone cold, the man clearing his throat.

"_Well if you ask me in that manner, I may have to just kill her. You don't seem to care one way or the other but here's a picture to keep you occupied._"

Neal heard a beep of his phone receiving a message and opened it up. His eyes widened at the sight of the person tied up and gagged, blue eyes staring up in terror. It was the woman he had met on the street! Adler thought they knew each other. A cold chill ran down his spine as he heard Adler moving on the other end and cried out.

"Wait... what do you want in exchange for her freedom?"

He saw Mozz looking at him and waved him to be quiet as he showed him the picture briefly then waited for an answer.

"_Good, I like your thinking. Meet me at the house my men found her with the money you stole. Here's the address in case my boys hit you a bit too hard to remember._"

Neal looked at the address and saw it was a Brooklyn address in a nice neighborhood. Must be her home although he didn't know anything about her, not even her name.

"I'll be there. What time?"

He heard a chuckle and knew Adler was smiling that cold smile of his.

"_No time like the present. You have 2 hours. Chop Chop!_"

The phone call was cut off and Neal stood despite Mozz's protests.

"You're not seriously considering meeting him like this... for her? Neal... he tried to have you killed once. Think of the money we already have and the trip we're making. Only two more days. Let someone else worry about her although I hate to see her get hurt. She was only helping you."

Neal nodded, his expression cold and tight.

"Exactly. If I hadn't met her... Help me get dressed. You're coming with me."

**()()()**

Elizabeth had come home to an empty house. She was in a strange mood due to her feelings about not seeing her husband often enough and the incident with the strange but charming young man. She was worried about him and wished now she had called a cop or paramedic. It would make her feel better to know he was ok. She didn't even know where he lived but maybe that was for the best. His friend had been kind of strange but they didn't seem dangerous. El was always a good judge of character and her intuition just seem to grow stronger knowing what she knew of her husband's work. It was easier to gauge people with that kind of info.

"Hey Satch... how's my little boy?"

She reached down and kissed the doggy on the forehead, his little tongue getting her on the cheeks as she laughed and pulled him from the playpen and put his lead on.

"Come on. We'll go for a walk and then hopefully your daddy will be back by then."

She saw the dog smiling up at her excited as they headed for the door. El opened it up and a man stood there about to knock.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to scare you. I was looking for my friend. He recently moved to this block and I forgot the number."

The man looked nice enough, nice suit with his hat in his hands as he smiled at her. She nodded, moving out more to look at the paper he had.

"I know a few of the neighbors. What's his name? Satchmo!"

The dog was growling at the man, biting at the cuff of his pant for some odd reason. She tried to pull him back when the man suddenly pulled out a gun and held it on her.

"Come quietly and I won't have to hurt you, ok?"

She was afraid. Elizabeth's hand dropping the lead to Satchmo as she just stared at the gun with wide eyes nodding and closed the door behind her. He smiled that nice smile at her and pointed towards a black sedan driving up. She suddenly realized it was the one from earlier when Nick was beat up. She saw Satchmo following despite her hand no longer on the lead. The man opened the door for her, another man stepping out and pointing inside. Elizabeth wanted to scream but for the gun she would have as she reluctantly slid inside the car to find another man already there, the first one coming back to sandwich her between them. The door shut and she could just see Satch outside with the gun man as he pushed something into the dog's collar before he left the dog on the stoop and came back.

"Go before we have witnesses!"

Elizabeth sat in the backseat stiffly between the two men uncertain what was going on and what this had to do with her. The gun man turned from the front seat and smiled coldly back at her.

"If your boy friend comes for you, we might let you go. It's up to the boss. We just need a little transaction from him. Do you know where he is?"

She didn't know what to think. They thought she had a boyfriend? She was a married woman!

"I don't know who you think you just kidnapped but my husband is a Federal Agent. I hope you have a good lawyer!"

She was glaring at him, his cheeks flushing a bit at her answer when he made a signal and the two men held her firmly, one pulling out a rag and pushing it to her face.

"We'll find out the truth soon enough. We saw you helping him... Nick Halden won't hide from our boss for long."

Elizabeth blinked, eyes wide at the mention of that name. _Nick _Halden was his full name? That was the man she'd helped? They thought she knew him? Her thoughts were coming more slowly now as the sickly sweet smell filled her nose and mouth till she finally slumped, vision turning to black.

**()()()**

Vincent Adler was not a happy man. He had things to do. People to see and his men just brought him a hostage. Not a good time for this!

"I told you to send him a message, not to kidnap some random person you think he might be engaged with. Whoever she is, I doubt they're related. What made you think kidnapping her would make a difference?"

The head goon looked a bit nervous as he swallowed hard and Vincent knew the man was thinking about the consequences to come. Adler had already investigated who the woman was and was not happy at all about the current situation.

"I saw her run out from behind the dumpster and help him. She saw us beating him so I figured she must be a friend or why would she be there? We followed her home hoping to find a clue to Halden's whereabouts."

Adler let the man sweat it out a moment before walking up and smiling that way he did when he wasn't going to let anyone forget but wouldn't kill them yet manner of his.

"Fine. Just... take a picture for me to post to Mr. Halden. I'll have to call him if his number hasn't changed yet. I know him and his little bespectacled friend are planning an escape. The Feds are after them and I want this done quietly and taken care of by us. You understand?"

The man nodded with a bow of his head leaving Adler alone. It was so hard to find hired help that actually knew what was going on. He had a hostage now but he couldn't let her go once everything went down. All loose ends had to be taken care of or someone might discover his secret. He sighed as he heard a knock and called out:

"Come in!"

The same man returned, a small flash drive in his hand.

"I took the picture. It's on here, Sir."

"Thank you. Now, make sure everything's ready. I don't want any mistakes this time. Halden and his little friend are going to disappear but they will do it permanently. I have a call to make."

The man nodded and left as Vincent dialed a number and waited.

"Mr. Halden. So nice to hear from you. I wasn't sure my men left you with the message I intended but I guess they did if you answered_._"

He heard a sullen cold voice speak back to him.

"_Yes, your boys left a great message. What do you want, Vincent?_"

Vincent smiled to himself thinking of the pain Nick must be feeling.

"Tsk tsk... Mr. Halden. I'd think you didn't want to see her alive again. She seems a bit too nice would be the adequate word but whatever floats your boat. You did get my message did you not?"

He thought he heard an intake of breath then quiet before the young man answered.

"_Just tell me what you want or I'm hanging up Vincent._"

Nick was trying to hide his pain but it was obvious he wasn't feeling very well. His boys must have really beat him up good. Adler smiled at the thought of a black and blue Nick Halden. He started to upload and send the image of the woman they had hostage. She looked very unhappy.

"Well if you ask me in that manner, I may have to just kill her. You don't seem to care one way or the other but here's a picture to keep you occupied."

Nick suddenly went quiet before he cried out on the phone. Gotcha! Adler had his bait!

"_Wait... what do you want in exchange for her freedom?_"

Adler grinned to himself, smiling darkly.

"Good, I like your thinking. Meet me at the house my men found her with the money you stole. Here's the address in case my boys hit you a bit too hard to remember."

The man sounded reluctant but took the address down.

"_I'll be there. What time?_"

He heard that sigh, smiling coldly to himself.

"No time like the present. You have 2 hours. Chop Chop!"

Adler hung up, calling another number immediately.

"Agent Burke? This is Vincent Adler. We met a while back on my case."

He kept his voice as casual as possible, silence on the other end as he continued. He had to make this opportunity work for him with the information he now had.

"I may have something for you. A clue. Our mutual pain in the side, Mr. Halden has left a message blackmailing me. He said that he left a number saying I had kidnapped your wife? Is your wife missing, Agent Burke?"

Adler heard a loud intake of breath on the other end and knew he had the agent hooked. He didn't like to involve outsiders but this was the best way to trap the person who had stolen his loot. In addition, he could tie up all the loose ends and nobody the wiser.

"_Mr. Adler, I received a strange note now that you mentioned it. It said to call a number I noticed matched the one on your card but with a different extension. I guess he's playing both of us against one another._"

Adler coughed, nodding his head vaguely at the phone.

"Yes, it appears he is. I'm guessing you _did_ find your wife missing then? I was going to call the police on this despite his threat but thought I would check in with you first. I'm glad I did. Would you like for me to call the NYPD or will the FBI do the investigation? I want this man behind bars and your wife safe."

He knew the agent loved his wife and this would make sure things would fall into place and if he was lucky, the agent might shoot Mr. Halden for him. It would work out just fine.

"_Let me call in my men. Thank you for calling Mr. Adler. I appreciate it._"

Adler looked up as his door opened and he waved the man back outside with a hushed: "_Later!_" before he continued with his charade.

"One of my men says he received some information. Looks like we know where he's going to meet you to talk terms with your wife_._"

Adler heard silence as a sound like someone grabbing paper and pen came over the phone before Agent Burke answered again. He could hear a shocked tone in the man's voice which confused him.

"_Are you sure that's the address, Mr. Adler?_"

Adler confirmed the address, waiting for the Agent's reason for being surprised. He knew they was holding Burke's wife but the address meant nothing to him.

"Yes, is there a problem, Agent Burke? Your voice sounds worried if not surprised."

Adler was already Googling the address, the page loading as the agent made his revelation. He was going to make his man pay for this stupidity. If they were linked to this crime the Feds if not Agent Burke would be chasing him. He had too many secrets to hide for this to fail.

"_It's my home address. I'll be back with you soon, Mr. Adler. Thanks again._"

He hung up the call and felt a certain relief. Agent Burke would catch Mr. Halden on his own front steps. He might even shoot the man for taking his wife or beat him up again. At the very worse, nobody was going to come out of this unfazed except for Vincent Adler. He would make sure of that. He called the man in again, the fool he called a right hand man.

"You took her from her front steps. Did anyone see you?"

He saw the man sweating and shake his head a bit uncertainly. Adler smiled, that cold dark expression that made the man want to be sick. He knew Adler would make him pay for his failure.

"Go ahead with our plans. You know what to do."

The man seemed relieved yet again he wasn't getting killed as he left. Adler made another call.

"Once Jeremy finishes his part of the plan, make sure he vanishes. I know I can trust you, Michael."

He hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. Adler wasn't down yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Elizabeth remembered little of what happened, her mind a muddled mess of mixed up thoughts as she slowly came to. Her first impression was to wonder what she was doing on the floor as she looked across at a musty baseboard. She tried to sit up but her head throbbed painfully, the memory of something overly sweet in her minds eye. She had been home about to walk Satchmo when...

"Good, you're awake. Smile for the camera, miss."

She saw a blond haired man staring down at her, camera in hand as he flashed the device blinding her as she scooted back with fear. She heard a muffled sound escape her throat, finding her mouth filled with rags and covered in tape. Her wrists were bound securely before her as were her ankles with cuffs as she heard the soft jingling of the metal with each movement.

"Your boyfriend should come for you soon. Get rid of all the birds with one stone or this case, bullet."

The man smiled coldly at her as he whispered to another man she only just came to notice off to the side by a heavy looking wooden door.

"_Make sure she stays put. Adler doesn't want her going anywhere._"

Adler? She tried to think why that name sounded familiar, her head still throbbing terribly as she leaned back on the wall and looked up at her guard. He wasn't a nice looking man at all, nothing like the one she'd met earlier. She blinked at the sudden memory of the young man who'd saved her from getting hit by a car. Those blue eyes still stuck with her as she realized she was here because they thought she knew him. Looks were deceiving if anything. He'd seemed like such a nice person and he'd saved her life. She sighed feeling a small rush of anger at being involved in any of this. Why would he come to her rescue? They thought he was going to exchange himself for her? They were nothing but passing ships in the night so her thoughts turned from anger to fear of the unknown. If he didn't come for her and this Adler person was angry, she was basically a dead woman. Peter had no clue where she was. Her anger at her husband's absence was suddenly pushed aside by her love for him. She didn't want to lose him. She loved him terribly and he her. What would happen when he knew she was dead? She started to cry at the thought, curling up and letting tears roll down her cheeks till footsteps approached and she glanced up. It was her guard.

"Don't worry your pretty head, miss. Once Nick comes through with your '_ransom_' you'll never have to cry over him again."

She wiped as best she could at her eyes, Elizabeth wanting to tell the man to do something with himself but she was a lady not to mention gagged which was probably best. If not for that and her current tied up stated she'd have tried to scratch his eyes out. She was still crying some but now she was angry again. They had kidnapped her against her will and Peter would never know why unless she escaped. She glared up at the man who just gave her a cold smile back before moving back towards the door. She watched him gaze at his watch boredly, noticing a slight hint of metal keys beneath his jacket. El knew what handcuff keys looked like from her husband's line of work. If she could get those keys but she'd have to wait for the right opportunity.

**()()()**

Neal had Mozzie drop him off the street before the address. If he showed up like they expected, he'd stick out like a sore thumb and this way he could check out the area for spies of Adler's. He was in pain still from his beating earlier in the day and not looking forward to another. He was going to try and negotiate a release for the woman and leave. He had a case of counterfeit bills in his hands that even Adler wouldn't be able to question till it was too late.

Neal had dressed slightly different than his usual fair. He was wearing a pair of worn blue jeans with a slight rip in one knee with a black turtleneck and black jean jacket over it. He wasn't much of a hat person but when he did wear a hat he liked fedoras which unfortunately Adler and his men knew so he opted for one of Mozzie's baseball caps, one with a Yankees symbol on it. He'd fit in just fine as a person just walking past the front door of the place he was supposed to meet them. Nobody was there when he made his pass but then he noticed a man pretending to read the paper from his car. It was the car he'd seen before when they beat him up. Neal acted normal, walking past without the man seeing him as he went around the block to the back of the house. Whether or not the woman lived here, he was going to sneak inside and check it out. If she was inside maybe he could just free her and end it all there.

The house had a small patio enclosed inside a stone fence. There was a gate leading in, the young man opening it quietly without a squeak as he moved stealthily into the small yard and moved towards the house. There was a kind of wooden trellis around the back door with a wrought iron table near by. The windows were shuttered as he drew closer, a voice obvious. He saw some trashcans and planted the suitcase behind them until he needed it or decided to run if he had her safely with him. Neal saw there was a doggy door on the back entrance, pushing it slightly open to listen.

"Jones... I need to know why he took my wife and if she's safe! Look him up and get me anything you can. Thanks."

Neal sat on the stoop, uncertain who the man was in side. Was it one of Adler's or the man of the house? He did say "_wife_" didn't he? Was that woman this man's wife. She was married since he had noted the ring on her finger that first time he saw her. Neal sat on the small stoop uncertain what to do when he felt it. It was only a very slight pressure at first but then his whole head was throbbing. He drew in a breath, finding it hard to breath as the pain radiated to his chest and he found himself slumping to his side, back against the door. He was gasping quietly for air, the pain hitting him like a punch. Neal didn't know what was happening thinking some injury he'd received from those goons was back to haunt him as he felt his eyes close and he passed out.

**()()()**

Peter Burke received a call from Jones he was running late. He asked him to find some info on Adler along with anything they may have missed on Caffrey. This whole kidnapping scheme sounded like a scam to him but not from the man he was chasing. Nothing in Neal Caffrey's past spoke of violence or any kind of hostage negotiation. The thief fascinated him in that respect with his cleverness to get a job done with no damages and often without anyone knowing till it had been well past the time of the crime. Still, his wife was missing and Caffrey was supposedly involved. He could only go by Adler's word, the man being a victim of the thief.

He sighed, wiping at his face when he heard it. He turned towards the back door hearing something scraping up against it. The doggy door flap was moving slightly as he grabbed up his gun and moved towards the door and peered out the window. A figure lay slumped across his stoop as he moved to open the door up.

"What the..."

Peter crouched down cautiously seeing a young man laying there limp and unmoving. His face was ashen, eyes shut as the agent checked for a pulse and found a quick yet steady one. The man's skin was cool and clammy, sweat beading on his forehead which was warm to the touch. Peter looked around to see nobody else in the backyard before he carefully grasped the man under the arms and dragged him inside his home. The figure was lighter than he'd thought, thin and lanky but he could feel something like bandages wrapped around the man's torso. He placed him gently on his sofa, pushing a cushion under his head and removing the cap from his head to get a better look at him. There was something familiar about the figure but his mind was concentrating on his wife's abduction he couldn't think what or why.

"Don't..."

The young man whispered the word, voice trailing off to a coughing fit before he continued.

"... hurt her."

Peter watched the figure rise slightly then slump back against the pillow, face flushed with the effort of talking. Something made him get up and go look at the file on his dining table. He pulled out a picture and walked back over to the figure that lay on his sofa. They were one and the same.

"Neal Caffrey..."

Anger overcame the agent as he moved a few feet away, pulling his handcuffs from his jacket he'd hung by the door. He moved back across and cuffed one wrist of the young man to the coffee table for now. His first reaction was to shake the young man awake and ask him where his wife was but something calmed him down. Caffrey looked so damn innocent as he lay there, hair plastered to his face by his fever, face pale. He wasn't sure why he suddenly wanted to help the thief but he ended up going to the kitchen for a bowl of cool water with ice and a rag. He placed it on Neal's forehead and saw the young man smile slightly, face relaxing a bit as his eyes fluttered and opened. They were looking at the sofa back then moved slowly towards Peter and he saw them widen slightly.

"Ag... ent... Burke."

The young man remembered him at least as the agent nodded and gave him a grim smile back. Sick or not the young man was his now. He'd finally caught him and if he didn't get him on bond forgery or embezzlement, he had him on the abduction of his wife. The young man seemed to know what he was thinking.

"She's your wife... the woman who helped me. I'm... sorry."

Neal looked at him with those bright blue eyes now dull with fever and pain. He seemed very sincere in what he said but Peter knew his past. The man was a liar for a living so anything he said was to be taken with a grain of salt.

"I don't care who you thought she was... did you take her and where is she?"

Peter didn't keep the anger out of his voice, those blue eyes blinking up at him curiously. The young man coughed, a phlegmy sound that made him worry despite what he thought of Caffrey.

"Didn't... take her. Adler... wants his... mon... ey back."

Peter blinked at that comment, his gut telling him the young man was telling him the truth while he started to put the pieces together. But why would Adler kidnap his wife unless...

"How did you meet my wife, Caffrey? Why did Adler think she knew you?"

Adler wouldn't have known Elizabeth was his wife nor would Caffrey. The mystery was deepening and he had to have a why. He saw those eyes close a moment then open again, turning to look up at him with a slightly less glassy look for just a moment. There was truth in that glance.

"Car... coming fast."

The young man gazed up at him before his eyes rolled back and he was unconscious again, breath sounding somewhat ragged as Peter tried to absorbed what he'd been told. He found a throw tucked it over the young man as he changed the cloth on his forehead. Caffrey's comment made little sense to him but somehow he had bumped into El and someone had seen them together if only briefly. It made some sense but why take her? Did Adler want his money back so badly he was willing to kidnap someone much less kill them? He saw the injuries on the young man and had to assume Adler had someone do it. Peter had felt something off about the tycoon and this confirmed it. He ran a hand through his hair, uncertain what to do other than he wanted to know where his wife was. He heard a knock at the front door and went to answer.

"Jones... bout time. You won't believe who I found on my back stoop."

The junior agent peered back at him curiously as he walked inside and Peter closed the door. He pointed at the sofa and the handcuffed figure sleeping there. Jones just blinked.

"Is that Neal Caffrey? What is he doing sleeping on your sofa, boss?"

Jones walked over to look at the suspect but realized immediately something was wrong when he saw the ashen color to Caffrey's skin and the sound of wheezing breath. He turned back to Peter who motioned for him to come to kitchen for a bit more privacy.

"He just showed up. I don't think he took my wife but... maybe this will sound a bit crazy but Adler is behind this. Caffrey's got some serious injuries and I wouldn't doubt he might have some bruised ribs to say the least but someone beat him up good. He told me Adler wants his money. The man was giving my gut a cold feeling every time we had to interview him. Something's off about this whole kidnapping scam. It's not his M.O."

Jones nodded back, peering back into the living room a moment before they helped themselves to a drink from the fridge.

"So did Caffrey tell you anything or was he like that when you found him?"

Peter nodded.

"He was out of it when I found him but told me he didn't take El. Says they might think she knows him but that's it. He said Adler wants his money. The man is ruthless despite his facade. I could feel something off about him but I can't confirm it. Did you get the info I requested?"

Jones nodded, pulling out a manila folder from his jacket.

"Adler's been busy before the bankruptcy that Caffrey caused. He was busy doing research into lost German submarines among other things. I found some information about a music box but not sure how it ties into the U-boats or Caffrey. Otherwise he's clean. Nothing to say he's guilty of anything but being a victim of Caffrey."

Peter skimmed the paperwork, looking for something but not finding any clues. His wife's life depended on him figuring what it was that Adler was hiding that he was risking not only El's but Caffrey's life. Something didn't fit here and the theft of his money wasn't the only thing Adler was upset about.

"Call Hughes. Tell him what's going on. I'm taking him to the hospital and put him under lock and key. Maybe once he wakes up we'll get more out of him. I'll have to talk to Adler again. He called me about this which is in itself suspicious. Thanks."

He patted the agent on the shoulder as he walked to the living room again. Jones pointed upstairs.

"Mind if I use the facilities?"

Peter shook his head as the agent headed upstairs and he went back to the kitchen. He finally had Caffrey and yet... it seemed like a weak victory at best. The young man was hurting and something inside of him was feeling sympathy towards a crook. He shook the idea away, pulling a beer from the fridge and popping it open. He would take the young man to the hospital and then they would wait for Caffrey to heal to arrest him.

**()()()**

Neal was barely conscious, his face sweaty, body cold as he looked up and saw Agent Peter Burke there. He'd been on the run from the agent for a while now and up until now, he'd managed to stay off the radar. Surprisingly he wasn't afraid the agent had him. There was a kindness there he hadn't really thought about before that made him want to trust the man the way he had wanted to trust his wife. They were good people but he had to escape if the agent's wife was going to live. Adler wouldn't let anything keep him from his goal of getting that money back for whatever nefarious reasons he wanted it. He acted the victim and seemed like he cared for the money his investors lost but Neal knew better. The man was up to something and he had almost discovered what it was when he'd finally embezzled the cash and left. It had been too hot to pursue the files he wanted to open and with Mozzie getting paranoid they had to keep out of sight.

He saw he was alone, his left wrist cuffed to the table leg. Neal sat up as quietly as he could and reached over to a picture on the table. It wasn't his favorite picture but then bank surveillance cameras were never known for their quality. He pulled the paper clip off the picture and started to bend it just right as he stuck it into the cuff and picked the lock. It only took a moment before he heard the '_click_' and freed himself. Now to go get that case he left in the back and figure out where Adler had the agent's wife. He was still intent on freeing her if only from the guilty conscious he had at getting her involved. He quietly slipped towards the back door when he heard a sound from the kitchen and hid behind a shelf. The agent walked by without seeing him. He saw the agent stop as he noticed the empty sofa. Neal held his breath despite the pain he still felt hoping he wouldn't be found when the doorbell rang. He saw Burke move towards the door and open it up.

"May I help you?"

While the agent was distracted he quietly moved back towards the door leading to the backyard and slipped outside. Neal reached down for the case behind the trashcan when he heard it. There was a quiet pop and a thud. He froze recognizing a silencer. A voice yelled out from upstairs, moving closer. Neal peered back through the window to see another man coming down the stairs holding a gun on one of Adler's men. He didn't see Agent Burke which worried him. Neal felt an odd sense of wanting to help the man but the other agent had Adler's goon on guard.

"Peter? Keep your hands up!"

He could hear the other agent talking as he tried to decide what to do. Neal wasn't sure why he even contemplated helping them. He was a thief and they were chasing him. Why would he help them? Finally he came to a decision as he started to open the door. He heard another loud thud looking inside to find the second agent unconscious on the floor. He gaped a moment before the goon saw him and pointed the gun his way.

"There you are, Mr. Halden. Mr. Adler is expecting you. I see you have the cash..."

Neal just stood there uncertain what to do as he reluctantly moved forward and closed the back door. He had one hand up and the other holding the fake bag of cash. The man just smiled at him.

"Now hand me the case so I can get this over with."

He reluctantly handed over the case as the man smiled at him, gun still in play as he reached down and grabbed Jones' gun and held it up.

"Looks like you attacked two Federal agents while on the run. I think one of them shot you back."

Neal gulped as the man cocked the gun back...

Suddenly the man's shot went sideways, someone having tackled his legs as he fell back against the front door, shutting it in the process. Agent Burke was bleeding heavily from a shoulder wound but still struggling for the gun with the surprised goon. The other agent remained unconscious as Neal stood there in surprise and shock. He saw the other gun, the one the goon had originally and grabbed it. He hated the things but at this rate it was necessary as he slid the body loud enough to get both men's attention as he cocked it.

"You have your money... give him the gun and tell us where his wife is!"

The goon looked surprised, turning to Peter who looked even more shocked to see Neal motioning him to take the gun. The agent woke from his surprise and took the goon's weapon as Neal kicked the case over. The goon looked between the both of them as if he wasn't sure what was going on.

"And why would I do that? You're the one who kidnapped her, Halden. We did it together. You think he's going to believe you're innocent?"

The goon smiled coldly and Neal saw the look on the agent's face as if trying to figure out what was the truth.

"I don't have her. Adler does and you know it."

The goon continued to smile.

"Adler? Who's that? I have no idea who you mean, Halden. It was just you and me scamming this agent. Don't you remember?"

Neal felt himself losing a battle he should have been winning as he saw Agent Burke looking at him suspiciously, holding his gun at him now. Crap! This was getting more complicated than it should have.

"I didn't take your wife. He's trying to confuse you. Believe me."

He was trying to convince the agent of his innocence when he heard the cocking of the gun and realized he'd lost. The goon was grinning from ear to ear now as Neal tried to figure out what to do.

"Drop the gun Caffrey. Don't make me shoot you."

The agent's voice was cold as Neal realized he had to do the only thing he could do as he lowered the gun and dropped it to the floor. Agent Burke crouched down to grab the other weapon when the goon made his move.

"Watch out!"

Neal yelled as the goon pushed Peter aside and reached for the extra gun. He heard the agent groan as his shoulder wound connected with the banister and the gun he held flew from his hand. The goon turned to shoot the agent when Neal did the one thing he could think of to prove his innocence. Mozzie would call it stupid but it was the least he could do under the circumstances. He felt the bullet hit him in the upper right area of his chest as he collapsed to the floor beside the agent. Someone nudged him, his eyes gazing up briefly to see the goon staring at him with a smirk.

"Risking your life for the man who's chasing you. Fool!"

Neal saw the gun pointed down at him for the death blow when there was another shot and the goon dropped his gun falling to the ground dead. He heard someone moving behind them and then the second agent looking down at them both as he kicked the gun from the now dead man's hands.

"Peter you ok?"

He thought he heard an answering groan and then someone talking behind him.

"Shoulder's burning. He saved my life, Clinton. Hey..."

Neal felt someone nudge him as they flipped him over to this back carefully and he could see the agent's brown eyes staring down at him with a confused yet grateful expression.

"Call an ambulance, Jones. Get Hughes here and the team. Adler has some explaining to do."

Neal was fading away, his body in more agony than he could imagine as the chest wound bled. He felt a hand gently pressing on the wound to stop the bleeding as the other agent, Jones, talked on his cell with 9-1-1. Burke was talking to him but he couldn't understand as he succumb to the wound and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Mozzie saw it all, unable to help as he stood across the street trying to act normal. He watched his friend being carried out on a gurney to an ambulance with the Suits right there. One of the Suits he recognized as the main Fed chasing them got into the ambulance with Neal making it that much harder for him to get him free. Dammit! Why didn't he try harder to talk the kid out of going to this meeting? He felt responsible if anything and now for all he knew Neal was going to prison.

Mozzie pondered the situation when he saw the other Suit looking across the street at him. He froze, quickly pulling up his collar, bringing down the brim of his cap and walking off. He ducked into a stoop losing the man as he saw the agent glance around then stop, write on a piece of paper he'd taken from his pocket and drop it on a nearby bench. The agent looked around a few more minutes before he ran back to where the excitement had been. Mozzie glanced around, found the coast clear and walked over to the bench. The paper had been torn out of a planner, day-runner to be exact as he opened it up and read it.

_We know you're his friend. If you're curious how he is, they're taking him to St. Mary's. My boss would like to talk to you, no questions asked and full immunity._

He blinked down at the note curious about the last line. If they were promising immunity something big had happened. Mozzie glanced around before he quickly made his way back to the car and drove away. He hated hospitals but these Suits were piquing his interest despite his paranoia. Plus he needed to make sure Neal was ok.

**()()()**

Peter had been lucky according to the EMTs. They cleaned and wrapped up his shoulder wound which apparently had been more of a nick than anything. It just hurt like the dickens so they'd given him a bottled water and some pain pills as he rode along with the unconscious Neal Caffrey. Caffrey had not been so lucky, the crazy kid. Peter still couldn't figure out why he'd risked his own life for his considering everything but it had proven to him one thing: thief or no thief he was honorable and had been telling him the truth. It was too bad the other guy was dead or they could have gotten something out of him at the Bureau. Still, Adler had to have eyes on them if that man had been skulking around his home. Jones had been given some aspirin for the bump on his head when the EMT pronounced him ok. They had still recommended he get some kind of exam but the agent had refused saying he would call Hughes and meet them at the hospital. The case of money had been taken by Jones as evidence when he left, both noticing a man across the street watching them. He didn't look like Adler's type of goon but matched the description of someone they had on the list of suspects associated with Caffrey. Jones chased after him and left a note under Peter's orders. He'd need all the help he could get to take Adler down and find his wife. In the meanwhile, Peter just leaned back in the ambulance as he closed his eyes and tried to rest.

He had barely started to relax when the ambulance stopped and he heard a quiet popping sound. The EMT in the back with him looked a bit worried, moving forward to peek through the window before he moved back again, his hands up. Peter craned his head to see and saw someone other than the driver peeking through, gun in hand. Someone opened up the back door and two more goons like the one that had shot him and Neal stood there with masks.

"We're going to be taking your patients to our own private clinic."

The EMT looked scared, hands still up as two more goons showed up and started to pull Neal out of the gurney. Another waved for Peter to exit the vehicle as he held up his hands and did his best to comply. Just as he found himself maneuvered towards a waiting van he heard another quiet pop turning to see the EMT slump over. He started to protest when someone grabbed him and pushed a rag over his face.

"Feds should mind their own business."

He struggled but they held him securely as the sickly sweet scent filled his nostrils and he soon passed out.

**()()()**

Mozzie showed up at the hospital in disguise with a beard and wig. He stood outside the ER uncertain what to do when he saw the Suit who'd left the note. The man looked a bit upset, talking on his cell in hushed yet urgent motions that made him think all was not well. He moved closer to listen as the distracted agent continued his call.

"No Sir... we don't know who took them. Both EMTs were dead when the police got there. I understand this is urgent. He wanted me to look up information on Adler. That's the best I can tell you. Understood."

The man looked worried but mostly upset as he approached him.

"I believe you were looking for me..."

The agent glanced down at him curiously then at the paper he held and blinked trying to act nonchalant.

"We were but things have changed. You wouldn't know anything about an ambulance hijacking would you?"

He looked up at the agent and blinked back with wide eyes as he shook his head.

"It must be Adler. He's been hounding us for reasons I can't reveal but I have some info if it helps."

Mozzie remembered that Neal had hacked the account to get the money but found other files there. Strange files that made no sense at the time but seemed to indicate that Adler was getting ready to run with the money himself. What better opportunity than to steal from a bad guy before he did something worse with it. The agent looked curious as he led him from the entrance to a waiting car. Mozzie paused uncertain if he wanted to get in.

"We can't stay here in the open. Do you have a better idea?"

Mozzie nodded pointing at his own car which they were going to get rid of anyhow. He could dump it after the Suit rode in it.

"You can see the files. Neal made copies but they're encrypted. Haven't been able to break them yet."

The agent nodded as he slipped into the large caddie and smiled.

"I'm guessing this isn't your car? No problem. Peter promised you both immunity for help getting his wife back. I'm willing to continued the talks in the meantime. I don't want to see my boss or his wife hurt. By the way, my name is Agent Jones."

He held out a hand but Mozzie just kind of looked at him with a quick side glance as he drove, nodding at best in reply.

"You can address me as _Haversham_ for now, Suit."

Jones seemed a bit taken aback by the name but laughed.

"Funny... so, can I see a copy of these files? I can take them to the office to see if our people can break them."

Mozzie laughed in sarcastic manner but nodded, handing him a flash drive.

"I want that back without spy-ware or key-loggers."

**()()()**

Neal felt someone slapping his face, his chest aching as he tried to move but found himself strapped down securely. His eyes fluttered open, vision blurring in and out of focus till a familiar face made him gape.

"Mr. Halden. So glad to see you're finally awake. It's a shame we had to meet under these circumstances but you can understand why. Where is my money? I was told you had it on you before the agent shot my man dead."

Neal turned his head as Adler turned away and made a hissing sound, the sound of someone dragging a chair closer in the background. He looked up as much as he could with the pain in his chest and saw the unconscious form of Agent Burke tied in the chair, head slumped forward so his chin rested on his chest. Someone dragged another chair over with another figure who was wide awake and making a faint whimpering noise. It was the woman he had saved from the car. Agent Burke's wife.

"Let them go, Adler!"

His voice was hoarse but he put feeling into it, struggling despite the pain against his bindings. She turned to look at him but her attention was mostly on the unconscious agent, her husband. Neal didn't know why but he desperately wanted to free them. Mozzie might think him mad but they were innocent victims involved in this affair because of him. He couldn't let Adler do this.

"Oh, I don't intend on letting them go until I get my money and then... well I may still change my mind. See, you interrupted a very important piece of the puzzle to something I've searched for my whole life. I've put a lot of work into finding a certain '_item_' of interest lost over time and all I need is the money to finance the project."

Adler moved closer to Peter, grasping the agent's chin in his hands and raising his head up. The agent didn't flinch, still out cold from whatever they'd given him. Adler let go, walking over to Elizabeth and forcing her head up as well in the same manner. She looked up at him with a defiant look, his hand about to slap her when Neal yelled out.

"I'll kill you Vincent. Don't lay a hand on her!"

He wasn't sure why he felt so protective of her, maybe because she helped him and trusted him enough to follow his wishes. Neal wanted to protect her if it meant giving up his own freedom or even his life. He watched Adler smile at him coldly.

"You are in no position to bargain, Mr. Halden. You stole the money I meant to manipulate for my own purposes. No matter. If you give me the money I will help you disappear... for good along with your '_friends_' here."

He moved back to Neal and grasped his chin hard as he forced him to look up.

"You can't win, Halden. Men like you never do. If you can't kill... well, you just can't get what you want without getting your hands dirty. You're nothing but a half ass thief at best. Living hand to mouth with your little bespectacled friend. Where is he? Does he have access to the money? Would you call him if I promised their lives would be saved?"

Neal looked at El and Peter uncertain if Adler was telling him the truth. For all he knew once he gave him the money they were all as good as dead but if there was a chance...

"I'll call him. My life for theirs if we do this."

He saw Adler blink before he nodded and made a motion for his men to untie the con. Neal sat up with a wince, his chest burning still from the wound. It had been cleaned and wrapped but he'd lost quite a bit of blood and with his other injuries, he was feeling less than himself. He saw her looking at him with a questioning glance as he averted his eyes and followed Adler with two men helping him along from the room.

**()()()**

Mozzie waited outside in the caddie till Agent Jones came back out and walked across the street to meet up with him. He slipped into the front seat and sighed.

"There is definitely something odd about the information in those files. Reggie said from what they could extract, they found evidence of maps showing the whole Atlantic coast from top to bottom with several X's marking some kind of object he's hunting for. There's also information about an amber music box. At the moment the only person on record known to have any information on it is a fence and thief by the name of Alexandria Hunter."

Mozzie perked up remembering something about a girl Neal had dated briefly when he tried to go with Kate and failed. Her name had been Alex Hunter.

"No clue but I could look her up and see. Just mind you I'm doing this for Neal. I normally wouldn't work with Suits."

Jones nodded with a smirk just as Mozzie's cell went off. He looked at the number and blinked. It was from Adler. He showed it to Jones who nodded as he made a motion for him to take it.

"_Dante? It's Nick._"

Mozzie was relieved to hear the voice but could sense something else there as Jones tried to listen by moving closer. Neal sounded like he was under duress if anything. This was not a casual call.

"I'm here. Are you ok, Nick?"

There were whispers in the background and a sound of a gun being cocked before Neal answered again.

"_I'm fine... we're fine. Do you still have the case? I need it or they're dead._"

Mozzie gulped as did Jones nodding as he remembered the case that Peter told him to take to evidence. Would Hughes let them release that money for the agent and his wife's freedom? The FBI wasn't in the business of negotiating with terrorists or kidnappers in most cases.

"I have it. Where do I need to go?"

He wrote down an address and handed it to Jones despite his paranoia. The agent nodded and left, running back towards the Bureau. He was feeling more nervous now. Would they give him the case for Neal's sake? They wanted their agent back didn't they? He wanted Neal.

"Nick... I hope they're keeping you well _FED_. Those _SUITS_ won't fit you if you aren't being _FED_."

He heard a chuckle and nodded.

"_I'll be ok. Just get me that money._"

Mozzie wanted to say more but the line went dead as he sighed and hung up the phone. He was frustrated at most and doing one of the things he hated most: helping the Feds and getting involved with stuff that had nothing to do with him. He liked the kid too much to abandon him though so he would muddle through.

**()()()**

Neal had barely finished talking to Mozzie when Adler hung up the phone, that cold smug smile on his face.

"Good work, Halden. I think we could work very well together if you'd just agree to my terms. Shall we?"

A gun was pointed at him as they led him back towards the room with the agent and his wife. Adler led him past the room to his surprise and into another where he had him sit as the Vincent sat at his desk across from him gun in hand and the goons left.

"I wanted to talk to you alone a moment. There's something I've wanted to discuss with you for a while."

Neal glared at the man, arms loosely crossed over his chest in defiance. Adler chuckled.

"So childish and yet, you are one of the best. You bested me and I applaud you for it despite the delay in my plans. Nick or should I call you Neal?"

He looked up at the man realizing his alias didn't hold up. This man knew his real name, narrowing his eyes as he tried to read Adler.

"You don't think I just hire people willy-nilly do you? I investigate them thoroughly and you were perfect despite your past. So... shall we talk logistics? If I get this money back, I am willing to help you in your quest for wealth if you promise to continue helping me on my own projects."

Neal shrugged his shoulders, wincing as the movement caused his chest wound to shift.

"Why would I help you after everything's that's happened? What promise do I have that you won't kill me once the job is done?"

Adler leaned forward, gun laying on the desk now before him as he steepled his fingers under his chin and smiled deviously.

"You are a better thief than most. I've read of your exploits and despite your indiscretion with my bank account, I am willing to offer you a job helping with the project at hand. You've heard of the Amber room of Catherine the Great?"

Neal nodded, throwing out a few facts he'd picked up here and there. Alex had discussed something like this with him but he had been pursuing Kate and the money then. He wondered what Adler wanted with the object.

"I am willing to provide you with whatever you need to find the music box and bring it to me. I'll even pay you for your services and help you to gain far more wealth and power than you'd ever imagine, Neal. I need a smart individual to work with me and help me in my enterprise and so far, you're the only one with the skills to help me in my quest. What do you say?"

The man was bribing him now? It was a tempting offer to say the least but he had left better offers when violence was involved. He didn't like guns or using force and violence unnecessarily. Adler was obviously crazed with power if nothing else; a modern Captain Ahab looking for that white whale of swindles. Two lives other than his own were in this mix so he could fake it for the moment. Turn a blind eye or appear to.

"Fine... I was getting a bit tired of this city."

Adler was smiling now, a more sincere smile it seemed but with something hidden behind it.

"I'll have my doctor come and look at you wound. He's very private and very good at keeping his mouth shut. One of my men will show you to a room so you can rest and wait."

Neal nodded as the two goons came back in, Adler whispering something to them as they led the young man out of the office and into the hallway. He wondered what it was Adler had in mind but his wounds were getting the best of him as he felt his energy start to fade. He leaned against one man who pushed him away till he could stand on his own again. The men led him to a room that reminded him a nice suite he had snuck into once.

"The doctor will be with you soon."

The two men left, the door clicking shut and then another sound of them locking it from the outside. No matter. He would find a way out once he had rested. He lay on the bed, a comfortable Queen-sized mattress that felt like heaven as he lay back against the pillows and felt his eyes close. Soon his whole body relaxed and he was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Elizabeth watched as Nick left them, turning to her husband once he was gone and the guards had left them alone. They were locked in a plain white room with nothing inside but the three chairs each of them occupied up til Nick had been taken away. She was still cuffed but strapped to the chair by ropes as she managed to move her chair closer to Peter and bump against him slightly. She heard a quiet moan then a raspy cough as her husband started to come to. She felt relieved as his eyes fluttered open and his head rose slightly, looking around a moment till their eyes met.

"El?"

His voice was a whisper, Peter clearing his throat as he moved as close to her as he could and kissed her on the cheek. She was gagged but he wasn't, his lips trying to remove the tape as he grabbed a hold with his teeth and finally pulled it off enough she could cough out the rags and talk to him.

"Peter... I didn't think you'd find me!"

He smiled slightly, tiredly as they had a proper kiss and he shook his head.

"Adler tried to make me think Caffrey had taken you. I don't know what Adler thought would happen when I saw him but I had a feeling the young man didn't do this. How are you? They didn't hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"No, not yet. I've been here for hours in this place alone with the guards. I had thought about trying to steal a key for the cuffs but I was too scared to try. Anyone know where we are?"

Her husband shrugged wincing just a bit at his shoulder wound. It had started to bleed through the bandage a bit.

"Jones has an idea what's going on and Caffrey has a friend we were going to contact to figure out how to solve this but then we got taken. How did you meet Caffrey, El? He said something about a car that didn't make any sense."

She nodded, shrugging a bit herself.

"It was... well it was my own fault. I was a bit upset about not seeing you because of your work. I was going to call you about our lunch date and I was digging through my purse for my cell while crossing the street. I didn't know someone else was behind me till he pulled me out of the way. A car nearly hit me but Nick saved my life. I didn't know what to think. He seemed a nice person but nothing else happened. I thanked him and we parted ways. That was it."

Peter looked at her incredulously, a chagrined look on his face. He had felt so guilty for not going to lunch due to the case on Caffrey taking up his time but now he felt doubly guilty. The young man had saved his wife's life without knowing her.

"So that brief acquaintance and they thought you knew him? Adler's men must be really desperate..."

El shook her head, her own cheeks blushing a bit.

"I went to eat with Viki at that bistro by the bank. He was there but I didn't know till the waiter pointed him out as having bought me a glass of wine. I didn't take it but I followed him. He was so polite I wanted to thank him again when I caught up and saw Adler's men beating him up. I hid behind a dumpster till they left and went to help him. I didn't... you said he was Neal Caffrey? Honey... If I'd known..."

He interrupted her with a slight smile.

"You'd have helped him anyway. He isn't as bad as some criminals. He saved my life too. Took a bullet. I'm still pondering that one considering I was going to arrest him. I can't believe I'm going to say this but... I think I like the kid."

She laughed, gently craning her head over to nudge his shoulder.

"I like him too. If he wasn't... well a criminal he might just be a regular person we could invite over for dinner. His friend too maybe although that one is just odd."

Peter nodded in agreement as they turned to hear the door being unlocked.

"Sounds like our captors are coming back."

His voice was worried although he put up a strong front for her as they turned to see who was coming. Two men came inside one with a small plastic tray of food. One of them untied Elizabeth since she was still cuffed with her hands in front of her. They handed her the tray with two glasses of water and something that looked like oatmeal. Adler wasn't going to do much in the way of caring for them.

"Eat up. It might be your last meal."

The two men laughed as they left the room, El looking at the poor food, Peter's face crinkling.

"I think I could try to eat but it's pretty much stealing my appetite just looking at it."

El chuckled, putting aside the food but moving over to help her husband drink the water. The guards obviously didn't want him untied or they would have done that. The cuffs gave her little movement to try to untie him so she helped him sip the water as she sipped her own. Her gag had absorbed so much moisture she felt like she hadn't had anything to drink in days.

"Tastes like tap water. Figures he wouldn't spare the dime for bottled."

They both drank all of the water, El trying again to untie her husband and finally loosening up a knot so he could break free although his hands were still cuffed behind him. They sat on the floor and nestled close to one another unable to really hug with the cuffs getting in the way.

"I'm sorry, El. If I'd made it to lunch none of this would have happened."

He looked so forlorn as she shook her head and kissed his cheek, gently caressing his hair.

"You have a job to do. I married you for better or worse, and this is not worse by a long shot."

She gave a little yawn and soon she noticed her husband beginning to look like he was going to nod off as well.

"No it is worse. I had reservations and wine waiting for us at La Scalia. I had flowers too but now..."

She shook her head sleepily, something making her want to close her eyes and rest although she had been more than awake a few minutes ago. She noticed Peter glancing into one of the glasses, a deep frown on his face.

"Honey... what's... (_yawn_) wrong?"

Her eyes were shut now as she slumped against him and started to pass out. Peter's body was relaxing too as she felt him passing out.

"He... drugged... us..."

El heard Peter say that in a very tired voice before everything went black.

**()()()**

Neal woke up to someone poking at his chest wound, a low gasp escaping his lips as he opened his eyes and saw a man with salt and peppery hair hunched over him. He started to scoot back across the bed but the man just smiled disarmingly and held up his hands.

"Sorry, son. I was just trying to clean up the wound before I closed it up again. You may want to stay still, I have an IV of plasma and blood attached to you."

Neal finally saw the IVs sticking into his arm, nodding as he tried to relax around the older man, uncertain who he was. Adler had told him something about a doctor.

"You're Adler's physician?"

The man nodded briefly, dabbing at the wound on Neal's bare chest with some gauze and what felt like alcohol. It stung as it entered the wound leaving a cool feeling to the skin as the man finished up and started to apply some gauze and a water proof bandage over it with tape. He pointed at the opposite side of the bed.

"Vincent wanted me to tell you he has some clothes ready for you. You can change into those when you're ready. I wouldn't take a full shower yet with the wound but if you have to submerge it I'm leaving some extra gauze and bandages."

The man was very matter of fact while still being quite nice and gentle. For someone who dealt with Adler and was on his payroll, this man didn't seem the type. He thanked the man before he asked a question that burned in his mind.

"You don't seem like the kind of person who would work for Adler. What does he have on you?"

The man looked up at him curiously, foggy brown eyes blinking at him.

"Why does anyone do anything these days. He pays well and nobody else will hire me with the eyes I have. I was a good doctor once but things change, people age and you're forced to retire."

The man handed him a bottle of pills which rattled softly.

"For the pain. You can take a half dose if the full one is too much for you. Just as effective. Just don't expect to be doing anything productive if you take one. They're fairly strong."

Neal nodded as the man patted him gently on the arm, turned with his bag and went to the bedroom door. He rapped twice loudly, the sound of a bolt being pulled back indicating someone was unlocking the door. Two goons stood outside as the doctor exited, the man giving him a pitiful look back before the door shut once again. The con sighed. Was it really worth all of this to help the agent and his wife? He was having second thoughts but his gut told him he was doing the right thing. It was his fault they were involved so he would have to solve this. Hopefully Mozzie had traced his call. He leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. Neal wish he could take the last 24 hours back but why would he? The agent's wife didn't deserve to be here any more than she had deserved almost getting hit by the red light runner. His conscience taunted him to do the right thing and there was only one thing he could do. He pulled out and looked at the object in his pocket, smiling slightly before putting it back and getting dressed.

**()()()**

Peter was groggy when he woke up to find himself still cuffed but laying in the back of a van. Elizabeth lay beside him, her eyes still closed, body relaxed. They weren't gagged as he tried to nudge her awake without success. The back seat of the vehicle was just behind him, a hatchback kind of door in front which suddenly opened as Adler and some of his goons appeared. Neal Caffrey stood with them, the young man looking somewhat better than before and in a new set of clothes. Something was going on.

"We're going to take the agent and his wife to a more quiet location while we wait for your friend to bring me my cash. Any last words for the man who's been hounding you, Mr. Halden?"

Peter's vision was still a bit blurry from the drug they'd been given. Figures the water was laced. He looked up at the figure of Neal Caffrey nodding with a cold dispassionate glance. He moved closer, taking Peter's collar in his right hand and threatening to hit him with the other.

"I can't say it's been a pleasure meeting you, Agent Burke. I've decided the key to my future is elsewhere. Give my apologies to your wife when she wakes up."

Peter glared up at him till he noticed something shiny and just out of sight of all but him in the young man's left hand. Suddenly Caffrey pulled him forward roughly, one hand going behind him and dropping something cool and metallic into his hands before dropping him back hard against the carpeted van floor and backing off with a scary look that would have made any director proud. The young man was putting on a good show the way Adler smirked with confidence. He seemed certain Neal was his but Peter just played along and grimaced back.

"Don't think your case won't be taken up by someone else, Caffrey. You're messing with the wrong agent!"

That was the last of their exchange as Neal turned coldly away, Adler putting an arm around the young man's shoulders as if they were father and son. He watched till the goons pushed him back in a bit more and closed the door again. Peter waited a few minutes til he could hear no more movement outside before he started to fiddle with the cuffs and unlocked them. He freed his ankles too and started to free his wife who was groaning softly as the drug started to wear off.

_Good work, Caffrey!_

The young man had been good to the image both he and his wife had had of him. He was basically a good man even if he was a thief. He'd have to make sure that came up should they ever actually arrest him. It would reduce his sentence knowing the young man had helped them escape. Peter peered out the back window cautiously before popping open the hatchback door and exiting with his wife. He carried her piggy back, his shoulder still hurting but he could deal as he made his way towards a large pile of palettes at the far end of the huge garage they were in. He ducked behind them, laying his wife down gently as she continued to sleep. She looked so peaceful despite everything as he tried to think of his next move. They were technically free but they still had to get out of this place. If he'd had a cell phone...

There was a sound like a bee buzzing. Peter peeked up out of the palettes and quietly moved towards the sound till he saw the source of the sound. Some careless goon had left their phone on a box by the van. Looked like Adler was trying to call them. Peter lifted the phone and moved back towards the area he'd left his wife. He gently lifted her up and carried her piggy back to what looked like a door out of the huge structure. It was night now, just after 8 pm according to the cell as he glanced around in the evening afterglow of sunset and made his way towards a small copse of trees. The city wasn't too far away as he lay his wife down against a tall tree and pulled out the phone. He dialed a familiar number and hoped for the best.

"_Jones..._"

Peter answered quietly in case someone was nearby.

"_It's Peter. I found El and managed to get away with Caffrey's help. Adler is taking him somewhere to get the money. Did they give you a location?_"

He heard a loud intake of air and then the agent replied.

"_Peter? Hey... are you ok? We've been trying to find you aside from helping the little guy get the money to Adler. Did you know the cash they're giving him is counterfeit? Only reason why Hughes was allowing it. We put a small tracer in the lining. Shouldn't be traceable by Adler or his men._"

Peter blinked a sudden cold feeling coming over him. The young man had intended on cheating Adler yet again but it was a good reason. He was trying to save El but even so, Adler wouldn't be tricked a second time. The thief was going to get himself killed. Dammit! Just when he thought maybe he could let the young man take care of himself... but he cared enough to try and warn him.

"_I didn't know and I hope Adler doesn't find out or Caffrey's a dead man. Jones, you have men around his friend?_"

The agent confirmed it as he tried to think what to do.

"_Make sure they know NOT to arrest Adler's man if they send him for the money. If Caffrey's with them, same goes but let him be. Nobody's to hurt him!"_

He heard silence on the other end then a cough of confirmation.

"_I'll make sure I trip anyone up who tries to stop him on our end. Mums the word, boss._"

He smiled at the younger man's words as he got ready to end the call.

"_And uhm... could you send someone to pick us up. I'll leave the phone on for a trace. I'm not sure where we are but it's just on the edge of the city from the lights I see. I'm going to head as far away from here as I can with El and see if I can't hitch a ride back in the mean while._"

**()()()**

Neal hoped the agent understood what was going on as he flashed the cuff key briefly to him then acted like he was going to hit him to push the key into his cuffed hands. As much as he didn't like Burke being an agent, he respected the man from their cat and mouse relationship. The man had integrity and he obviously trusted him enough to find Mozzie. He had only been slightly conscious, hearing the conversation between Agent Burke and Jones about a man across the street matching Mozzie's description. He'd heard the word immunity before he'd passed out for real, something telling him he could trust the agents if he had to.

He was brought back to reality as Adler leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"_My men are going to make sure the Agent and his wife never see the light of day again. He won't be hounding you or anyone ever again._"

Neal turned and reluctantly nodded to the man, a slight smile on his lips he didn't feel. He had to play the part if he wanted to stay alive long enough for Mozzie to get the money to Adler and then escape. He didn't intend on helping the man with the music box or anything else. As much as he liked the thrill of stealing, he wasn't a murderer. He could never stay with this man and actually work with him on a permanent basis.

"So... Caffrey. I have a location for the music box. I want to make sure you'll be able to take it with little to no problems. Do you remember Miss Hunter?"

Neal blinked, nodding uncertainly. She had promised to get back with him but never had and he didn't think Adler would be someone she would want to work with.

"The one who was investigating you. She pretended to come in for a job I think."

Adler nodded.

"Good memory. My intel says she may have the key to finding this music box. We'll set up a meeting with her some how."

Neal nodded, a sick feeling coming over him not just from his wound but from this whole mess. He didn't want to do this but hopefully the agent and his wife escaped, found the phone he left and he'd be able to disappear free and clear.

They chit chatted about this and that till they came to the meeting place in a remote area of Central Park. Signs were conveniently placed around to show it was closed to the public for some kind of work on sprinklers or some such. Adler smiled.

"It pays to know people in utilities. Money speaks volumes. If your friend proves honest, he would have left the money where we told him. Michael, go get that."

A man from the front seat nodded as they parked and the goon exited the vehicle. Adler started to make a drink from the dry bar inside, Neal peering out the window. He felt the urge to run now but he couldn't considering the proximity to Adler. Not too much later Michael came back with the case he remembered.

"It's all there, Sir."

Adler smiled asking for the case to be handed to him as he started to count the money and smile.

"I guess our partnership officially begins now, Caffrey."

Neal smiled brightly trying his best to not be worried. Adler wouldn't be able to the tell the bills were counterfeit. They were good forgeries and that's probably why the FBI allowed the transaction to go through. Adler leaned forward towards the goon named Michael talking low.

"You told them where to find the bodies, right?"

He acted like he was looking out the window, distracted although he could hear every word. Neal hoped that the agent and his wife had gotten away or else he wasn't sure he could live with himself. He'd like to pretend he didn't care but he did. He closed his eyes, listening to their hushed conversation before a hand touched his shoulder jolting him back to the present.

"Neal, did I wake you?"

He nodded, wiping at his eyes as if he were sleepy. He was pretty exhausted despite everything. Those pain pills were sounding good about now but he'd have to wait till he was in a safe place. The doctor had told him the pills would knock him out so he had been dealing with the pain on his own.

"I'm just a bit worn out. Gunshot and everything..."

He tried to sound like he was being funny but Adler just nodded, that fake smile on his face.

"Of course. Dr. Whitney patched you up good. When we get to the next location, you can clean up and rest before we talk any more specifics."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Peter managed to find a main road back into town, sitting along the shoulder on a rock as he held his wife who was still sleeping in his arms. She looked so peaceful, his hand caressing her hair and cheek till he heard a weak groan and her eyes finally opened up.

"Did... you say they... drugged us?"

He almost laughed at the delayed reaction to what he'd said to her hours before. She was conscious and seemed to be ok as she looked around confused a moment then up at her husband.

"Why are we on the side of the highway, hon?"

She rolled off his lap and stood up shakily, Peter standing up to help her as they looked up and down the now empty road.

"Caffrey snuck me a key and I got us out. Jones is tracing us."

He pulled out the cell phone and she smiled.

"Saved us yet again. I hope this means you'll give him a head start when this is all over?"

Peter smirked at his wife's comment as they slowly made their way down the shoulder towards the city lights. At times they would stop and rest on a guardrail or other object before carrying on. Finally a car stopped to pick them up. It was Jones.

"You can't believe how happy we are to see you. What happened with the pick up?"

Peter sat in the back with his wife as he leaned forward and talked to Jones about the case.

"They gave us a location to find you both. We've checked it out and it's an abandoned rock quarry. It's full of water at best. It's a dump for a lot of things if you get my drift. We have some men watching it just in case Adler or his men use it for anything."

Jones was trying to keep his voice low as he spoke but El heard enough, hugging Peter as he tried to comfort her. It was obvious Adler hadn't meant to let them go, partially why he had them cuffed and drugged. Peter luckily had waken early which had been the only chance they'd had to get away. He kept thinking about Caffrey. The young man was going to be in danger if Adler found out about the tracker or the money.

"Can you tell me where Adler is now, Jones?"

The agent nodded, pulling out a small tablet laptop and handing it back to him. On the screen was a blip set over a map of the area. Adler was headed out of town towards a section of the suburbs where the rich had their summer or winter homes along the coast. The location on the map they were headed for was an unfamiliar one.

"I need to talk to Hughes. Do you have a cell I can borrow. I don't trust this one I have."

**()()()**

The car stopped at a secluded chalet looking house overlooking a lake some miles outside the city. It was hidden behind tall pines and ash, Neal awing at the beauty of the place. In Winter he thought it must look pretty nice. Adler seemed to notice his interest as they exited the vehicle.

"You like? Maybe if our partnership lasts you can come out here on your own. It's good for thinking. Very few people know about it and the public records have been mysteriously lost. It's where I come to think."

Neal gave a slight yawn and stretch, wincing as he pulled his chest wound. He looked down to see a bit of a dark stain coming through his gray turtleneck. Adler seemed to notice.

"Michael, take this and I'll show Nick to his room."

Adler put an arm around the young man as they walked inside, the buddy buddy vibe not quite coming through. Neal could tell they were in the middle of nowhere to some extent. It was miles to the interstate so he would have to plan his escape carefully considering his wound. They entered the beautifully wood paneled cabin, ornaments and expensive vases among other _objects de art_ lining the walls. There were also framed works, some famous and some pictures of places possibly personal to Vincent. They passed it all with not a glance from Adler till they made it to the spacious cathedral ceilinged den. It had a fire place that put June's to shame. Several animal hide rugs lined the floor before the rustic looking hunter's cabin design of the room. A gun cabinet was in one corner locked but covered in glass to show the collection of hunting rifles. Several animal heads lined the room along the top of the mantle as well as pictures of people hunting in traditional print and photos. One man in a photos resembled Adler making Neal think it might be a relative if not his father.

"My father built this as a showplace but he was a private man. Only his closest friends were ever brought here and family when he felt the need. I inherited it when he died. It's quaint but I try to modernize it a bit more with each visit. But let me show you your room. It's upstairs."

They walked up a winding staircase from the den to a landing with doors that overlooked the space and wound back into another corridor that faced the front of the chalet. At the end of the corridor was a very nice suite where Adler pointed with a flourish.

"This will be your room while here, Nick. It has its own private bath so you won't be bothered. There are some clothes that should fit you in the closet. I had everything prepared on the way over once I knew you were going to be my partner."

Neal nodded shocked and surprised by the opulence but tempering it with the fact Adler was a madman. He was impressed and awed but he had to keep his mind on the facts. He couldn't stay here. He faked a yawn although it was only partially false as Adler nodded and excused himself, closing the door behind him. He waited for the sound of a latch on the outside but heard nothing. They weren't locking him in? Neal tried the door once he was certain Adler was gone and it opened. He promptly closed it and locked it from the inside before checking out the view and possible escapes. His room overlooked a small overhang of roof looking out onto the front and the drive. He could possible climb out to the roof from the window, slip down to the porch and hot wire a car. It could work he thought as he dug around in the wardrobe and found unopened bags of new boxers, tees, and socks in his size. There were clothes like the ones he wore now and a suit or two in the wardrobe all new. Adler worked fast.

He moved to the bathroom with a clean pair of boxers and tee and was surprised how nice it looked. It was a bit small but it was a modern shower, toilet and sink. Behind the door hung a clean robe and some slippers along with a new bag with fresh toiletries were on the counter nearby all in the brands he liked. Adler did his homework. Neal also found the extra gauze and bandages there from the doctor, removing the old bandages once he had undressed and started up the shower. The water was perfect, the hot liquid easing the pain from his muscles and body. Neal closed his eyes as he ducked his head under and stood there a few minutes just soaking. He thought about the agent and his wife but had a feeling they were ok as he finally used the soap and shampoo to scrub away the cares of the day and the dirt from the road. His wound stung a bit but the hot water relaxed him and he finished up. He pulled a soft fluffy towel from the hook nearby and dried off, slipping his feet into the slippers and the robe around his lanky form. He pulled on the boxers and started redressing his wound before pulling the tee over it. He found a pair of comfy pajamas in a drawer and pulled on the pants before trying out the bed. Perfection!

"If this is what a dirty life gets you... why live honest?"

He whispered it to himself but it didn't sound sincere to him. Dirty or not, this was not his way. He stole things, true... but he never killed for them. He pulled the blankets aside and curled up underneath on the soft flannel sheets. He could get used to this but for conscience sake he'd leave when the going was good. Right now too many people were walking around and his body ached for rest. They couldn't take off now with the heat on the roads and airports so Adler would have to wait till morning at best. Neal curled up on his good side and closed his eyes. He thought about the island he and Mozzie were running off to. He could live without it, his heart in the city and the thrill of conning but Mozzie was smart. They needed to hide out till things cooled off. It's a shame he met the Burkes. Now he felt like he had to help them. He fell asleep thinking how much he'd have liked to been friends with them under other circumstances.

**()()()**

Mozzie was surprised when Adler's man just took the money and gave him the address for the Suit and other hostages. He hoped Neal was ok as he watched the man leave. Jones popped out of the bushes a few minutes later scaring the little guy as he sighed and tried to decide what to do. He liked the Suit somewhat but he was still just that: a Suit.

"Don't sneak up on people like that. I know various acts of violence I could have used upon you if I'd had the mind to."

He saw Jones glance at him with a strange bemused look and nod.

"I'll remember that. So... Dante, I need to get back to help look for my boss. I'd make like a tree if you get my meaning."

Mozzie stared at him a moment before his eyes widened and he nodded, moving quickly away into the shadows. He looked back but the agent was walking away, a cell to his ear. They were really letting him go? Fools! Still, he had to find Neal and help him. They'd put a tracker on the bag. He'd been certain of it even if they didn't tell him so. He had his own way to tag along on the signal and track it.

**()()()**

Peter and El were more than happy to be in a hotel although they'd have both been happier to be home. Hughes had thought it wise they be dropped off at an undisclosed hotel in town for the meanwhile till they caught Adler and his men. The senior agent was there to greet them when they showed up.

"Reese? I didn't expect to see you. Come in."

They had an agent outside in the hallway and two more inside. The staff had been more than courteous to close that section off to reservations for the evening. By then they'd have a safe house set up if Adler was still loose. Elizabeth went into the bedroom to freshen up leaving the two men alone.

"Peter I sent for a medic to look at your wound. Jones told me what was going on."

He emphasized the last part making Peter flush a bit. Jones had gone above and beyond. Hughes seemed to understand his discomfort.

"It's not an issue. I can understand where your coming from. The boy saved your life and Elizabeth's but he's a criminal, Burke. Still, he'd make a damn good agent from what Jones told me has been going on but we can't make exceptions. If we see him, well have to arrest him."

Peter nodded grimly, knowing what his boss said was true but also knowing he'd feel like a heel if he did anything less than thank the young man the next time he saw him. He had to do something for him despite his chosen path.

"I understand sir but he took a bullet for me. I can't forget that."

Hughes nodded understandingly.

"Well take that all into consideration when the time comes but for now, rest and take time to be with your wife. No excuses."

Peter saw the wink in his boss' eyes and smirked.

"Thank you sir."

They both rose and headed for the door when Hughes turned and smiled.

"Your dog is staying with one of our agents. He'll be returned once you are in the safe house or home. Have a good night."

Peter nodded back as he closed the door and locked it. He moved over to the bedroom and found Elizabeth already in the bathroom taking a shower. He looked around and found a bag with not only clothes for himself but for El. She had already taken some things out as he looked around and saw a note attached from Diana. She was still new and his probie at the moment but had been very helpful when it came to getting things done. He saw good things in the future for her.

"Peter? What did Reese have to say?"

El was wrapped in her favorite robe, her hair wrapped up in a fluffy white towel as she padded out in slippers from the hotel and hugged him. She pulled back after a moment and pointed at the bathroom.

"Go... then we can talk."

He nodded, kissing her as she playfully crinkled her nose and kept pointing. A shower would do him good. It had been only 4 hours since everything had happened but it had felt like a lifetime. He saw she'd already set up a robe and slippers for him inside along with some clean boxers and tee. He smiled as he glanced back at the closed door and started to disrobe. He turned on the water and stepped under the spray. It felt good especially on his wound. He had gingerly removed the gauze and tape washing it carefully with soap. He'd only had a cursory look for the wound but the EMTs had said it was minor at best. It bled a little when he stepped out and he wrapped a spare towel around his shoulder as he finished drying off and dressing. It would have to do till he got some first aid from the medic Hughes said was coming over. He exited the bathroom to find El already on the bed curled up and sleeping, the flickering of the TV gently illuminating her face. He moved over to curl up beside her when he heard a soft knock, heading towards the door instead.

"_Boss... the medic's here. Sorry, didn't realize you guys were already going to sleep._"

Peter nodded, joining Jones outside in the suite's living room where a man in a jeans and a blue button up sat waiting on a sofa with a doctor's bag.

"Let's get this over with. I want to spend some time with my wife."

**()()()**

Adler went downstairs to the basement, a hidden door in the library led down to the room. His father had built it when he came to this country. It had originally been meant as a secret room to meet up with past associates from the SS but in time it had come to be disused except as a storm shelter or if his father wanted to be alone. Adler used it for hiding things he didn't want others to see like the money Neal had returned to him. Much as the boy bothered him, he was smart and talented. He could milk those talents for a bit till he had no more use for them.

"How goes the laundering process?"

Vincent laundered all his monies no matter what type is was. His man didn't look happy, Michael frowning at him.

"They're forgeries, sir. All of them."

Adler blinked, looking at the money as it slowly dissolved color and all to pieces of paper with a hidden message from Caffrey. The young man had tricked him again!

"Don't say anything about this. Keep it quiet. I have plans for our little forger."

**()()()**

Neal was waken up by a knock on his door. He looked at the clock to see it was just after 10:30 as he slowly pulled himself from the bed and stood up about to talk when he heard a voice.

"_Nick, it's Vincent. Are you decent?_"

He rolled his eyes wishing he'd been able to sleep more since he had to get ready to run soon. He was thinking midnight. Everyone would be less alert by then. Neal pulled on a robe and walked over to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open enough to peek through.

"I was just getting ready to retire for the night."

Neal saw Adler's look and motioned for him to come inside. He had to act cool or he'd be in trouble. The tycoon smiled, walking over to the small table in the corner near the dresser. It held a decanter of brandy and three glasses. Vincent walked over and started making himself a drink, filling up another with ice.

"We should celebrate our partnership. A toast."

Neal nodded, closing the door and moving closer to the man as Adler finished mixing the drinks and handed him one.

"Thanks."

Neal took a sip and felt like he was relaxing already. The brandy was making him feel warm. Adler started talking to him but he wasn't really paying attention to the words, his vision starting to blur a bit.

"Dr. Whitney is a dear associate. Gave you some pain pills didn't he?"

Neal nodded, trying to figure out why the room felt like it was swaying but maybe he was still exhausted from the day's events. He moved to a chair and sat down with a plop, head feeling heavy suddenly. Adler moved closer to him, walking back and forth, which made him a bit dizzy.

"I think they weren't meant to be taken with alcohol, Neal. You made a fatal mistake with that money. I don't take kindly to being bested twice by the same person. It's a shame you didn't see the sign by the quarry that said no swimming... but you were never one for playing by the rules."

Neal blinked up at the man but his vision was tunneling now, body too limp to move as his eyes rolled back. He hadn't taken any... pills. He felt a hand gently mussing at his hair. The man had drugged him. His mind was going fuzzy, thoughts breaking up...

"We could have had a good thing going at least while you were useful but now... we have to dissolved our partnership. Good-bye Neal."

His vision turned to black and he was out.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Peter was glad to be finished with the doctoring. His shoulder wound hurt but he wanted to be with his wife. The medic left a kit with some extra gauze and supplies for him to redress the wound when it was convenient for him. Peter thanked the man as the agent led the medic out and Peter went back to the bedroom. El was still sleeping as he quietly closed and locked the door. He gave a quick glance at the clock and saw it was almost 11. Had it only been 6 hours since all this craziness started? It didn't seem like it but now he could forget it. His wife was safely here beside him as he curled up behind her and gently brushed at her hair. She murmured in her sleep, nestling closer as he found the remote, switched off the TV and fell asleep with the love of his life.

The agent slept the sleep of the dead until a dream made him crinkle his nose in his sleep and wake up with a start. Apparently he also woke up Elizabeth who sat up and turned to see what was the matter.

"Hon... are you ok? Did you have a bad dream?"

He saw the TV was on again. Was that what woke him up? He was trying to think about what it was he had been dreaming about. El had apparently been having problems sleeping so she'd been curled up with him only with the TV on. He sat up and she nestled against him as he shrugged.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling something's wrong."

She nodded hugging him gently as she brushed at his hair, her profile half black and white from the TV's flickering glow.

"Was the dream something to do with this feeling you have?"

He nodded trying to remember the details.

"Someone was calling for help. I didn't know who and I looked around and couldn't see anyone. It was dark but for the reflection of moonlight off water and what looked like a large mound of rocks. I have a bad feeling, El."

He held her closer to him, kissing her head as he tried to think what the dream meant. It had felt so real to him. She pulled away after a moment and gave him a serious look.

"You said rocks and water? Jones said something about a quarry didn't he? Do you think Nick... I mean Neal is ok? You said he was pretending to be buddy buddy with Adler. Is there something you're not telling me that could have put him in danger?"

Peter had been worrying about the young man apparently in the back of his mind despite the relief at having escaped. Adler must know they were gone by now and if not, what about that case of money. Hughes only authorized the exchange since it was counterfeit.

"Well..."

He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, worry apparent in his face as he saw his wife looking at him in the half light.

"The money for the exchange... it may not have been legit. Jones says it was counterfeit and a good forgery at that. But if our crew found out, there's no doubt Adler will discover that fact before long and when he does, Neal's life won't mean very much."

She nodded, her eyes moving away a moment as if thinking about something.

"Peter... They have the bag traced don't they? It's fake money. Adler accepted it as payment. He's technically guilty of a crime. The FBI could go and search his place regardless of a search warrant. The case was evidence so it's legal."

He suddenly saw where she as going with this and nodded as he kissed her and slipped off the bed. She was staring at him curiously as he went to pick up the cell phone and dial a number.

"Honey, it's after 1 am. Who are you calling this late?"

Peter was smiling back.

"Hughes. He won't be happy but you just made me realize something we forgot about."

"Sir... sorry sir but well... I know how we can catch Adler. Yes I know it's late... I"m sorry but... Yes, catch him red handed. Exactly... so you were up? Oh... I apologize. Yes, it will work out. Thanks."

El was looking at him, moving to pull her robe on and stand beside him as he started to dress.

"You're going out? Peter, let the other agents take care of this."

He finished pulling on his jeans and tan polo over his tee before he hugged her close.

"I owe this to him to be there. He saved you and me. You said it yourself, if he wasn't a criminal he would make a fine friend."

She smirked up at him, tweaking his nose.

"Using my words against me. I thought spouses couldn't do that with the other."

He smirked back, kissing her.

"Only in a court of law dear."

**()()()**

Neal woke up to feel a splash of cold water on his face. He was cold, finally opening up his eyes to see a blurry moon overhead and large fuzzy specks of light that must be stars. Wasn't he at Adler's chalet?

"Nick... I want you to be awake for your death. It's going to be spectacular!"

He tried to speak but found his mouth oddly stuck open, wrists cuffed behind him as were his ankles. Something pinched his nose making him have to draw all his breath through his mouth.

"You're going for a swim. Shall we see how cold the water is?"

Adler made a motion and someone lifted Neal up, his body still fairly limp and heavy from the drugs he'd been given. They laid him on his stomach, his face pushed into the water and held there. He couldn't breath, his mouth forced open and filling with water as he tried to get air. Finally his head was pulled out as he sputtered and coughed up the liquid.

"Refreshing isn't it? I always used to like to go for a swim at night. Cool water under the stars and moon. _Make sure he doesn't come up."_

Adler walked away as the man who'd dunked Neal before started to lift him up and held him over the water. With his mouth forced open he'd drown pretty quickly. Neal was struggling but the drug kept his body from responding, a weak tremor from his legs all the reaction he got. The man holding him laughed as Neal felt himself suddenly falling, his body hitting the water with a loud splash as he sunk like a rock, bubbles escaping his lips as he watched the blurry moon above disappear as the water grew deeper and colder. His body twitched slightly but the drugs and alcohol kept him from reacting along with his bonds. He was choking almost immediately as cool liquid filled his open mouth. Neal continued to stare upwards, his vision starting to fade. He thought he heard something splash and a shadow heading down towards him but his air was already gone and with it any conscious thought as he started to fade away...

**()()()**

Peter was headed out with Jones and Hughes to the quarry. Right after he'd called to Hughes, late as it was, Reese had received another call from the men watching the quarry. Adler and his men were there and it looked like they were carrying a body. Hughes told them to stand watch till they got there unless something happened that made them think they had to take get involved.

The agent was nervous, thinking back to his dream and realizing maybe it was coming true. Why would he worry about someone like Caffrey? The kid was a criminal but he had saved his life and El's. It didn't seem possible to care for someone like this being the person he was but he felt protective of the kid. Something about Caffrey made him want to be there for him, help him and possibly show him another way. The kid had potential. He was smart but if he stayed in the con game he wasn't going to to have much of a future with people like Adler or the chance of going to prison. He wished Jones would drive faster but the agent was tired like the rest of them.

"Stop grinding your teeth, Peter. You're making me nervous!"

Peter stopped, suddenly realizing his jaw hurt and nodded.

"Sorry. Worrying about Caffrey strange as that sounds. I owe him my life sir."

Hughes nodded, leaving the conversation at that as Jones turned off the highway and into a dirt road that apparently led to the abandoned quarry in question. Peter sat up looking out as he saw another Federal vehicle already there and several men being dragged away. He also saw a figure on the ground covered with a sheet that made him do a double take.

Soon as the car was parked Peter was out and running towards the agents and the figure on the ground. He pulled the sheet aside and saw one of Adler's goons. They must have shot back and the agents got him. He sighed in relief covering the figure up again as he heard shouts by the water and someone came up with a limp figure in hand.

"I found him!"

Peter moved towards the voices and saw a very pale limp figure of Neal Caffrey placed on the shore. The young man's mouth was held open by some kind of dental contraption, nose clipped shut and his arms and legs cuffed securely. The agent moved forward to help as they uncuffed the young man, removed the clip and clamp from his nose and mouth. Those blue eyes in the darkness stared up blankly, the blue almost a silvery gray in the moonlight.

"No... he can't be..."

Peter knelt there, holding the young man's hand as another agent started CPR. He started helping with the chest compressions as the other agent breathed for the con. Lots of water gurgled out of those gray lips but there was no response, Hughes asking if someone had called an ambulance yet. Peter kept pressing on Neal's chest hoping that the young man would live. He would be arrested but it was better than being dead. He'd be out in a few years and he could be a new person. Peter would help him as would Elizabeth.

The other agent blew air into Neal's lips once more, before he quit. They'd been working on the young man for a good 10 minutes without result. He closed those eyes as Peter took up one of Neal's hands and held it. It was cool and clammy in his as he whispered quietly.

"Thank you... for saving my wife and myself. I owe you my life. I wish I could have paid you back for your sacrifice."

He brushed a damp strand of hair from the young man's face, feeling something wet and warm drip from his eyes as he knelt there beside the con and mourned him. Peter hadn't noticed he was alone till someone walked up and held a gun to his neck.

"Agent Burke was it? Caring so much for a con who did nothing more than rob from the more fortunate. Did you know the money he gave me was counterfeit? The colors washed away to reveal a limerick about how he tricked me. Well I got him didn't I? And now I have you."

Peter didn't move but he could see through the corner of his eye that the other agents were turning to see what was going on. Hughes and Jones stood off to the side trying to figure out how to deal with this new problem. Everyone was on edge.

"A Fed befriending a con... Do you all find this ironic? This two-bit con ruined everything! Fixed it so I couldn't find what I wanted. Stole the money that was rightfully mine to take and now... you're protecting him? Well what about me? I'm a tax payer. I demand reparations!"

Peter heard the gun cock, stiffening some as he waited for the shot that would take him from this life and into the next.

**()()()**

Neal remembered seeing someone coming down to meet him, their hands grabbing at his sleeve as he was pulled upwards. It was only a vague feeling as his vision blacked out but he continued to sense himself being dragged up and then out of the water. Voices like so many bees buzzed in the background indistinguishable from the pounding in his head. It took a minute before he could tune in and hear anything specific.

"_Thank you... for saving my wife and myself. I owe you my life. I wish I could have paid you back for your sacrifice._"

He knew that voice much as he hated to admit it. It was the man who'd hounded him for the past 3 years of his life and yet... there was something secure there. They had an odd kind of friendship and in the past 5 or so hours they'd come to a mutual agreement or truce about things. He trusted this man with his life and he hated to hear the sadness in his voice. It was the same sound as when he'd discovered the agent's wife was the woman he'd helped.

Elizabeth. He would have liked to know her better. Both of them seemed so very happy. Stable...

"_A Fed befriending a con... Do you all find this ironic? This two-bit con ruined everything! Fixed it so I couldn't find what I wanted. Stole the money that was rightfully mine to take and now... you're protecting him? Well what about me? I'm a tax payer. I demand reparations!_"

That voice. He felt coldness and anger fill him. Adler...

That man was crazed with power and would kill to have it.

Dirty his hands? Why would Neal stoop to his level? Why lose his soul to be like that devil. Adler was like Satan himself, tempting the young man with riches and then taking from those that didn't deserve it. He felt his eyes start to open.

The first thing he saw was the blurry form of a face over his and the moon behind them. His eyes moved slowly over to the left and something glittered not too far from the head over his: _A gun_. There was a hand holding it and behind the hand, the devil himself: _Adler_. He heard the gun cock and saw as well as felt the figure crouched over him stiffen. They were holding one of his hands in theirs as he found the strength to squeeze back, watery brown eyes turning to look into his with a curious expression.

"I won't let anyone ruin what I was meant to find..."

He could see the trigger now, Adler's finger slowly pulling it back. Neal acted quickly as he pulled Peter hard towards the water. The gunshot narrowly missed, hitting the ground as they rolled into the lake and started to sink. The sound of gunfire could be heard overhead as the sound of a loud splash followed them.

**()()()**

Peter waited for the shot when he felt the squeeze on his hand, looking down to see two blue-gray eyes staring up at him in the half-light.

_Caffrey?_

It was sudden as he felt someone pull him hard to the left, both falling over the side of the rock strewn shore of the quarry. He was sinking into the cold lake, the hand holding his loosening its grip as Neal sunk below him. Peter came back to himself, reaching down to grasp the young man when he heard another splash, a shadow headed down fast towards them. It was Adler.

The agent moved away from Adler, dragging Neal with him till the tycoon grabbed at the younger man, waving his gun despite being underwater. They started a tug-of-war over the con, Peter's chest starting to tighten as air grew scarce. Caffrey didn't move but he wasn't going to leave him here to die. Adler finally let go and pointed the gun at him, Peter struggling with the weapon with the man till he heard a muted report and saw the tycoon's eyes widen then coldly stare back at him, a dark stream rising up as he stopped struggling. Peter dropped the gun and the man in shock. He'd just killed Adler but it had been self-defense hadn't it? Peter looked up, his lungs begging for air when he turned and saw Neal sinking further towards the dark endless bottom of the lake. The agent dove down despite the lack of air and grabbed up the young man as he pushed towards the surface. Peter was just about to make it when he felt the last bubble of air pass his lips and he paused, eyes gazing upwards towards the blurry moon flickering through the water's surface. He didn't feel the hands reach in and pull him up, his own hand still holding tightly to Neal as everything turned black.

**()()()**

Neal coughed up too much water, his chest hurting him not just from his previous gunshot wound but from some other feeling. He continued to feel the water bubble up from him like a spring, eyes opening up after a moment to see the stars in all their blurry glory above him. Slowly the bright fuzzy spots began to focus to smaller pinpoints as someone spoke to him, his eyes moving to see who. Some random agent or man stood over him, lips moving but he couldn't understand, his mind still too much in the moment. He was back when he had waken up and seen Agent Burke hovering over him, Adler holding the gun.

"I'm not getting any breath! I need a defibrillator stat!"

Neal's eyes rolled to his left where the voice came from, seeing a man in a white jumpsuit gesticulating over another figure laying prone a few feet away. He recognized short brown hair as he tried to sit up, coughing and sputtering out more water as he moved, someone holding him down gently.

"Don't move. I need a blanket and gurney over here!"

He didn't want to stay still, his eyes stuck on the figure of Agent Burke laying still and pale on the ground as medics performed CPR on him. Someone brought the portable defibrillator as he watched them touch it to the chest of the agent.

"CLEAR!"

The agent's body twitched but didn't move after that, someone feeling for a pulse and breath before they tried again. Neal felt guilt wash over him as he thought about it. He had pulled the agent into the water to save him and ended up killing him instead. Neal fought the people holding him to sit up and move towards the agent.

"CLEAR!"

He saw the agent's chest twitch again, someone holding him back as they wrapped him in a blanket, his body shivering from cold and terror. The anticipation was too much until he heard a loud gasp and water gurgled from the agent's lips. Peter's eyes fluttered slightly as his body trembled and someone threw a blanket over him. Neal felt a sense of relief fall over him as he let the person holding him lead him to a gurney and he was strapped in. He watched as they did the same with Agent Burke as they were carried back towards the waiting ambulances. Neal was placed in one, the doors shut but soon opened again as Agent Jones entered and flashed his badge.

"This man is a suspect. I need to ride along with him."

The EMT's nodded, making room for the agent as Jones brought out his cuffs and put one around Neal's left wrist and the other around the side of the gurney. Neal made a face but he saw the apologetic glance from the agent.

"Orders from up above. I'm supposed to watch you."

Neal nodded as he slumped back against the gurney and tried to relax. If he was going to prison, this was the only way. He knew it would happen one day but at least it was by someone who understood him. Agent Burke said he'd help him didn't he? His thoughts revolved around the question of his future and his fears of what being caught actually meant as he closed his eyes and fell into an exhausted sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Peter woke up as the medics were lifting him up into the ambulance. He felt a brief moment of confusion and then fear as he tried to sit up but someone pushed him back gently.

"Caffrey... is he?"

Hughes stooped there next to him in the vehicle as the agent looked around and saw a second ambulance across from his. He saw his boss shake his head.

"Caffrey's fine. He was worrying about you. He woke up immediately but you didn't. Was afraid I'd have to tell Elizabeth some bad news but then you were back. I'm sending Jones along with Caffrey to make sure he doesn't make a run for it."

Peter sat up a bit as he stared up at his boss.

"He pulled me out of the path of Adler's bullet twice, Reese."

He wanted to say more but saw the look on Hughes' face yet he didn't back down completely.

"I want to make him a deal. He deserves that."

Hughes was rolling his eyes now but he finally nodded, slipping out of the vehicle as the ambulance staff made it clear they were ready to take off.

"I have to finish clearing up the scene here. We'll talk about this later. I promise, Peter."

The senior agent moved away as Peter lay back on the gurney and tried to relax. The doors of the ambulance closed and started on its way. He felt a bit of trepidation. He'd have to remind Hughes about his promise. Caffrey deserved better under the circumstances. Once he'd been cleared to leave he'd call Jones. He coughed a bit, a phlegmy sound that didn't sound so good coming from his throat. The EMT felt his head as he finished hooking up an IV to him.

"You're a little warm. Think you can take some aspirin?"

Peter nodded, shivering a bit in his still wet clothes underneath the blanket. He sat up enough to pop the pills and drink from a water bottle before laying back down. He wondered if anyone had contacted his wife as he watched the scenery dark as it was flash through the back windows of the ambulance. It made him a bit dizzy but he stayed conscious as much as could, perking up when they finally reached the ER. They carried him out on the gurney as he was taken into the hospital. The lights overhead were a blur as he was changed over to a stretcher and moved along at a rapid rate to a section of the hospital where he was put in a bed, a blue curtain around him for privacy. A nurse stayed behind in blue scrubs, her stethoscope cool against his already chilled skin as she checked his heart beat, breathing, eyes and pulse. She asked him questions about how he felt as she took his temp, poked at his ears, nose and mouth before finally hooking him up to some monitors. The IV from the ambulance hung beside the bed on a pole, the slightly beige liquid dripping quietly down the tube as he looked around the space and tried to relax. His head ached a bit but otherwise he was mostly just cold. He continued to cough a bit off and on till another hospital staffer appeared, a doctor who asked him more questions, checked a few of his vitals again and marked off things on a clipboard.

"Agent Burke, you have a slight fever as the EMTs informed my staffed and your lungs sound a bit wet but still healthy. Do you have any discomfort?"

He shook his head, the coughing subsiding a bit as he tried to speak.

"Have they contacted... my wife?"

The doctor looked at him and nodded.

"They have Agent Burke. They're bringing you some dry clothes in the meantime. I apologize we haven't any robes for you to change into."

She paused a moment, glancing back at the curtain.

"An Agent Jones is here. He's waiting outside if you feel up to having visitors?"

Peter nodded as she smiled and turned to open up the curtain revealing Jones standing outside. The doctor leaned over and whispered something quietly before leaving them alone.

"Hey boss... how are you feeling? I already let Elizabeth know where you were. Hughes sent Diana to pick her up. Caffrey's doing ok but he's a little upset about being handcuffed to the bed. We have an agent outside his room."

The junior agent didn't sound too happy about what was going on as Peter sat up a bit to answer him back.

"I told Hughes I want to talk about Caffrey's sentence after everything that's happened."

He fell into a coughing fit, Jones handing him a cup of water from a nearby pitcher.

"Thanks. He deserves better despite his past. You've seen what he's done."

Jones nodded, pulling up a chair to sit and talk.

"Yeah boss. He looked upset and I don't just mean because I was tagging along as a babysitter. I think he was worried about you but that's just my perception."

Peter was coughing again, Jones getting him some more water to help.

"Really?"

He couldn't stop coughing, his chest bothering him a bit as Jones got up and went to call the doctor or a nurse back. It was only a moment but he was wheezing by then, his face feeling flush from trying to breath.

"Agent Burke, can you tell me or point to what's bothering you?"

Peter pointed at his chest and his throat, a pressure in both as if it was tightening up. She nodded back to him, calling back out for a nurse while she moved forward and pulled out a stethoscope, listening to his chest again, her face looking worried. The doctor felt his forehead and talked to the nurses with a hushed whisper of orders. Jones was being pushed in the background and outside the curtain as the staff tried to help him. Peter continued to wheeze, his face feeling tight from whatever was causing him to have issues breathing. He felt himself starting to pass out, the doctor injecting him with something while another IV was pressed into his other arm. They rushed around him like busy bees, the sound starting to fade away as the doctor talked to him.

"Agent Burke... stay with me. Get me Dr. Jenkins stat! We need to get this man to the ER!"

His chest continued to hurt as he listened to her voice fade into the background and blackness he passed in to.

**()()()**

Neal fumed a bit in his corner of the ER, handcuffed to the bed. It wasn't that he couldn't easily pick it and be free but there was an agent outside to make sure he stayed put and he felt a certain obligation to find out how the Agent Burke was. Once he knew how Peter was maybe then it wouldn't be so bad if he left. The curtain pulled open a moment, the agent peeking inside for the hundredth time in the last hour or so. The guy was paranoid but then if anyone knew him and his skills at escaping they'd be sure to keep an eye on him if not two or three.

The con perked up when he heard whispering outside along with what sounded like doctors and nurses rushing around. There had to be other people in the ER other than them. It was late at night so lots of people showed up here from domestic disputes, crimes or just plain violent acts by others. He shivered at the thought, sitting up even if he couldn't see. The cuff cut his radius to little more than a few feet as the curtain opened up and Agent Jones stood there talking to the agent watching him. He wanted to call out to the man hoping for something other than the coldness the current agent gave him but Jones didn't give him a second look as he turned to leave. Something was wrong.

"Come along, Caffrey. The doctor said you're ok to go. We have a prison clinic room with your name on it."

Neal blinked wondering why he was being moved. His wound still hurt a bit and he was fuzzy from the drugs and alcohol, not to mention the two near drownings. The man uncuffed him briefly and passed him some clothes and a towel.

"Get changed. I'll turn my back."

Great, they didn't trust him but what did he expect. He quickly removed what was left of his wet clothes and used the towel to dry off before changing and holding his hands out. The man cuffed him again and led him out past the excitement of one blue curtained section. He saw Jones and Hughes standing outside looking worried and talking between the other. He wanted to ask what was going on, craning his neck to see when the agent pulled him like a dog on a leash forward, his eyes cold. Neal followed along but his eyes kept moving back to the scene, his curiosity piqued. He just hoped the agent was ok or his future was about to get a lot gloomier.

They passed the waiting area outside and he saw a familiar face beside a tall young woman who must be an agent. He wanted to wave to Elizabeth Burke but the agent kept pulling him along without stopping, his stride quicker than Neal could catch up to if he was distracted. The agent's wife didn't see him as he passed and he was again pulled out into the night and shoved into the back of an FBI cruiser. The agent got up front with the driver and turned around with a dispassionate smile.

"Next stop, The Federal Detention Center."

**()()()**

Elizabeth was in the lobby waiting to see Peter, Agent Diana Barrigan sitting beside her as both protection detail and escort. They were both waiting for news on the agent when Hughes finally came out and sat beside El.

"Reese? Tell me you have good news."

She was looking at him expectantly when he didn't answer right away. Her hopeful glance turned to a frown, blue eyes starting to water.

"They're moving him to ICU now. He was ok on the way up but the stress of the past few hours maybe and the temperature of the water... the doctor thinks it weakened his lungs. The doctor is coming out to talk to you soon."

She nodded, eyes welling up with tears as she tried hard to sniff them back. El had to be strong for Peter... for herself. He was a fighter. He would be ok.

"Thank you, Reese. When can I see him?"

He turned and saw the doctor heading their direction as he waved and El stood up with him. The doctor nodded towards them, a thirtyish woman with shoulder length dark brown hair in a white lab coat over dark blue scrubs.

"Mrs. Burke?"

Elizabeth nodded, her hand holding onto Reese's hand as he placed an arm around her. She watched the nurse move a bit closer to make their conversation more private.

"Your husband was moved to ICU a few minutes ago. We had to intubate him due to problems he was having breathing. He's doing ok other than what seems to be an infection in his throat and lungs. I suspect from what your husband's boss told us Agent Burke was in freezing water, soaking his lungs which may be where the infection came from. We have him on antibiotics and anti-inflammatories to help with the swelling and fever while we do a total blood work to determine exactly what's wrong."

All the information just ran over her like a steamroller, Elizabeth uncertain what to think as she found herself staring ahead in a daze. Peter was ill? Didn't they tell her he was ok? Talking? She looked at Reese who just held her tighter as she leaned against him uncertain what to say.

"Thank you, Dr..."

The physician pointed at her tag and smiled softly, gently taking her hand in hers.

"Dr. Endicott but you can call me Dalia. I'll have a nurse come and show you to ICU. I'm certain he will be alright once we get the results of the blood work and get him on the right medicines."

El could only nod at the doctor's words as Reese thanked the doctor for coming as he whispered something do Diana who quickly exited the lobby as they both sat down again.

"Reese... how did this happen? I know he went to help Nick... I mean Neal but what happened?"

She saw the look on his face as if he wanted to tell her but thought this wasn't the time and place. Much like Peter, Hughes was by the book but she had to know what was going on before she screamed from frustration and the pain of knowing her husband might be dying. The doctor sounded hopeful but there was always that fear...

"He nearly drowned trying to save Caffrey from Adler. I don't think we should discuss this yet. Think about Peter getting well. I'll put in a few prayers of my own."

He stayed with her till another agent came with the nurse to show them to ICU. Once they were upstairs, Reese told her good-night. It had been a long day and he still had to go back to the office to write this all up and take care of any other details that included Adler and Caffrey's involvement. She nodded as he left and she went to see her husband. It was hard to see Peter laying still and helpless amongst all the tubes and monitors. El took his hand in hers, holding it to her cheek.

"Peter... come back to me, hon."

She sat there a long while, head leaning against his chest as she held his hand in hers. The only thing in her mind right now was her husband and his well being if not her own. He was her life and she wasn't willing to lose that as she talked to him, keeping her tone soft and loving but with enough threat to let him know she wasn't going to let him leave her.

**()()()**

Neal had a miserable week after the agent dropped him at the North-side Federal Detention Center. It was basically a temporary prison for people still awaiting trial but considered too dangerous or untrustworthy to be left in regular jail. His cell was basically an 10 x 8 space with a narrow lumpy if not hard bed, the usual toilet and sink but no windows. He felt like he was in solitary, not to mention he had to give up his clothes for an orange jump suit and tube socks. The con was miserable, worry about the agent obvious but also concern if Agent Burke would remember his promise. He hadn't heard anything in the 6 days he'd been here either about the agent's condition, his wife or even what he was going to be convicted on. Technically they only had alleged circumstantial crimes against him but the counterfeiting might get him a few years. The Bureau had known it was his money and tried to use it as ransom to help get an agent and his wife. Adler taking the money was a crime in itself even if he didn't know it was counterfeit. Would they consider that? Neal heard the sound of his door being opened and sat up from the bunk in preparation. A big burly guard stood there a moment before a smaller more well dressed man not in uniform stood there. He looked like a lawyer.

"Mr. Caffrey? My name is Abe Schumacker. I'm your court appointed attorney. I'd like to talk to you about the charges brought against you."

Neal blinked, curious why they sent him a lawyer and more so that nobody from the Bureau had come to visit with him considering he'd help bag Adler and saved an agent. Had they abandoned him now that he was no longer needed? Was Peter Burke's word not worth what he thought? He sulked some nodding for the man to come in as the guard stood by the door and watched.

"I'd like to make a phone call if I could. I haven't talked to anyone since I was brought in."

Neal had been sleeping in the detention clinic the first few days, exhaustion setting in from the events with Adler at the quarry so he hadn't had a chance to call anyone, not even Mozzie although the little guy usually had his own means of finding things out. The guards had bothered him little since he was supposed to be under surveillance till the Bureau got back with them on his case.

The lawyer nodded back at him, turning to the guard with a somewhat angry look that wouldn't peel the paint off a wall much less make the guard even bother to shake in his shoes. Neal felt annoyed but he was more tired than anything. The guard motioned for the lawyer to follow him a moment leaving Neal in his cell along again. He waited boredly before the lawyer came back and moved to talk to him.

"The guard said he can talk to the warden about making a phone call tomorrow. Is there anyone you'd like me to get word to in the meanwhile?"

Neal tried to think other than Mozzie who would he contact. If the Burkes hadn't contacted him then he had the wrong impression of the agent and his wife. He shrugged and shook his head, the lawyer nodding as he pulled out some paperwork and started to talk about his case and the alleged charges against him. The FBI was going to try for forgery / counterfeiting, the punishment for 10 years with parole in 4 for good behavior. Neal didn't like the sound of that as he continued to hear that the evidence was missing so more than likely there was no case if the money was gone. It would be circumstantial at best but since more than one Fed had seen the cash and it had been logged in their evidence locker, there was enough proof of its existence to put him away for a maximum of 5 years. Neal's hope sunk. Could he stand to be put in a hole like this for that long? He could already feel his heart racing at the thought but he kept his cool as he nodded his head and talked to the man in generalities about his case. He wasn't admitting to anything till he had a chance to call Mozzie and let him know what was up.

**()()()**

The week went by before Peter was taken off the tube that help him breath and his lungs were working better on their own. The infection was clearing up, his chest sounding better according to the doctor and his trachea less inflamed. Elizabeth was ecstatic if anything. They had kept Peter in a medically induced coma so his body could heal and once they found the infection had gone down they had removed the tubing and stopped the drugs so that he could wake up on his own. He was groggy at best the first two or three days after but finally was able to hold a conversation and complain about the liquid diet they had him on. El tweaked his nose and told him to behave.

Two more days passed and Peter was well enough for something a bit more solid and to go home but not back to work. The doctor told him to take it easy, do a little walking as he could to strengthen his lungs but nothing too strenuous at first. Elizabeth figured walking the dog would be good exercise and the doctor agreed. The agent was released and the Burkes and Satchmo were finally back home where they belonged. Peter crashed on the couch almost immediately, closing his eyes and falling asleep as El placed Satch in his playpen and went to make a late lunch. It had been a long 9 days since the incident and she was all to happy to forget about it.

Almost 2 weeks since the incident passed and Elizabeth watched as Peter went out to walk the dog before lunch. He had started to feel less tired, his breathing getting stronger, and his color coming back. She was happy to see he was feeling better as she busied herself in the kitchen making sandwiches. She was humming to herself when she heard the knock.

"Coming!"

She wiped her hands on the apron around her waist and went to the front door to find nobody there. El looked around, closed the door then headed back to the kitchen when she heard it again. It was from the back door. Maybe Peter had come in through the gate? She shrugged as she opened up the door without opening the curtain.

"I thought we had immunity?"

Elizabeth blinked taken a bit aback by the little bald man there with glasses. It took her a moment to remember who he was.

"Dante? You're Nick's friend."

The little guy blinked up at her as if that was answer enough, his manner somewhat abrupt as he narrowed his gaze at her a bit.

"If I say yes will you invite me in?"

She blinked this time nodding and moved aside despite her usual caution and let him inside. He walked past her into the dining room and stood there looking a bit uncomfortable despite his earlier testiness. She pointed at the dining table and then at the kitchen.

"I was making sandwiches and coffee..."

He nodded as he sat down holding onto a messenger bag slung across his body. She took that as a yes as she moved into the kitchen with a sidelong glance. She was certain he was harmless but the fact he was here made her curious as she poured two cups of coffee and brought them over along with the few sandwiches she had already made.

"I have chicken salad if that's ok?"

She watched him nod as he sniffed at the coffee, turned the cup this way and that before sipping from it. He looked surprised as he reached for a sandwich flipping it this way, opening it up and then finally eating it.

"This is good but... I didn't come here for lunch or bribes in the form of some very good coffee. Your husband, the Suit... he promised us immunity. I need to talk to him."

El nodded feeling a sudden pang of guilt. She hadn't been thinking about the young man who'd saved her and her husband's life the past 15 days or so. She had been so worried about Peter's health it hadn't crossed her mind that Nick... Neal would need them. Her face flushed as she took a sandwich of her own.

"I'm sorry we haven't been in touch. Peter's been ill. He was practically comatose for several days in ICU. I didn't forget what he did for me, or you. How is he?"

Dante looked at her curiously as if she were from another planet then realized she really didn't know what happened.

"The Suits didn't tell you what happened? He's in prison! He didn't even get a trial. They did some behind the scenes conviction wrap and he was moved to the Supermax. I only just found out myself. They wouldn't let him call out after his first call which wasn't till he'd been there nearly a week."

El stood feeling the color drain from her face. Nick was in prison? She remembered Peter saying how much he liked the kid and wanted to help him. She liked him too despite his past but this? She heard the front door open and Peter call out.

"Back, hon! Satch decided squirrels were in season and chased every last one of them. Is lunch ready?"

She turned looking at him as she walked that way making a motion with her head towards the dining area.

"We have a guest, honey."

Peter turned his head around hers and saw someone he never imagined he'd ever see again. He drew closer to her and whispered.

"_What is he doing here and why did you let him inside? Is Neal with him?"_

She shook her head and then explained how she thought it was him at the backdoor. He nodded, craning his head to look at the little bald, bespectacled man again. He was forgetting something important he thought but was distracted by the fact a con was in his home.

"Dante was it?"

El watched her husband try to act casual which seemed to make the little con nervous as he took a moment before he stood and nodded. There was a moment of silence as El told Peter to remove his jacket and wash up so he could eat. He nodded as he moved towards the table, stared at the con and then sat down across from him. The con kept standing till Peter made a look at him and he sat a bit reluctantly his hands gripping the coffee cup nervously. El sighed as she came out with a plate of sandwiches for her husband and some juice. He glanced at the juice as if it were poison which drew a half smile from the con.

"I could use some coffee, hon."

She looked at him as she sat again and shook her head.

"Doctor's orders till you're 100 percent. No stimulants. I made you deviled ham."

He nodded with a smile taking a bite and smiling more before he looked at the con again and it turned to a half frown.

"So why are you here again? Where is Caffrey hiding? I haven't seen hide nor hair of him."

Peter took another bite of his sandwich as the bald man watched him, hands still gripping the cup tightly as he sipped at it with a nervous glance between El and Peter.

"Honey... Dante was telling me Neal's in prison."

Peter had just taken another bite when he started to choke, coughing as he grabbed the juice and took a sip, El hitting him on the back till he was ok. His face paled with a flush to his cheeks as he looked at his wife then at the con. She could read his expression clearly.

"Prison? I told Hughes to wait on the conviction."

He turned to Dante and she saw him speak as sincerely as she knew him to be, sandwich on his plate as he wiped his hands and stood.

"I promised you both immunity on the case because of what happened. Hughes backed me up on this. Dammit! Someone dropped the ball while I was out. I need to call him..."

Peter pulled out his cell phone and called someone.

"Sir, yes it's me. I'm doing fine, sir. Thank you for asking but I have something important to talk to you about. Yes... I can wait a moment."

Her husband looked agitated as he paced with the phone. Finally he started to talk again.

"Yes, I wanted to discuss Caffrey. You said we could give him immunity if Adler took the money. He was promised that... Sir... Sir... I understand things got in the way but... yes... We promised him Sir. He's in prison without a trial. I should have had a chance to talk on his behalf."

The conversation went on for several minutes, El and Dante watching as they ate sandwiches and sipped more coffee. Finally the call was done and Peter looked upset as he stomped back to the table and plopped down.

"Damn bureaucratic hypocrites!"

He took the sandwich on his plate and tore into it like a lion on prey as El and Dante watched. He wasn't happy at all.

"Peter what did Reese say?"

He looked at her with a defeated look as he dropped the sandwich back to his plate again and sighed deeply.

"They were busy dealing with the after effects of Adler, the shooting, my near death and other business that came up in the meanwhile. Basically, they let Caffrey fall through the cracks and didn't bother to go looking for him even though it was technically our case."

He looked ticked off if not hurt. She knew he liked the young man after everything that had happened and Peter always kept his promises. He was feeling guilty now.

"It wasn't your fault, Peter. You were sick in the hospital. Dante, where are they keeping him. We could go visit and explain what happened. Talk to the judge maybe for a retrial."

She was drawing at straws but she liked Neal too and wanted to help under the circumstances. Dante held up a hand before they could say anything else.

"Ok, so it wasn't your fault the ball was dropped. I can deal with that but that doesn't help Neal. He's in prison for 5 years and nobody was there to defend him but a two-bit public defender who couldn't counsel his way out of a wet paper bag! But that's all I'm going to say on that. I'll check on visiting hours. I was going to see him soon."

El nodded as he rose, nodding to them both as he headed for the back door again. Peter followed putting a hand on the man's shoulder as El watched Dante stiffen up.

"Tell him I'll do what I can to fix this. Tell him what happened."

The little guy nodded without turning around as he exited the residence and left them alone again. Peter closed the door and walked back to sit with his wife, his face less happy than it had been. She moved closer and hugged him, her lips brushing his cheek.

"It's not your fault, Peter. Remember that. I can't believe we forgot about him but so much has happened... I feel terrible he was alone."

He kissed her back as he took her hands in his.

"It's nobody's fault but I'm going to fix this. I'll figure something out."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Thank you for all the great reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this. I guess being sick and getting over the worse of it has made my muse fairly active and more prolific than usual. ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

Three weeks since the incident and they had moved Neal to prison. He was surprised there had been no official trial although the small conviction hearing in the detention center had been considered by the judge (_one of Adler's unhappy investors apparently_) right as he served a 5 year sentence on Caffrey. Schumacker had been useless as a counsel as the con found himself moving to the Supermax, his new home for the next few years of his life. He thought about the Burkes but it was with less than happy thoughts despite the fact they had been so kind to him. He was a criminal and obviously they thought so too although they had made him think otherwise. Neal sighed as he entered his new home and glanced around the small cell. The barred doors shut with a loud clang as he leaned back on his bed and curled up on his side. He was depressed although he wouldn't admit it. At least he had been able to talk to Mozzie that one time on the phone. It had been nice to hear someone who cared. Neal closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

"**CAFFREY!**"

His eyes fluttered open as a shadow stood before his barred door and looked in at him. It was a guard named Bobby.

"Yes?"

The big guy looked at him with a fairly curious look before the bars slid open and he made a motion, cuffs in hands.

"You have a visitor and it's only day one."

Neal nodded, wiping at his eyes tiredly and hoping if anything it wasn't his publicly appointed lawyer coming back to apologize for his uselessness. He held out his hands as the guard put the cuffs on his hands then on his ankles and led him down the corridor with a jingling sound. They entered a small room with a line of cubicles, plexi-glass windows and phones. Bobby motioned him towards one as Neal nodded and sat before the empty window. Bobby seemed confused too looking around as another guard came up and asking about someone. Neal turned at the sight of a hand coming up from underneath the other side of the glass and then a bald head and glasses.

_Mozz?_

The young man wanted to laugh, his friend peeking around then sitting up and acting normal as he took up the phone and motioned for Neal to do the same. He sighed with a bemused smile feeling a little better now that someone he knew was here.

"Dante... thanks for coming. I appreciate it but what's the occasion?"

Mozzie kept looking around as he saw the guards conferring in the corner as if he were playing spy.

"_I told you I was going to school online right? You're about to get a new lawyer. I talked to the Suit and his wife. He was in the hospital which is why he didn't get back to us. I have confirmation so he's on the up and up despite his Suit status._"

Neal blinked, an almost imperceptible weight falling off his shoulders. They hadn't abandoned him after all. Why he trusted in the Burkes he didn't know but something made him want to trust them. They seemed so much to like him, especially Elizabeth. He gave a little sigh but smiled brighter at the news.

"So they're ok?"

He watched Mozzie nod and smile slightly.

"_The Suit was walking that yellow lab of theirs. El even made me some coffee and chicken salad sandwiches. But I digress... The Suit and his wife sounded upset when I told him you were in prison. Surprised is probably a better word. He called his boss on it. He wasn't happy._"

Neal nodded hoping beyond hope this was all true. He admittedly had done some things that weren't exactly lawful but he had never hurt people on the scale Adler had. He had taken that money true but either he took it for his own purposes or he let Adler steal it and continue whatever nefarious plans he had laid out. The man was dead now. He could forget him.

"_Plea bargain for your thoughts?_"

Neal looked up and nodded.

"Just thinking. So how is _everything_."

Mozzie started tapping on the phone lightly, Neal blinking till he realized what it was.

"_Ok... well keep an eye on it. Stay in touch?_"

Mozzie nodded as he hung up the phone a bit reluctantly and waved good-bye before Neal did the same. Five years. He was here for the whole time. No parole.

"Time to go back to your cell, Caffrey."

Neal stood and nodded, putting his hands out again as they cuffed him and led him back to his cell. He felt a bit better knowing the Burkes hadn't abandoned him but he was still alone. Bobby took off the cuffs once he reached his cell and closed the barred door. Neal immediately moved to the bunk and lay down facing the wall and curled up. He felt a little chill, pulling the rough scratchy blanket they had there around him. Neal stared at the wall in the dim darkness eyes trying to picture a better place than this. He thought of his loft but it was more than likely gone by now. Mozzie would have checked them out and moved their things to a safer place when Adler threatened them. The image of the loft faded and he thought about other people he'd known and cared about but they all seemed to fade rather quickly into the darkness as he sighed and closed his eyes.

_He was dreaming about a long tree-lined street. It looked to be in Brooklyn somewhere as he walked until he stopped before a white trimmed, three story with a few steps leading up to the door. It felt familiar as he moved to ring the bell and someone answered._

_Neal! We were expecting you..._

**()()()**

Peter contacted everyone he could, going to work when he wasn't supposed to be there to get Reese to pull some favors. The senior agent finally agreed if Peter would just go home and rest already. He smiled happy to know that his boss was going to help him as he put together all the testimony he could to get a retrial for the young man. Maybe there would be other options but he had to repay the debt to Caffrey for what he had done for him and his wife.

Several months past and Peter was still working to get that retrial if not a second look at Caffrey's case. El looked over his shoulder as he gazed at the cards and notes he'd collected over the past few months from Neal. The young man had started to write them off and on which at first had felt a bit odd but slowly Peter warmed up to the idea. They had been to visit with Neal twice already but both work and El's catering business tended to make free time less than available. Mozzie had vanish to some extent only showing up now and again to talk to El about preparations for Neal's case if it should come up. There were several roadblocks between them as they tried to get someone to listen to them about Neal and the good he had done.

Another few months passed and it was coming on a year that Neal had been in prison. It was his first year being inside the SuperMax. El promised they would come to visit at the end of the week and bring him a care package. They were still hard at work on his case, Peter back at his job yet burning the midnight oil to find some clause to get the young man a reduced sentence. It was Thursday evening at the office when the agent received a strange call.

"_Agent Burke... I see you're working hard to find a way to free your little CONvict._"

The voice was garbled through a voice changer as Peter perked up and listened.

"Who is this?"

He heard the voice laugh eerily as he tried to set up a quick trace of the number.

"_Don't bother tracing this number, agent. I just thought maybe you'd like knowing it will do you no good to help him. I have friends who will make sure of that._"

Peter stiffened at the thought of someone skiving the young man as he stood up and started to pack his stuff together.

"Don't think I won't find you, whoever you are!"

The voice laughed before the call cut off and Peter pulled the cell from his ear. He was just staring at it a moment, uncertain what to do when it rang again. It was El.

"_Honey, are you coming home soon?_"

He was nodding his head as he pulled on his jacket and coat.

"Yes, but I have one more thing to take care of before I head over. Did you need me to pick anything up along the way?"

El sounded sleepy as she answered.

"_I'm fine. I can order some Chinese. They're still open._"

Peter smiled as he nodded, picking up some folders and pushing them into his coat.

"Sounds delicious. I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

He hung up the phone feeling a bit better but not so much about Neal's safety. There had been something oddly familiar about the tone of the voice despite the use of a changer to hide the caller. He tried to think who it reminded him of as he pushed the elevator button and waited. He had his cell phone out again, calling Hughes.

"Yes sir... I'm just headed home but I wanted to let you know someone called me. I don't know who but they threatened Caffrey. Yes... I know but... I want a guard on him. Thank you sir... Good-night."

Peter couldn't drive out all that way now but Hughes was going to call the prison to get a detail on the con. The elevator wasn't coming fast enough so he decided to take the stairs and see if it worked faster on another level. The agent walked down the dimly lit stairs headed for the next level when the door for floor 20 swung open, hitting him hard, flinging him back against the rail. Peter tried to get up as he heard the light smashed and strong hands hold him down, a gloved hand covering his mouth as he felt his cuffs removed from his belt. Someone hit him hard across the chin, stunning the agent who was just awake enough to feel his arms pulled behind him and cuffed to the stair railing. The level was mostly dark with the door shut and the light out as he tried to get an idea who had attacked him.

"Just a little reminder that _HE_ doesn't like being played twice by the same person. He wants reparations. Tell your _CON_vict that."

Peter started to come to a bit more, struggling to free himself as he heard the key to the cuffs dropped near him and the door open and close with a brief flash of dim light before he was bathed in darkness again. He pulled against the cuffs, the light from the stairs above giving him just enough dim glow to see something beside him as he twisted around to grasp the key and free himself. He had barely gotten the first cuff off when someone else came bursting through the door, gun drawn and he saw it was one of the guards for the building.

"Agent Burke? Are you ok? Did you see who did this?"

Peter shook his head, jaw hurting as he was helped to his feet and the last cuff was removed. He felt dizzy as he stumbled with the guard through the door and into the dimly lit hallway for the 20th story. His attacker had smashed a few lights along the way to hide his identity apparently. More guards appeared as they escorted him downstairs via the elevator. He pulled out his cell to call Hughes when his cell rang and he answered it.

"Burke here."

He heard a frightened whimper then a voice speaking quietly.

"_Peter? Someone's trying to break into the house. I already called the cops._"

He looked at the elevator doors wanting to claw them open but they still had 5 floors to go before the lobby. The guards noticed his expression.

"Something the matter sir?"

Peter nodded feeling a twinge as his wife gave out a little gasp.

"El? El do you have the gun with you?"

He waited for her to answer when he heard the sound of something breaking and a scream before the call cut off. He tried to call back but got the voice mail as he called the cops and then Hughes.

"Sir, someone just attacked me and then my wife called. I heard someone in my home with her and she screamed. I can't get her on the line again. I already called the cops to check it out but I'm in the lobby now... Yes, thank you sir."

He hung up the cell as the elevator hit the lobby, quickly thanking the guards before he ran towards the garage and his car. Who was this and why were they after Caffrey if not him and his wife? Who had Neal bested twice? He tried to think as he slipped into his vehicle and it suddenly came to him: Adler.

Vincent Adler had mentioned wanting reparations as had his attacker. The lake had been too deep to dredge up the tycoon's body but what if... Peter pulled out of the parking lot trying not to think of _what ifs_. He was worried about his wife and hoping she was still alive as he sped, flashing light on his rooftop so he could get there faster.

**()()()**

Another week went by and Neal wondered why Elizabeth and Peter hadn't show up as promised. Maybe they were busy again? The Burkes did have to work for a living didn't they? He sighed, moping around his cell when Bobby stopped before his cell and told him he had a visitor. At least Mozzie was here but he was early. He'd been expecting some news from his friend about his case. Mozzie had been good to his word and apparently gotten himself a law degree online. He smiled at the thought as he was cuffed and walked to the visitors area. This wasn't the room with phones but an interrogation room of sorts. Faint light came in through the window from the overcast sky outside as he saw someone he didn't expect to see standing with their back to him. The guard frisked him before leaving them alone.

"Agent Burke. I didn't expect to see you... well I did but that was a week ago."

He was trying to keep his voice light despite the disappointment there when the agent turned around and glared at him coldly. Neal didn't know what to think as Peter Burke moved closer and got right in his face.

"I want to know what you did with that money, Caffrey!"

Peter hissed at him as the con blinked back in surprise not ready for the scene that was greeting him now. The agent looked pissed, light bruises on his face? The young man didn't know what to say or think.

"Agent Burke you know I can't say anything to incriminate myself about an alleged crime that hasn't been proven and is still under statute of..."

Peter smacked the table hard with his palms scaring him as Neal saw the panic and fear in the agent's eyes.

"Someone wants that money and they nearly took my wife as collateral, Caffrey!"

Neal suddenly realized what was wrong. Elizabeth was almost kidnapped? He felt the frustration in the agent's manner but how could he help? If the money showed up after this it would make him if not Mozzie look guiltier. He was already in here for 5 years. Embezzlement and theft wouldn't help him get out any faster. As much as he wanted to help the agent his own need for self-preservation was kicking it into high gear. He liked Elizabeth but could he do this? He'd already helped them once...

"Please..."

The agent spoke quietly as he dropped his shield on the table and flipped it over face down.

"Just talk to me. Help me with this."

Neal could hear the pleading there but what could he do? They'd promised him immunity once and broken their promise. It hadn't been Agent's Burke's fault but he was still leery as he stared at the man uncertain of what to say. The guard interrupted them.

"Excuse me Agent... Mr. Caffrey's lawyer is here."

Both men blinked as a balding figure in a suit a professor of a university might wear walked in, glasses shining in the dim light.

"If I could have a moment with my client, Agent."

Peter didn't move at first but finally he got up and nodded, tenseness still there as he exited the room to let them talk. Mozzie was glancing back and forth at the obvious tension still in the room.

"You don't have to tell him anything, Neal. Remember that."

Neal was still looking at the door that Peter had exited before he turned his eyes to his friend and nodded.

"I know... He said El was almost kidnapped."

Mozzie shrugged sadly pulling out some photos and papers that only they could read. Neal's eyes widened.

"This can't be real. He's dead!"

The little guy shook his head.

"Apparently one can come back from the dead if they have a plan. The man next to him I don't know but he looks dangerous. Hired hit man more than likely."

Neal kept looking at the photos then at the door. He had to show this to Peter...

"No Neal, you can't show him these. Even if you did it would just be more reason for him to want you to do things you can't do."

They'd already converted the cash to other things. It was out of their hands to get it back quickly at least. The con had too many choices to make and this was one he hoped never to have to make again.

"Give me a moment. I need to talk to Peter."

Mozzie looked worried seeing him palm one of the photos, flipping it face down as he nodded reluctantly and left the room. Peter came back in looking more haggard than he had but calmer as he sat across from the con. Neal didn't know what he was going to say as he finally looked up into those tired, worried brown eyes. Despite what might happen to him he would help.

"Peter..."

He fell short when it came to the words he wanted so he just pushed the picture over towards the agent, eyes averted. He was still in shock to know Adler was around but what would Peter think? The agent was barely paying attention to what was going on, his manner vague as he flipped over the picture. Neal watched him staring at the image a moment, brown eyes widening before they finally looked up and the con.

"Adler's... alive? I shot him. I saw him... Neal, where did you get this?"

Neal didn't know what to say but now he had a reason to want out. He had to help the agent if not his wife.

"Does it matter? It's the answer you needed. Did he give you a time table for the money?"

Peter just stared at him and then back at the picture shaking his head.

"I haven't heard anything since that night. We tracked the cell he called from but it was a burner. They used a voice changer but now I realize why the voice sounded so familiar. It was Adler speaking. I had Hughes put a detail on you thinking the threat was against you but it was just a distraction. Elizabeth has a detail on her now. You're in over your head, Caffrey."

The agent didn't look happy as Neal tried to think what to tell him. He had to find a way for Peter to get him out so he could help. Adler wasn't going to stop till he had whatever he wanted and the money...

"I know what he wants Peter... come back in a week. I'll have an answer for you then."

The agent looked reluctant to leave but nodded, pushing the picture into his jacket pocket as he did. A few minutes later Mozzie was back inside sitting across from him. He looked nervous.

"Neal, what did you promise the Suit?"

The con shook his head slightly as he took a pen from Mozz's briefcase and started to write some things down.

"Look this up for me, Mozz. I have some research of my own to do."


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

Peter didn't know what to think when he left the prison. Caffrey was being his usual self, redirecting and not giving him anything to work with. It was obvious he had the money but that's not what he had been convicted of or what was bothering the agent. The money had been forgotten to some extent in the heat of everything else going on although it still seemed important to Vincent Adler.

_Adler..._

The man had died. Peter had seen him sink to the bottom of the lake as he tried to save Neal. The man had been shot! There seemed little possibility of the man being alive but apparently he was. He had survived drowning and he was wanting the money Caffrey had taken from him for his own purposes. Jones had showed him a file that the con's friend had given him on the flashdrive. It had maps of the coast off the Eastern Starboard with X's but no idea what they identified and several documents about a lost music box belonging to _Catherine the Great_. None of the contents made much sense but they were putting some time behind the scenes into researching what Adler had been up to while looking for some means to reduce Neal's sentence for what he had sacrificed to help Elizabeth and himself.

Peter sighed, wiping at his face tiredly as he sat in his car in the prison parking lot. He pulled out his cell and called his wife. Three rings and she picked up with a cheery greeting.

"Hey _Honey, where are you?_"

He hadn't told her he was going to see Neal. Peter felt bad lying but it was a necessary risk.

"Thought I'd meet you for lunch. Just got finished with some work. Have the rest of the day."

She sounded excited as he started up the car and put it in gear.

"_I was just getting finished with... (No put that over there. Thanks.) some work. I put the agents with me to good use._"

He could hear the smirk in her tone as he smiled to himself and continued driving. Traffic wasn't too bad for the time of day as he made it back to the city and her offices in no time.

"I won't tell Hughes you're cross-training our people for catering services."

He heard her laugh in her relaxed manner, happy to know she was back to her old self after what had happened. It had been a harrowing time as he rushed back to his home that night after the dropped call (_had it only been over a week since then?_) Peter thought about it as he parked the Taurus across the street from her office and sat there a moment.

The agent had tried to call her several times without any success as he got his wife's voicemail and finally just tossed the cell aside as he pulled up to his home and saw two cop cruisers already there, lights flashing. His front door was open as he parked his car and barely slammed the door shut as he ran across to his house and flashed his badge at the officer guarding the door. The man let him through when he identified himself.

At first glance he noticed the front door was hanging partially off its hinges where someone had smashed it in. The neighbors were out of the country so it was quiet if anything. There wouldn't have been many witnesses. He looked to see the coffee table overturned as was the doggy playpen as he glanced around for his wife uncertain he could contain himself if she was hurt or missing. Peter heard a squeaky yelp and saw an officer holding Satchmo in his arms, the puppy wiggling happily. He felt some relief at seeing their dog but he wanted to see his wife! He moved towards the officer with the puppy when he heard a tired, shaky voice speak.

"I'm ok... Did someone call my husband? He works for the FBI."

Peter felt his heart start again as he saw his wife sitting on the floor near the officer with Satchmo. She looked haggard, hair mussed but beautiful as he moved forward and coughed. Elizabeth looked up with an expression like she hadn't seen him in years as she stood and flew into his arms. The officers left them alone a moment to reunite as Peter hugged and kissed his wife like it was the first time.

"El... hon."

He was speechless but he wanted to say so many things. She just smiled at him with those blue eyes he loved as he smoothed her hair from her face.

"hon..."

Peter returned to the present as a car horn brought him back. He slipped out of the vehicle and locked it as he crossed the street to her offices and went inside.

"We can add 10 more place settings. Not a problem. Yes..."

El was on the phone rolling her eyes till she saw her husband there and smiled back at him. She kept with her call.

"And you want 8 more seafood and 2 veggie meals with those additions. Not a problem. You're very welcome. Thanks!"

She hung up the phone making a bit of a face.

"Hey honey. How was work?"

She moved over to hug him soon as she had written down what was said over the phone and handed it to her assistant. He turned to see the two agent assigned to her moving flowers and some other boxes around the room. He smirked slightly as they kissed.

"Maybe Hughes can have you teach our people the fine art of flower arranging? Might be a great skill for undercover work."

El rolled her eyes at him as she tweaked his nose, arm still firmly around his waist as she turned to watch the agents and her assistant.

"Just arranging some items that came in today. Some I didn't order so I have to put them aside to return them once I can contact the parcel service. They claim they don't know who they came from so they can't send them back and I don't want to open packages that aren't for me. Just been hectic today but I think we can leave long enough to eat."

The two agents had finally noticed Peter there and paused in their duties for Elizabeth to nod their head respectfully at the senior agent. He nodded back as they finished up and walked over.

"I guess they're going to follow us, hon. We'll go in the Taurus."

**()()()**

Neal spent the next week looking up information on something he thought he'd never do but he had to get out of his cell to help Peter and El. Mozzie came back mid-week with what research he had on the item in question he'd asked him to look for and the person most likely to help him find it. He wasn't surprised to see the name and wondered if they would welcome him back into their lives. It was worth a shot contacting them if he got out of here as he finished up what he was doing and was taken back to his cell. Along the way there were two inmates fighting, Bobby telling Neal to stay where he was as he went to assist the guards. Several other inmates were standing around watching from their cells with excitement. A guard walked over past the scene and nodded to Neal to follow him. The con looked back at Bobby who was still busy with the other inmates and guards. The man pulled Neal hard on the chain making him trip a bit but he caught himself before he fell. The man smiled darkly back at him, something familiar about the guard he wasn't quite sure of as they passed his cell. He was about to say something but the guard glared back at him to keep quiet as they moved further into the back of the corridor where it was empty and quiet. Neal had a bad feeling suddenly as the man pulled the chain around his neck and up, pushing him back against the wall with a crack of his skull against the plaster, arm pressing against his chest pinning him in place.

"_My boss has a message for you, Caffrey._"

There was a slight accent there, English maybe he thought as he tried to control his fear and breathing with the chain pressing against his windpipe and the man holding him securely in place.

"_He wants the item he told you about if you want your Fed friend and his wife to stay safe. Understand?_"

Neal nodded weakly, face flush from the chain blocking his airway. The guard smiled at him, a hint of brown eyes glittering back beneath the cap before he felt himself let go. The con collapsed as he slid to the ground and lay there trying to catch his breath.

"_Remember what I said._"

Neal lay there as the guard moved away, leaving him alone in the corridor on the floor. The cement floor felt cool beneath his cheek as he let himself lay there a moment before hurried footsteps approached, getting closer. They guards went past him without stopping, the con curious as he started to sit up and found the key stuck in the cuffs. The mystery man had left the key but for what reason? Adler was messing with him but with the risk of Peter and El being hurt he turned the key and freed his hands and feet, moving back from the main hallway till he found a staff room and cautiously peeked inside. It was empty but for a clean guard uniform, boots and belt on a bench. It looked strangely out of place as he moved closer and saw a note on top.

_**Get the money and item we mentioned if you want to protect your friends. Well be in touch.**_

He read it twice before he finally made up his mind to put on the suit and boots. There was also a false moustache and hairpiece he went into the bathroom to fix on. Adler had thought of everything. Neal sighed as he hid his prison garb, made himself look official and headed out of the room to leave. He'd have to pass through the main gates and then to the outside. Someone might recognize him or maybe not. He'd figure something out as he felt around in his pockets nervous and found a key card as he made it to the only locked gate. He slid it nervously through the slot and heard a beep affirming it was legal. He smiled at the officer outside and left the building. He almost wished he had been able to take the information he'd found on the items he wanted to show Peter but at this point he was already out so what was the point? He could always bring it up later if he was caught again but for now he had no choice but to try and appease Vincent's wishes. Neal saw a vehicle next to the exit and waited for the coast to be clear before he went towards it, opened up the truck and sat inside the cab. He pulled the wires from the steering and started to chew at them hitting the contacts till the car engine started and he pulled out of the parking lot like he was supposed to be there. Agent Burke would not be happy but it was this or the consequences.

**()()()**

Peter was on his PC typing a report when he heard his named called out. Hughes was standing in his doorway as he glanced up and saw his boss looking at him with something akin to anger. He wondered what was up as he followed his boss to his office next door and closed the door. Hughes motioned for him to sit as he looked ready to yell but didn't.

"I wanted to let you know Burke before you heard it elsewhere. Caffrey escaped."

The agent gawked at his boss, standing up as he paced a bit then turned back to the older agent.

"Why would he escape? He asked me to see him in two more days. It doesn't make sense, Reese. Why leave now when he knew we were trying to help him?"

Hughes looked back at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I know you trusted the young man and he helped you and El but he's still a criminal. This only proves what I thought was true. I'm sorry, Peter."

The agent didn't know what to say as he left the office and went back to his own. He had to call El and tell her what was going on. No... He couldn't tell her. Not yet. He grabbed up his jacket and keys and left the offices. Once he took the elevator to the lobby and went to his car, Peter just sat in it for a bit thinking. Caffrey had seemed so sincere about sticking with them. They had made plans and he had made a promise to the young man but apparently Neal had had other plans. He wondered if Dante would know where he was if he could contact him. What was El going to think? She liked Neal as much as he had and now...

Peter sighed, wiping at his face tiredly before he started up the car and went to look for some reason behind the young man's change of mind. The wind was picking up outside, the air cooler than it had been. There was definitely something stirring in the atmosphere.

**()()()**

Elizabeth looked up as her assistant, Viki asked her to come to the door. There was a delivery but apparently only she could sign for it. El nodded as she put her notes down and walked to the front door. A man bundled up against the weather stood there, cap pulled over his face but he had the delivery company's logo on his uniform. She barely noticed him except to sign a form and take an envelope from him. El looked at the him as she thanked him and took it inside. Some kind of storm was blowing in, the door rattling slightly, as she sat at her desk and carefully examined the item and opened it up.

_**If we had never met, things would have been so different than they are. I may still have ended up in the same place but not under the same pretense.**_

_**Don't think of this as good-bye but adieu. Just watch your step when crossing the road and next time, try the wine. I think you would have liked it.**_

She blinked at the writing trying to figure out what it meant when she heard the bell over her door jingle and looked up to see Peter step inside. He was shaking himself off a bit as she noticed it had started to rain outside. El pushed the note back into the envelope as she stood up and looked at her husband.

"Peter, whatever are you doing here so early? What's the matter?"

She saw his expression as he slung his coat over a hook by the door along with his scarf. He was nearly soaked as she moved over to hug him and help him to a chair in the lobby. He was trembling slightly.

"Caffrey... He ran."

She didn't know what to say as those words sunk in. Nick... Neal ran? Why would he run? The note was forgotten as she pulled him closer to her and he leaned his head on her shoulder tiredly. She wasn't sure how the young man had come to be a part of their lives but he had.

"He was in prison wasn't he? How did he escape? I don't understand. He knew we were working on his case right? Even Hughes was helping you."

Peter nodded back to her as he sat up and gazed with a confused expression in his eyes. She could already see the distrust forming there when he had finally learned to accept the young man. Something felt wrong but what could she say?

"He disguised himself as a guard and escaped. That's all I know. I'm going to have to chase him again, El. He fooled us both but I should have expected this. Hughes tried to warn me. Leopards can't change their spots."

He sounded angry, hurt and after all that had happened she didn't blame him yet none of this made sense. Neal had promised to cooperate. She'd sensed a trust in them as she trusted him. He had saved her life and her husband's.

"There has to be a good explanation, Peter. We'll figure this out."

**()()()**

Neal abandoned the truck on a not so great side of town after ditching the prison guard outfit. He'd found street clothes in the back of the vehicle upon further exploration. Things were starting to feel too easy as he made his way up the street in his disguise. The moustache itched but he had to keep it and the wig on or he'd be found out. He wondered about contacting Mozzie but with the heat from Adler and the authorities he decided against it. The little guy was safer away from him. Once Mozz heard of the escape he'd be wary of any visitors and go into hiding which was for the best. Neal was better at taking care of himself without putting others in danger. He'd have to contact the person on his list though once he got out of town but for now he needed a place to stay, money, and access to and ID. The weather was changing, wind picking up as he walked swiftly down the street till he found himself at an old thrift store as it started to rain. He was stuck for the moment, the wind howling outside as the rain drops splattered loudly outside the store.

"Oh dear... I thought I'd have time before the weather changed to get back. Do you think you can use these? I hate getting rid of them but it seems I should let someone else who can use these have the opportunity."

The voice was kind and sweet as Neal turned to see a woman standing there at the counter. She had several garment bags (not the cheap kind) that the clerk was opening. He moved a bit closer as he tried to look less than interested while still getting a peek at the contents. She was dressed well with expensive jewelry and clothes, her hands pulling off her gloves. He was right behind her, looking to see something he thought he'd never see as the clerk revealed a very nicely tailored suit from the bag. There were also some shoes (used but in great condition) and a couple of fedoras. Neal's interest was piqued if nothing else as he moved in for a better look.

"Do you mind?"

He watched her turn and smile at him with one of the most welcoming smiles and shook her head.

"Not at all. I'm glad someone is taking an interest in them. They've been collecting dust in a storage room at my home. They were my late husband's."

Neal tried on a jacket and the hat and she smiled, fixing the lapels on it as he wore it and smiling brighter.

"This one was for dancing. I always liked the way Byron looked in it. The neighborhood was nicer then."

She seemed comfortable with him letting him try on another jacket, hat and the shoes as the clerk waited to see what was up and they chatted. He found out she was a widower and she lived nearby. Her husband had died a few years ago and she was only now beginning to let go by donating some of his clothes and possessions she no longer had a need for. She introduced herself as June as he smiled and thanked her. The storm was getting worse as he went to look out the window to figure out where to go. Someone touched his shoulder and he turned to see June standing there.

"You look like you could use a place to rest. I have a room if you're interested. It's full of things past but it can be cleaned up. I also have more suits."

Neal was surprised she was being so nice to him, his guilt at what he had already done and why getting the better of him as he shook his head.

"I couldn't but thank you."

He made to go out into the weather to escape her kindness but she stopped him, her hand holding his arm gently.

"I can tell a person dealing with some dilemma. I'm a good listener. We could get coffee at the end of the block."

She kept hold on his arm till he finally nodded. Neal knew he shouldn't but something about her made him feel comfortable. It made him think about the Burkes and something he needed to do as they left the store and headed along the covered walk towards the coffee shop.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Chapter 11)**

A year passed since the escape and Peter continued to search for Caffrey, other cases taking precedence during that time yet he always went back to that case. Jones and Diana helped in the search when they weren't busy doing other things, the three becoming good friends and colleagues as they bonded over the mystery that was Neal Caffrey. Peter found to his chagrin that Elizabeth had that look on her face she'd had when he chased the con originally but now there was something added to the mix: confusion. She had really liked the young man but they had both needed to know the truth and apparently Caffrey was the one to tell them with his actions. Even after all this time she couldn't believe that Neal had escaped for the wrong reasons.

The agent was back to showing up home late, missing dinners with his wife and being lucky if he didn't take his work home. Peter tried to ignore the case but something kept him working on it and Elizabeth lost herself in her own work. _Burke Premiere Events_ had picked up business from several directions keeping his wife working and traveling at times. It was hard on both of them but they did what they could to stay together and keep some time to visit. In the meanwhile postcards, birthday cards and other notes showed up from time to time from the con giving the agent but scant clues of where the thief might be. It was back to cat and mouse and the mouse was still at large with the cheese.

"Agent Burke?"

The voice cut through his thoughts as he glanced up from a discussion in the bullpen with Diana and Jones. All three agents looked up to see a man with short dirty blond hair, somewhere in his late 30s watching them curiously. Hughes stood beside the man obviously the referee.

"Burke, this is Agent Garrett Fowler from OPR. He's going to be borrowing some offices this week while they're visiting. I'd like for our department to cooperate in every way possible during his stay."

Hughes had a pointed tone that Peter recognized and nodded, holding out his hand to the other agent.

"Agent Fowler... We'll be available when our caseload allows it. What is your purpose for visiting?"

He saw Reese give him a look but it was an honest question, Fowler smiling oddly.

"Just business. It will be nice to see how this division runs while I'm here. Nice to meet you, Burke."

Hughes gave Peter a look before he walked Fowler and an agent with him towards an empty office below theirs. There was something about the man that bothered Peter but he let it go as he returned to the case they were discussing. Caffrey had added several crimes to his repertoire since he'd left, one of which included a high dive off a castle in Europe. A young woman matching the description of a fence named Alexandria Hunter had been on file briefly till someone had mysteriously deleted all her files in Interpol. She apparently had some very powerful friends according to the research Jones had brought up. Diana had also been busy discovering who Adler's friend was in the picture Neal had showed him originally. The man was Julian Larssen, mercenary for hire. He had been identified as a mystery man who may have helped in Caffrey's escape from prison. Was the con working with Adler? Had this just been one long scam on him and his wife? How did these X's on the map fit in or the music box? The agent wasn't going to let up on the case till he had the young man in prison and the answers to everything before him.

"Boss, we can finish up here. Isn't your wife in town? Go home."

Diana was pulling the folders together as Jones leaned back in his chair and stretched a bit. They were both looking at him with an expectant look before he finally nodded.

"Fine. I have been promising to take her to _La Scalia_ again."

He had never been able to take her after everything that happened that week. His work and this case with Caffrey had consumed much of his time. Elizabeth had compensated by expanding her business out till she was too busy to notice he wasn't home. They were becoming a less than functional couple and everyone knew it. He smiled at his two agents as he said good-bye and looked up at the clock. It was nearly 2 so taking a few hours off wouldn't be bad. Hughes had been insisting he take some time but Peter had insisted right back that they wouldn't catch Caffrey with wanted posters and road blocks. He had to be vigilant. One day wouldn't hurt if he took his wife out. It was worth what they had to save it. The agent smiled as he walked up to this office to grab his jacket and cell. He looked out the window to see the wind had picked up and it was beginning to rain. Still a good night to go out he thought.

Peter dialed the restaurant making reservations for 7 PM. He also had wine put on reserve as he hung up and thought about where he could find flowers for his wife. The agent turned to leave when a figure blocked his path. It was Agent Fowler.

"Agent Burke... Taking off early?"

The man was rubbing him the wrong way and they'd only just met. He narrowed his eyes at the man ignoring the comment as he waited for Fowler to move out of his way. He went next door and knocked on Hughes' door, his boss looking up from the phone.

"Sir, I'm taking off early like you suggested. See you tomorrow."

Hughes nodded to him as Peter gave Fowler a smug look and passed him on the way to the exit. He felt the agent's eyes on him as he exited the building and went to the elevators. Fowler was still looking across at him before entering Hughes' office and closing the door. Peter sighed feeling a moment of irritation but losing it once he entered the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. He would surprise El with dinner tonight at their favorite place, wine and flowers. She was off for the next few days according to her schedule. He wanted to make up so many things to her but this would be the beginning. He pulled out his umbrella when he got down to the exit for the building as the rain fell down in sheets. It was really battering the earth now as he moved to the garage and shook the umbrella out before getting into his car. There was a florist on the way home where he could get flowers he thought as he started the car and took off. Nothing was going to ruin this evening.

**()()()**

Neal had little luck finding the music box Adler wanted despite getting in touch with Alex Hunter. She had remembered him and amazingly had been happy to see him. There was a certain something about her that drew him in, the young man finding himself waking up to her lithe form sleeping beside him in their suite. He thought about Kate and what would have been but she'd already married the man she'd gone to Chicago with. He'd kept up with her whereabouts to some degree then given up at any chance of getting her back once she'd been married and he'd gone through with the embezzlement and bond forgery scam on Adler. What would she have wanted with a two-bit thief like himself? Mozzie was right about people like them not settling down. No picket fences for him but there was that dream he could have what El and Peter had when he thought about them and what might have been. He sighed.

"Neal?"

He turned as Alex spoke to him. She had found him again after he'd had to leave her with the broken arm at the hospital in Europe. The choice had been leave her and she was safe or stay and they both were caught. Nobody knew she was involved but he had taken a few hits for his heroism. He felt her hand gently touch the back of his right ear where a long scar curved down to the nape of his neck. It was lighter now but it was a souvenir of trying to be brave and do the right thing. Larssen's work.

"Just thinking... This music box doesn't seem to be any more than rumor and hearsay. Are you sure your latest source is correct?"

He felt her move closer to him, soft skin pressing against his as she gently hugged him. Neal liked her but he didn't love her. They were too much alike and that part of him that struggled with what the Burkes had seemed to offer was still fighting inside him. She sensed his tenseness, thin fingers gently grasping his chin to make him look at her in the dim light.

"Neal, we can find this. I told you, it's at the embassy. I've an invitation for the party and a Duke is taking me. You have the statue don't you?"

He nodded as he thought about the figure he had started to sculpt so many weeks ago in preparation. It was meant to be a gift for the ambassador and his ticket to the party. He was beginning to miss Mozzie but when he got back he'd look him up. They needed him to make the operation move smoothly. Alex had agreed to add Mozzie in as a partner as they discussed the plans and now... well now they were here in Boston waiting till they could safely get back to the New York. Neal felt his nerves frazzling but he had to be calm. Everything would be fine and the Burkes would remain safe. So far Adler and his man Larssen had kept their promise and there had been no danger to either the agent or his wife. Neal had kept track of them from afar sending cards and notes on occasion. It was all he could do while he stayed away doing what he could to survive and keep the heat off of them.

"I need this to go smoothly, Alex."

He felt her nod her lips brushing his cheek as he moved to kiss her. She curled up against him but all he could think about was Elizabeth. She had treated him like he was just a normal person and that had been nice. She had that simple elegance as Kate had but unlike Kate he thought of El as more of a sister type. Family maybe. Peter had almost accepted him too but Neal had had to throw it all away for their sake. He kissed Alex again and held her close as he felt her start to fall asleep again.

Neal's thoughts were busy as he tried to figure out how he was going to end this with Adler. The tycoon was just as much a wanted man as he was by the FBI and Interpol but he was doing all the work. Neal wasn't working FOR Adler but he might as well be with the threat over his head if he didn't get the money and music box. He was waiting to contact Mozzie once they were headed back. It wouldn't do to get Adler on his friend's trail or the Feds. Much as he had been protecting Peter from all of this by staying away, now that he'd be back in New York to get the music box, he didn't want to put him or his wife in any unwarranted danger.

Neal yawned, exhaustion hitting him finally as he curled up with Alex and closed his eyes. Sleep followed soon after as he dreamed of that pretty white house in Brooklyn and the family he wished he'd been able to visit.

**()()()**

June was surprised when she received a very large package. It was from the young man who had stayed with her briefly. He had been writing with her off and on and asked her if she might hold it. She knew something of his past but suspected there might be more than he told, her own past one of intrigue and mystery if not a con or two. She had the delivery people place the box in the back of her foyer a note attached that said Nick would be in town in a week to visit and take the box. There was something about him that made her think of her dearly departed husband; A certain something she couldn't define but made her want to help him. She knew he was a con from the first meeting but there was a certain innocence to him that made her realize he was looking for direction. Her own children had long ago left but she still had a feeling to protect him like one of her own kids. She waited for his visit as she walked past the box every day and wondered what it was sat inside the large pine crate.

**()()()**

Mozzie looked at his cell when it rang uncertain what to think until he had confirmed their identity.

_Neal was back!_

The con man been hiding as much as possibly taking refuge in different safe houses he owned in the city. At the moment he was in Tuesday leaving the confines of his homemade _Shangrila_ when he got the call. If Neal was back then something was up. He saw the meeting place listed (_in code of course_) and confirmed the meeting. Looked like they were back in business despite the lack of contact between them and a new partner. He had been somewhat hurt by his friend's suddenly departure but knew it must have had something to do with Adler's return from the dead. Neal was loyal so he knew when the coast was clear the young man would return to ask for his help and he was rewarded now for his patience. He just worried about the authorities catching his friend but if Neal had stayed free for this long he would be ok.

Mozzie wondered about this new person remembering some mention of the pretty fence and thief when they were playing the con on Adler. She could be useful but also a distraction if he knew Neal. The con sighed as he left the building and headed to the streets. He had to prepare. Only a few days left and Neal would be back. He was supposed to go to a house and meet a friend of Neal's on Riverside. Mozzie wondered who this friend was as he hailed a taxi in the cool windy weather. It looked like rain.

**()()()**

Neal was going to be in New York tomorrow but for now he walked the streets of Boston near the hotel. He kept his face covered not that the weather didn't help him do that. It had been cold and rainy so he had a thick warm muffler around his neck and lower face and a hat pulled over his eyes. He blended in just fine as he entered a small cafe down the street. Alex had already left for New York since the target wasn't on her. She was going to get in touch with her Duke she was going to the party with at the embassy and see what information she could milk out of him and his friends. They would finally have the music box and hopefully Adler would leave them alone once he had it. Neal had spent too much of the time he could have been finishing off his sentence in prison doing errands for the man.

He sat in the corner near the back, leaving his hat on but unraveling the scarf. He had barely hung it over the back of his chair when he saw a familiar figure walk in. Neal's eyes widened at the sight of them, his first reaction to run but they hadn't see him as they sat near the window and removed their coat. It was Elizabeth Burke but what was she doing in Boston? He looked for a way out as he grabbed up his scarf and realized he didn't need to be here. He wrapped it around himself as he moved to leave the building. The door opened up and his hat went flying from the wind. Neal turned to get it and saw her looking at him, blue eyes wide with recognition.

"Neal?"

He didn't go back for the hat as he left the cafe quickly. He thought he heard footsteps behind him in the rain and wind but ducked into an alley quickly to hide as she ran past then stopped and looked around.

"NEAL?"

She was calling his name but he couldn't answer her. Why did she still care when he had obviously broken his promise to them. Her husband was on his tail as were the Feds but Elizabeth looked like she still cared. He moved quietly down the alleyway away from her as she moved back towards the entrance and passed. Neal was relieved that she was gone as he turned and slowly made his way to the opposite end of the alley. This wasn't good. Why was she here? Neal tried to think what to do when someone pushed him up against the wall hard and pressed their arm against his neck choking him as they held him in place.

"Was it nice seeing one of your friends again? It seems the agent's wife believes you aren't the bad person they say."

Larssen held him securely as the young man struggled to get free but felt his face flush as it became harder to breath.

"Adler wants that music box. I know you're going to get it from the party. Make sure you take it here."

Neal felt something stuffed into his jacket pocket before the pressure on his throat lessened and the man backed off. Larssen smiled at him coldly.

"Don't think we haven't noticed your little fence. She's pretty."

He suddenly found himself with a 2x4 held dangerously over the hit man's head, holding Larssen against the wall with a feeling he could kill the man.

"Don't touch my friends or I'll kill you, Larssen! Tell Adler the same goes for him. He'll get his music box when I have it."

Larssen looked a bit scared but not as much as he should as he easily tossed Neal aside, twisting the con's arm behind him and holding him face down on the ground.

"Never threaten me again! I have no qualms about hurting your friends."

Neal felt a kick to his side before the man let go and he heard footsteps fading into the sound of wind and rain. He lay there on the ground a bit before he finally pushed himself up to his knees and sat against the wall. Adler was going to pay for this. Neal winced at the pain in his side, his arm also feeling a bit off from being wrenched behind him but his anger kept him from feeling the worse of it. He would do what they wanted but not in the way they expected. Neal pushed himself to his feet and stumbled back down the alley and out onto the next block. The hotel was just down the street. He would clean up, get out of town and be in New York early. He had to prepare and Adler wasn't going to mess things up.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Notes:** _Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. Maybe it was the lack of working AC or this running nose / stuffed head that I can't shake but I'm not super happy with this chapter. If you like, let me know, if you don't let me know. I may rewrite it but I may not. Just depends. I'm posting it for now. I played with it quite a bit before deciding to post._


	12. Chapter 12

**(Chapter 12)**

Elizabeth had been happy when Peter finally took her out on a date. The weather had been dreadful but they'd drank good wine, eaten good food and flirted like when they first dated. It was like they were starting all over again and it made him feel good to know his wife was happy with him. Mostly that she was happy. Nothing could ruin this mood (_even Fowler._) The agent was happy if not surprised when El got a last minute call from a client in Boston. She was leaving the next morning and would be back on Thursday. Her business had taken off like a bullet and he couldn't be happier as he felt her kiss him good-bye early the next morning. El was taking a cab to the airport so he could sleep in as he sat up and peered out the window to watch her go.

He woke up from this thoughts when Fowler showed up at his window and did a two finger point at him. Peter was tired of Fowler being in the offices by mid-week and was getting close to punching the man out but he would be gone on Friday so he could deal till then. Just a few more days. It was only Wednesday. He sighed as he stood and opened up the door.

"Yes Agent Fowler, how may I help you?"

His voice sounded less than enthusiastic but Garrett Fowler just smirked back at him.

"I believe you're the agent in charge of the Caffrey case? How is that coming along?"

Peter blinked back wondering why he was asking about his cases. OPR did evaluate agents and departments but there was a tone there he didn't quite understand. He narrowed his eyes at the agent curiously.

"As well as it can. I'm the only agent who's ever gotten close enough to catch him. Why?"

Fowler shrugged slightly as he walked down the stairs.

"Just curious..."

Peter was wondering now why the agent and his lackey were hanging around the offices. Hughes didn't seem bothered but he obviously didn't like OPR or Fowler any more than he did although he seemed to hide it much better. He walked next door to find Hughes looking through some case folders when he knocked.

"Come in, Burke. How may I help you?"

His boss sounded distracted as he continued to look through the folders then looked up when Peter closed the door and remained quiet.

"Burke, something on your mind?"

Peter nodded.

"Agent Fowler, sir. Is there a reason he's here that I should know about?"

Hughes blinked back at him curiously without giving anything away before he finally motioned for him to sit.

"I wasn't supposed to say but you're the Senior Agent so I will tell you. OPR is checking out all the departments one by one to see where their caseloads are and how effective they are at closing them. We are in the top running except... except for this Caffrey case. You've been chasing him a long time, Peter. It may be time to give this case to another agent if not department. Have you considered that option?"

Peter looked at his boss dumbfounded. Give up the case? Give up on Caffrey? There was something there in what his boss said but at the same time he couldn't see himself giving in on this. Call it stubbornness but he was going to catch the con and see him put to justice. More than that, he was going to ask him why. He had to know why he had escaped. They were so close to getting him a retrial and he ran away. He sighed inwardly but Reese seemed to understand.

"Fine, Peter but make sure you keep all details up to date on the file and let me know before anyone else. I'm not any happier about OPR being here than you, not that you heard me say that. Anything else?"

He shook his head as Hughes smiled up at him and motioned him to go. It was nearly lunch time and he was expecting a call from his wife. He went next door to his office, grabbed up his coat and jacket and started out of the building. His phone rang as he entered the elevator.

"El, you're right on time. I was just headed down to get something to eat. How's your trip? Weather any better there than here?"

He was feeling light despite the upset Fowler was causing. He waited, his wife's silence worrying him as he held the cell to his ear.

"_Peter... are you alone? I need to tell you something._"

She sounded upset but excited and he began to worry something had happened as he looked up and saw he had four more floors before the elevator would stop at the lobby.

"Honey, what's wrong? El?"

He suddenly wanted to be with her, hug and kiss her but she just shushed him gently.

"_Sorry, I'm not trying to worry you but... well, I saw Neal. He was here._"

Peter froze barely hearing the ding when the doors opened to the lobby. He finally reacted, walking through them before they closed as he walked to the nearest chair and sat down. His wife had seen Neal Caffrey in Boston? Last he heard the young man had been in Venice. Something was up here and his gut was telling him he had to look into this sudden appearance state side of the con. If he could trap him...

"_Honey, are you there? Peter?_"

He woke up from his thoughts and answered her.

"Sorry, I was just trying to figure out why he would have come back. He knows I'm looking for him if not half of the law enforcement community around the country. Did you talk to him?"

He waited for an answer as he continued to try and figure out why the young man would have come back. He'd have to let Hughes know if not Jones and Diana, see if they could find some info for him on anything that might be going down in Boston if not New York soon. He might just get a break on this case if everything turned out ok. Peter stood and walked as he listened to his wife tell him what had happened. Apparently Neal had run from her and disappeared. El was still under the notion that something had made the young man run and he had not escaped for nefarious purposes as Peter thought. He had made a point of telling her what he found out about new crimes Caffrey had committed but there were things she saw that made him wonder. Things in the cases that didn't add up to a man being on the run not to mention the fact he wrote them off and on with notes. Why write them to ask how they were when he had run off and abandoned them and everything they thought he had wanted from them?

"_He looked scared, Peter._"

The agent wondered at her words. Scared? Why would he be scared but then she knew him and what he was. Any criminal would be scared to be identified by someone who knew what they looked like. It fit.

"He probably thought you'd call the cops if not me. Can you give me more details where you saw him, honey?"

Peter had managed to make it to the garage and his car without getting soaked through as he opened up the Taurus and slipped inside. He heard her make a sound.

"_Peter... you're not listening to me! He was scared! It wasn't fear of discovery but actual fear. Honey, I think there's more to this than you think. I have a feeling..._"

Now his wife was having intuition? He went with his gut and something felt wrong but if his wife was saying it too maybe he should listen.

"Ok hon. I'll look into things. Love you."

He heard her sigh slightly before she answered.

"_Don't be hasty, Peter. Please? I'll be home early tomorrow. Love you._"

The call ended and he sat in his car a few minutes longer. So Caffrey was in the States and in Boston. Peter made another call.

"_Jones..._"

The agent smiled as his Junior Agent answered.

"Clinton... find me information on anything going down here in town in the next few days. Any major art exhibits... events... I have a feeling our friend Caffrey might be back in town soon."

He heard the agent typing on the PC keyboard as Peter added one more thing.

"Keep this to yourself for now. Don't tell anyone. I'm working on a hunch for now. Thanks."

He heard the squeak of the office chair as Jones' voice went quieter.

"_Not a problem, boss._"

Peter pulled out of the parking lot as the call ended. It was still raining and windy, the drops hitting the windshield like small pebbles. The wipers squeaked back and forth as he turned down a familiar road and headed home. He had to check on their pet and hopefully Satchmo was holding out. Poor dog was home alone most of the time so he had to make sure the lab was walked. Peter parked the Taurus along the curb and ran out into the weather towards his stairs, opening up the door quickly. He shook himself off in the doorway, removing his wet coat and closing the umbrella as he hung up the coat by the door and leaned the umbrella by the door. Satchmo looked up from his pillow, the dog yawning up at him before slowly getting up and padding over for attention.

"Come on boy. I know the weather isn't good but we'll go in the backyard today."

The dog waited as Peter put on his lead and took him towards the backdoor. He opened it up revealing a familiar figure with glasses. The agent froze.

"Dante? What are you... doing here?"

Peter had a sudden feeling of dread, Satchmo sniffing at the con curiously before he licked his hand. Dante looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Can I please come in?"

Peter realized the man was getting drenched despite the small covering and trellis outside as he finally consented. He took the lead off Satch who walked outside to do his business while the door remained opened. Peter wasn't sure what to think as the little guy stayed by the door dripping slightly and sniffling.

"You do know I'm a federal agent and you're a known accomplice to someone I've been tracking..."

Dante looked up at him, unraveling his scarf and laying it by the door to drip as he shook his coat out slightly. He looked somewhat like a drenched cat despite his balding head.

"We have a mutual friend... well he's my friend but your quarry. As much as it hurts me to ask, I need your help. _He_ needs your help."

Peter was surprised by the man's forwardness but most of all the fact he came to him to ask help for someone that was a criminal. The agent wasn't sure what was going on.

"So let me get this straight: You came to ask for my help for a man you know I'm chasing. What makes you think I would help and what kind of help are you asking for?"

At the very least he had a lead on the suspect, Peter thought and he could hold this man here long enough he could take him in as a witness / accomplice. He watched as Satchmo came back, shaking himself off in the doorway as Peter walked over to get a towel to dry off the dog. He brought back a second for the con. Dante nodded his thanks.

"You know that Neal is a non-violent criminal. You've made note of it several times in your entries on him."

Peter perked up at that remark and Dante seemed to realize his error.

"Or so I've heard. But I digress... There are some things you need to know that I only just found out. It may put a different spin on this case you have against him and whatever prejudice you may have gained when he ran."

Dante sounded sincere enough but the agent in Peter was on full alert. He wasn't sure how far he could trust this man. He had tried to trust Neal but that had proven wrong, still... there was his gut telling him to shut up and listen. He looked at his watch and the weather outside and finally nodded.

"Fine, but we'll have to do it on the way or I'll be late."

Peter made sure the dog was clean before he dropped the towel in the laundry room hamper, grabbed some sandwiches El had left for him in the fridge, put his coat back on and dropped the towel the con had used in the hamper as they headed for the front door. Dante followed with a bit of nervousness.

"Late for what?"

Peter popped open the umbrella as he herded the little guy ahead of him and locked up, both running for the car.

"I have to go back to work. I was on my lunch break. Some of us have jobs. So... are you coming or not?"

He was already opening the passenger door when he saw the little guy pause behind him.

"I can't go there. You can't make me."

Dante looked about to run till Peter realized something and he closed the door walking back.

"I'll call and say I'm running a lead. Where would you rather talk?"

He was holding the umbrella over them both when the little guy finally nodded.

"I have the perfect place. You may even get a late lunch if we're not too late. Chop chop, Suit!"

Peter blinked as Dante slipped into the car and he ran around to the driver's seat and slipped inside. They buckled up and headed down the street, the con giving directions.

"Can't you tell me the address so I don't have to turn suddenly?"

The little guy stared at him like he was from space.

"And reveal the surprise? No way! You're going to be in for a shock just like I was. Just keep driving, Suit."

**()()()**

Neal took the first train out of Boston, blending in quite well with the other sad looking passengers who were soaked through from their travels in the weather that hit the Eastern Starboard like a wet dish rag. He shivered a bit, the pain from Larssen's kick not helping him much as he curled up as much as he could in the narrow seat and stared out the window. It was gloomy out, reminding him of a story he'd read once about kids on a planet that always rained. It seemed like the sun would never show but he could see a faint ball of white above the horizon occasionally where the clouds would try and clear but failed. He closed his eyes and reluctantly passed out.

He was dreaming about that day. The day he had met Elizabeth had been a hectic day. He was running away from everything. Neal had wanted to ask Kate to be his but she had already agreed to go to Chicago. He'd hoped she would stay with him but when he saw her with that young man, his heart sank. She looked so happy. How would he have a chance with someone like her? It was then that Alex showed up. She was glaring him slightly about her treatment with Adler but they'd come to an understanding or maybe he was just trying to make up for not having Kate.

The next day she was gone, just like Kate. Alex Hunter wasn't too different than Neal. She was a con woman herself if not a fence. Alex had been around the block a few times when it came to deals and she had some ideas for him if he was interested. Neal agreed to be in touch if he needed a job. It was only recently that he had gotten back in touch with her when he left prison. They had gone through quite a bit together in the last few months and now everything was coming together. Neal would get the music box and Adler would be in for a surprise of his own when he turned it in.

Neal woke up, the train slowing down as it pulled into the station. He winced slightly as he sat up and looked at all the passengers preparing to disembark. He had a small overnight bag over his shoulder as he pulled himself painfully up to his feet and followed the crowd out to the station floor. He had cleaned up before he left but he still felt a bit off as he took the stairs up to the streets above. It was pouring raining, several people pulling out umbrellas. He had none as he walked out into the weather and hailed a cab. Neal had plans and he had to prepare them earlier than he wanted now that he was going to change the game on Adler. A cab stopped and he ducked inside as he gave an address, leaning back to relax. He sneezed a few times feeling like his face was warm but he would ignore it. Sick or not, he was going to make sure Adler got what he deserved.

**()()()**

Peter was surprised most definitely when they arrived at a palacious house on Riverside drive. Mozzie was smiling despite himself.

"Surprised aren't you? Neal gave me this address but I didn't expect this. Shall we?"

The little guy sounded more an more comfortable with him although he didn't understand why. There had to be a catch here as he loosened his holster strap when he was out of sight. It could be a trap for all he knew so he was going to be ready for whatever might hide in the residence. Dante led him straight to the door and rang the bell. A few minutes later a housekeeper arrived to show them in.

"Mr. Haversham, you're right on time. She's waiting for you both on the terrace."

Peter blinked as they were ushered in and the housekeeper took their wet coats and umbrella. Dante seemed right at home as he waited for Peter and led him to a long wooden staircase leading up to another floor. The housekeeper going into what appeared to be a very large dining room complete with chandelier. Whoever lived here was very rich as they slowly made their way upwards till they reached the very top floor and a plain white wooden door. Dante opened the door as if he lived here, Peter feeling like they should knock but the little guy seemed to know what was up as they entered a nicely decorated penthouse type apartment. There was a kitchenette to the right along with a small hearth while to the left sat the living room / bedroom area and two large French doors currently open and leading out onto a beautifully maintained terrace. If anything the view had to be spectacular the agent thought as Dante led him towards those open doors and an older woman sitting outside.

"Haversham! I'm glad you came and with a guest. You must be Agent Burke?"

Peter felt a bit off his game as he held out his hand to an elegantly dressed woman who smiled broadly back at him.

"I am but I don't believe we've been introduced."

He looked at Dante but the little guy was suddenly gone. He glanced around about to run but felt a squeeze on his arm.

"I'm sorry but it had to be this way, Agent Burke. My name is June. Haversham was afraid you'd take him in as a witness so he had you come here to hear what needed to be told. Coffee?"

Peter couldn't believe this. His one tie to the case he was trying to break and they'd run. He was tempted to run her in but she seemed too nice, besides the fact she was willing to talk to him after knowing he was a Federal Agent made him think it would do him some good to sit with her. There was an awning pulled out over the terrace protecting them from the still falling rain as he pulled up a chair and sat across from her. June seemed to be in her early to mid 60s, elegant and very observant. She poured him some coffee and passed him a plate of sandwiches. He heard his stomach growl realizing he hadn't eaten lunch yet.

"Thank you but I didn't come to eat. What is so important to bring me here to talk to you? Dante didn't explain himself other than to say it had to do with Neal Caffrey."

She nodded with an almost sad smile as she sipped at her own cup of coffee then replied.

"Neal bumped into me just over a year ago. I was taking in some of my husband's old clothes to be donated when I found him in the thrift store I was at. He was polite and very nice but he looked lost. There was a desperation there I recognized but not the kind you'd think. He seemed so uncertain of things so I invited him to coffee and we talked... in length."

She pushed more sandwiches onto his plate when he realized he was actually eating. He was hungrier than he thought and thanked her.

"So you saw him the day he escaped? I hate to be blunt but why didn't you turn him in? You understand I'm an agent, anything you say to me could be used against you."

June continued to smile although it had softened to a more unhappy expression, her face a bit tight with concern.

"He talked about you in length and your wife. He seemed very worried about what would happen to you although at the time I really didn't understand what it was he was concerned about. Dante has filled in some of the blanks."

She paused to take his hand in hers and look into his eyes.

"Agent Burke, forget you're an agent for just a moment. The young man you know as Neal Caffrey did not escaped prison because he wanted to. He was trying to protect you and your wife. He's under the gun to get something for a certain someone who's used you as collateral. Neal is doing this because you were kind to him. He told me as much."

Peter blinked unable to comprehend what she said at first. Caffrey escaped to protect Elizabeth and himself? He knew Adler was still out there but he had been as slippery if not more so than Caffrey and the young man had been sending him notes. It made some sense he would keep in touch if only to check on them but why? And what was he doing back in New York when he knew that law enforcement was looking for him? There had to be more to this than protection.

"I can't believe it. He's a con."

She leaned over closer and whispered to him.

"So was my Byron and he was the nicest man anyone could be married to. I feel the same with Neal. He just needs the right push."

He blinked back her as he sipped at the coffee. He sipped it again. This stuff was good but it didn't eliminate the fact that they were discussing Neal Caffrey, con extraordinaire. He was supposed to be catching him, not helping him because of a past debt. The kid had saved his and his wife's life but would he owe him forever? Why didn't Neal just come to him and tell him all of this himself. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he tried to think what to do. His cell rang and he saw it was Hughes.

"Burke... Yes sir... I was running a lead I discovered. Yes. I'll be there right away. Thank you sir."

He stood up as did June, holding his hand out to shake it despite the shock he felt at what he'd heard. Neal had run to protect him and El? Why would he care about them?

"Thank you so much for the lunch, coffee and the conversation. I will take what you said into consideration, June."

She nodded as they shook and she walked him back downstairs.

"I'm glad you could listen with such an open mind. I appreciate your willingness to hear me out. Neal is really a good man, Agent Burke."

He nodded vaguely as he pulled on his coat and grabbed up his umbrella to run to his car and slip inside. He could still see June watching him from the open door of her home as he pulled out into traffic and drove away.

_Neal is really a good man..._

Her words hit home with him in some manner. He had felt there was something different about the young con. Caffrey was smarter than most but he was still a criminal. Peter believed that but another part of him still wondered about things. Neal had taken a bullet for him, that had been no act even if he wanted to think so.

Peter sighed as he pulled into the FBI garage and parked in his usual spot. This case was getting more complicated by the moment as he stepped out of his car and made his way to the lobby and elevator. He stepped off on his floor and into the bullpen lost in thought when someone touched his arm.

"_Boss..._"

Jones was hissing at him, keeping him close for a moment as he spoke quietly.

"_I found out those things you wanted._"

He quietly pushed a folder into his hands, Peter pushing it under his coat with a nod.

"_I also have a little insider information. That fence Alexandria Hunter is in town and she's going to a party for the Italian Embassy. Nick Halden is on the roster of guests._"

Peter blinked, nodding a thanks to his agent before heading up to his office to drop off his wet coat and jacket. He was about to lock his office door for some privacy to view the folder when Fowler showed up.

"Agent Burke, looks like you had a very long lunch. Is this normal?"

The agent was ready to sock the man right now but with Hughes next door he didn't. He felt a tight smile on his face.

"I was following a lead. How may I help you, Agent Fowler? I'm very busy."

Fowler walked into the office and sat down. Peter was about to protest when Hughes walked over and peeked inside.

"Burke good... you're here. I need to see you in my office. Fowler..."

Peter smiled to see the other agent excused as he was, getting up to leave but looking at them both curiously before he went downstairs. Hughes motioned for him to join him in his office as Peter followed.

"I apologize for the long lunch. I was following a lead on Caffrey. Seems it wasn't what I thought it was. What did you want to talk to me about Sir?"

Hughes shook his head.

"Didn't. Just wanted to annoy Fowler. I've been investigating why he's here and it looks like he's not here on official business. I'm trying to pull some favors to get him out of here soon as possible. I know it's only two more days but he's making everyone crazy and nervous. I don't need him disrupting our offices. So what was this lead you thought you had on Caffrey? Anything good?"

Peter hated to lie but he shook his head. There was something in what June had told him and he had to be sure.

"There may be something there but I still have to check out a few details before I can be certain. Mostly a dead end. I'll keep you up to date, sir."

Hughes nodded, excusing him as Peter went back to this office and the folder. The agent noticed something off as soon as he walked in. He had left his jacket on the chair and it was now on the floor, a light footprint in it. He heard voices outside and turned to see Fowler and his lackey heading out of the offices, the man looking back at him with a smug yet guilty look. Peter grabbed up his jacket and the folder and made his way down to Jones.

"_What was in this folder?_"

Jones looked surprised by the question but he answered it.

"Just what I told you before and some pictures of what Alex Hunter looks like and the roster list for the Embassy party."

Peter cursed silently as he saw the elevator open and Fowler and his crew duck inside. He had to do something now that he knew someone had looked through his folder.

"Jones, if anyone asks, I'm on a lead. I have to go out. Hold the fort."

He didn't even go back to grab up his coat and umbrella, taking Jones' when he offered it up. Peter thanked him before he ran to the stairs and started down at a very fast rate.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _This was more Peter / everyone else centric chapter but it was necessary. Neal will come back in spades in the next chapter more than likely. Had to do some behind the scenes sort of stuff to show what was going on behind Neal's back._


	13. Chapter 13

**(Chapter 13)**

By the time Neal reached his destination, he felt absolutely awful. He paid the cabbie and stumbled up the sidewalk to the entrance of the building. It was still pouring rain as he felt the drop sting against his cheeks. He had a key but in his current state he didn't remember, ringing the bell as he leaned against the frame tiredly and waited. A shadowy figure finally showed revealing itself to be June.

"Neal?"

She sounded worried, opening up the door quickly and reaching to help him inside. He was trembling, his body cold, face feeling hot as he stumbled inside and collapsed to the floor. She pulled him in and closed the door, her hand immediately touching his forehead as she gasped.

"You're burning up!"

He lay curled up on the floor trembling, her hand caressing his hair a moment before she stood and called for someone. His body hurt especially where Larssen had kicked him, his chest burning as he coughed a phlegmy cough. Something felt very wrong as he tried to rise but couldn't, his limbs flailing miserably before he quit and just stayed on the floor. His eyes closed, body relaxing till someone touched him and he felt himself twitch back to semi-wakefulness. He was supposed to be doing something but his head pounded like the rain was still hitting it, only harder. Someone helped to half carry half drag him to the sofa at the bottom of the stairs. He felt his wet coat and jacket removed, shoes slipped off and something warm and comforting tucked over him as he was laid upon the sofa. June was talking to him, his eyes opening long enough to see her staring down at him with a concerned look.

"Call Dr. Monroe. Tell him it's urgent."

He saw someone that looked like a housekeeper move away from them, the sound of a phone being dialed nearby. Neal wanted to speak, a wheeze escaping his lips as he opened his mouth.

"Mozzie... need to... talk to him."

June looked down at him, pulling up a chair to sit beside him as she gently patted his shoulder to calm him.

"Mozzie?"

He looked at her hoping she would find him but he was too tired to do more than lie there, head slumping to one side as he continued to ask for his friend.

"Mozzie... need to talk... him..."

Neal's eyes rolled back, June's face fading into the darkness as he passed out. His mind was worrying, body cold as he roamed the blackness of his dreams for that which he was seeking.

_He found himself back to that day, standing on the street corner watching the woman ahead of him before the light turned to walk. She started across but he stayed there, feet firmly planted on the curb. Her attention was on her purse, hands reaching in for something as he felt the urge to follow but couldn't. His eyes turned at a sound and to his left he saw the car coming. His glance moved back to the woman, attention still on her purse, the light still read Walk. The car continued to come towards her at an unnaturally fast rate but he couldn't move._

_No... don't..._

_Suddenly he was flinging himself across space, trying to make up the time he had lost by being frozen on the corner. He reacted quickly, his body pushing her from the path as the car smashed into him from the left and hit him hard. He rolled across the hood and hit the ground hard, head connecting as he heard the crunch. The car continued on its way and someone stood over him, looking down. It was her. He gazed up at her but her eyes seemed to shut him out, turning around and walking away as if he weren't there._

_Wait... Please..._

_The darkness swallowed her up and him as he struggled with his thoughts and feelings. The scenery changed and he found himself struggling in the darkness a light faintly glowing above him. He was cold and tired, body aching as he tried to swim upwards but couldn't. Someone floated beside him, eyes open and staring glassily. It was Agent Burke._

_No... you're not dead!_

_He felt himself move to shake the agent, wake the man but those brown eyes continued to stare dully ahead without seeing, the light overhead fading quickly as they sunk further into the darkness. His chest grew tight as he tried to move towards what was left of the light, agent in tow._

_Wait... we're here! We're..._

_He turned to find Peter gone, looking up to see him being pulled from the water as Neal felt himself sinking further away from the light into the darkness._

_Don't leave me here... please..._

"Don't... leave me... here."

His lips moved of their own accord as someone touched his forehead and his eyes opened. There was a blurry figure overhead, a man with white hair staring down at him. Something cool touched his chest and he shuddered at the feeling, a comforting hand holding him down.

"It's ok, Neal. You're safe. How is he, doctor? He looks so pale."

It was June talking, his friend he'd met when he left prison. She had taken him in, no questions asked. He had spilled his story to her and she had not blinked an eye but to wipe a tear from it. She understood him.

"His temperature is very high but I'm more worried about this large bruise around his chest. I don't think there's anything broken but it might be part of what's ailing him. I'll clean and wrap this up. Keep him cool and covered up, June. I'll call some EMTs I know from the hospital. I want him on an IV drip and we need to move him to a bed if possible."

June nodded pointing upstairs.

"I have a room for him upstairs. I'll get it ready while we wait. Maggie, get a bowl of ice and water with some clean dish rags and bring it here for Dr. Monroe."

**()()()**

Mozzie showed up at June's later that evening. He wanted to know how the talk with the Suit came along. He was surprised not only to find June worrying over Neal but Neal actually upstairs with an IV of antibiotics connected to his arm as he lay pale and unconscious in bed. The con wiped at his glasses as he pulled up a chair and sat beside his friend. He hadn't seen Neal in over a year and now he was here but hurt. He felt a bit of anger fill him but he knew there was little he could do but wait and see what Neal would ask of him.

"Mozzie... I need to talk... to... him..."

He heard the raspiness in his friend's voice, a slight wheeze escaping his lips as blue eyes slowly fluttered open. Neal's eyes were glassy as they turned and finally met with his.

"Hey... how are you feeling?"

Neal seemed confused a moment before he finally nodded, licking his lips and answering.

"Like Larssen kicked me in the side. Mozzie... Adler's... following me. Keeping... tabs. Be... be care... ful."

His eyes shut and the young man fell back into a restless sleep, that wheeze sounding worse by the moment as he noticed a slight flush to the young man's cheeks. He was worrying over his friend when the sound of the door opening distracted him. He sensed June walk in behind him as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Haversham... or may I call you Mozzie?"

She was asking him and he shrugged.

"Either one works. How is he? I see you had a doctor come. Thank you for not taking him in. It's dangerous for him right now."

She nodded in understanding as she sat on the edge of the bed gently brushing Neal's hair from his face. The young man looked like he was relaxing some but continued to murmur worriedly in his sleep. She changed the damp rag on his forehead for a fresh one the coolness making Neal smile a moment.

"The doctor said his fever should go down but his breathing sounds poorly. He's worried about that injury to his side. Someone hurt him."

Mozzie nodded with concern, wondering if he should let the young man go to the hospital. He hated those sorts of places, being put in a system but Neal looked so sick and helpless...

"He'll be ok. Neal always comes back. He has to."

She stood, patting him on the shoulder before leaving the room. Mozzie sat there a few minutes in silence uncertain what to think. Neal had abandoned them all for what? He was only just getting the full picture but it made him angry. Adler played the young man to get what he wanted, threatening to hurt those he cared about. Mozzie knew Neal had left to protect him but also to protect the Suit and his wife. He still didn't understand why Neal felt protective of them but they had paid him a kindness, at least Elizabeth had. The Suit was still very suspicious of Neal but they were cons so why wouldn't he?

He sighed looking up when the door opened again and he saw someone he had hoped never to see again.

**()()()**

Peter managed to avoid being seen by Fowler and his lacky as they left the lobby and he slipped out the stairwell. He tailed them from behind until he saw them turn into a not so nice side of town and continued past. He parked around the corner and ran out into the rain to where he had last seen the agent and his associate. It didn't take long for him to find out where the two men where, lights from a beat up looking building shining through the dirty windows of the warehouse. He peeked through and blinked as he finally saw who they were talking to: Adler. Larssen was beside the missing Tycoon as he ducked away and went back to his car. If only he'd been able to take a picture but in this weather nothing would have come out and he was afraid to be seen. Things were getting more complicated by the moment as he got back into his car and drove away. Neal had some explaining to do as did his little friend. He'd start with the latter first until his main target showed up again.

He was soaking wet, heater on in the car but fogging up the windows with him evaporating. He was shivering as he continued to his destination. The agent drove quickly but safely towards the last place he expected to be. The residence of the mysterious June on Riverside drive loomed up before him as he parked along the curb. He ran for the entrance and knocked loudly. June appeared in the doorway with a surprised look on her face.

"Agent Burke, I didn't expect you back so soon. Was there some other question you had?"

He shook his head then as quickly nodded.

"Is Haversham here? I need to speak with him."

She nodded letting him in and taking his jacket as she went to grab him a towel. He felt silly, drops of cold water dripping down his face from standing in the rain. June just smiled and handed him the towel.

"This weather is terrible but so appropriate. Let me show you upstairs. Haversham is waiting for you there."

He nodded noting her tone was rather pointed. She was hiding something but he didn't have time to pry. Peter had to talk to Dante and get some more facts. The image of Agent Fowler conferring with Adler and Larssen didn't hold well with him and he couldn't just say he saw that to Hughes without some proof. Adler had told him he had means and now the agent knew how many.

"Agent Burke... Peter, there is something I have to tell you before we enter this room. You must promise me to have an open mind."

He blinked at her uncertain what she meant as June blocked the door and looked at him hopefully. His eyes noticed her hand on the knob protectively and he realized something suddenly.

"He's here isn't he? Caffrey."

She nodded at him but with a piteous look.

"I'm sorry June but please move aside. I don't want to have to arrest you."

She looked almost taken aback by his comment but nodded sadly as she opened the door and let him enter. He turned the corner and paused as a figure turned and looked at him. Dante sat there in a chair looking rather tired and worried. He sat next to a large bed where there lay a pale sweaty figure, an unhealthy wheeze escaping their throat. Peter stopped mid-step as he took everything in and realized what was going on.

"Peter, he's in no condition to be moved."

June spoke gently but firmly as his eyes fell upon the IV and the arm it was attached to. He moved closer after a moment and saw Dante stand up and turn blocking his path in a manner but he just shook his head with a sneeze from being soaked and sighed. He sniffled as he spoke, his nose starting to feel a bit stuffy.

"What's wrong with him?"

The question floated in the air a moment before Dante looked at him with a more relaxed expression.

"Larssen beat him up."

Peter blinked, moving closer and reaching over to see for himself. The agent part was still there but had moved aside so Peter could see what was going on. This man was hurting, his chest wrapped up tightly with just a hint of purplish black bruises obvious. If this was Larssen's work then Adler had to be behind this. Vincent wanted Caffrey to bring him this music box and money he allegedly stole but he was compromising such an act as if to keep the young man under his control. Just the thought of Adler's manipulations made him angry. He pulled out his badge much to Dante's fear but tossed it onto the coffee table before he turned between both June and the con and spoke.

"Much as this is against my better judgment, I'm in for whatever plans you have. I'm willing to help if necessary. You may not believe me but I've seen enough. I saw Adler just a little while ago. He's using the FBI and OPR to track Neal now. He's not safe. No one is."

He suddenly started to sneeze, reaching for a tissue from the nightstand as he blew his nose. June moved closer and felt his head.

"Well you don't have a fever but you're going to get a cold in those clothes. I might have something you can wear until I can dry your clothes off."

Peter thanked her, finding a chair he wouldn't soak to sit in. He was just realizing his clothes were damp, removing his shirt but leaving on his tee for the meanwhile. He sneezed again, Dante looking at him a bit worriedly.

"You're not contagious are you?"

He noticed the little guy pull some hand sanitizer out of his bag and start to wipe his own hands and arms with it then finally toss the bottle to the agent who caught it with a curious look.

"I have another for me... just... use that."

June returned with some sweats and a tee that looked about the right size.

"My son is around your size and he left some clothes last time. You can change in the bathroom, Peter."

He felt a strange feeling as she called him by his first name. They'd only met earlier that day but they were already so friendly and using first names. Peter nodded thankfully as he moved towards the door just past the kitchenette and stepped inside. It was a long hallway with a closet full of clothes (_suits in garment bags to be precise along with several nice pairs of shoes_) and a bathroom just down the way. He disrobed, drying himself with the towel she'd given him earlier before he donned the sweats and tee. They were a bit short on him but otherwise fit ok. He was barefoot, feet a bit chilly from the weather and being damp as he moved back down the hallway and back into the penthouse. June was talking to Dante, her hand checking Neal's forehead again as she changed the rag there.

"How's he doing?"

She shook her head as she sighed yet smiled, moving to take the damp clothes from him. Peter felt badly but she just shook her head again.

"Distraction. I can take them down to the laundry room. Maggie will wash them for you and dry them. Did you need me to call your wife?"

Peter shook his head. It was Wednesday and El wasn't coming home till Thursday morning. He needed to check on Satchmo but the weather wasn't letting up any time soon he could tell as he stared up at the rain splattering off the skylight.

"I need to check on my dog soon. He's alone and I haven't walked or fed him since lunch time. I should check in to work. I left unexpectedly..."

He gave a look to the little guy, Dante blushing slightly.

Peter moved across the room to the kitchen and spoke quietly.

"_Jones... FBI._"

The agent smiled slightly as he spoke in a whisper almost.

"It's Burke... I need some help with something. How are you on dog sitting?"

There was silence and then a kind of muffled sound.

"_Dog sitting boss? Something up at home?_"

Peter grinned slightly, nodding at the air in response.

"Yeah, can you get my spare key from my office, it's in the book marked '_warrant law_' under '_breaking and entering_.' I'm going to be here for a bit and uhm... come to this address once you have Satchmo. I'll fill you in. Is Fowler or his men back yet?"

Jones was obviously moving, sound apparent in the background till he heard a door shut and the agent spoke again.

"_Not yet. Ah, found it. I have the key. Want me to leave a note for the wife or will you be back by tomorrow?_"

Peter almost forgot that El was coming in early. He'd promised to pick her up from the airport.

"I'll call her and let her know what's going on. Just bring the dog with you and be careful."

**()()()**

Fowler knew something was up when he saw Jones catch Peter on the way in and they were whispering back and forth while pretending to act normal. He saw a folder or something passed to the senior agent and was curious about it. Adler had told him to be on the look out for anything unusual that Agent Burke might do. He had placed him in a position to watch the agent under the pretense of a normal OPR analysis of case closures.

He watched Burke go upstairs to his office and sit the folder down on his desk, following a few minutes later before the distracted agent could get settled. Fowler left when Hughes asked but hung around out of sight till they had closed the door to the director's office. He snuck into the open office and took a quick look at the folder on Peter's desk. Jackpot! He took a few pictures with his phone before he noticed Jones coming back and he left the office. He didn't even notice he had knocked Peter's jacket to the floor or stepped on it as he left quickly and disappeared to his own section. His right hand man looked at his grin curiously.

"I got what he wanted and more. We need to go talk to him."

The younger man nodded as they grabbed up their coats and started out. Fowler looked up to see Peter looking down at him with a narrow glance as if he knew what he'd done. The agent smirked back as he continued to the elevator with his man in tow. Adler would give him the tape if he finished this task. After that he would be free of the man's influence he hoped but for now he had a job to do. He pushed the elevator key with impatience as he watched Burke come downstairs with the folder in hand and talk to Jones. The man couldn't know he looked, could he? The elevator doors opened and he casually but quickly entered with his man in tow. He had to let Adler know what he'd discovered. Caffrey had been slippery and managed to fall off the radar in the last few hours but that folder had info on his next move. Adler would want to know this ASAP. Fowler didn't want to mess with the man any more than he already had to so he was going to get this over with.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Apologies if anyone misunderstood my last comments. I didn't mean anything by it but just to let those that think I write too much of anyone in any chapter must mean I don't like so and so but I try to be as even handed as I can with all the characters. It was more a pre-emptive comment than anything. Thanks for reading. I'm having fun rewriting the WC universe but getting distracted by work. Finals are here soon and I deal with students and their PC issues, so they are stressing around me and I have to be calm. Just glad I'm not in college anymore. Just watching them stress is stressing enough. ;P_


	14. Chapter 14

**(Chapter 14)**

Adler was more than happy when Fowler showed him the pictures of the guest roster for the Italian Embassy party. Now he knew where the music box was and who it was helping Caffrey get it. Alexandria Hunter had been more than slippery in her own way, friends and powerful parties helping her to stay safe and hidden from him as he tried to get more info and was unable to. Now he had a leg up on the competition and he could throw a wrench in the works if necessary. He thanked Fowler for his work and told him to continue keeping an eye on Burke and the White Collar division.

Once Fowler had left with his right hand man, the tycoon turned to Larssen.

"I noticed Agent Fowler was a bit surprised to see you, Julian. You were in special forces together weren't you?"

The man nodded stiffly as he waited for orders, a nervous look on his face. Adler noticed.

"You're being paid enough, quit fidgeting. Once I have Caffrey under my thumb like Fowler, I'll have more than enough resources to help with this operation. Make sure you find Miss Hunter for me. I'd like to talk to her."

Larssen nodded stiffly before taking off. Adler sighed, moving back to a fully furnished and very nice apartment hidden in the apparently empty and worn out warehouse. He had set this hideout up a while back when he planned on disappearing with the cash before Caffrey happened. He would get revenge on the young man and get what he had been looking for. He had a vague location finally on the object he had searched for and all he needed to be certain was the music box. Neal would help him with that as would his friend Miss Hunter. Adler smiled to himself as he sat back and sipped a glass of brandy. His late father would be proud of him.

**()()()**

Peter was relieved when Jones showed up with Satchmo in tow. The agent looked a bit confused if not surprised by the residence he found his boss at. The big puppy looked happy to see his owner and more surprised when another dog peeked from June's arms. She had brought out her own pug. The two dogs sniffed each other a moment before the woman seemed satisfied and let the housekeeper take both pets as she greeted her new visitor.

"Agent Jones, it's so nice to meet you. I'm June."

The agent nodded with a curious look at Peter who just shrugged as he shook her hand and they went back towards the stairs and started upwards.

"Everything ok, Peter? I mean... well are you sure there's nothing going on?"

Peter smirked slightly but shook his head.

"I got soaked in the weather. Long story but it made me realize I needed to talk to you about something. You have to promise to keep this to yourself though."

Jones looked surprised but nodded without hesitation as Peter smiled and opened the door to the room at the top of the stairs. He saw Jones react as he knew he must have to the penthouse suite and the view from the rainy terrace through the closed French doors. He watched with interest as Jones' eyes took in the space then fell upon not just Dante but Neal Caffrey and widened.

"Uhm boss... Is that Caffrey and his friend?"

Mozzie looked a bit offended by the comment, the little guy wiping his glasses before he sipped at some tea June had brought him. She offered the two agents a cup of tea, Peter accepting with his cold and Jones declining politely as he took everything in with a shocked but bemused look.

"I have a name, Junior Suit."

Jones nodded back with surprise as Peter shrugged and pulled the other agent to the corner by the kitchenette.

"_This is between you and me but... Fowler is working with Adler. I saw it with my own eyes but I don't have proof other than my word. Can you get a message to Diana I need her eyes with a camera at a certain address. Bring her here if you have to verify but I want to bring you both in on this if you're ok with it._"

Peter waited seeing his colleague nod and smile.

"_Definitely beats the van and I doubt Diana will be anything but happy to join in if not shocked. I'll go get her. Mum's the word._"

They shook as Jones excused himself and left. Dante looked worried as did June but Peter assured them.

"He's on our side. I trust him. He's going to grab up one more person I think can help and I need to call my wife."

**()()()**

_Neal was dreaming alternately of a desert and a snow scape. He felt the heat of day burning in his dream on his face, a thirst like he never imagined overcoming him at times but he trudged on through the dunes. At the top of each sandy hill he was greeted with an endless view of sand and nothingness for miles. He turned and his footsteps had been blown away by the slight breeze which did nothing to cool him as he continued his endless walk. Neal was looking for something as he watched the sun finally drop down, a feeling of dread coming over him as the first flecks of snow began to fall. There was nothing to hide under or to cover himself with, the young man feeling the air quickly change from heat to cold as he shivered and pulled his arms around him. He finally stopped, sitting on the ground as his eyes glanced upwards at the falling snow and the stars twinkling above._

_Orion sparkled in the inky blackness above, slowly taking on the form of Peter Burke as the hunter. How appropriate he thought as he saw Sirius turn into Satchmo, the small yellow lab belonging to the agent. Not too far away sparkled Cassiopeia which transformed to Elizabeth as he stared at the many constellations and saw people he knew appear within each appropriate symbol. A bull huffed in the sky, eye red and sparkling. Adler appeared over that one as the animal rushed both the agent and his wife. Neal tried to call out a warning but he was too cold, shivering too much to speak. He curled up in the wet snow, eyes closing as he watched the constellations fight it out, helpless to assist as weariness and exhaustion knocked him into the darkness._

Blue eyes fluttered open, staring around the strange suite he was in especially up at the rain splattered skylight above. Something had waken him up as he glanced to his left and saw the IV attached to his arm. He wasn't in a hospital so where was he? His eyes continued to look around the penthouse type dwelling when he saw the source of his wakefulness. A figure lay curled up under a blanket on the sofa snoring softly. There was a certain stuffiness to their breathing like they had a cold or runny nose but that's not what interested the young man. The sleeping figure was none other than Agent Peter Burke. Neal sat up despite himself, chest aching where he'd been kicked but he had to get a better idea of where he was and why as he pushed the blanket aside and tried to rise. He stumbled and fell to the floor, IV pole and all as someone moved quickly padded over to help him. Agent Burke crouched there helping him back to the bed.

"You shouldn't be up."

Neal looked up at the agent curiously, uncertain what to think as the man helped him lay back on the bed. The con felt unsure about many things but something about the agent and his wife... he felt a kind of familiarity he hadn't before.

"Thanks. I guess you'll be taking me in once I'm well enough?"

He was actually surprised the agent hadn't handcuffed him to the bed yet to keep him from running. Peter blinked back at him then shook his head.

"Not yet... At least... I saw Adler yesterday and I talked to June."

Neal blinked back at the man. He had spilled his feelings to June despite himself. He had been desperate at the time uncertain what to do and she had provided a much needed ear to bend. Agent Burke knew what was going on now and he seemed willing to listen. The rain continued to fall in the background, a soothing sound despite the situation.

"Adler... how did you happen to see him? What did he say?"

He felt a bit of suspicion but saw the agent wipe at his face tiredly before he spoke.

"I didn't speak to him. I followed an agent who's working for OPR. Agent Fowler is investigating my department's closure rate. I think he's really poking around to see what I might know about you and he seems to be on friendly terms with Adler. Speaking of seeing people... El told me she saw you in Boston."

Neal felt his face flush and not from the fever. He had run from Elizabeth and ended up getting a beating from Larssen. His ribs ached at the memory of that meeting and having to run from the agent's wife.

"I didn't want to get her involved with what was going on. I hid and then Larssen... I headed here when I realized Adler was following me. He shouldn't know I'm in town."

The agent sighed, the young man looking at him curiously.

"Fowler looked at a folder on my desk. I ran a check of anything I thought you'd be interested in town when Elizabeth told me she saw you. I figured you must be headed here. He knows about your invitation to the Embassy party. Whatever you were planning, you have the right to remain silent on that part, but he's ready for you Caffrey. Whatever element of surprise you thought you had is gone."

Neal felt the color drain from his face. Alex... if he knew about the party Adler knew Alex was involved. She was in danger. He started to pull the IV from his arm but Peter stopped him.

"You can't help her by falling over half dead with fever, Caffrey. Contact her if you have to and warn her but HE knows about her and your plans."

Neal realized the agent was trying to help him as he nodded and lay back on the bed again. He was helpless, his face still burning with fever as he coughed and rolled over on his side away from the agent. He felt the covers pulled over him as he closed his eyes and feigned sleep.

"Whatever the differences between us, I'm willing to help you with Adler then we can discuss the other stuff."

Peter sounded sincere as he felt the man pat him gently on the shoulder before padding quietly away, a soft groan from the sofa frame as he heard the man lay back down and then a snore of him sleeping. Neal turned back and watched the agent in the dimly lit room a moment before he quietly removed the IV and sat up. He had to warn Alex about Adler. Neal stumbled quietly across the room, picking up his shoes and jacket as he passed the sleeping agent and left. The stairs seemed to spin and weave below him as he slowly yet quietly made his way down. At the bottom he put on his shoes and went towards the front door where his jacket was. He pulled out his cell to make a call.

_Pick up Alex... Pick..._

"Alex?"

He whispered but heard breathing in the background before another voice answered.

"_Hello, Neal. Alex is indisposed at the moment but I can take any messages you might have._"

Adler's voice laughed back at him, full of sarcasm. The con felt angry but he didn't want to wake anyone up.

"Where is she, Vincent? If you want the music box I need her help."

He heard a low chuckle on the other end.

"_I'm sure you do but you're a smart con. You've done worse on your own. You stole all of my money didn't you? Use that little bespectacled friend of yours. I'm sure he's good for a few distractions. I'm keeping Miss Hunter nearby for collateral._"

Neal gave a low growl but contained himself. He didn't want to wake anyone up but he had to figure out what Adler was up to. Without Alex he had no one to help him with the scam. Mozzie was going to help but in a different manner. They all had a part. He'd have to rework the whole scheme.

"If you hurt her..."

He felt anger rising in him but Adler chuckled again making him angrier.

"_You can't do a thing. I don't know where you are at the moment but I'll have someone watching you at the party. Thank your Agent friend for his help. He led me right to your little fence._"

The call cut off and Neal blinked. He was blaming Peter for this? The con looked out at the rainy darkness, the weather as bad as it had been when he arrived. This rain was an omen if anything. He still had one more day till the party. Without Alex... he didn't want to see her hurt but she was the main reason the plan was coming together. It had been her connections that got them the location of the box and an in. Neal moved over to the box he's left with June in the corner of the darkened foyer and sighed. He pulled on his jacket, grabbed an umbrella and made his way out into the weather.

**()()()**

Peter followed behind the con who didn't seem to realize he was there. The young man was far from well from the way he walked but he seemed determined to go out in this weather and do something. He'd only heard a bit of the conversation but knew the con had been talking to Vincent Adler. He watched Neal pull a phone out and call someone before he ducked into a cafe around the corner from June's and sat down inside. Peter was going to follow but decided to stay outside to see who showed up. He watched as Neal ordered a hot drink, shivering it seemed in his coat as he sat there. Not too much later he was rewarded with the appearance of Dante Haversham who ducked into the cafe and tried not to look obvious while looking more than. Peter laughed at the act and saw the annoyed look on the tired Neal Caffrey's face. They sat and talked a bit before Dante convinced the young man of something and they left, hailing a cab. Peter caught a cab soon after and followed. They didn't seem to realize Peter was following as they got out at an abandoned brownstone looking building on the edge of town and ducked around the corner. The agent followed, coming to a dead end. It was a small patio area but there was no way in or out as he glanced around confused then saw it.

Water trickled into a part of the brick wall and disappeared. He felt around with one hand and found the mechanism, a secret door opening up as he peeked around and finally entered. The sound of dripping water was obvious as he entered the old prohibition entrance and made it down a long stone corridor wet with rain water. Peter continued down the path till he found himself at a set of stairs next to a freight elevator. The elevator had already been called or used so he took the stair down. It was quite a few floors till he reached the bottom and found himself in a place he could only describe as a bottled up version of a Japanese monastery. Birds flitted about in the false sunshine amongst small bushes and well trimmed trees. There was a zen garden in the middle and various bonsai and other plants. It was beyond words.

"What are you doing here?"

He turned at the sound of Dante's voice and froze. The little guy was wearing a kimono and had some plant shears in his hand. He looked livid if anything as he struck a defensive pose. Peter shrugged helplessly.

"I'm an agent and he's a con. I'm supposed to know where he goes."

Not the words he should have used, the little guy holding up the shears uncertainly.

"Your chi is ruining the healing powers of this place. Mostly why I brought him here. You need to leave before you blacken the aura of my home, Suit."

Dante didn't sound like he was joking, Peter nodding as he stepped back to leave but heard a crunch under foot. The con's face reddened with not just anger but some kind of loss.

"You didn't... Suit... you have to leave before I make you leave!"

Peter looked back to see he had stepped on and broken in half a small white wooden rake. He moved to pick up the pieces but heard a hiss.

"Just leave... now!"

Peter stayed there till Dante moved over and pushed him somewhat angrily.

"He'll be back in the morning. Don't you have a wife to pick up?"

The man's tone was somewhat cold till he looked at his watch and realized it was just before 6 AM. Elizabeth's plane came in at 7:30. He needed to get back to June's and pick up his car to get his wife. He excused himself as he took the elevator back up to the top to Dante's dismay and left the strange utopia back into the rain soaked city and hailed another cab back.

**()()()**

Larssen sat outside the agent's residence. The house was strangely silent till a car pulled up and he realized it was Agent Burke's Taurus. He sat up a bit more attentively watching the man hurry inside and disappear a moment before coming out a good 20 minutes later dressed in clean clothes and another jacket and hopped back into the car. He waited then followed the agent to see where he was going. Adler wanted a second set of eyes on the agent in case Fowler chose to be obstinate. Larssen continued to tail the agent to the airport, passing by and parking a little ahead so he could watch as Peter Burke led someone to the vehicle. On closer inspection the hit man realized it was Elizabeth Burke. He ducked down a bit as the agent drove past before following again. This was going to be a long day.

**()()()**

Elizabeth sat in the passenger seat of their car and yawned. She hadn't slept much since she'd called her husband the day before. She was worrying about Neal Caffrey of all things and why he had run. Her husband seemed strangely quiet as she finally turned the conversation from how her flight was to other things.

"Something's going on... tell me what's wrong Peter."

Her husband sighed as he kept his eyes on the road but turned long enough to smile at her sheepishly.

"Wait till we get home and I'll tell you. It's kind of a long story and I'm still a bit tired. Had to tail someone this morning and I may have insulted someone in the process I shouldn't have."

She blinked back at him but nodded, their conversation going to her client and his party there in Boston. It was an art exhibit on Raphael. They were celebrating the return of a famous painting by a young insurance agent who had tracked it down to a residence in Connecticut. Sara Ellis was the insurance agent who had brought the piece back. The museum was very excited.

"Sounds like she got a nice commission out of it. I guess she's not one of the guests at the party?"

El shook her head.

"This was just something I heard from the events coordinator. He said she's a very pretty woman but cold to talk to. Said the museum wanted to invite her but she refused. Too busy finding more stolen artifacts or some such. Sounds like she'd rub people the wrong way. So... you won't tell me about what happened? Does it involve Neal Caffrey?"

Peter smirked back at her and nodded slightly.

"Complicated, hon. Here, we're home. Get relaxed, I'll call in that I won't be in today and we can stay inside. Satch is out on a play date."

She looked at him oddly as if he had let their child play in the street, not that they had kids but still. Satch was their baby.

"Play date? Who else has a dog he gets along with? He's very particular..."

He locked the door as they removed their coats and led her upstairs.

"You won't believe it but once you relax and we rest, I promise I'll give you all the details. It's a very long detailed story."

They went up to their bedroom, Peter dropping her suitcase in the corner as he yawned and sniffled a bit. She moved closer and felt his head.

"Well you sound sick but no fever. Is this part of the story as well?"

He nodded as he slipped off his shoes and sat on the bed waiting for her. She grabbed some comfortable knit pants and a tee and went to the bathroom to clean up leaving Peter alone in the bedroom. When she came back he was already asleep, still fully dressed in jeans and his polo as she kissed him on the forehead and curled up next to him. At least for the moment it was just the two of them alone. No Neal Caffrey, no excitement and Peter was relaxed. Her eyes closed and soon she was happily asleep next to her husband.


	15. Chapter 15

**(Chapter 15)**

Neal knew Mozzie had a penchant for the fantastical at times and _Tuesday_ was such a place. He knew the little guy had more than one hidden place around the city where he would wander to when he needed to hide out so he called him. They met at a coffee shop around the corner from June's and took a cab. He was unaware that the agent was following them, his fever keeping him somewhat blinded to certain things. Mozzie had a feeling though and they snuck away. He was happy to be with his friend although the freight elevator made too much noise for his aching head. He felt better than he had but still his body was weakened by the fever and his injured ribs. Mozz promised he had an ancient cure for the pain if not the cold. A friend of his was an herbalist from Japan who ran a little junk store down the way. Kitaru kept Mozz up to date on the latest in Asian culture and helped him keep his Japanese up to date.

Neal quietly passed through the lush atmosphere of a false monastery and into a traditional Japanese bedroom with tatami mats on the floor and sliding doors with paper over the panes. It was very soothing with the sound of birds singing and the false sense they were anywhere but soggy New York. He lay down on a futon after he took off his shirt per Mozzie's request. They removed the bandages and the con whistled.

"Larssen did a number on you, Neal. I've never put this on anything so large but it's supposed to be good for bruising if not inflammation. I think this qualifies. Just relax and I'll slop it on. Might be a bit cold at first but it will warm up as it works. Fixed my knee up after that last job we pulled. Good as new."

Mozz had changed into a yukata or kimono-like robe, putting on a performance as he muttered something in Japanese while he put the medicine on. It was rather cool but not in a slimy way. It was relaxing like getting a massage but even with his friend being all dramatic, which would normally annoy him, he didn't care as he closed his eyes. The fever was still there making him tired as the balm started to warm up a bit. It made him think of those warming blankets people buy but it had a slight sting to it as the gel eased into his pores and he found himself falling into a light sleep.

"Rest up. I think we have an unexpected guest."

Neal nodded vaguely as he fell into blissful oblivion, the balm easing the pain from his chest. There was a slight hint of herbs and something that smelled of menthol filling his nostrils that helped to clear his sinuses if not his lungs. Maybe there was something to those "_ancient Asian_" cures he heard so much about. His mind wandered into nothingness for once, a dreamless sleep despite the worries on how he would get the music box without Alex and get her back safely from Adler. For now he was resting and his body would heal. He only had today to heal and then the party tomorrow. He had to be at his best.

He wasn't sure how long he slept before Neal sensed someone nearby. He opened his eyes to see Mozzie sitting on a cushion on the floor in Japanese style looking at him worriedly.

"I can sense you staring at me, Mozz. What's wrong?"

The little guy looked curious if not confused.

"The Suit... he was here. Followed us. If I didn't know any better I might think he's worried about you but he's a Suit. I hate to lose this place but it can be moved."

Neal sat up slowly and was surprised his chest hurt less as did his whole body. Maybe that stuff worked. His head felt considerably better but he still coughed like he had pneumonia, Mozzie giving him a look.

"You look and sound somewhat better but you need more rest and one more thing..."

He looked at his friend who stood and left the room a moment before coming back with what looked like a first-aid kit.

"Tiny gave me this last time when I was sick. It might do you some good with this cold at least for tomorrow."

Mozz pulled out what looked like a sealed syringe in plastic. Neal blinked at his friend curious what it was he thought he should be taking.

"Cortisone... supposed to be good for colds and allergies. Clears you up pretty quick. One shot should help you breath a bit better. Think about it."

**()()()**

Peter woke up to find himself reaching for the item that had waken him up from a perfect nap. El still lay beside him sleeping peacefully when he quietly answered his cell.

"_Burke..._"

A familiar voice answered back.

"_Are you at home, boss? Diana has some pictures she wants to show you. Also, Fowler's side-kick has been sticking his nose around my desk. I've told Diana to keep an eye out so they don't know that we know anything yet._"

Peter nodded at the phone trying his best not to wake up his wife as he continued the conversation.

"I'm home with El. Meet me here in about 30. Bring Diana."

They ended the call and Peter felt El's eyes on him as he turned to see her staring up at him curiously. She gently squeezed his arm.

"What's going on Peter? Does this have to do with Neal?"

He nodded as he tried not to mention Adler. He hadn't yet told her that the man was alive but she'd find out sooner than later.

"El, hon... I need to get ready for Jones and Diana. They're going to come by in a little bit. I'm sorry. I never meant to make today work related but something came up."

She stared at him a moment before she leaned over and kissed him, hugging him close. El pulled away to look up at his face and gently brush his cheek.

"I understand. Is there anything I can do to help? Have you eaten yet?"

He shook his head as she smiled and they both slipped off the bed his hand around her waist.

"You get ready for them and I'll make some lunch for us and snacks."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead as she smiled back and left the room. Peter was more than lucky to have such an incredibly understanding wife. Sometimes he felt he didn't deserve her. He passed the bedroom window to get his shoes and saw something that got his attention. There was a car outside he didn't recognize with a man inside. The man looked familiar but he was too far to be certain. Peter watched as the man pretended to be reading a paper but kept looking towards the Burke home. The agent left the room after slipping on his shoes and went downstairs where his briefcase was. He pulled out the picture with Adler and saw the man next to him: Julian Larssen. It was the man downstairs in the car. They were tailing him. Peter cursed quietly as to not upset his wife as he called Jones up again.

"Burke here... Change of plans. Can you pick me up behind my home? I have a tail."

**()()()**

Larssen continued to watch the Burke home when got a call.

"Larssen. They haven't left since he picked up his wife earlier."

He listened to Adler talking to him nodding off and on. He had taken this job to get rid of some debt he owed from his past. He was starting to regret the deal the more he worked it. He didn't like messing with Federal Agents much less their families. He could care less about Caffrey and whatever Adler wanted the con for but he was stuck now. He would finish this and get out of the city if not the country.

"I understand."

He hung up the phone and sighed. More work for him and he had to be coy about it. The wife didn't know what he looked like so he could possibly pull this off if Burke would just leave. He'd have to wait and see. Larssen put the car in gear to go get ready for what he had to do.

**()()()**

Peter explained to his wife that something was going on and he had to sneak out the back way. El didn't understand it all but he told her to keep the doors locked and stay inside. She was scared after what had happened the last time so he had Jones call in an extra agent to stay with her. They heard a knock at the back door and Peter peered out to see an agent standing there.

"Agent Kim... This is my wife Elizabeth. I have a tail out front. Jones is giving me a ride. Just keep an eye on my wife just in case and let me know if _they_ move."

The agent nodded, smiling at El slightly as Peter kissed her before leaving.

"Later, hon."

He heard her call out as he smiled back.

"Later, hon."

He slipped out the back gate and saw Jones in the FBI sedan outside. He locked it and went to the passenger side, Diana in the back seat.

"Hey boss, Jones said you needed to talk?"

Peter nodded as she handed him a folder with some snapshots in it. He flipped it open and blinked at the photos.

"He's living there?"

Diana nodded as she smiled grimly.

"Living there and I was able to drop a bug just outside the door. He's got security all over the place. Fowler probably knew what it was to get inside. I couldn't get too close. Lots of red eye trip beams around the windows. Adler's got the place wired. We should take this to Hughes, Sir. He might understand."

She was by the book but knew enough to be open-minded when it came to a case. Peter shook his head.

"Not till I have proof. You don't have pictures of him or Fowler together. Unless that happens... Larssen is watching my place. Not sure how long he's been there but I noticed him about half an hour ago. They're up to something and they must think I'll lead them to Caffrey. They have his friend, Alex Hunter. It's getting more complicated than I thought. Just keep up the surveillance as you can."

They both nodded as Jones came back around to where he had picked him up. Peter got out of the car and leaned against the open window. The rain had let up a bit but it was still sprinkling quite a bit.

"Keep your eyes out for Fowler and his man. They're snooping around. Be careful and call me if you hear anything. I'll send Kim back."

They waved as he left and went back through the gate and knocked on the back door. Agent Kim peeked through the curtain then opened up the door.

"That was quick, sir. I guess I can go now?"

Peter nodded with a thankful pat on the agent's shoulder.

"Thanks again. Just had to discuss some things with Jones and Barrigan. Discretion is important."

The agent nodded at Peter letting him know that Larssen had left before they said good-bye and he locked the door. El was sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea as he left his wet coat by the door and joined her.

"Everything ok, honey? You're worrying me."

He hugged her close and kissed her.

"Adler... he's alive. I didn't want to tell you after what happened before but... he's the reason Neal ran off."

He watched her blue eyes flash up at him questioningly then realized he was telling the truth. She looked angry if anything.

"If he's alive then he's still manipulating Neal? No wonder he was scared when he saw me in Boston. He must have thought Adler would have someone take me again. I feel so stupid for trying to follow him and he was just trying to protect me."

She sighed, blue eyes watering as he hugged her close.

"I have it under control. I just have to get back in touch with Caffrey and his friend. I followed them earlier today, which reminds me... I need to go pick up Satchmo. Now that Larssen is gone the coast should be clear."

Peter got up, El following as she shook her head.

"If you go, I'm going. I don't want to be alone, Peter. Besides, I want to know where you took our boy. Satchmo doesn't normally like to be away from home."

**()()()**

June didn't seem surprised when Peter showed up with Elizabeth. She greeted them both like old friends as the agent apologized for leaving earlier that morning without a word. She shrugged it off with a smile as she invited them in to her home and offered them coffee and food.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Elizabeth. Neal spoke of both of you so highly."

The two women were friendly from the beginning, Peter joining in the conversation when he could but watching the door as they heard a key pushed into the lock and someone enter. It was Neal Caffrey. The young man walked into the foyer and saw the agent and his wife, pausing briefly as he smiled at everyone as he tried to act normal.

"Agent Burke... Mrs. Burke... June..."

He seemed a bit surprised but hid it as he excused himself to go upstairs. Peter followed as June and El watched him follow the young man out of sight. He reached the door as Neal walked through and peeked inside.

"You look and sound like you're doing better. I guess Dante's fix worked?"

Caffrey nodded without turning, the young man poking through a small overnight bag for clothes. He finally looked at the agent with a shuttered expression.

"I know you said you wanted to help me but I get the impression you have something on your mind, Agent Burke."

Peter rubbed at his chin a moment looking hesitant.

"I know you're going to the Embassy party to get the music box. That much I've gathered. I don't understand why Adler has an interest in this or why he's holding your friend as collateral."

The young man stiffened a bit as he continued to pull out clothes from the bag and seemingly get ready for something. Peter noticed an odd scent like menthol emanating from the young man.

"You know enough for not needing to know. Safer the less you're involved."

Neal dropped a pair of khaki pants and a dark blue sueded button up on the bed along with some black socks. He removed his jacket and shirt, slipped off his shoes and grabbed up a pair of clean boxers and a black t-shirt as he headed for a door just off the kitchen area. Peter followed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He's not going to let you go as easily as you think. There's something more here, Neal and you know it."

The young man turned to look at him with a shuttered expression that hid all but a little hint of fear. Maybe El was right about the young man being afraid. He let him go when Neal didn't say anything, the con disappearing into the back hallway to the bathroom as Peter stayed in the main room and paced. Tomorrow was the embassy party and he worried about the con despite himself. Peter still had to take him in at some point for the crimes they had him on but for the moment he was content to stand aside till Caffrey finished what he had to do to take Adler down. Perhaps he could help him...

20 minutes later, Neal came back out in a warm robe and slippers. Peter was sitting on the sofa thinking about things when he looked up. Neal didn't speak as he went to the bed and pulled on his clothes quickly, fussing somewhat on the details till he looked immaculate. Peter watched him a moment before clearing his throat.

"I have an idea... just listen to me a moment before you say no."

Neal nodded as he walked over, slipping his shoes on as he sat beside the agent on the sofa.

"Let's say I help you on this scheme for the music box... I want to nail Adler for what he tried to do to my wife. I'm willing to forget I'm an agent for this one act if you're game."

Neal was watching him without looking up, eyes on the floor as he finished tying the laces to his shoes. He sat up, leaning back against the sofa a moment, eyes closed as Peter thought he might ignore him. Suddenly he nodded, blue eyes opening up to look at him as he continued to lean back. They shook hands as the younger man smiled at him and he grinned back.

"So I get to corrupt you. Interesting... Mozzie would definitely find this a show he'd like to watch but I'm still working on getting him involved."

Peter nodded at the comment as they started to discuss their plans. They were interrupted at some point by a knock, June peeking inside.

"You wife was wondering where you were hiding, Agent Burke. And how are you feeling Neal?"

She walked over and felt his forehead smiling.

"I guess your fever broke. You definitely sound and look better."

Peter stood, nodding to June and looking back at Neal.

"Call me. I'll be home today. I can do some research on what we already know."

Neal nodded back as the agent excused himself and headed downstairs. He heard June stick back a moment to say something to Caffrey he missed as he saw El and Satchmo at the bottom of the stairs. His wife looked happy as he moved closer and hugged her.

"June is so sweet. She has some connections to some places in town she said would be interested in using my catering services. We're going to get together and discuss them over lunch next week. I'm glad I came with you, hon."

She kissed him on the cheek as he squeezed and kissed her back.

"If you ready to go home, let me just say thank you to June and we'll take off."

**()()()**

Neal was almost relieved to know the agent wanted to help but nervous as well. He still had a slight pain where he'd been shot protecting the agent before. It wasn't just the fact Peter was an agent that bothered him but that he had a wife. Adler was ruthless and would apparently kill anyone in his way if not do his best to hurt the ones they love. He manipulated people to do his bidding which made things even more complicated. How did you best someone who had no limits?

His cell rang as he grabbed it off the coffee table and answered.

"Mozzie... yes and we have help. You'll never believe me. Come over and We'll discuss things. Feeling much better. Thanks again."

He replaced the phone on the table, curling up on the sofa as he watched the last remnants of rain outside the French doors. Maybe things would be better. At least the weather was clearing up. He'd need good weather for the scam tomorrow. He needed to send the package in June's foyer to the embassy to get the ball rolling. He grabbed his cell and sat up as he dialed and number and waited. His mood and accent changed slightly as he spoke to someone in what sounded like fluent Italian. It was a short call but he smiled the whole time nodding with a gleam of mischief in his eyes before he hung up.

Neal yawned, curling back up on the sofa as he closed his eyes and got comfortable. He definitely felt better but his body was still exhausted from the last few days. He fell asleep almost immediately as he dreamed about the heist. He would steal the box and get Alex back while Peter took down Adler. It would all work out. He smiled in his sleep as he drifted off into further dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Chapter 16)**

Peter and Elizabeth returned home, Satchmo happy as he moved over to his favorite corner where his pillow was. The agent plopped tiredly down on the couch, curling up almost immediately as his wife leaned over and kissed him.

"June is sweet. I think she'll be a good influence on Neal if he sticks around. I like her."

He nodded up at his wife's words sleepily as he heard her pad off into another part of the house as he fell asleep.

_The agent was dreaming almost immediately, the rain falling in his mind's eyes like it had the day before. He found himself wandering through the front door of June's home and up the stairs. He had a strange feeling about being there not just because nobody seemed to be home or he was just walking in without permission but something else felt off. He found himself staring at the door to Neal's room, reaching for the knob when he heard a shot. He felt his body stiffen, reaching for his own gun but not finding it as he opened the door and stepped inside._

_The room looked exactly the same as he remembered it only there was blood on the wooden floorboards near the kitchenette. He moved to check it out, the stench bothering him until he heard movement outside the French doors to his left. He made a motion that way as he saw a figure leaning on the wall of the terrace. It looked like Neal but he couldn't be sure as someone spun him around and pushed him against the wall._

"_**He can't be trusted, Peter. He's a con. He stole from me what was rightfully mine and he'll just make your life harder than it already is. Why do you care? He'll only disappoint you..."**_

_It was Adler, a gun in his hand pressed against Peter's temple._

"_**I'm not the man you want, Agent Burke. He is but you've compromised yourself by becoming attached to him. You think you can help him."**_

_He heard the gun cocked as he swallowed hard, his eyes watching the man cautiously._

"_**Do you really want to add the death of a Federal agent to your list of dirty deeds, Vincent?"**_

_The man smiled at him coldly as he watched his finger pull tighter on the trigger._

"_**Does it matter with all the crimes I already have, Agent Burke? It's a shame your wife will be a widow because you choose to help a con."**_

_Peter waited for the shot that would kill him when he heard the report. He felt the man stiffen beside him but there was no pain. Adler looked at him curiously before collapsing to the ground. The agent turned to find a soaked and bloodied figure standing there dripping by the now open French doors. Neal Caffrey was bleeding from his shoulder but held a gun, a look on his face that made Peter cringe. He knew the young man didn't like guns so why was he seeing him like this?_

"_**Neal..."**_

_The young man just looked dispassionately at the dead Adler then at Peter, raising the gun towards him._

"_I'm sorry Peter. I can't..."_

He woke up with a start, sitting up as he stared around the room. The house was quiet except for the sound of water dripping nearby. Peter sat up and saw the dog was gone as he got up to look for his wife. She wasn't in the kitchen so he went upstairs and looked around, finding El asleep on the bed with Satchmo on the floor. He smiled as he slipped in behind her and lay with her a bit before she woke up.

"Hey hon..."

Peter didn't want to lose her, thinking of all the things that could go wrong once he agreed to help the con. He didn't want her to worry but he had to do something to help get rid of Adler and help Caffrey.

"I was thinking of ordering some Chinese. What do you think?"

She nodded sleepily back, kissing him as they lay on the bed and just cuddled.

"Sounds good."

He wanted this moment to last a bit longer; for things to be the way they were before Neal Caffrey, if that were possible. He watched his wife smiling at him as he reached for his phone to call when his phone buzzed and he answered it.

"Burke..."

There was silence then a familiar voice that brought a scowl to his face.

"_Agent Burke... I get the feeling you're avoiding me. A little bird told me you met with two of your agents behind your boss' back. What would he think of that? Perhaps OPR should investigate your current cases. Might prove some interesting reading._"

Peter growled slightly drawing a look from El and waking Satchmo.

"How did you get this number?"

He heard the man laugh on the other end, Adler's voice full of menacing mirth.

"_I have my ways. Keep an eye on your wife. I'd hate to see anything happen to her._"

The call dropped as Peter scanned the number quickly, writing it down and phoning Jones.

"Clinton... it's me. I need you to run a trace on a number. Adler called me just now. Yeah... keep an eye out and send Kim back over here. Thanks."

He ended the call as he held onto the phone tightly. Gentle hands massaged his neck and shoulders as Elizabeth hugged him, her lips brushing his cheek.

"Honey..."

He reached back and held her hand in his, kissing her back.

"Adler's determined to keep me from helping Neal but this was the last straw. I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a day or two, El. Just... just till this whole thing blows over. I'm sorry."

She looked at him with an understanding glance as she kissed him on the lips and smiled.

"Do what you have to, Peter. I can go visit my sister. I've been promising to go see her and my schedule is quiet this weekend."

He was glad she was so understanding but she shouldn't have to be. Peter felt guilty, El's hand gently taking his chin in her fingers and turning his face to look her way.

"Don't feel guilty Peter. You're trying to help him. He's worth it."

Peter nodded as he hugged her back and picked up his cell to call Neal. He hoped the number he still had was in service.

"Neal?"

He heard the young man clear his throat before he answered.

"_Peter? What's up?_"

Neal sounded like he had just waken up, a stifled yawn obvious in the background.

"Adler just called me. He threatened me if I helped you. We need to discuss this whole embassy thing before making a move."

He heard the young man moving around and footsteps before he answered.

"_I'll go over there._"

Peter shook his head.

"I might have a tail. Let me meet you at June's in about 30 minutes. I'm just waiting on someone to sit with my wife."

He heard a slight intake of breath.

"_He threatened Elizabeth again? Peter..._"

He sighed and shook his head, hugging his wife as he spoke.

"Not your fault, Caffrey. Just... wait for me. I'll be there."

**()()()**

Fowler smiled to himself as he listened to the conversation and nodded to his right hand agent. They both got up from their borrowed offices in the White Collar department and headed out, coats in hand. Agent Jones looked up as did Agent Barrigan as they both passed them on their way out and headed for the elevator.

This was the break he needed to get Hughes off his back and Adler to give him that tape finally. Let someone else take the fall.

**()()()**

Neal answered the door as Peter showed up. June had gone out for the afternoon leaving some snacks and her Italian roast for them to enjoy. They locked the door and went upstairs to chat.

"I guess you lost your tail? I thought you said 30?"

Peter grimaced with a shrug.

"Larssen's tricky. He just wouldn't give up. I finally had to drop my car off somewhere and take a cab here. He's probably wondering why I'm taking so long getting my dry cleaning. I flashed my badge and got through out the back door. I'll make sure to tip the guy extra next time I go in."

Neal grinned as they sat down on the now slightly sunny terrace and relaxed. The coffee smelled great as Peter took a long sip and felt a bit guilty for leaving his wife at home with Agent Kim.

"I'm sorry about Elizabeth. I never meant for any of this to happen, Peter."

They still weren't completely trusting of the other but for now they were at least trying.

"So what about Mozzie? How does he fit into this scheme you're planning?"

Neal shrugged as he shuttered his expression.

"I'm still not sure you should help Peter. This is my fight, not yours. You should be home with your wife not here trying to help the man you're chasing."

Peter blinked back at the con but nodded understanding, a smirk on his face.

"You're telling me? You saved my wife and me. It may have been a year ago but you saved us. I still owe you and I want to nail Adler to the wall. Our truce is still in effect."

It was Neal's turn to blink back in surprise as he nodded and they discussed what little part Peter would play. Mostly he would be back up while Neal and Mozz did the main reconnaissance. Better that Peter had as much plausible deniability as possible, the agent agreeing.

The meeting only took a little over an hour before Peter decided he should go home and help his wife pack. She was going to visit her sister for the weekend. Neal walked him to the door and locked up soon as he left. He worried about the young man, a bit of a raspiness obvious in his voice. Whatever magic his little friend had done, it was only temporary. He still sensed a discomfort there from the con. Neal was in pain but didn't admit it as he put all his strength and effort into getting this job done. He had to admire the kid's spunk, the agent thought, as he went to hail a cab. A dark sedan drove up blocking him as the window rolled down revealing Fowler.

"Agent Burke, fancy finding you here. Did your car break down?"

Peter had a bad feeling about this meeting but he just smiled back.

"Wife is using it. What did you want, Agent Fowler?"

He saw a cab coming and waved at it as Fowler watched.

"I just thought you'd like a copy of something interesting."

Fowler turned his head and pulled out a small photo, handing it to Peter. The agent paled slightly as he saw it was a picture of him and Neal at June's front door. They had been watching him.

"It would be very interesting to have to explain why one of the White Collar agents is fraternizing with the very crook he's supposed to be catching."

Peter narrowed his gaze at the agent, forgetting the cab as it drove by.

"What does he want, Fowler?"

The man smiled with a false sense of innocence.

"Who do you mean, Burke? I just want to make sure no agent is compromised. Stay away from this for your own good. Go home to your wife and visit her sister."

Peter blinked at the comment as the window rolled back up and the car took off. How did he know about El going to visit her sister? He walked back to June's and knocked on the door. Neal answered a few minutes later.

"Peter, I thought you were going home."

He nodded.

"Fowler just stopped me. He has me on camera talking to you. I think he bugged my home."

He was cussing now in no uncertain terms to himself, the young man sighing and looking like he felt guiltier than ever.

"I can't be seen but Mozzie is off the radar. He has some equipment. Go home and I'll send him over."

Peter nodded then paused.

"He's ok isn't he?"

Neal nodded.

"Just keep anything valuable out of sight."

**()()()**

El was surprised to find her husband back so soon, her packing nearly done as Agent Kim stayed downstairs on duty. She noticed Peter's tenseness right away.

"Tell me what happened Peter."

He sighed and nodded.

"Nothing... well actually, I had to call an exterminator over."

He leaned over closer and whispered in her ear till she nodded with surprise. Someone had bugged their home? She was already pissed off at Adler and now she had an Agent Fowler she'd like to have a word with. She nodded without saying much as they chit chatted about nothing. A little later the doorbell rang and they heard Agent Kim arguing with someone. El went down followed by Peter as they saw the little guy standing there. He looked like he was ready to spray for bugs in his white uniform and cap pulled over his face. El stifled a laugh as Peter told Kim to let Mozzie in and sighed.

"The neighbors are going to wonder what's going on... so what is this equipment you supposedly have?"

Mozzie just shrugged and opened up the case he had to show what looked to be an ancient device from the 60s if not 70s.

"Russian Army Surplus..."

He started to walk around the house checking for bugs, Peter telling Agent Kim to keep an eye out as El watched with amusement. She thought about how much of a character Dante was as he checked the house. Peter went outside in the back despite the weather and tried to take a deep breath. Adler was trying his patience, tempting him to throw Neal to the wolves but if anyone was going to catch the young man it was going to be him. He wasn't letting go that easy and he wanted Adler and Fowler to go down.

"Honey... it will be ok. He's harmless enough and Neal sent him to help. Agent Kim is taking me to the airport. Don't worry about me. Just get them."

He nodded back to her with a not so enthusiastic expression as they hugged and kiss. She made a move to go back inside.

"Let me go finish packing."

**()()()**

Neal finally decided to take that shot. Mozzie had left it for him and he needed something for the last bit of the chest cold he had. He'd looked up what cortisone did and realized it would work if only on a small level. It was worth a chance as he injected himself and felt a bit of a tingle on the injection site. He tossed the syringe away and changed into something more comfortable. The statue had already been sent to the embassy after Peter left so it would be there before tomorrow and the party. June showed up a while later and told him she could get Mozzie into the party as an assistant waiter. A friend of a friend needed help on the floor there. He thanked her and called Mozzie right away before the little guy was at the Burke's looking for bugs.

Everything was coming together now. He worried about Alex but he had to concentrate on the music box. She had already told him where it was and given him a key to finding it. He went to the mantle of the fireplace and popped open a loose panel. Inside he pulled out a folder with information about the music box and a small velvet bag with a golden cherub key inside. They had promised to leave it there until they had the music box. He looked at the info and the key before putting it back and closing the panel back up. He would get the box, Peter would catch Adler some way some how and he'd get away before the agent had a chance to come after him. Mozzie already had the cash they'd taken from Adler but it wasn't going to the tycoon but for their get away.

He was feeling sleepy as he moved over to the bed and lay down. It was only 5 pm but it felt much later. It had been a long day and the wet weather had returned. He watched the rain splatter against the skylight, eyes growing heavy as he fell asleep. He needed to be rested up for tomorrow, his mind running through the plan for the party and the heist.

Neal was going to find a way into the back room with the statue and get to the safe holding the music box. He saw the path in his mind's eye when he heard a commotion downstairs. Neal sat up and listened hearing an unfamiliar voice talking to June who seemed to be trying to be loud enough to let him know what to do. The FBI was there, the agent that Peter warned him about. He had to get away.

He packed his bag quickly, pulling on jeans and a turtleneck as he slipped on his shoes and jacket and headed through the door to the bathroom. It led down a short hallway that went to a back staircase towards the rear of the home. He locked it behind him as he slipped out the back way and headed for the only place he could think of as he hailed a cab.

**()()()**

Mozzie finished his sweep of the house learning more about the Burkes than Peter would have liked as the con was friendly with his wife. He had been busy doing some research of his own hearing Mozz and his wife laughing upstairs as he found them looking through a closet. They had already found two bugs downstairs and one in the bedroom. Maybe the little guy was handier than he seemed.

"I'll have to come back and do more sweeps but it seems to be clear for now. I'd stay in a hotel though just to be safe."

Peter rolled his eyes but that didn't sound like too bad an idea as he thought about El having to be at the airport early. They could stay at a hotel near the airport and have a kind of impromptu alone time before she left. Might be something there...

"Bye, Mr. Exterminator."

Mozzie nodded as he left the residence, a knock coming from the back door soon as the little guy left. Peter went back to check what it was as Agent Kim went upstairs to help El with her bags. It was Neal. Peter was about to say something when there was a knock on his front door. Dammit! He held up a hand for silence, leading the con into the basement and hiding him before going back up. Agent Kim was just coming back down with one of El's bags as Peter answered the door and saw Fowler there. The agent at the door smirked slightly back.

"Agent Burke... Kim... I had some questions for you, Burke."

Peter shook his head.

"We can talk outside, Agent Fowler."

Fowler grinned darkly as they went outside and spoke on the front step.

"Why are you at my home, Fowler?"

Peter kept his voice low but the agent didn't seem to mind the attention.

"To arrest you. We can do this quietly or make a scene out of this Burke if you choose to."

Peter blinked, uncertain if Fowler was joking till he saw the other agent who was his lackey pull out some cuffs. Fowler shook his head.

"I think you're going to come quietly aren't you, Agent Burke?"

Peter didn't know what to do when the door opened and Elizabeth stood there. She looked absolutely livid.

"You're Agent Fowler? How dare you threaten my husband! Honey, I already called Reese. He's headed over now."

Fowler smirked back at her as he held up a hand to push her away from Peter, her face flushing in anger. Peter moved to keep the man from touching his wife, punching Fowler in the face when he refused to stop trying to push his wife away. The other agent grabbed Peter's wrist and put a cuff on it.

"Agent Burke, you're under arrest for aiding and abetting a known criminal. You have the right to remain silent..."

Peter made a look at El who was about to get herself cuffed but stopped as he was led to the cruiser and he made her stay by the door.

Peter could see a figure peering through the window out at them, making a motion only seen by them to stay back. The curtains closed again as Fowler looked at the agent then back at the house curiously.

"Agent Kim, please secure the Burke residence and keep Mrs. Burke occupied till Agent Hughes arrives."

Fowler was ordering the man around although Peter saw the agent wasn't very happy about it. Kim complied seeing Peter silently pleading with him to keep his wife there. El looked pissed if not upset as he was pushed into the back of the car and taken away. Fowler turned and smiled coldly at him.

"I may have lied a bit. Adler wanted to talk to you."

Peter blinked, reaching for the door but it was locked from the front.

"You're not getting away this time, Burke. Just enjoy the ride."

**()()()**

Kim and El went back inside as another figure peeked out of the kitchen. Kim pulled out his gun but El held him back.

"Neal? How did you get here?"

She asked Kim to leave them alone a moment as she went to talk to the con. Neal had his bag over his shoulder, dressed like he was on the run.

"I have to turn myself in. He doesn't deserve this... you don't."

He started to move towards Agent Kim, wrists held out but El stopped him.

"Not till you tell me what's going on. Why is Fowler arresting my husband?"

Neal's face flushed as she watched him struggling with trying to tell her the truth. Finally he looked into her eyes and spoke.

"Fowler followed him to June's. He took a picture of Peter meeting with me. He's using it to blackmail your husband to get me. Adler threatened to hurt you if he helped me. I need to turn myself in, Elizabeth. Forget about me."

He started to motion for Kim to handcuff him but El pushed him back.

"If you turn yourself in Adler wins, Neal. Do you want that?"

She watched the young man look up at her curiously as if uncertain what she was saying.

"He already has Alex... what am I supposed to do? Why do you care?"

Neal sounded angry as she blinked back at him and wondered if he was the same man who had helped her and Peter. She moved forward and took his hand in hers, taking a chance on her feeling.

"You saved my life Neal... you took a bullet for Peter... Adler can't control you. You're stronger than he is."

He looked at her with bright blue eyes that grew watery by the moment. Finally he nodded back at her, his shoulders sagging some as he let go of his defensiveness and anger. She hugged him before turning to Agent Kim.

"You want to help my husband?"

The agent looked between them as if he was uncertain about Neal then nodded, putting his gun and cuffs away.

"Hughes will be here soon. I'll talk to him. Neal, follow me."

She led him upstairs to the guestroom and had him drop his things there.

"Relax. I'll talk to Reese and... we'll figure this all out."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Trying to do this with no AC when it's 90ish outside sucks. Not sure what I'm writing for the next chapter. The heat is killing me. Had to go out and drive in my car to have AC that was reliable. (yes my apt complex SUX!) Hope you're enjoying the story. I'll write more soon if I don't melt first._


	17. Chapter 17

**(Chapter 17)**

Hughes showed up at the Burke residence, Elizabeth letting him inside as he looked around curiously.

"Where's Peter?"

She frowned as she told him what had happened. The man was livid as he pulled out his cell but she stopped him.

"Reese... before you make that call I have to tell you something else. You may not like this but it's important. Agent Kim..."

The agent nodded, moving over to the kitchen and made a motion to someone out of sight. Kim looked nervous as did El as another face peeked out from behind the kitchen door and looked at Reese Hughes. The senior agent blinked a few times before he turned to look between El and Kim and then back at Neal Caffrey.

"This is some kind of a joke right? Why is Neal Caffrey in your home, Elizabeth and why haven't you arrested him yet Agent Kim?"

Kim looked at El who got Reese to look at her again.

"It's a long story Reese but here's the short of it... Neal saved my life and took a bullet for Peter. You remember that?"

The senior agent seemed upset if not ready to put Neal in irons himself but he nodded without moving as Elizabeth continued.

"He didn't escape prison because he wanted to. Adler had Larssen help him... or I should say coerce him. He thought he was protecting us by running away. Adler wants him to get something. Tell him Neal..."

The young con looked afraid, facing one of the men who wanted him put away but Kim and El stood by him making him feel better. He cleared his throat and finally spoke.

"I was willing to spend my time in prison, Sir. Larssen took me off to the side and told me he would hurt Peter and Elizabeth if I didn't do as Adler wanted. I was going to stay and wait to be put back in my cell but I knew that Adler would do as he said so I ran. They had already put clothes and everything I needed for an escape where Larssen had taken me. I knew then it was stay and never be able to help or go and keep the heat on me and off of the Burkes."

Reese seemed to be watching the young man curiously but with an air of disbelief. Elizabeth made a motion for him to continue as Neal coughed and spoke some more.

"He wants me to get him a music box. I don't know why but he said if I got him that he would leave me alone. He has a friend of mine who helped me find the object. He's threatening her life and he's threatening both Peter and Elizabeth's lives again. I don't want to see them hurt."

He stopped when Hughes held up a hand and walked a bit closer, the young man flushing out of fear or worry, body stiffening. He looked ready to run as Reese looked at him and reached a hand to his shoulder. Neal flinched but finally he saw the look on the older man's face as he felt a gentle squeeze.

"I believe you. I don't know why but I do. If my best agent's wife and Kim here are willing to bring me in to talk to you there must be something there. You understand this doesn't change the fact I'm supposed to be chasing you."

The young man nodded before Reese smiled softly down at him and turned back to El then Neal.

"Thank you for telling me all of this, Elizabeth... Caffrey. Explains the oddness at the office. I've noticed Jones and Barrigan doing some things that seemed a bit off. Peter must have been doing some investigation behind the scenes. Understandable. Kim, stay here with Mrs. Burke and Caffrey, I need to call into OPR and see what's up with Fowler and where he may have taken Agent Burke."

He moved back to El and put a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"I'll get Peter back and we'll clear this all up."

Hughes moved away to the back of the house to make his call as El walked over to Neal and hugged him. He looked a bit shell shocked but smiled when she held him as if her opinion mattered.

"See... it wasn't that bad was it? Why don't you go upstairs and rest. I'll make something for dinner."

Her voice was tenser than she meant but as much as she tried to be calm it just reminded her that her husband had just been arrested for aiding the young man before her. She felt a hand grasp her arm gently and stop her. El looked up to see Neal staring at her with a thankful look. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead making her blush slightly.

"What was that for, young man?"

She wanted to cry and be upset but she had to be strong for Peter and Neal if not herself. He hugged her close a moment then let go.

"For believing in me. Thanks... I won't disappoint you."

She heard so much emotion in those words before he blushed slightly, moved away and went upstairs without another word. El watched him disappear up the steps before she finally remembered what she was going to do. She moved towards the kitchen as Agent Kim went with her. Reese was getting off the phone, his gruff voice hardly quiet as he sighed angrily.

"Reese... what's the matter? Peter's ok right? He's going to be let go?"

She waited for him to reassure her but a cold feeling danced down her spine as he asked her to move aside with him to talk privately.

"Elizabeth... I talked to a friend high enough in the chain... They don't know anything about an official arrest. They did not authorize Fowler to arrest Peter. If Fowler took him, he didn't take him back to the Bureau."

She felt her jaw drop, the room spinning around her as Reese helped her to the sofa and they sat. If Fowler didn't take Peter under orders than...

"Reese... where else could he have been taken? Does OPR have their own holding facility? Where is my husband?"

She was barely holding it together as he tried to comfort her.

"They don't and under the circumstances he would have been taken back to our building to be processed. It's normal procedure. I can't say where Fowler would have taken Peter. I'm sorry... I will find out. I have my friend asking around with his connections and I will go ask Jones and Barrigan what they know. Whatever they were working on with Peter might involve why he was taken. I'll keep you informed and Agent Kim."

He hugged her lightly before standing up to go to the door. She continued to sit, Elizabeth uncertain what to think with everything she was hearing. Where was Peter and why had he been taken? Who had him?

"I'll show myself out. Kim... keep an eye out. Make sure the house is secure. I'll send over another agent to help."

The agents nodded back and forth as Kim moved to the door and locked it after Hughes. El continued to sit there in shock, tears flowing down her cheeks without her realizing it till Kim offered her a tissue.

"They'll find him, Mrs. Burke. Trust me."

She looked up at him after a moment with a vague nod of her head as she curled up on the sofa and hid her face in her arms. She was crying silently when someone sat on the edge of the sofa beside her and hugged her. She looked up to see Neal there.

"I heard everything... this is my fault. Let me turn myself in. Even if Adler wins you'll get your husband back. I can take care of myself."

He was asking her to let him go and sacrifice himself. El hesitated only a moment, that wish for her husband to be with her strong but she just hugged him back and shook her head.

"Peter wouldn't want that. I don't either. I don't know why... I see better things for you Neal and my husband does too. Maybe that's why he's kept with your case and not given up."

She saw him blink back, his blue eyes watery but he held back the tears as he nodded and she kissed his cheek.

"Come on... I'll make you something to eat. Are you hungry?"

He nodded with a slight smile as she stood and wiped at her face and moved towards the kitchen. Neal hesitated, pulling out his cell and she nodded as he went around the corner to talk. Whatever he planned she would trust him. She had to and she knew he would help Peter. They respected each other. Agent Kim stood near the back door looking out the window a moment then moved away.

"You trust him?"

She turned at his words, blinking at the agent curiously then nodded.

"He took a bullet for my husband... that's enough for me."

The agent nodded back with a smile as he offered to help her in the kitchen.

**()()()**

Peter sat in the back of the cruiser unable to do anything with the doors locked and his arms cuffed behind him. The windows were tinted enough he couldn't see through. Fowler had covered the small bit of viewable space between him and the front, the agents speaking in low tones he couldn't quite pick up. They had driven for a good thirty minutes before he felt the car slow and park. He wasn't sure what to expect as the door opened up and Fowler's man led him out at gun point. Fowler looked at him smugly as he spoke.

"Come along, Burke. You're the guest of honor."

The agent slid out of the vehicle as Fowler led the way. He suddenly realized he had been here before as he walked with them through the sprinkling of rain. It was the abandoned building he had followed them to before. He watched Fowler push some buttons on an outside panel that had been hidden from side beneath a stone facade. There was an obvious beep and then the worn metal door clicked and opened up. All three of them went inside the large dusty space, pillars scattered here and there with hints of walls that had been since destroyed or fallen into disrepair. An office sat in the back that appeared to be the only surviving part of the building on this level as Peter was led towards it. They paused when Larssen appeared, standing at the entrance and looking at them with a cold glance.

"Good, you're on time. Bring him over here."

Fowler made a face as the hit man turned around. It was obvious he didn't like working for Adler. The tycoon must have something over the agent. Peter made note of that as he was pushed forward and led into a space he didn't expect. In fact the room could be called lush like a hotel suite in a fancy New York hotel. The only thing that made it less than envious was the host: Vincent Adler.

"Hello, Peter. I can call you that can't I? I think we know each other well enough now."

Peter made a sound that could only be called a low growl before someone hit him on the back of the head.

"Sit down... what kind of a host would I be if I didn't offer you a chair."

He was pushed into a nearby armchair, the agent with Fowler holding the gun on him still. Adler smiled coldly, some hidden agenda obvious.

"You won't get away with this, Vincent. The Bureau won't take the kidnapping of an agent lying down."

Adler moved closer, leaning over till they were nose to nose.

"But they don't know you're missing do they? Agent Fowler arrested you. For all they know you've been taken to some holding facility. They will check all of them before they figure out you're actually gone. By then it won't matter. Hold him."

Peter felt hands holding him tight, Larssen pulling out some duct tape as they secured his body to the chair. Adler smiled darkly as he made a motion and Larssen turned to grab something and moved back towards the agent. Peter's eyes widened at the item in the hit man's hand.

"I need information, Peter. I know you want to tell me what you know about Caffrey. We're just going to make it easier for you to tell us."

The agent struggled as his neck was bared and held, the syringe breaking through his skin. He winced as he felt the drug injected, a warm feeling immediately emanating from the spot as his body started to relax. The needle was removed, Peter moving his head loosely to look up at the man who had caused all of this. He knew Caffrey was a crook but he was nothing when compared to this man.

"You can't have him... Adler. He's not... not yours."

His body was failing him, tongue feeling loose and thoughts random as the drug flowed through him. Peter couldn't think what he meant to say but he knew he had to... he was supposed to do something.

"He's a con, Peter. A two-bit con at best. Protecting him will only get you killed if not your lovely wife. You do want to protect your wife don't you, Agent Burke?"

Peter looked up at the man with a narrow gaze before he nodded, eye lids heavy as he felt the need to sleep. Someone slapped his face, waking him some as he blinked up in confusion.

"Now Peter... where is Neal Caffrey? Fowler went to arrest him at the house on Riverside Drive. He wasn't there. Do you know where he went?"

The agent peered up at Adler blinking again but feeling his lips start to move. He knew where Caffrey was but... he was forgetting something. His head nodded against his will.

"Good... you're going to tell me how to find him."

Peter's head nodded as he felt himself speak rather drunkenly.

"Roadblocks... and wanted... posters."

He watched Adler blink at him and look at the other people in the room.

"That's how you'll find... him..."

He gave a drunken laugh before his eyes rolled back and he slumped back against the chair. Someone slapped him hard across the cheek but he remained out of it, a voice cursing in the background as he started to pass out.

"Moron! You must have given him too much. Dammit! Take him where the Hunter girl is. He's useless to me in this state."

**()()()**

Alex had finally gotten her cuffs loose and was up on the cot ready to get that final bolt loose from the vent. It was wide enough she thought she might be able to squeeze through. So far they had left her alone, only coming to bring food and water twice a day. She had their schedule down and now she had time to get away.

"Open the door and cuff him with the girl."

Dammit! She heard them talking, pushing in the bolts enough to make the vent look closed as she put the cuffs on loosely, lay on the cot and slumped there as if she were still drugged. She had found out they had been drugging her food the first day, not eating any of it but making it look like she was. She hadn't had a decent meal in about a week and now when she was so close to escaping...

"She must have had her dinner. Good girl. Come on... cuff him to the pipe there."

She could hear them talking around her, moving and scuffling near by until the sound of their footsteps moved away and the door clanged shut. She warily opened one eye then the other before she pulled off the cuffs and took a look at her cell mate.

The man looked to be in his late 30s, early 40s with brown hair. He seemed way too relaxed which meant Adler had drugged him. She gently nudged the man, curious who he was.

"Hey... wake up."

The man budged a bit, opening his eyes enough to gaze at her with glassy brown orbs before they closed again. She sighed.

"Sorry about this..."

She hit him hard with the flat of her palm, the sound resounding around the small space. He gave a groan and sat up, the rattle of his cuffs holding him in place where he hung loosely from the pipe.

"I guess Adler thought you'd be handy. Who are you?"

She watched his brown eyes stare dully at her, blinking a few times before he looked around the small cell and then back at her.

"Where... am I? What happened... to... Ad... ler?"

He gave another groan, cuffs rattling noisily with each movement. She sighed, reaching up to release him.

"Don't make me regret this..."

He slumped to the floor as his wrists were freed, head lolling to one side as he lay in a heap there. She nudged him.

"Hey... wake up. Tell me who you are!"

She watched his eyes open again and look up at her curiously.

"Peter... Burke."

Alex backed up, moving to the cot and sat down. Peter Burke... as in Agent Burke who was chasing Neal? Dammit! What was he doing here and why did Adler kidnap and drug the man? This felt wrong.

"You're the agent chasing Neal. What does Adler want with you?"

She was mostly talking to herself but the agent started toreply, trying to sit up but failing under the drug's influence.

"Caffrey... Owe him."

His voice began to slur more, the agent's eyes shutting as he fell fully asleep and started to snore softly. She tried to understand what he had said. He owed Neal? This whole caper was getting more complicated by the moment but with him here she would have to figure something out. She looked at her escape route and decided to wait a bit longer. Maybe he would wake up and they could both leave if she deemed it necessary. Alex moved over to the agent, pushing the pillow from the cot under his head before she moved back to the cot and lay down. There was no hiding she was free now if they came back to get either of them. She could only hope he would wake up soon as she lay on her side and watched the agent sleep.

**()()()**

Neal called Mozzie.

"It's me... I'm at the Burke's. Where are you?"

He kept his voice low as his friend answered back.

"I just left but I can come back. What's up? I thought you were going to stay at June's."

Neal sighed as he stood by the door and shook his head to himself.

"Come over here and I'll tell you. Long story but Peter was taken."

He heard silence and then a gasp.

"The Suit?"

There was a knock and he opened the door to see Mozzie there in the exterminator outfit. Neal blinked down at his friend with a slight smirk.

"You told me to blend in... so what's this about the Suit being taken?"

Agent Kim came back to peek around, saw Mozzie and nodded a bit more calmly as he moved towards the two cons.

"Let me know when you're going to have guests."

Neal nodded somewhat chagrined as the agent went back to help El in the kitchen. He locked the door and sat Mozzie down on the couch.

"There's an Agent Fowler who's been looking into Agent Burke and my case. I think he may have ties with Adler. I'm not certain but he arrested Peter for helping me and now they can't find him. It's too convenient that the one agent who wants to help me disappears. He told Peter to back off and when he didn't, this happened. Mozz... We have to get that music box now if not sooner."

Mozzie blinked back behind his glasses, nodding.

"So Adler may have your agent friend and Alex. Has he contacted you again?"

Neal shook his head.

"Fowler knew I was at June's and she warned me. I got out using the back staircase but he must know I'm here. I talked to Peter's boss. He's willing to help for now but once this is all over not sure what will happen."

Mozzie sighed as he took the cap off and leaned back.

"This is why I hate getting involved with people, other than you and a few others. Too many entanglements. The agent seems sincere enough but he broke my rake at Tuesday. Not happy with that."

Neal gave him a look as the little guy shrugged. El peeked out of the kitchen a platter in hand.

"I have some sandwiches if you're interested. Hey Dante..."

El looked surprised the little guy was back, smiling at him. Neal noticed his friend blush slightly as they both rose to go to the table. Mozzie moved to help El with the platter as Neal whispered:

"_What was it you said about too many entanglements?_"

Mozzie turned and frowned slightly back at him as Neal moved to help Agent Kim with a pitcher of what looked to be iced tea.

"Thanks. So... you took a bullet for Agent Burke? May I ask why?"

Neal blinked at the man uncertain of his intentions as the agent frowned apologetically.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I meant... well, he's chasing you. I mean... you're not exactly on the same side."

The agent was around his own age, of Asian descent with short black hair and light green eyes. Neal thought he was trying to be nice and conversational but he could understand the discomfort. He didn't feel any better talking to a Federal Agent.

"I'm the non-violent type. I don't like to see anyone get hurt."

The agent nodded back at him with a strange glance.

"So you're non-violent but you don't mind stealing a priceless artifact or someone else's valuables."

He didn't say it like it sounded but Neal stiffened at the comment slightly. Neal started to answer when he heard a cough and El looked between the two men.

"Wash your hands and get ready for dinner."

Both young men nodded saying "_Yes Ma'am_" at the same time before glancing at each other and smiling slightly. El was smirking at them as she went back towards the dining area. Neal noticed the look on her face when she thought nobody could see. El looked worried, smiling some when Mozzie came to help her do the place settings.

"She doesn't deserve this. Peter should be here, not me."

Neal was drying his hands with a paper towel as Kim turned and looked at their hostess. The agent seemed as anxious to help her if not Agent Burke as Neal was.

"Whatever you think is best, I'll help within reason. Shake?"

Kim held out his hand as Neal blinked back at the agent's comment then took the hand and shook it.

"Thanks... so do you have a first name?"

"Kevin... don't ask why I have two first names or the deal is off."

Neal stifled a chuckle and nodded.

"No problem Kevin. So I guess it's time for dinner."

**()()()**

Peter woke up with a horrible feeling like someone had hit him over the head with something. He felt groggy and out of it but what was worse was someone was yelling which made his headache worse like he had a hangover. He opened his eyes to see one of Adler's men wrestling with a young woman with long dark brown hair. She was struggling with him, a muffled cry from her lips where one of his hands covered her mouth. He cried out when she bit him, slapping her hard enough it echoed in the room. Peter was awake when he saw that, the young woman slumping to the ground. The guard had his back to him as he rose up somewhat unsteadily and tapped the guy on the shoulder. The man turned and Peter socked him hard, shaking his hand and wincing from the pain. The guard fell to the ground, hitting his head on the wall and passing out. Nobody else was nearby and the door was open to their cell as he cuffed the man with the handcuffs he found on the cot and then checked on the young woman. She reached up to hit him, her fist getting him in the chin as he ouched.

"Hey... relax... I'm a friend."

She looked at him before finally gauging who he was and seeing the guard handcuffed to a pipe unconscious. Her hair fanned around her face in a messy halo as she scooted back and up to her feet uncertainly.

"You're FBI. What does Adler want with you?"

Peter blinked back at her wondering how she knew but then he remembered what Neal had told him.

"Yes, I am but I'm not here to arrest anyone. I was kidnapped like you were. We need to get out of here, Miss Hunter."

She nodded then paused and looked at him with a slight smile.

"Neal told you who I am or did you do your homework, Agent Burke?"

She was smiling a bit more broadly at him as he nodded back with his own smile.

"Both actually but we should leave."

She pointed upwards, moving to stand on the cot as she undid the loosened bolts on the vent overhead, the cover falling open as she pulled herself up.

"They won't catch us this way."

He was looking at her curiously, the door open and nodded as he heard footsteps approaching and pulled himself up into the hole with some effort. The drug was still in his system, a momentary adrenaline rush still keeping him awake during all of the excitement with the guard. He closed the vent after him, sealing it up as he peered down into the room and saw another guard looking around curiously.

"Dammit... they can't have gotten far!"

Someone nudge him as he saw the young woman motion silently to follow her. He turned slowly in the narrow duct and they started down the tunnel towards some form of escape. They had gone several yards when she paused and made a motion towards a ladder leading upwards. It appeared to be some kind of elevator type shaft that had been sealed up but led to the roof top and an open vent. Peter was starting to feel a bit off, the adrenaline in his system easing up as the after effects of Adler's little drug came back to him. He barely made it up the ladder, Alex helping him out when he started to slip back.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head to clear it but Peter was feeling dizzy if not sick. He found a corner of the room and threw up. Alex stood a few feet away looking at him as well as looking around for a way down from the rooftop. He was feeling worse but they had to get away from there if possible. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Fed. We need to get to that other roof and I think I found a path."

Peter nodded as he followed unsteadily behind her. He was starting to feel a bit groggy but he kept up with her till he found himself looking down at a precipice of sorts.

"Come on... it's a catwalk but we should be able to make it across. Just go slowly."

Alex climbed up onto the small railing, a light creaking sound coming from it as she started to walk across. Peter watched her as she moved a few feet onto the beam and stopped.

"I'm not going to hold your hand..."

He nodded, Peter looking down which made things worse. He wasn't afraid of heights in the least, it was the drug in his system. That much he knew but his senses were off as he watched her waiting for him and finally climbed up onto the rail. It groaned slightly under his weight making him feel even more nervous about going across. He saw Alex smile at him and flash her eyes back at him daringly.

"Just imagine I'm Caffrey and you're chasing me."

She started to move a bit more swiftly, the rail creaking under her movement as he smirked back and started to move a bit more quickly after her. The railing groaned a bit louder under his weight as he tried to ignore that and the pounding in his temples. They were nearly halfway when he heard shouts from the other side and saw Adler's men coming around the corner from the far end of the roof. Alex made a sound to him and started to practically sprint across the railing despite the protest from the rusted metal. Peter saw guns and followed her example on the narrow catwalk as he started to run across a bit faster. A bullet missed him just narrowly as he kept running, Alex already on the other side climbing down and waving for him to hurry as she slipped out of sight. Peter was only a few yards away when something graze his right leg and he started to slip, his body falling to the girder hard, arms just managing to grip the metal and hold on.

"Got him! Someone run across and get the girl. I'm going to finish him off."

Peter was feeling light headed as he clung on for dear life, pulling himself as much as he could onto the girder and towards the other side. He still felt a bit off from the drug, fingers starting to loosen up as he felt the vibrations of someone walking on the girder. The sensation was making him dizzy as a hand touched his and he looked up to see Alex there.

"Come on..."

She helped him back up and across as the goons started to walk on the girder towards them. She had something in her hand he noticed as she helped him across and dripped it across the catwalk as they passed. It had a familiar aroma about it as they climbed down onto the room and she threw the bucket over the side. Alex pulled out a lighter and tossed it onto the girder, the liquid she'd poured onto it catching aflame. He smiled up at her as he slipped to the ground and groaned.

"I think they see the light..."

She groaned at his comment as she helped him back to his feet and he winced. The young woman looked at his wound and removed her belt, tying it around his leg.

"It's a graze. We need to go before they figure out how to get around. We're still on the roof."

He nodded as they made their way as quickly as they could to the door leading downwards. There were too many stairs, Peter sighing as he sat there on the first one. It was going to take them forever to get down in his current condition.

"You go ahead. One of us should get away and you're faster on your feet without me."

She glanced at him curiously looking between him and the stairs and then shook her head.

"After what Caffrey's gone through to help you, he'd never forgive me if I don't take you with me. Come along Fed... it's just a few floors."

Peter nodded with a pained smile as she helped support him and they started slowly down the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Chapter 18)**

Neal went upstairs, Mozzie following him as Agent Kim and another agent, Dobson sat with Elizabeth downstairs. She had invited the con to stay in the guestroom despite his reluctance but Kim had insisted explaining what was up with Caffrey's presence to the other agent. Dobson had showed up after dinner shocked if anything to see a walking most wanted poster in the Burke home. Once everything had been explained he dealt with it, giving Caffrey his space as he talked to Elizabeth and Kim, paying the con only enough attention to be sure he wasn't going to run or steal anything.

It had been a long day for a Thursday and Neal was still feeling pretty poorly from the beating a few days before if not the cold he'd gotten from being out in the rain. The cortisone shot had helped but he was still exhausted as he collapsed on the bed and lay across it with his feet hanging off. Mozzie moved a bit closer and started to pull his shoes off.

"What are you doing, Mozz?"

The little guy kept going despite his words.

"You look exhausted if not pale. I'm guessing the cortisone is all that's keeping you going?"

Neal sat up and poked the little guy with his foot as he pushed the left shoe off himself.

"Maybe... I do have other reasons to do this."

He hesitated as he looked at the little guy sitting next to the bed on a blue ottoman.

"Mozz... we know where the music box is. Even without Alex here, we can get it and take it to Adler. I want to finish this up and get out of here. What was it you said about entanglements..."

Neal let his voice trail off as his friend nodded back.

"My thoughts exactly but how do we know if we give Adler the music box he won't just kill you, Alex and the Suit if he has them? He's already tried to kill you and Agent Burke twice and he has both Larssen and Fowler on his payroll. I looked up what our friend was investigating on the side. He found Adler's hiding place, Neal. Did he tell you that?"

Neal blinked remembering that day in the rain when Peter had showed up at June's and told him about seeing Adler with his own eyes. He hadn't given details but then that was the delicacy of the agent's job. Peter didn't trust him enough to tell him everything but he had told him what he'd seen.

"No, but I trust him. He's done his best to help me and I want to make sure his trust is well placed. Don't ask me why, Mozz. I don't understand it myself. I'm going to change. Can you wait outside?"

The little guy nodded as he left the room and Neal started to disrobe. He was down to his boxers and looking in the mirror on the wall at the still more than obvious dark bruises from that day he'd seen Elizabeth. What were the chances he'd bump into her in Boston and then Larssen. The hit man was going to get his if Neal had any say in it. Adler had better not hurt Alex or Peter if he wanted to see the music box. He'd burn it first before he let the man have it if anything happened to the agent or Alex. Unreleased fury made him breath hard as he felt his fingernails push into his palms, his hands clenched into tight fists. He sighed tiredly, letting go of the anger after a moment as he tried to relax.

"_Neal, are you decent yet?_"

He sighed and pulled out a pair of sleep pants and a tee as he slipped into them and called his friend back in.

"If you want to slip out in the middle of the night. Let me know. I can distract the Suits below and we'll figure out where to meet."

Neal nodded with a stifled yawn as he pulled off the comforter and handed it to Mozz with a pillow.

"Thanks. See you in the morning, Neal."

**()()()**

Peter limped along with Alex, his leg hurting but mostly his body was starting to feel a bit off from what little bit of the drug was still in his system. He was feeling groggy and exhausted as he leaned more and more on the young con, vision starting to blur a bit as he grew more tired. Finally he collapsed to the floor bringing Alex with him as she let out a stifled cry.

"Hey... Fed... wake up already. We aren't even half way down."

Her tone was annoyed yet edged with worry as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. Adler's men had to be coming up the other end to find them by now. A little fire wasn't going to scare them away.

"Give me... give me a moment. Need to rest."

He didn't want to admit it but he was exhausted. The drug was making him feel weak if not sleepy. Also his stomach wasn't exactly 100% as he moved away and threw up in the corner of the stairs. He heard Alex make a sound of disgust but her hands were on his shoulders trying to help him move away and stand up again.

"Must be whatever Adler gave you. He gave me something the first day that made me feel pretty sick for the first 24 hours. Injected it into me. Is that what happened?"

Peter nodded as he wiped his mouth and they moved from the stairs into a hallway. The building wasn't as dilapidated as the other place but it was definitely abandoned. The dust on the floor was thick with only faint footprints from rodents and other animals obvious. There was a pile of boxes and a chair in the corner of one room they passed, Alex moving inside and closing the door as she led him to the seat and sat him down. He nodded thankfully, a box pushed under his feet to ease his wounded leg.

"Stay here a moment. I'll see where Adler's men are and if they're nearby, I'll whistle."

Peter watched her leave the room, locking the door as she slipped outside. He hated being so weak but the drug in his system was making him stupid and useless, eyes rolling back as he slumped in the seat and passed out.

_The agent had a dream about Adler holding his wife hostage again. He was pleading with the man to let her go but it was like talking to a wall._

"_Did you really think I'd let you go after what happened? I can't have any witnesses."_

_Peter watched in horror as the man held a gun to his wife's head, his finger slowly pulling the trigger back. There was nobody to help him as he hoped for a miracle. It was just himself, Larssen holding a gun to him as he was forced to watch the scene._

"_Please... don't do this!"_

_Adler just grinned._

"_Did you think once he had the music box he would really give it to me. He abandoned you and your wife, Agent Burke. He's not coming to help you. I'm not surprised he ended up being more like me."_

_Neal had abandoned them? It wasn't true! Much as he thought the young man was selfish he had taken a bullet for him and helped El. He saw the look on his wife's face, Elizabeth's eyes red and runny with tears. He was afraid, waiting for the report when he heard another voice._

"_Hey... wake up. Peter... Peter..."_

_El was talking to him but how could that be? He looked to see she was still being held but now the scene was fading to darkness._

"Is he going to be ok?"

Her voice sounded calm but with a hint of worry as he heard people moving around in the background and a soft beeping.

"I think so. Someone gave him a bit too much sodium pentathol. He's lucky. The young woman who helped bring him in said he was feeling dizzy and nauseated. That's some of the usual symptoms. It's been almost 12 hours so he should be feeling better soon."

He heard a sigh of relief, wanting to open his eyes and talk to his wife as he pushed closer to the voice. His body wasn't moving as he felt someone touch his hand. He wanted to squeeze back. Peter thought harder about entwining his fingers in theirs when he heard a surprised yet happy gasp.

"He squeezed my hand back. Peter? Honey..."

He was still too tired and his leg ached a bit so he fell back into the darkness and slept despite the feeling of his wife's arms around him. It relaxed him and made him realize she was safe.

**()()()**

Neal had waken up suddenly a feeling that something was about to happen or maybe it was a sound. He couldn't quite figure it out at first till he realize his cell was ringing.

"You going to get that?"

A sleepy voice murmured from the floor and he realized suddenly where he was and who had spoken. He reached for his cell on the nightstand and answered it nervously, the number one he didn't recognize. If this was Adler gloating to him he was going to find the man and...

"_Neal? Neal is that you?_"

He blinked as he sat up and turned on the lamp. He heard a groan from Mozzie who was asleep on the comforter on the floor nearby. He ignored his friend as he heard a much missed voice.

"Alex? How..."

He heard a relieved sigh from her before she spoke again. He could hear traffic sounds in the background.

"_He's unconscious but I managed to find a phone that worked in here. Can you come pick us up?_"

Neal was happy to hear her voice but he was confused by whom she spoke of.

"Who's with you?"

She coughed as if surprised.

"_The Fed. Peter Burke. Adler kidnapped him._"

Neal couldn't breathe for a second or maybe he was finally starting to breathe. He was silent as he caught his breath then spoke.

"Tell me where you are, Alex. I'll send someone to get you."

By now Mozzie was sitting and pushing his glasses onto his face as he looked up at the young man quickly scribbling something down. Neal promised her he'd be there soon as he slipped out of bed and placed the cell back on the nightstand. He felt relieved if anything. Alex was safe and Peter was ok. He had to let El know as he pulled on his robe and moved towards the door with Mozzie following.

"What's up, Neal?"

The con didn't answer right away as he gently knocked on El's door. It took a moment before she answered, her hair pulled up into a loose bun, a blue fuzzy robe around her.

"Neal? What time is it?"

He took her hand in his and held it gently.

"Alex called me. She's with Peter. They got away from Adler. I was about to let the agents know. Someone has to pick them up."

**()()()**

When they arrived at the address with more agents than they had expected (_Kim had called Hughes who had made sure enough agents were there to help get Peter_) the address next door with Adler was abandoned. Peter was out cold, his face a bit flush but he seemed ok. One of the agents had a first aid kit and worked on the bullet graze as they transferred the agent to a hospital. Neal called El to let her know that Kim would be back soon to go with her and Dobson to the hospital. While everyone was busy with Peter, Neal talked to Alex as they rode in a cruiser with Jones to the hospital. He noticed the bruises on her cheek from where Adler's man had hit her before Peter had gotten involved.

"Adler did this?"

He had gently touched her bruised cheek as she looked up at him and nodded. She shrugged away after a moment, the facade she usually wore back up although Alex seemed more nervous than usual.

"It's ok... Neal. He hit the man and cuffed him. Never thought I'd be indebted to a Fed but he saved me. I guess there's a reason why you trust him?"

She seemed to be asking him something but he wasn't sure what.

"I do. I want to make this right by him and you. _We're going to make our move. Are you in?_"

He kept his voice low as she nodded back. Jones wasn't paying them any attention as they whispered quietly.

"_Now? What about the agent? Adler's gone, we can keep it for ourselves, Neal._"

She had a twinkle in her eyes but he shook his head.

"_I have to give it to him. End this now. He wants that box for a reason and what it has to do with the files I found... I don't care. I want this over with._"

Alex put her hand in his, squeezing. He squeezed back, kissing her on the cheek.

"_I thought... I don't want to lose you, Alex._"

He held her close, hugging her and she seemed to snuggle close to him letting him know she was glad he was there.

"_You won't lose me but we'll have to lose the Feds once we get your agent friend to the hospital. Meet me in the outside the lobby. Call Mozz._"

He nodded as they sat there, the car slowing as they turned into the ER parking.

"Caffrey... Ms. Hunter... we're here. Stay with me."

They both nodded at Jones as he smiled somewhat back at them. They saw Agent Kim, Dobson and Hughes in the lobby area with Elizabeth and Agent Barrigan nearby. Hughes voice carried to them across the space.

"Jones... watch Caffrey while I have Ms. Hunter talk to the doctor about what happened."

The agent nodded as Alex moved away from them and followed Hughes and Kim towards a room off to the side. Neal sat with the agent in the waiting area, Elizabeth still talking to Agent Barrigan. He only knew her by reputation but knew she was a powerhouse when it came to getting crooks. He hoped he never had to deal with her directly as he fidgeted a bit in his seat. He was anxious about getting the box. He had to wait for Alex, excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Jones followed.

"Sorry Caffrey. Boss told me I have to keep an eye on you."

Neal nodded as he went into a stall and quietly texted Mozz while sounding like he was sick. He flushed the toilet to sound authentic and went back out, hiding his cell. Jones watched him cautiously.

"You ok?"

Neal shook his head as he decided the only way to get away would be to con his way out. He slumped a bit by the sink, collapsing to his knees as the agent caught him.

"Hey... Caffrey..."

Neal leaned against the agent who was trying to help him to his feet and out of the bathroom. The agent found a bench outside and lay him on it as Jones pulled out a phone to call.

"Yes... he's not feeling too well. No. I understand I... HEY!"

He shrugged helplessly as he attached the cuff to the agent's ankle and moved out of arm's length. Neal had to leave and now if he was to meet Alex and Mozzie. He dropped the key nearby and ran away quickly down the hallway.

**()()()**

Alex talked to the doctor as he asked her about what had happened and what she thought Adler had given Peter. They gave her a minor check up, looking at the bruises on her cheek and checking her to make sure she wasn't also suffering any ill effects from the same concoction. She swore to them she felt fine, excusing herself when they were finally done to go to the bathroom. They sent Dobson to go along with her and wait outside. Hughes was taking no chances on losing either Alex or Caffrey when things had taken such a turn. Fowler was missing along with his lackey so the FBI were searching for him as well.

She didn't know what to do to get the agent off her back as she paced the bathroom quietly and pulled out the phone she'd taken off of him as they'd walked down the hallway. She had pretended to bump him as she entered the bathroom. She called Neal.

"It's me... yeah. I'm trapped in the ladies room. Agent Dobson is outside. Can you have him paged or something?"

She hung up as she waited and heard a pager go off. There was a knock outside.

"Ms. Hunter..."

She walked out, the agent standing there waiting.

"We're being paged."

She nodded as they moved towards the room where she had left Hughes and the other agents. There was an elevator across the way, a nurse stepping inside. Alex took her chance, ducking into the car and pushing the close door button. Dobson ran forward but the doors were already shutting. She whewed, the nurse looking at her curiously.

"Anxious boyfriend. Have to keep him at bay. Restraining order."

The nurse nodded with a knowing glance as the doors opened on the floor above and Alex quickly left, taking a detour down the hall to the stairs and down to meet Neal and Mozz.

**()()()**

Elizabeth sat by her husband's bedside. They had let her come in and see him not too long after he had been admitted. He was unconscious due to the drugs he had been given and some mild shock from the wound in his leg. The doctor said he should be able to leave in the morning once they had determined most of the drug was out of his system and his leg was better. She was more than happy to hear that as she felt him squeeze her hand briefly as the doctor gave her the prognosis. It was only 6 AM now as she leaned over and gently placed her head on his chest. She could feel the soft up and down movement of his chest, Peter breathing softly with a slight snore that made her smile.

Other things besides her husband's condition were on her mind. Neal had vanished as had Ms. Hunter. Hughes was having a fit at losing the two cons not just because they were criminals but they were witnesses against Adler who had no qualms it seemed to kidnapping people, including Federal Agents. She sighed, hoping the con wasn't doing anything foolish. He had promised her he would make sure her trust was founded. El could only hope he was ok as she remained by her husband's side and waited for him to wake up.

**()()()**

Neal felt an excitement at being able to finally see an end to all of this. He had contacted Fowler with a burner phone, telling the agent if he wanted the music box for Adler, where they would meet. He hung up after he'd given his terms, Mozzie looking at him nervously.

"Are you sure he'll do what you want? He hasn't been absolutely honest with you, Neal. Those files... they talk about things most people wouldn't even begin to believe. There are U-Boats mentioned. It can't be good."

Neal sighed but smiled. He wasn't going to show how nervous he was.

"You both already booked passage. You have the cash right? Just go ahead and I'll meet you both once I've given him the music box."

Mozzie looked nervous about the whole thing but finally nodded as he went his way and left Neal with the item in question. Alex had been more than stealthy, both of them getting in and out fairly quickly by using her map to get the music box. It was a shame he had to give it up, Alex a bit sad at losing it but he would fetch the cherub from the space at June's and give it all to Fowler. With that their bargain would be finished. Neal would be free to run off where he wanted. He felt a weight off his shoulders as he moved up to the top of the stairs and into '_his_' room one last time. June had offered it to him if he decided to stay but he had chosen not to burden her with his presence. He was still on the run and only free while he helped them catch Adler. Vincent would go his way at this point and Neal his. Peter Burke would be back on his feet and searching for him soon enough so he had to leave while the going was good.

The room was dark but for a faint few rays of city and moon light through the closed French doors that led out to the terrace. The house was empty for the evening, June having told Mozzie she would be out visiting her family. Neal was grateful for her absence as he turned on the light over the kitchen sink, leaving the music box in its velvet bag on the dining table there as he moved to the mantle of the fireplace and opened up the hidden panel. He pulled out the small bag holding the loose cherub and gazed at it glimmering dully in the dim light. He walked over to the item on the table and turned on a small lamp there to see better as he pulled the beautiful amber music box of Catherine the Great out of the bag. It seemed to glow from within as he opened up the box and heard the music play. He couldn't quite place the piece but had to suspect it sounded like something Mozart had done. Neal smiled slightly, a look like someone who had just found a long hidden secret as he pushed the cherub onto it's post and turned it to fit it into place. He had no idea what to think when he heard it _click_ quietly and all the cherubs twisted in response. Something had changed. This was something he hadn't expected.

Neal opened up the box again to see a hidden cache with a new comb in it. Was this what Adler was after? The con carefully searched through a drawer till he found a screwdriver and gently removed the old comb. He replaced it with the new one and played it again. The new tune was not what he would call music but something strange and oddly discordant. He couldn't even think what to call it other than a reminder of the one time he listened to a computer speak over the line. It had the same kind of odd tonations as a fax machine sending a message making him think this had something to do with why Vincent wanted the box. It made sense. He would have known this was in here to kill but what was it and what did this odd music lead to? Neal was starting to have doubts about giving this box to the man but what else could he do? He'd already promised, his friends were off to their final destination and he had to meet them before the Feds came after him.

Peter would probably give him a head start. The man owed him although he hated to think of it as a favor when they had helped each other. The agent and his wife had taken him into their home... It was more than a favor owed that made him finish this. Neal sighed as he pulled the comb out, hid it back after replacing the original and closed up the box. He locked it again, removing the cherub as he pushed the music box back into the bag. As an after thought he took the key back, pushing it into his pocket. Adler didn't know about the missing cherub or the extra comb and if he did he didn't know that Neal knew. He grinned to himself as he turned off the lights and left the room. Neal was going to miss being here but it wasn't his home even if June asked him to stay. He had to keep on the move. He was a con man. People like him didn't have homes like this.

The house was dimly lit as he started down the hall towards the stairs. He was finally going to be free and Adler would leave him alone. He had already had flowers sent to El to arrive tomorrow at the hospital. Peter would be waking up by then he hoped and they were under lock and key with the other Suits as Mozzie called them. Adler was on the run as was Fowler. They wouldn't dare come out now with the Feds out in force looking for them and OPR looking for Fowler. He smiled to himself as he started down the hallway towards the main staircase to the foyer below.

He was just making his way towards the stairs when something snagged his right sleeve, a gloved hand wrapping itself around his mouth as he was slammed hard against the wall. Neal was dazed if not taken by surprise as he felt a prick on the back of his neck, warm breath against one ear.

"Thanks for finding the box, Caffrey. Adler sends his regards."

It was Larssen's voice he heard in his ear, Neal struggling to move but an odd weakness fell over him as his body shuddered and he felt his cheeks flush, breathing becoming slightly labored. What had the man given him? Neal couldn't think straight as his eye lids fluttered and his eyes rolled back in his skull, his body convulsing ever so slightly. He was barely aware of his surroundings as he hit the wooden floor and twitched there. Someone flipped him over, cool metal against his wrists and a quiet click as cuffs were wrapped around them. He twisted slightly not from struggling but from the effects of whatever he was given. He gave a weak moan, sweat beading on his face as he lay there, someone slapping at his face.

"A little cocktail to make you know who's boss. Nothing personal, Caffrey. Adler said he'd release me if I did this."

He was just vaguely aware of his heart beating abnormally, his breath labored and wheezy as he lay there on the floor. He didn't hear Larssen leave with the music box, his body shaking and trembling as the cuffs rattled and jingled in unison. His body was reacting to the poison he'd been given as he gave a choked cry and slumped back against the wall.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Just realized I forgot to put "Is it Friday yet?" on the end of the last chapter. LOL It was Thursday forever in this story and now it's Friday finally and still so much excitement! My longest story yet I think at least chapter-wise. Thanks for keeping up with it. :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**(Chapter 19)**

Neal shuddered and shook for what seemed hours, his body reacting badly to whatever poison he'd been given. Someone touched his cheek, his body cringing from it automatically.

"Neal... shhh... calm down. You're safe. (_Jeremy... hand me my cell._)"

He heard the familiar voice, the young man trying to relax to let them know he heard them but his body was too far gone with the drug, shaking and trembling like he had tourettes. A warm comforting hand gently brushed at his hair and he could almost sense his body starting to relax a bit as his eyes rolled forward again and he could just see the blurry form of June crouched in front of him before his eyes rolled back again and he passed out.

_Dammit! Why Neal? I promised to help you... we could have done this together._

The voice sounded disappointed and tired, someone else speaking quietly in the background with them.

_He thought he was helping and you can't blame him. You would have thrown cuffs on him once everything was done. No head start..._

He had to smile inwardly at the second voice as a warm hand pressed and brushed at his hair gently. He felt a smile on his lips and heard the voice gasp in surprise.

_I think he knows we're here, Peter. He saved us before... he was trying to help us now. Adler did this to him. You should be chasing him not Neal._

He heard a sigh from someone, the first voice.

_I can't El. I told him this would last while the case did and it's technically over with Adler gone. He got what he wanted but as much as I hate to do this I have to arrest him when he wakes up. This will make sure he can't go far until the trial._

He didn't understand what they were talking about, his body refusing to react beyond small things. Someone grasped his hand, the feeling obvious as he tried to squeeze back.

_Be nice Peter. He could have just gone without a word. He left me a note and flowers. Neal didn't have to do that. He left a note for June with her key he left in that room she lent him. That says something of his character... Think about it, hon._

Neal felt pain in his chest, gasping a bit as he started to come to, eyes still closed tight. His body was convulsing slightly, firm but gentle hands on him.

_I'll call the doctor. Keep him calm, Peter._

His heart was beating oddly, his breath a gasp as he continued to feel himself buck under those hands holding him. His body was acting on its own as he felt a panic from himself and Peter.

_Neal? Neal calm down. You're safe. Neal?_

He thought he felt a hand gently brushing at his hair, Peter's voice talking to him and trying to calm him.

_You deserve more than the draw you got from Adler. Just get better._

Neal didn't understand why the agent was talking to him like he wasn't a criminal but a friend. It didn't matter how he spoke, he felt calmer, his body starting to relax some under the light touch to his hair and the man's voice. He felt safe around the agent and his wife and although he was afraid of being arrested and going to prison some part of him was glad it was Peter who had caught him as he passed into unconsciousness again.

_He started to dream, waking to find himself back at June's. There was an object sitting on the table in the room she'd given him as he walked towards it. Neal saw it was a beautifully ornate box covered with amber and several gold cherubs on top. He sat before the box and opened up the item, a quiet click indicating something had been activated. Neal listened as sound came from the box but not something he expected as the music seemed to be more discordant. It made no sense to him as the sound played over and over in his head, the dream fading to black._

**()()()**

Elizabeth worried over Peter all night till she finally fell asleep herself. She had slumped in the chair, head resting against the edge of the bed when she felt someone gently brushing at her hair. El opened her eyes with a sleepy yawn and gazed into two sleepy brown ones.

"Peter? Hey... hon."

She sat up with a slight groan, her neck feeling the pain from sleeping in such an odd position. Peter smiled softly as she moved to hug and kiss him.

"When did I... come here? Alex?"

El nodded with a smile as she pushed the nurse call and kissed him on the lips again.

"She called Neal and he let us know you were there with her. Hughes sent out everyone to get you. He wasn't taking any chances."

He nodded back at her with a yawn, his color better than it had been as he moved to sit up with her assistance.

"So did they catch Adler?"

She wasn't able to hide her discomfort as she shook her head and knew the bad news would come soon enough. He squeezed her hand thinking she was uncomfortable about Adler being loose but it was more than that.

"I guess there's a guard outside? With Adler loose they won't take any chances. What time is it?"

El was relieved he wasn't asking her about Neal but it would come and when it did...

"Just after 9 AM. They brought you in a little after midnight. Are you hungry or thirsty?"

She was trying to keep herself distracted as he nodded. El got up and pulled a cup from the dispenser over the sink and filled it with water. Peter sipped from it thankfully as they waited for the doctor or nurse to show. He must have sensed something was wrong as he coughed to get her attention again.

"El... it's not just Adler that's worrying you is it?"

She glanced at him without wanting to but nodded with a sad sigh. She would have to tell him about Neal's escape. She wasn't sure what was going on but...

"Mrs. Burke? May I talk to you a moment?"

El looked surprised, kissing Peter as she left him and another nurse came in behind her, the first nurse leading her to the nurses' station. June stood there with a younger man she thought could be her son.

"June? What are you doing here?"

She was surprised but the look on June's face told her something was wrong. She wasn't here to see Peter.

"Elizabeth, how is Peter?"

June's tone sounded worried, the young man behind her standing there curious and concerned. El smiled cautiously.

"He's fine. Someone drugged him and he was grazed in the leg but the doctor said he can leave later today. Why? What's wrong?"

June drew closer, whispering now.

"_Neal... I'm not certain why but he was in my home when I showed up early this morning. Someone had cuffed him and given him something. I only just found out you were here too. My son, Jeremy brought me when we called someone to bring Neal here. I had no idea Peter had been hurt. Now I understand why you didn't pick up._"

She hugged El in a motherly manner, both women taking comfort in the other. Neal had been hurt?

"What's wrong with Neal? Is he going to be ok?"

June wrung her hands some looking like a mother hen worrying over her chicks.

"_They weren't telling me anything at first because I'm not family but luckily I know the doctor in charge. He's an old family friend. He said Neal had been given a high dose of insulin mixed with digitalis. The insulin caused his body to convulse, the digitalis making his heart race and skip. If I hadn't come home when I did..._"

She looked very upset, her eyes watery with tears as El hugged her and felt a few tears of her own. What was it Neal was doing that would have gotten him in trouble like this? She was worrying about it when she saw June's son move closer.

"Mom?"

El watched June smile and reach and hug her son as she looked back at her.

"I'm sorry... forgive my rudeness. Jeremy this is Elizabeth Burke. I told you

about her husband. He works for the FBI."

Jeremy nodded with a polite smile.

"We only just heard about Peter when I was about to go. I saw one of the agents he works with; Agent Jones I think is his name. He asked if I was here to see your husband. I haven't told him about Neal yet."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding, a slight frown on her face.

"Probably best I tell my husband. I need to go back and check on him. The nurse was looking him over. Please let me know how Neal is. What room is he in?"

June gave her the room number which was on the floor above as they finally parted and El headed back to Peter's room. There were two agents outside the room now as she smiled at them both and went back inside.

"Honey... you'll never guess who I bumped into outside in the lobby."

Peter was looking at her expectantly as El moved closer and hugged him.

"Who was that? Oh, the nurse said I can go once the doctor comes in to see me. Where are my clothes?"

She watched him sit up, all the IVs and monitors removed already as she moved to help him. Peter winced as he moved his hurt leg to ease off the bed.

"Careful honey. You haven't been up that long. Take it easy."

He nodded looking at her as he moved towards the bathroom, turning to her curiously.

"Who was it that you saw, El? You never said."

She hesitated but finally spoke.

"June and her son. His name is Jeremy."

She was shouting a bit through the door as he closed it.

"She said they came home early... was a lucky thing because she had an unexpected guest."

Peter came out after she said that, hobbling towards her. She had already grabbed up his clothes and laid them out on the bed for him. He was pulling on his pants carefully as they spoke.

"Unexpected guest? Like a burglar? Is she ok?"

Elizabeth watched him pull on a tee and then his shirt, buttoning it.

"Not exactly... it was Neal."

Peter nodded as if that were normal, buttoning up his shirt till she saw him pause and stiffen. Brown eyes looked into hers as she smiled sheepishly back.

"Neal was in her house?"

His voice went up a few decibels as she tried to shush him.

"Honey... he was hurt. She found him cuffed and drugged on the second floor hallway. Someone had tried to kill him. They brought him to the hospital and didn't know we were here till they bumped into Jones."

He was still looking at her with narrow eyes before he nodded and sighed. She moved closer to fix his collar and kiss him.

"Do you think Adler did it? Neal said he was going to get the music box to end all of this. He promised me he wouldn't do anything foolish."

She was pleading with him but it was obvious he was angry. Knowing the young man had broken into the Italian Embassy to steal something even if it was for the better good didn't help.

"He ran and you knew it?"

He wasn't really asking her but she nodded sadly, his brown eyes flashing almost angrily as he finished buttoning his shirt and started to slip on his socks and shoes.

"What room is he in, El? Soon as the doctor releases me, we're going to see him."

**()()()**

That odd discordant tune kept playing in his head, over and over till finally it faded into the background and he felt himself coming too. There was a new sound distracting his brain from that odd music in the music box. He found himself suddenly staring up at a bland white ceiling, blinking a moment before his gaze moved down and around and finally to the source of the new sound.

A man with brown hair, slumped in a chair beside him was snoring softly, chin resting on their chest. Neal felt a slight moment of panic realizing who sat there but then he relaxed, moving to settle himself a bit better. The little movement he made hurt, his muscles sore from the convulsions and spasms he'd gone through from the drugs in his system. He still felt exhausted as if he had run a few miles, chest and abdomen aching.

"Bout time you woke up."

Neal saw Peter staring at him now, brown eyes a mixture of calm and worry. There was an uncertainty there.

"Sorry I made you wait. When is breakfast served?"

He didn't see the laughter there but Peter shrugged after a moment, standing to stretch and get the kinks out.

"I had to call my boss and tell him you were found. They wanted to toss your butt in jail for running but I convinced him I could watch you. Look at your leg."

Neal didn't know what he meant till he pulled the blanket aside and saw his left leg with a new accessory around the ankle.

"Right now it's stationed for only this hospital. If you try to leave the grounds, it will go off and you'll be picked up by us or the US Marshalls. They will put you in prison as will I if you do run. Understand?"

The con just stared at the device and the little green light on the side. They put a tracking anklet on him? He felt a certain paranoia he could only claim to be channeling from Mozzie but he nodded, unable to do anything else. Peter was being fair but why?

"June has offered you that room again if you like but for now you're staying with us till the Bureau decides what to do with you before, during and after your trial. If you agree, once the doctor says you're free to go, you can come home with us. If you don't agree, there's a prison cell waiting at Rikers."

Neal was in shock to some extent. He should be protesting or yelling but he was just taking it all calmly. Maybe it was the fact he only just woke up and he was still groggy from whatever he'd been given but he was more than awake. He didn't say anything, the agent finally moving closer and sitting beside him again.

"Did you hear what I said, Caffrey?"

Peter was looking into his eyes with a withering glance that made him want to dissolve into the background. Why was the agent being so nice to him, or fair for that matter? He had run away and he had broken into an embassy, stealing something. Did he know about that?

"Fine... maybe this will make you talk. I understand two unidentified persons in black broke into a local embassy last night and stole an undisclosed item. We couldn't get them to say what it was or how much value. The owner claims it was just a trifle but I don't think seeing you in the hospital and the item gone (_if it is_) is a trifle. Tell me what happened."

Neal remained silent, a stubbornness falling over him as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head towards the window. He was still very tired and this was not what he wanted to wake to. He felt a hand squeeze his arm but he didn't turn back.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Do you want to go to prison, Neal? Adler was willing to kill you for whatever this item is you and Alex stole. Is a music box really worth your life?"

He found his voice when the agent stopped talking.

"Allegedly stole. Besides... the ambassador won't want to claim he had the item. It's Nazi plunder."

Neal turned for a moment, eyes looking at Peter before he closed them and just rolled over onto his side. His body still ached and he just wanted to curl up and go back to sleep. Peter moved to the other side so they were face to face now.

"Don't ignore me, Caffrey. You may not realize it but I'm doing you a favor."

That was the final straw. He was tired and after everything, he could have been free but no; He had gone and gotten the damnable box to give Adler hoping that would get the heat off of everyone and he was getting yelled at now for risking his life?

"Don't... need your favors. I don't need you to help me. Send me to prison. I don't care."

He kept his eyes low, not looking at the agent who was sighing.

"You'll be there for 5 years again. You never finished the first sentence. Do you really want that?"

Neal didn't speak, rolling over to his other side as he heard the agent pace away from him and back again.

"Fine... have it your way, Caffrey. It's your choice."

**()()()**

Elizabeth was surprised to find her husband outside Neal's room pacing and talking on his cell in a hushed but upset tone. She nudged him when he didn't look up and see her right away, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, El. Yes... my wife just came back with some coffee. I'm headed out now, Sir. Yes... I'll be there in the morning to talk to you about things. Thank you sir."

Peter looked upset, two other men outside the door across from it. They were obviously agents as she pulled her husband aside and whispered to him.

"Honey, what's going on? You don't look very happy."

He sipped at the coffee, holding her close with his free hand as she hugged him back.

"Neal woke up. I told him about the anklet and everything else. He's being stubborn."

He was very matter of fact about it making her frown enough as she poked him and he ouched.

"What was that for?"

She sighed and pointed for him to sit outside while she went in the room.

"For being an agent... let me talk to him."

She gave him a scolding look before she walked into the room and glanced around. Neal was apparently asleep, eyes closed and facing the door. El was tempted to leave when a voice stopped her.

"Whatever you forgot to chide me about, you can't forget about it Peter. Just leave me alone."

She blinked, moving closer.

"I'm not here to chide you, Neal."

Neal's eyes popped open, blue orbs gazing curiously up at her as he pulled the blanket up higher around himself and sat up. She smiled back but he continued to look at her uncertainly.

"Are you thirsty? I can get you some water."

She put her coffee on the nightstand as he stared at her quietly. El took a cup from the dispenser over the sink and filled it with water before she walked back and handed it to him. Her hand was in the space between them a moment before he nodded and took it from her.

"Thanks."

His voice sounded like a little boy who'd been scolded by his father, his manner not too much different as he looked at the cup then finally sipped at it.

"You're welcomed. Peter forgets sometimes that he can't always be an agent when he's trying to talk someone into something."

She watched him paying attention to the small cup rather than her although his eyes would occasionally glance up when he thought she wasn't looking.

"I'm not here to convince you of anything but please... believe me when I tell you that my husband only wants to help you. I do too, Neal."

His eyes met hers again, staring at her with a look that made her think he was listening.

"Talk to him... listen. Be honest with us. Just don't let him bully you. I'll make sure he's nice the next time you chat."

He didn't smile back but he nodded, finishing up the water and handing the cup back. She wanted to hug him but they weren't close anymore. Neal was like a wounded animal and she knew the anklet wasn't helping. She patted him on the arm and stood, turning to leave when he spoke.

"I'm not going to run."

She turned back and looked at him, a light smile playing upon his lips as she nodded and left the room. Peter was outside talking to the agents but moved towards her and the door when she came out.

"Did he talk to you?"

She motioned for him to follow as they walked away from the door and down the hallway. Finally she nodded.

"He did. He told me he won't run."

Her husband blinked at her, brown eyes trying to gauge her words.

"Neal said that?"

She nodded.

"If you had left Agent Burke behind, he might have been more receptive, hon."

She tweaked his nose as he stared down at her and smiled, nodding back.

"Thanks, hon. I'll talk to Hughes tomorrow about what we discussed before I go back and listen to Neal."

She wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked down the hall, exiting the hospital. Peter seemed calmer than he had been but the past week had put everyone on alert as they got to the Taurus and drove off. She watched him from the drivers seat as he settled or tried to settle into the passenger seat and relax. She had insisted on driving since his leg was still hurting and he'd only been released from the hospital. Finally, Peter was quiet and she watched his eyes close as he fell into a light sleep. She pulled up to their home, parking the car and gently nudged her sleeping husband awake.

"Hmm? We're here already?"

Peter looked a bit off still, the doctor saying he might still feel groggy till the last of the drug left his system. It was not quite 24 hours since he'd been taken. She walked around as he closed his door and they entered their home. Agent Kim was there watching Satchmo. The doggy ran up to his owners happily.

"I hope he was a good boy. Thanks for staying."

Kim shrugged at her, turning the TV off.

"After everything that happened Hughes wants to be certain you're both safe. Dobson is with Barrigan looking into where Adler might be till you're back at work, Sir."

Peter nodded with a stifled yawn. El pointed at the stairs as he slowly went up and she followed with a quiet thanks to Kim. They passed the guestroom, Peter peeking inside a moment to see that it had been straightened and cleaned as if Neal and his little friend had never been there.

"I have to say this, Neal might be a thief but I'd like to have more house guests like him."

He sighed as El lead him back out and they went to their own room. Peter collapsed onto the bed, slipping off his shoes and curling up immediately.

"Rest honey. I'm going to see if Agent Kim needs anything then I'll be back up."

He nodded sleepily at her as she kissed his cheek and left him.

**()()()**

Peter had been exhausted and dealing with the information about Caffrey hadn't helped. His leg ached although they had given him some ibuprofen for the pain. His sleeping mind faded into the darkness and back to when he had been drugged.

"_He's useless to me in this state. I do wonder if he'd listen better than he talks."_

_Adler's voice was talking to him, the man's breath like stale menthol as he drew near._

"_Agent Burke... you can hear me can't you?"_

_He felt himself nod in the memory. His eyes were partially open as he saw the blurry form before him. A warm hand grasped his chin and raised his eyes to meet theirs._

"_I have a friend who wants to help you catch Caffrey. His name is Alain Dobson. He owes me. When the time is right, contact him."_

_He nodded to the figure, mouth murmuring the name before he passed out for certain and the dream went to darkness._ Peter woke up a few minutes later uncertain what he was dreaming about.

"You're up! Good. I made some lasagna if you're hungry."

Peter rolled over and nodded, sitting up as his wife sat on the edge of the bed and hugged him. He felt a bit more relaxed than earlier as he kissed her and they stood.

"Lasagna sounds great. Did you make garlic bread too?"

She nodded as he smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Trying to make me reconsider my stance on Caffrey?"

She shrugged with a sly smile as they walked out of the bedroom and downstairs. Kim was already finishing up setting the table as Peter looked at his wife.

"Training my agents in the fine art of place setting, dear?"

She winked at him as she went to grab one last platter and he moved to help with the table. Kim glanced at him curiously.

"You're very lucky to have your wife sir. She's a brave woman."

Peter turned and watched his wife smiling back at him as she came out of the kitchen with a plate. He nodded.

"And smart... you know how I like smart."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _This story is getting a lot more involved than I had anticipated. I have a few more ideas before maybe ending it where it sort of matches up with the current story as it is. A/U but it's going to match up enough while still being out of order of the original storyline._


	20. Chapter 20

**(Chapter 20)**

Neal sulked a little in the hospital room. It had already been 24 hours since he'd been brought in. The two agents in charge of watching him would come in occasionally to be sure he was there. They were aware of his penchant for disappearing but they also knew about the anklet. Dobson was one of the two agents watching him, the other one currently on duty Agent Jones.

"How are you feeling?"

Neal looked up at the agent uncertain what to think. They'd been almost friendly while he was with Peter at the beginning but now... He wasn't sure where they stood. He'd already run once, escaped prison and then run again. They were talking almost casually, Neal doing his best not to act like he was a prisoner.

"Like I did too many crunches. Any chance I could get some food? They haven't brought me anything except oatmeal and water all day. I feel like a character in a Dickens' novel."

Jones chuckled nodding as he stood up.

"I could get you something from the commissary. I was thinking about going on a coffee run. What do you want?"

Jones was being nice like Peter which surprised him. Dobson barely gave him the time of day when he came in. Jones seemed to think of him as more than just a criminal.

"Anything that isn't hospital food. Surprise me... and thanks."

Neal watched Jones nod in reply before he left the room and the con was alone again. He pulled the blanket aside, staring down at the anklet on his left leg. It chafed a little but he had pulled on some socks which had helped some. He pushed his feet back under the blankets, sitting up a bit more and looking around the room. He was still hooked up to IVs since his body was getting over the shock from the drugs he'd been given. Adler was playing for keeps but didn't know he knew about the music box. If he had he would done much worse than poison. He'd have made sure he died.

He sighed, hearing a knock and then blinking as Peter peeked inside.

"May I come inside?"

The agent was hovering by the door, half in and out till Neal finally nodded and he saw a relieved look on the man's face. Why would Peter even care what he thought? The man held all the cards.

"So when do I have my trial and when do I go to prison?"

He came right out with it obviously taking the man off guard. Peter stayed by the door, his expression crystal as he finally moved closer and sat down.

"No trial. They can't prove the other _alleged_ crimes since your first arrest so you'll only finish off your original sentence for counterfeiting. Since you already spent a year in prison, they took that into account so you have four years left."

Four years. Neal felt antsy just thinking about it. He could do it but would he want to? Adler could get to him as easily as before if he knew the con was alive. What protection could any one offer him from a man who had so many connections? He looked up when a firm but gentle hand squeezed his shoulder.

"He won't touch you again. I'll make sure of it."

Peter's voice filled him with security he'd never felt before. Those honest brown eyes pierced through his distrust despite his wariness. He turned away after a moment uncertain how to react.

"So... if there's no trial, why would I be staying with you?"

Neal didn't understand exactly what it was the man was asking from him. People had asked many things from him in his past: to steal or move things that weren't theirs or even to kill although he had never crossed the last line. He had seen too much violence in his life to go that way but he wasn't beyond saving his own skin or a friend's if it came to it. He had fortunately not had to go to those extremes but he'd been close a few times. Mozzie was the only one who really knew. He looked at the agent who was unusually quiet.

"You're a smart guy, Neal. You could be doing something other than this."

Peter sounded sincere. The man wanted to help him but for what reasons he didn't understand. What was his angle?

"What would THIS be, Peter? You'll have to explain it to me."

He sounded smug although it was the last thing he wanted to do. Peter narrowed his eyes at him, cheeks flushing from frustration but he didn't blow up. Neal was surprised the man was trying to be nice to him.

"You know what I mean. You can't be a con all your life, Caffrey. You have to grow up and do the right thing and be a man."

Peter paused, pacing a moment before he turned back and sat again.

"There are certain things one does that equate to other things in the real world. Your room at June's for instance... I work hard and I don't have a view like that."

Neal blinked back at the man curious why Peter wouldn't think he deserved that sort of view. The man obviously worked hard at his job and was secure in his place.

"Why not?"

Peter seemed to flush a bit more, mouth opening to speak then stopping as he tried to obviously flesh out the words he meant to say without being angry. The agent was being his friend despite everything. It was an odd feeling to know the man who'd chased him for years wanted to help him rather than just toss him in prison.

"It's... cappuccino in the clouds. It's not real. It's the reason you're here now. You've already been tried once, unfair as it was but you were tried for the crime at hand, counterfeiting. If you keep doing these '_something for nothing_' schemes and don't change your ways, they'll toss you in a cell and throw away the key. You can do better than this, Neal. I'm offering you a chance to do something different."

The agent looked at him with a sincere glance as Neal tried to decide why and what for. The man cared but why? Adler had acted like he cared but then he'd found those files while trying to embezzle the money. Files that told him the man was crooked and would steal the cash for himself. Neal was a thief but he didn't hide the fact. He didn't gloat either. Adler thought he would take the money but Neal had beaten him to it. Even though he had technically hurt people by stealing the cash, the additional blood that would have been placed on the same amount by Adler had been prevented by his early withdrawal. In a way he had done the world a favor by stealing the money. It prevented Adler from getting on with his agenda.

He thought about the many partners in his past but none that wanted him to change was Peter asking him to. Even Mozzie wouldn't ask him to change by much. He often asked him to do more than he was willing to do although they were both non-violent types. They had a friendship of convenience in many ways, same with Alex. She liked him and he her but they were too much alike to truly get involved. Why would Peter be so much different? What did he want from the con?

"Let me think about it, Peter."

The agent just blinked back at him but finally nodded, a knock on the door as it opened up and Jones showed with food. He paused, hiding the bag behind him as he saw Peter there.

"Boss... didn't know you were coming by today. I just went on a food run."

There were two bags which was more than obvious to Neal much less Peter that one was for the con. The agent sighed.

"Long as you're not giving him anything to escape with I don't mind the food. I don't ask, I don't care."

Neal smirked as did Jones who nodded as he handed a bag to the con, Peter grabbing it up to look inside a moment then hand it over.

"Reminds me that my wife is making me lunch soon. I should head out. Think about what I said, Caffrey. Jones can I talk to you a moment?"

Neal nodded as he dug into the sandwich in the bag and took the bottled water with it. He watched the agents go outside and talk as he sniffed the aroma of pastrami on rye (_better than what he'd been eating_) as he took a bite and smiled.

**()()()**

Peter pulled Jones aside, ignoring Dobson sitting outside.

"Keep a good eye on Caffrey. I'm glad you're both getting along. Might help him think about things a bit if he knows we're friendly."

Jones nodded smiling.

"Well he's easy to talk to, Peter but you know that already. I'll keep it friendly. Any news from Hughes?"

Peter nodded.

"We're working on something which I'll tell you about once the details are all smoothed out. Thanks and keep in touch."

Jones smiled as they parted and Peter left. He watched the agent go back into Caffrey's room as he entered the elevator. He noticed Dobson stayed outside. The elevator doors shut and he sighed. Neal was going to be more trouble than he thought but the kid was smart and he had a good feeling about him. The con had saved his life and tried to help both him and his wife so that proved his point if anything. Neal was passionate and he didn't hurt people to get what he wanted. The latter was a plus in Peter's book. It meant changing that passion to something more adequate and legal. The agent tried to think what the young man could do as he exited the elevator and made his way to his car. He didn't have a plan yet but if Hughes approved of him keeping Neal under his watch, the rest would fall into place.

**()()()**

Elizabeth was there when they brought Neal Caffrey to her home. It was a couple of days after he had been found in June's. He still looked a bit pale but his color was returning as was his strength. Neal seemed a bit uncertain despite his facade being held firmly in place. She saw his eyes glimmer with a hint of fear at the unknown but she just smiled and welcomed him into their home, Agent Kim there as was Jones. Dobson was going to take over for Jones on watching Neal at the Burke's home with Elizabeth. Peter was on a case and needed Jones with him today. There were few details but hopefully the agent would be home for dinner today. He'd been busy with several cases lately now that Neal's was no longer his priority.

"Your bag is already upstairs, Neal. June brought you a few things she said you could have earlier today. I left them upstairs in the closet."

She watched him nod at her with a smile he obviously didn't feel as they walked upstairs. El gently touched his arm and he stiffened slightly, turning to look at her as they reached the top.

"Don't think about it too much, Neal. Peter wants whats best for you as do I. Let me know if you need anything."

He nodded ever so slightly as she started to leave the room. She heard him cough and turned. Those deep blue eyes were looking at her with something she could only think was gratitude.

"I'm going to take a nap, if that's ok?"

She nodded back as she smiled at him and he gave her a more sincere smile back. El closed the door and sighed, walking over to her own bedroom and going in briefly to grab up some clothes she needed to put in the washer downstairs. She thought about the young man she had seen that day she was crossing the street and the one who was in her home now. They were one and the same and yet this one seemed so much different. She could sense a bit of his real self there he hid away from the public eye. You had to be confident to be a con and recreate yourself; The Nick / Neal she had met had confidence but this Neal was a little less certain of his place. El would make sure he would be certain as she went back downstairs.

**()()()**

Peter was not happy. He was dusty, sooty and there were small red slivers of some shiny material in his hair and on his suit. This case he was working on was turning out to be more tricky than he thought. Diana showed up to give him some paper work, dusting him off a bit as he left the scene at the bank vault. Hughes had asked him to come to a meeting discussing Caffrey's future. They still weren't sure what they were going to do with him and the higher ups, including Hughes were certain the young man should just go to prison and serve his sentence. Peter sighed telling Diana to let them know he'd be there soon as he cleaned up at home. He left Jones in charge of the clean up there at the bank as he headed home to wash up and change for his meeting.

When Peter got home, Dobson was sitting on the sofa by the front door. Satchmo was trying to get the man to play with him but he was ignoring the dog, his attention on the stairs. Elizabeth and Agent Kim were oddly absent.

"Hey... is my wife home?"

Peter watched as the agent shook his head.

"She had some business to take care of at her catering offices so Kim went with her. Caffrey's been upstairs resting or something. Haven't heard a peep out of him."

Peter nodded as he went upstairs, Satchmo following him as he passed the guestroom door with a slight pause then went into the bedroom and closed the door. He draped his dusty suit over a chair as he changed into a clean one from the closet and slipped his shoes back on. He brushed them quickly of any soot before he started out towards the bathroom. It was occupied when he checked, waiting to see who it could be. After a moment the door opened and Neal was staring at him.

"Is that the suit you caught me in before?"

Peter looked down and shrugged.

"The classics never go out of style. Sorry but I'm in a rush if you don't mind."

Neal shook his head, moving aside as Peter made to quickly wash his face and neck, hands and then brush his hair of dust and soot. He turned when he saw Neal looking at him curiously, hand reaching out for something on his shoulder. It was a tiny sliver of red from the vault he'd been at.

"Do you know what this is?"

Peter shook his head as he finished freshening up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked considerably better than he had as he moved to leave and Neal followed.

"No actually. None of the other agents knew either. Why?"

Neal seemed to grin slightly as he held the sliver up and smiled broadly.

"What's it worth if I tell you?"

Peter blinked at him before his brow knitted in what looked to be the beginning of a scowl. Neal sighed.

"You have no sense of humor, Peter. It's the security strip for the new Canadian 100 dollar bill."

Neal's tone was sincere without any hint of jest or other hidden agenda but how could he be sure he was telling the truth. The young man before him was a con but the man he was chasing now was one too. He took the strip from the younger man and held it up to view it closer. He could just make out a bit of writing on the melted dirty plastic.

"Hmmm... I'll have the boys check it out at work. I'm late for a meeting."

Peter didn't scold him or anything like he had been at the hospital. They were practically roommates now and they had to deal with one another but Peter was running late so he was a bit abrupt. He had to get to that meeting and soon. He flashed down the hall and stairs and made a quick nod to Dobson before he left. Peter pulled out into traffic towards the FBI building thinking about what Neal had said. After a moment his mind was distracted by the folder Diana had given him as he parked at the garage and pulled it out for a quick look. It was a copy of Neal's original arraignment short as it was, the speedy trial he hadn't been able to go to, the five year sentence he had been trying to reverse at the time before Larssen and Adler had messed things up and all the alleged crimes the young man was accused of. He sighed looking at the record and the additional addendum marking what happened after Neal had escaped and returned. It wasn't looking good for the young man to stay out but Hughes had promised him a week before they did anything like send him back to prison. Elizabeth would be upset if Neal left and in a way he would too although he wouldn't admit to it. He left the vehicle, folder in hand and headed into the building.

Peter rushed out of the elevator on the 21st floor where his division was located and quietly but quickly made his way to his office, dropping off his coat before he grabbed up a few more items he needed and went down to the conference room.

"There he is. Agent Burke, this is Agent Erickson from OPR and his colleague Agent Parker. I'm glad you could make it from your case. How is that going?"

Hughes' voice was pointed to keep it short and sweet which Peter did as he stood there and shook hands with everyone before they sat down.

"Very good sir. We may have a clue to the case already."

He added that as an afterthought, Agent Erickson glancing at him curiously before Hughes started the proceedings about Neal's future.

It took nearly two hours, due to Peter being stubborn on the matter, before he found himself outnumbered (_Hughes was merely moderator_) on the decision of Caffrey's future. The young man would go back to prison at the end of the week. No ifs ands or buts about it. Peter was upset but he hid it as he dealt with the two OPR agents and stood waiting for them to leave so he could talk to Hughes alone. There had to be more they could do. Parker walked over to him with a not so casual glance.

"I know you've been chasing this "_Dutchman_" as you call him since as far back as your original case with Caffrey. What is this clue you think you have?"

The man's manner was smug and condescending as Peter watched Hughes tell him with a look to let it go. Peter wasn't going to as he remembered what Neal had told him. He pulled the small sliver of red plastic out of his pocket and showed the men.

"This will prove that Caffrey is more than a criminal and an asset to our department."

The three men looked at him, including Hughes who was giving him a glance that could wither a roomful of agents but Peter stood up for himself and the con. If he could prove what the young man said was right, they could solve this case and maybe that would help keep Caffrey out of prison. They had used CI's in the past but this would be a different program all together.

"Do as you like with your little pet, Burke. It won't change that he's a criminal. He's going back to prison."

Erickson was colder than Parker, barely acknowledging the agent as Peter held back telling the man and his lackey what he thought. Hughes excused him, Peter going next door to his office and fuming a bit as he pulled off his jacket and draped it on the chair. He paced a moment before he left and went down to forensics.

"Reggie, check this out for me. Tell me what it is and do this asap. A man's future is at stake."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Notes:**_ So what do you think? I haven't heard much on the last chapter but thanks to my one poster for that one, Govgal. :D I am sort of working in a round a bout manner to get the main points from the series in here if not out of order or another manner. Hope you like. More to come. I think I may end this with 25 chapters. I really don't have too much more to catch up with the present where the actual series is. Thoughts?_


	21. Chapter 21

**(Chapter 21)**

Neal sulked around the guestroom at the Burke's. He should be happier considering he wasn't in prison or jail but the anklet reminded him he was no longer free to go where he liked. They had changed his radius to the 2 miles around the Burke home as he paced the room quietly before flopping back onto the bed. He wondered how Alex and Mozzie were as he sighed and closed his eyes. He was the dope. Mozzie was right about entanglements and yet... No... he was a dope. Nothing to it but that he was too stupid not to get involved. Kind of funny for someone who claimed to be a great conman. There was a knock on his door, a surprise if anything but it was probably either Dobson checking on him for the millionth time or Elizabeth was back. He sighed and moved towards the door and stared in disbelief as a familiar face smiled back.

"Mozz? What... how..."

Mozzie smiled back at him with a cocky grin.

"Wow, doesn't take much to get you tongue-tied does it. So... let me see it."

Neal didn't know what to say much less what he meant till Mozz pointed downwards at his feet.

"The anklet? Think you can uhm..."

He closed the door and they moved further away towards the bed.

"... remove it maybe?"

Mozzie sat beside him and gave it a thorough look before shaking his head with a remorseful glance.

"Sorry my friend but you flew too close to the sun. They've clipped your wings for good."

Neal nodded feeling a bit glum that his friend couldn't figure it out but then how did he get in with only Dobson downstairs?

"Mozzie, did you break in? Dobson would have called the cops on you."

The little guy shook his head.

"Nope, I used this."

He held up a fist and shook it slightly making Neal cringe thinking he'd knocked the agent out.

"I was about to knock and Elizabeth saw me. She let me in. They just got back from her offices apparently. I think it must be a front for her husband. They all have fronts."

Neal smiled at his friend's paranoia wondering why El was so understanding of him and Mozz.

"She's making some sort of casserole. Invited me for dinner. That's why I came up. She said to tell you to _wash up_."

Mozzie was smiling at the thought, a slight smirk on his face.

"Almost like you're their kid and I'm Eddie Haskell coming over all polite and causing problems."

The little guy was fully grinning now at the thought as Neal rolled his eyes, looking himself over in the mirror before they left. He should probably see what June brought him. He still had a few pairs of clean jeans, khakis and some nice shirts. He went to the closet, as Mozzie watched him, and gasped.

"There a snake in there, Neal? I'll call one of the Suits to kill it."

Neal shook his head as he looked at the three very nice suits hanging in clear garment bags. June had not only brought over his own clothing but a few of the suits she had meant to donate that he had expressed an interest in. There was a note attached to one that he read to himself.

_**I know these were some of your favorites so I sent them with your own clothes. Use them however long you wish.**_

_**Love,**_

_**June**_

The woman was no less than an angel as he asked Mozzie to leave so he could change.

"Fine... I'll let her know you're coming down soon. I need to wash my hands anyhow. Which way to the bathroom?"

Neal gave him directions as the door shut and he was left alone to change into one of the suits. It was a charcoal gray one that seemed to shimmer, sharkskin he thought as he glanced at the tag. It was a Devor. He still couldn't believe she had just sent these over. He almost felt guilty for wearing it but it was just so nice. It made him think of when Adler had him fitted for a suit before he discovered the man's plot. How he had ever trusted that man he didn't know. He had nearly fallen victim to a con man as good as himself.

He finished dressing and glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked good and with the hat he found in the closet (another of Byron's favorites that Neal had admired) he was complete. He did a quick polish of his shoes and started out into the hallway. Mozzie was standing there waiting for him as he entered the bathroom and washed his face and hands, smoothing back his wavy hair. He placed the hat back on his head as he heard a cough from his friend.

"And to think you weren't much of a suit guy before this whole Adler fiasco. Alex sends her greetings. I got a postcard from her."

Mozzie pushed it into his hands as Neal looked down at the coded message.

"Nice... she always had a thing for the French Riviera. So, shall we head for dinner?"

**()()()**

Elizabeth was surprised when Neal came downstairs dressed like Cary Grant or something like that. He was breathtaking as she smiled at him and winked.

"Someone's feeling better. Peter said he would be here soon. He's running late."

Neal nodded as he flipped the hat off his head and placed it nearby, moving to help El with some plates. Mozzie helped Agent Kim with the place-settings, Dobson by the door on guard as usual. He wasn't much of a talker or socializer that one but Neal kept an eye on him regardless when he came back into the room with a plate of bread.

"_Don't mind him. Kevin says he's not very friendly._"

Neal blinked at her whispered words and her familiarity with Agent Kim. Kevin must have heard them because he smirked slightly, Mozzie looking at them curiously.

"_What am I missing?_"

Neal shushed him as did Kevin as they finished setting the table and bringing out the food. Everything looked and smelled delicious as they made to sit down. Elizabeth cleared her throat.

"Are you going to eat with us Agent Dobson?"

She was polite despite his slow narrow look in their direction. He shook his head as he continued to sit there, El nodding back as they all settled at the table. She wondered why Alain was so cold to everyone but then some people were like that. She heard a sound at the door and turned, as did the rest of them, Peter standing in the doorway a moment staring. His eyes hit Dobson sitting alone at the sofa like some uninvited guest while the others were seated at the dining table with food. He nodded to the agent before closing the door and dropping his stuff on the end table, hanging up his coat and walking across to his wife. He leaned over to kiss her with a quiet whisper.

"_Why is Agent Dobson by himself?_"

She shrugged as she pointed for him to wash up at the sink.

"_I invited him over but he refused. Wash up and we can talk about your day._"

Peter nodded as he glanced at the strange assortment of people at the table and then back at Dobson by himself on the sofa. He gave a shrug as he went in, washed his hands and pulled up a chair by his wife. Everything looked good.

"Tuna casserole with the crunchy toppings... Honey you've out done yourself."

Peter sounded excited as he took a plate and filled it up. Neal and Mozzie sat across from him while Kim was on his end of the table. It was a strange tableau of sorts as he spied Mozzie looking at him.

"Mozzie... you're back in town. How long?"

Peter was trying to sound conversational but it was coming off like a cop asking a perp on the street why he was in a place he shouldn't be. El poked him under the table and he glanced at her with a "_what_" kind of look.

"Neal... is that one of the suits June sent over? I hadn't looked at them in much detail but that one is very nice."

El watched as Neal looked up and smiled at her, a bit of his old radiance coming back she thought from the compliment. Peter cleared his throat and sighed under his breath.

"_He looks like a cartoon..._ What? He does."

El was looking at him again, her foot poking him under the table as he ouched. Peter went back to eating as Neal blinked and glanced down at his suit curiously then back up at the agent.

"This is classic Rat Pack. It's a _Devor_. June's husband knew his suits."

He smiled brightly as he finished the food on his plate and scooped up a bit more of the casserole. The young man had an appetite despite his skinny frame. El figured being on the run he probably didn't eat as well or running kept him trim.

"Mrs. Suit... El, uhm, may I have some more greens?"

Mozzie sounded more like _Eddie Haskell_ she thought as she suppressed a chuckle and nodded, passing him the bowl. The little guy thanked her as he pushed more vegetables on his plate and put the bowl back. Kim was quiet but when they started talking about books during their chit chat he was very talkative. She noticed Neal rolled his eyes a bit but Mozzie was in his element as they spoke of different novels and Kim seemed as fond of quotes as the little guy. Finally Peter raised a hand and interrupted the quote war as it seemed to be with his own phrase.

"Your quotes are driving me crazy... Peter Burke."

El and Neal stifled a laugh, Kim nodding a bit as Mozzie and he decided to stop, moving off to the side when they were finished eating to discuss books more. Considering his aversion to _Suits_ as he called them, Kevin and Mozz were getting along just fine. Neal was watching them talk as he helped her with the table and dessert. Dobson remained stoically off to himself even when she brought him coffee he just nodded his head. She ended up in the kitchen with Peter alone after a moment.

"Are you sure Dobson is the right person to be guarding us? He's so cold. Even Kevin said he's not much of a people person but I guess the Bureau takes all kinds."

Peter shrugged as he helped her dry dishes.

"He's a good agent he's just a bit stand offish. I saw Kim and Mozz are hitting it off. Two people who like quotes is way too much. Never thought I'd rue the day I'd find that out about anyone."

She grinned back at him as he dried a plate.

"So... how was your meeting today? Everything ok?"

Peter sighed without turning to her directly. Something was obviously wrong but what?

"Hon? Neal is going to stay with us isn't he?"

Peter shook his head as he turned and leaned back against the counter.

"I don't know. Hughes was merely mediator so I had two OPR agents breathing down my neck asking me about the where and why for of Neal's freedom. I told them he would be monitored with the anklet but they want him in prison. No chances til they know he's served his time. Very closed minded people and I hate to say it, I almost felt the same way before I knew what kind of person he was."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as El dried her hands on her apron and wrapped her arms around him.

"So he's going back? Peter..."

El didn't want to think about it. Neal was a criminal but he had also done so much good by saving her life and her husband's. It wasn't fair not to include that in their report. He'd been short-changed a trial once and now... they wanted to just ship him off after everything? It wasn't fair even knowing he owed the time.

"There's one chance but not till I get the results will I know for certain. I just hope my lead comes through or this isn't going to work."

**()()()**

Neal noticed Peter and El talking in the kitchen a while, curiosity getting the better of him. He walked over to the door when Kim and Mozzie were distracted and pressed his ear to the door.

"_So he's going back?_"

He only heard that small bit but he knew what El meant and by her tone she was upset. He didn't think about that so much as the implication of his going back to prison. He didn't understand why Peter tried so hard to help him if he was just going to be sent back. The young man fumed silently as he made his way upstairs. He went to the guestroom and started to pack up his stuff, changing from the suit to his own clothes as he packed up his things and walked over to the window. He looked down and out. His window faced the street but just out of view of the door and main window. He found an old jump rope and tied it to the bag and lowered it down till it fell to the bushes below with a quiet sound. He didn't hear a reaction as he listened, closing the window again without much noise as he sighed and left a note in the closet with June's suits. He couldn't take them considering. They weren't his and he wouldn't do that to June of all people. He put on his facade and headed back downstairs to mingle as the others now sat around the dining table, sans Dobson who remained at the sofa alone. El looked up as he came down and waved him over. She seem to notice he had changed.

"We're having tarimasu and coffee, Neal."

Neal could smell the rich pastry but he was going to have to be strong. They were his friends but he had to do this on his own. He shook his head looking at the door.

"I need some air."

She nodded back at him curiously as did Peter and Mozz. Dobson got up and started to follow but Peter told him to stand down as Neal gave a thankful nod and went outside. Once the door was shut he leaned on it a moment before he got his resolve back and went to fetch his bag. He would make it down the street and then vanish. He had to. Prison wasn't what he wanted and if not for Adler he'd have done his time and been out soon enough.

"_Good-bye El... Peter..._"

He sighed and started to walk down the pavement hailing a cab when he was out of sight. He pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the anklet as the light turned red. Neal felt guilt overcome him but he had to go. Everyone would understand.

**()()()**

Peter watched the door shut as Neal left. He had a strange feeling wash over him, call it intuition like he wouldn't see the young man again. He didn't understand it till his cell rang.

"Burke... what? When did this... Yes. Thanks."

He cursed quietly realizing his gut had told him right as he stood and apologized to his wife.

"Neal ran..."

His eyes moved to Mozzie who looked at him like a frightened rabbit.

"I don't know anything, Suit. Surprised me as much as you. I swear!"

Peter nodded dubiously as he grabbed Dobson and told him to come with him. Kim stayed behind with El. Mozz got up but the agent hissed at him.

"Stay put. Watch him too Kim. Call Jones or Barrigan if you have to but keep _him_ here."

Peter left, the agents getting in the Taurus and taking off to roam the block. The last known location was at the edge of the 2 miles towards the city so he must be headed that way. They had barely gone a block when Peter stopped the car and pulled over to a bus stop. The bus was leaving and a figure sat there with a bag. Dobson started to get out but Peter stopped him as he went alone. He quietly approached the figure who sat there slumped on the bench looking rather unhappy and depressed.

"Not enough money to make the bus, Caffrey?"

The con looked up, slowly taking his wallet from his pocket and showing the agent his money before he dropped it beside him on the bench. After a moment Neal held out his hands towards the agent sullenly.

"Just get it over with. You said the next time was forever didn't you?"

Peter blinked as he sat beside the young man pushing his hands back down.

"I don't understand you. I told I was going to help you and you do this! Tell me what was going through your head, Neal? The Marshalls and everyone else are out looking for you. Give me a reason not to take you in right now?"

He watched Neal looked up at him like an unhappy teen who was caught trying to run away.

"I heard you both in the kitchen. El said something about me going back to prison. I can't go back there. I figured it was easier if I ran but I couldn't do it."

He looked at the agent with a narrow glance as if to say it was his fault he had a conscience now. Peter sighed and felt a chuckle escape his lips as he leaned back against the bench.

"Dammit Neal... if you were going back I'd say something. You didn't hear the whole conversation."

He told him about the meeting and taking the sliver of red plastic in.

"If Reggie confirms what you told me, then I might be able to keep you out of prison. I don't know how but maybe you can help me with this case I just need him to verify what you said as truth. Once that happens... well then we can figure something out. Ok? Can we go home?"

Neal blinked up at him and nodded as he stuffed his wallet back into his coat pocket and picked up his bag. Peter led him to the vehicle and let him in the back as Dobson looked at him questioningly.

"Are we headed for the Bureau, Sir?"

Peter got into the driver's seat and shook his head.

"No. Going back home. Speaking of home, should I drop you off at yours?"

The agent looked at him curiously before nodding with a slight glance of defiance. Dobson gazed back at Neal with a narrow gaze before he sat stiffly in his seat. They dropped off the agent and Peter dialed the Marshall's letting them know he had Caffrey and it had all been an error. Once he hung up with them he talked to Hughes and let him know that there had been misunderstanding and the anklet was off. His boss was not happy but told him they'd have a new anklet first thing in the morning. Peter nodded as he called Jones next and asked if he'd like to come over for guard duty. The junior agent confirmed he'd be there in a little bit as they parked before Peter's house and exited the vehicle. Neal stood outside a moment as if uncertain of something.

"Neal..."

The young man was looking at the house with an expression like he was going to run again but finally he nodded and moved forward with Peter as they entered the house. El was sitting at the couch with Mozzie talking while Kim sat across from them. They seemed to be playing cards as Neal walked in followed by Peter.

"I hope there's still some tarimasu left?"

Peter watched El nod as she pointed at the table.

"I just need to talk to Neal a moment but we'll be back."

They headed upstairs, the bag obvious over Neal's shoulder as he noticed El and Kim see it. They went into the guestroom and Peter closed the door as he saw Neal stiffen in preparation for his scolding. The agent was about to say something when the power went out.

"PETER?"

They heard El calling for him from downstairs, both men a bit surprised as Neal dropped his bag and removed his coat. They saw through the bedroom window that the whole block was out before they headed downstairs. Elizabeth was already lighting candles as Kim talked on his cell with someone. Finally he hung up and shrugged.

"Looks like it's the whole neighborhood for a block or so. Someone working on a line cut the wrong wire. It will be a little bit before the power is back up."

Peter nodded as he went to hold his wife and help her light the fireplace. Neal helped with the candles as Mozzie walked over and whispered something to him. Neal whispered back noticing Peter's glance as they broke up and he heard a distinct: "_Not now!_" from the young man. They were up to something as he heard a knock at the door and cautiously peered out. It was Jones.

"Something up with the power here?"

The agent removed his coat once he entered, greeting Peter, Kim, El, Neal and even Mozzie.

"_Little guy's back?_"

He muttered quietly to Peter who nodded.

"The power went out a few minutes ago. Kim called the utilities. It may be a little while. We have coffee but it won't last and there's food if you're interested."

Jones nodded on the coffee as Peter watched Neal sit on the floor near the fireplace with Satchmo and Mozz. The young man seemed calm enough and yet he had that feeling he wasn't. He moved to sit by his wife on the sofa, El cuddling next to him.

"_Is he going back to prison?_"

She spoke quietly as he shook his head.

"_Not yet. He heard us talking earlier. Thought I was sending him back tomorrow. Hopefully this doesn't mess up anything Reggie might find out. That's the main ticket. If this pans out to what I think it is, I might be able to keep him out long enough to plead his case a bit more to the higher ups._"

El nodded, kissing him on the cheek.

"_He's uncertain. Just don't spook him, Peter. I think he'll prove you wrong despite everything but you know that already._"

He looked at her and then over at Neal who was staring into the fire as he spoke quietly with Mozzie, one hand gently petting Satchmo who's head was perched on his leg. If anything the young man had ingrained himself with his wife and dog.

Mozzie stood up after a bit and walked over to El and Peter.

"Suit... Mrs. Suit. I just wanted to thank you for the lovely dinner and evening but really, I must be going."

Peter nodded despite himself. Neal was here so Mozz couldn't cause any problems once he got the anklet back on.

"Thank you for not making me sic my lawyer on you. G'night."

Mozzie turned and gave a nervous wave to the room before he vanished out into the night. Peter closed and locked up the door again as he moved towards the stairs.

"Neal..."

Peter saw the young man rise up and move towards him as they headed up the stairs. They went into the dark guestroom Peter turning on a few decorative candles before they got settled.

"I just want to make sure we're good. No more surprises?"

Neal nodded his head in the dimly lit room as Peter smiled back.

"Good... I know this isn't your idea of freedom but it's this or prison. Do you really want to be on the run all your life?"

Neal looked at him and shrugged like a teen who wasn't really paying attention to his father's lecture. Peter sighed.

"This is serious, Neal. We do want to help you but you need to want this or I can't guarantee what will happen."

He watched Neal stiffen up a bit before nodding his head again. He was about to say more when his cell rang.

"Hold on a second... Yes? Already? Now... ok. I'll go over with Jones. Yes. Thanks Sir."

Peter hung up the phone as Neal watched him curiously.

"Looks like they have your anklet ready earlier than planned. Not taking any chances despite my guarantee. I need to go and pick that up. Can I trust you to stay here with El and Kim?"

Neal nodded without hesitation which made him smile.

"Good. It shouldn't be too long. You can try some of the tiramasu before it goes bad. It's very good."

He watched Neal perk up with a little smile.

"I was doing my best to resist when I left but now I have no excuse."

He laughed at Neal's comment as he mussed the young man's hair, a grimace on the con's face.

"Geesh... Can we go downstairs now?"

Peter nodded as they left the room and joined the others downstairs. El moved over to him as Neal went to try some of the dessert.

"_Everything ok?_"

He nodded back as they kissed.

"_I just have to go pick something up at the office. Going to take Jones with me. I have my cell but it won't take long._"

El nodded back at him with a smile as he took Jones and they pulled on their coats and left.

**()()()**

Neal went into the kitchen for a plate, cutting a piece of the tiramasu from the platter. It smelled and looked better now that he had decided to stay. He sighed a bit worrying about things being worse for him and those trying to help him. He was impulsive and should have talked to Peter or El first. The kitchen was dark but for a couple of candles near the sink and stove. He was about to go back out when he heard someone opening the back door. Who was in the back?

He moved forward to see when a masked man stepped inside, Neal moving to the shadows as the figure moved towards Kim and El. He was about to call out when he heard the agent make a sound, Satchmo growling. There was a quiet pop and he heard someone fall down to the floor as El screamed. Neal moved forward, jumping the man from behind despite his own fears. The gun went flying across the wooden floor. He could see everything now that he was in the main room: El was cowering by the front door, Agent Kim on the floor wounded. Satchmo continued to growl but it was too late a warning as someone clocked Neal on the back of the head and he slumped. El was suddenly nearby, but fight as she might to stop them from taking him they took her too. Satchmo jumped the man holding Neal, a yelp when the man hit the dog hard.

"Sa... tch..."

Neal tried to speak but they were taking them both out the back door. He could see Kevin laying on the ground unmoving. Was the man alive? He wanted to help as he started to kick and struggled but someone cuffed him again across the chin. He slumped, El giving a muffled cry as someone held her and kept her mouth covered. What was Peter going to think? He tried to struggle again, kicking the man hard as he fell to the ground and tried to rise. Someone kicked him hard in the chest, his breath coming fast in gulping gasps as he rolled over and gave a quiet groan.

"Stop it... don't hurt him!"

El was yelling, someone might hear with the power out but he heard a sound like a slap and watched her slump as she was placed in the back of a large black van, someone picking him up and tossing him inside. He started to rise but heard the cock of a gun, someone holding it against Elizabeth's temple.

"Don't be a hero, Caffrey. Do you want to be responsible for her death too?"

He shook his head, arms wrapped around his sides where he'd been hit. The man tossed over some cuffs.

"Put them on and don't half ass it or she's dead."

Neal nodded, cuffing himself behind as the man smiled and uncocked the weapon.

"Adler said you'd be very compliant if we had her. Now... he wants the key to the box. Her life for that key. What do you say, Caffrey?"

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**_ More excitement. Adler is a real piece of work. Glad to see all the great and friendly comments. More excitement to come! :)_


	22. Chapter 22

**(Chapter 22)**

Peter arrived back at his home with Jones barely an hour after he'd taken off. Jones and he noticed that power seemed to be back to most of the neighborhood as they pulled up and parked. Peter led the way up to the door and unlocked it.

"We're ba..ck."

His voice paused midway as he looked at the mess in his home and the still form laying in the middle. Peter and Jones were next to the agent almost immediately as they tried assess the extent of his wound. Kim had been shot in the right side of his chest and had already bled quite a bit although it seemed to have stopped meaning hopefully it hadn't been an artery hit despite the amount of blood they saw and the fact the bullet seemed to have gone through. Jones was already calling 9-1-1 when Peter noticed how quiet the house was.

"EL?"

He ran around the first floor and then upstairs not finding any sign of his wife or of Neal. The agent was beginning to feel panic as he went back downstairs and heard a low whimpering. He moved to the sofa and saw Satchmo hiding behind it as he coaxed the dog out and saw the lab had a gash across his nose.

"Hey boy... what happened?"

He petted the dog gently, the lab shivering and looking around the room frightened. He must have seen what happened to his wife and Neal. He looked around for some note or sign when he saw that the back door was slightly ajar. Peter moved to open it, pulling the folded paper from the door and reading it.

"Adler took them. That bastard won't leave Neal alone!"

Peter was about to curse when his cell rang. He picked it up and answered a bit more testily than he meant.

"Burke!"

There was silence a moment then a frightened yet familiar voice.

"_Pe.. ter?_"

His demeanor changed immediately as he looked at the number and saw it was a pay phone not too far from their residence.

"Honey? El? Where are you? Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

He was still stressed and worried but her voice spoke again, a hiccuping sound as she tried to keep from crying.

"_I'm... o... ok. Neal freed me but they still have him. I hid in a dumpster... He ran and they caught him._"

She was crying now, her voice shaking as he moved to the doors and told Jones he had to go.

"I'll be right there. Stay on the line ok?"

El kept talking to him as he started up the car and moved down the street till he finally saw her several blocks up the street. He had more to thank Caffrey for as he barely put the car in park and jumped out. Peter moved to his wife and held her tightly as she clung to him and they hung up the phone. He looked around but there was nothing there on the corner, everything closed at that hour. Nobody would have been around to witness what happened he thought.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded as she trembled in his arms and didn't let go of him. He coaxed her into the front seat, wrapping her in his jacket before he moved to the driver's seat and they took off for home. He hoped the paramedics had showed up already, his thought interrupted by his wife's gasp.

"Kevin... they shot him! Is he ok? Peter... he wasn't moving when we were taken."

Her face was stricken as she fidgeted nervously in her seat but he told her what he'd done.

"The paramedics should be here by now. Jones is there with him. We'll have to stay somewhere tonight. Let's grab a few things and Satchmo and we'll be ok. I need to call Hughes. This is turning out to be one heck of a night I'm... I'm just glad you're safe."

El looked at him with a tragic expression.

"Neal... they left us alone a moment and he freed himself and we got out of the van when he kick the guard. They noticed and started chase but he put me in the dumpster then ran. They caught him and dragged him back to the van but I couldn't do anything!"

She was crying, leaning against the door and sobbing heavily. Peter pulled up near their home, an ambulance taking up their usual spot. He could see EMTs carrying someone out.

"Honey stay here. Keep the doors locked."

He went out and talked to Jones and saw them taking Kim into the back of the bus. He talked to the EMTs and some cops who had showed up as well. He flashed his badge letting them know what was going on as they left and the EMTs soon followed with Kim in tow. Jones stuck around to help him clean up briefly before he went upstairs and packed a few things for himself and his wife. Adler was doing a great job of ruining any kind of safety they might have felt before. The man had his stupid music box, why was he still hounding Neal? There had to be more to this.

**()()()**

Neal felt helpless. If it was just him he could just run but he had to worry about Elizabeth too. It wasn't a selfish thing but Adler obviously knew he was attached to the couple and used them to manipulate him. The man knew he wouldn't leave a helpless, innocent victim behind in his stead. He didn't have the key on him but he knew where it was. He'd have to get it but it would take some finagling.

Fortunately for him the two men in the back left, one for the front of the vehicle and one outside somewhere. The door as open almost like an invitation he thought as he pulled the small metal clip out of his sleeve and started to work on his cuffs. Elizabeth was nearby, free but too afraid to move. He spoke softly to her as he checked on the man outside.

"We're going to make a run for it. Ok? Just do what I say and run when I tell you."

She blinked back at him but nodded with a quiet move of her head. He saw her eyes noting his freedom from the cuffs but stayed silent as the man outside came back. Neal was still aching from his beating but he could still move fast if he did it quickly enough. The man wasn't expecting him to be free as he ducked in to look at them. His gun was holstered which made it even easier what he was about to do.

Neal moved forward before the man could react, kicking him hard against the pavement. The masked goon was stunned as he grabbed El and they jumped out of the vehicle and down a nearby alleyway. It was still pretty dark but they heard people yelling after them. He saw a big dumpster and moved towards it.

"Get inside!"

El didn't question him as she climbed into the empty dumpster and ducked down. Neal closed the hatch over her and started running, the two masked men and one other closing in on him as he tried to outrun them. His side started to hurt from his beating earlier, his breath catching as the pain started to increase in his side. Maybe they'd broken a rib or something. It was becoming hard to breathe as someone took hold of his arm and flipped him around. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, hitting his head against the cement as someone held him down and more hands grabbed at him, holding him firmly. He was struggling as someone pulled out a taser and pushed it to his neck. Neal's body shuddered a moment then went limp, the hands pulling him up as they half carried and dragged him back towards the van. His eyes scanned the area catching two other scared blue eyes staring back from a hole in the dumpster. Elizabeth was safe. Nobody had found her as they carried him away.

He was dumped back into the van, held face down on the carpeted floor and bound with zip ties this time as a rag was pressed into his mouth and tape pulled over his lips. He didn't struggle because it didn't matter now. He would get away again but at least he was the only prisoner. El would be safe. That thought kept him feeling satisfied with what he'd done as someone pressed a cloth to his face, sickly sweet fumes filling his nostrils as he passed out.

He came to some time later, staring up at a strange ceiling overhead. Neal wasn't sure where he was, his mind fuzzy as he found his arms strapped beside him to some kind of hospital gurney, an IV of some clear yellowish liquid pushed into his arm. Neal struggled some but he felt really tired, eyes moving loosely in their sockets as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Looks like he's awake. Adler will want to know."

Neal heard the name and felt an instant hostility, his wrists pulling at the bindings a bit more strongly.

"Increase the dosage. He's still too active."

Neal watched one of the blurry figures move closer and adjust something on the IV as he suddenly felt a warmth come over him and his eyes shut. Someone spoke in the background before he started to go under.

"I still don't see what Adler wants with him and the box."

**()()()**

Peter took El to a hotel with Jones in tow as guard. He called Hughes along the way, letting him know what had happened, where Kim had been taken and Neal's kidnapping. Reese said he'd meet them at the hotel tomorrow after they settled in and would send Barrigan as an extra set of hands to guard them.

"Honey?"

El had been sleeping in the front seat or so he thought as he had kept his calls quiet. He turned to her, giving her a little squeeze with his free hand.

"We're pulling up now. Everything will be ok. Jones stayed back far enough to make sure we didn't have any tails and so far so good. He's been texting me. We'll figure out where Neal is and Adler."

She nodded with a tired, worried look on her face. The last year had made them both less than comfortable and having Neal return hadn't helped. He wasn't the total cause of their problems, having his own to deal with concerning Adler but the tycoon wasn't letting down. Someone had to know his wife was alone but he didn't know how unless there were still bugs in the house. Mozzie had told them to stay at a hotel but things had happened. Now they were taking his advice. Maybe he would find a way to contact the little guy tomorrow and see if he could help.

They parked the car with Jones parking nearby. The junior agent made his way over to help with their luggage and the dog in the backseat. Peter had already checked with the hotel and they did allow pets so they didn't have to send him to a kennel or a friend's home. Satchmo came out and looked calm enough, sniffing with curiosity at the new area as they went inside.

The room had a gorgeous view and he had only chosen it since El had insisted. She needed the distraction and the place although not the Ritz or Plaza was very nice. The city glittered like so many diamonds outside as Jones took the sofa in the outside sitting area. Satch curled up at the end of the bed on a blanket they brought for him and settled down as Peter and El relaxed or tried to.

"I keep worrying about Neal, Peter. He risked everything and I don't understand it. He could have run and been gone but he came back. There has to be a reason why he stayed. Did he say anything to you?"

The agent shrugged, holding his wife to him as they stared out the window from the bed.

"He's an enigma. He was waiting for me at the bus station down the block. He had money enough to get on but he didn't and I don't understand why. He just won't tell me anything."

El finally got up after a bit, digging through her bag and grabbing some pajamas.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out soon."

Peter nodded, a feeling of anger coming over him as he saw the slight bruise on his wife's face. Adler was going to pay for this. He didn't believe in revenge but his wife had been through too much as had he. Karma was going to treat the tycoon very badly. He snapped out of his thoughts when El nudged him. He must have been thinking there a while because she was asking him to come to bed. He went to his bag and grabbed up some clothes, changing quickly and slipping into bed with his wife. He curled up behind her, his arms holding her close as she held his hand in hers. He was so glad to have her with him safe and sound. He had one more thing to add to his "_things I owe Neal Caffrey_" list much as it chagrined him to think that way. He felt his wife relax in his grasp, her breath quiet as she fell asleep and he breathed in her soft scent and fell asleep soon after.

**()()()**

Neal struggled in his sleep, the cuffs holding him in place rattling ever so lightly and adding to his nightmare. The pain in his chest made it hard to breath despite the sedative they were giving him through the IV. His forehead was beaded with sweat, his hair clinging to his face. Occasionally someone came and talked near him, his eyes closed but fighting to open up so he could see who it was. At some point he felt a hand gently brush his hair, a voice breaking through the veil of darkness.

"_I always thought of you as the son I never had. I want to trust you, Neal but you're far too sensible a person for that._"

He shrugged the hand off, his lips curling into a frown as the hand moved away and the voice sounded less kindly.

"_As long as I live, you won't have a moments happiness Neal. I'll make sure of that. I wonder if you know what's in the box... is that why you kept the key? Did you hear the message meant for me?_"

Neal shook his head despite feeling like telling the truth. He would never give in to the man, his eyes suddenly open and staring up at the blurry figure. They moved closer, Adler's face focusing some to his eyes before they rolled back and he fell back into a fitful sleep.

"_Rest while you can, Neal. I will get what is rightfully mine and you will help me._"

The voice faded away as did the footsteps followed by the slam of a door. His eyes opened yet again, an empty room around him now as he gazed down at the cuffs holding him and started to pull on them. He was about to unlock the first one when he heard the door opening. He closed his eyes and waited as quiet footsteps neared him.

"_Neal? What did they do to you?_"

That voice... it couldn't be...

Neal opened up his eyes and gazed up at the blurry form before him. Long dark hair and long lashes as the face began to focus. It was Alex. She gently removed the tape from his lips and held a finger there long enough for him to understand to be quiet as she pulled the rags out and moved closer to whisper.

"_I leave you for a little bit and you get yourself into this kind of trouble. What happened to no entanglements?_"

He saw her smirk as she finished uncuffing him and he sat up with a quiet groan. She gently removed the IV and helped him to the window.

"Think you can make it out? I don't think I can get you out the way I came in."

He nodded, letting her help him up and over to the window as she pried it open. They carefully slipped out onto the roof when he realized what place they were at. It was Adler's cabin. He must have felt safe being here if he had come back after the Fed's had ransacked it before. He definitely wasn't very original Neal thought as he tried to keep conscious and follow Alex to the edge. The ground swayed dangerously below him as she slid down a post and made it safely down.

"_Hurry!_"

She hissed as he sat on the edge and started to grab the post to slide down. His body was feeling somewhat looser than usual as he grasped at the post and started down. Half way his body gave out and he collapsed to dirt, someone nudging him urgently.

"_Dammit! I think they know you're gone. Come on, Neal. Get up!_"

He tried to obey but only got as far as his knees before he started to keel over again. She managed to get him to his feet, pulling him towards the woods as he tried to keep up. He felt so very tired...

"Neal just a little bit further ok. Just stay awake for me."

He nodded but his head felt far too loose for his comfort, lolling between his shoulders as she kept him up and finally they made it to a small clearing and a car. She pushed him inside and slid in afterward, turning the engine on and hitting the gas hard as she pulled it into gear.

"When did... you... get... a car?"

His voice sounded slurred as he looked at the nice leather interior and chrome trim. She smirked back at him as she kept her eyes on the road and mirrors.

"I didn't... it's a loaner."

He nodded vaguely, slumping against the door and seat as the sound of the wind and scenery whistling by lulled him to sleep. He thought he heard Alex talk to him but soon she just gave up, a hand draping something over him as he passed out again.

**()()()**

Peter was sound asleep when he heard the noise. It was insidious and refused to let up till he finally rolled over away from his wife and reached for his phone.

"Burke..."

His voice sounded sleepy and testy as he waited for an answer.

"_Agent Burke? You don't know me but... I'm a friend of Neal's._"

He perked up, sitting up in the still dark room lit up with the soft glow of the city lights from the window. El murmured nearby as she started to wake up. He slipped out of bed and moved to the bathroom, closing the door.

"Who is this?"

There was a sound of breath and then finally an answer.

"_Neal's sick and he needs help. He brought us to your house for some reason but apparently you're not here. (Neal... stay with me. Stay awake!) He's not doing very good and he's on your couch resting._"

Peter blinked at the last comment. They broke into his house? Figures...

"I'll be right there. May I at least get a name?"

He heard her hesitation before she answered again.

"I leave it up to him if he'd conscious enough when you get here. Please hurry."

The call hung up and he looked at the cell curiously a moment before finally moving out of the bathroom. He started changing into some jeans when he heard a voice.

"Peter? What's wrong?"

He finished pulling on his shirt and moved closer as he sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her.

"Someone called me about Neal. He's at our house."

She sat up starting to get up but he stopped her.

"In case it's a trap I don't want to take any chances. I'm going to call for some backup and leave Jones with you. Stay here."

She nodded, hugging him and kissing him on the lips. Peter smiled at her before he left the room and let Jones know what was going on.

"Call Diana. Tell her to meet me at my house. I think we may have found Neal but I won't know till I get there."

Jones blinked, picking up his cell and dialing a number. Peter waited while he paced the floor. Finally Jones hung up.

"She's not happy about being up this early but she'll be there. I hope this pans out. Are you sure it's not a trap?"

He shrugged looking at his caller ID on his cell. It was his home line that had called him so it had to be legit. He tried to think who the mystery woman was when it hit him.

"Son of a gun... Jones, I'm headed out. Keep an eye on my wife."

**()()()**

Alex worried over her sick friend, his face beaded with sweat but Neal didn't have a fever. He was still heavily drugged but the wound she found on his side was ugly and black, the bruises marring his usually beautiful pale olive tone skin. She sighed, stroking his hair from his face as he lay there breathing heavily. She couldn't stay and she didn't know where Mozzie was or she would have called him.

It was a miracle she had showed up when she had. She'd come to steal the music box back. Her grandfather had told her stories about it as a little girl and she had never thought Neal would just hand it to Adler. She had already taken it when she discovered Neal in that back room. She'd only ducked into there to hide when she realized who was there. He was so vulnerable...

"I'm... not... like you."

His voice was raspy and weak as he spoke in his sleep. She tried to calm him, pulling a blanket she found near the couch over him. Alex had been surprised this was where the young man had brought her. She didn't know it was the agent's home till she saw the pictures on the mantle. His wife was pretty and he saw why the con liked them. They had a very nice comfortable home. It made her think of her own household when she was younger before her parents had divorced. That's when she started to stay with her grandfather, the old man telling her stories about treasure hidden below the sea. Now she realized those stories might be true as she fingered the item on her back. She had left the key with Neal and she didn't have a place to hide the box so...

"I have to go, Neal. I'll be back soon. Get better."

She kissed him on the forehead before she left out the back door. She looked at the small but tidy yard as she passed through and jumped the back fence. Neal had a past she didn't quite understand and maybe the Burkes were the ones who fit his fantasy of what he wanted in life. She didn't know why he risked so much for them as she disappeared into the darkness.

**()()()**

Peter parked his car around the corner, finding Diana had the same idea as she walked up to meet him.

"Boss, something wrong? Jones told me you wanted me to help you check out your home?"

He nodded as they moved towards his home through the backyard. He opened the gate quietly as they made their way forward and he unlocked the door. They stepped inside quietly, memories of finding Agent Kim hurt and his wife and Neal missing coming back to him. There was a sound across the room at the sofa as he had Diana cover the kitchen and basement and then they moved towards the figure.

Neal lay on the sofa, lips parted as a slight wheeze escaped them. Peter holstered his gun once Diana told him the upstairs was clear as he gently lifted the con's hand into his own and checked his pulse. It was rapid but steady, his breath shallow.

"Help me get him to my car. I need to take him to the hospital."

Diana nodded as she holstered her weapon. They wrapped the blanket around the unconscious Neal as they gently lifted him up and carried him out the back door, locking it up as they headed out the gate and to his vehicle.

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance, boss?"

He shook his head, laying Neal in the backseat.

"Safer if we take him in. Follow behind me. Call Jones and tell him what's up."

Peter worried about the young man, his breath rattling dangerously. Finally they reached the ER at a nearby hospital and called the staff over.

"My friend is hurt and needs medical attention!"

The staff quickly brought over a gurney and gently removed the young man from the back of the car and onto the stretcher. Neal started to come to, struggling slightly as the nurses and doctors tried to help him.

"Let me... go! I won't... no... let me..."

Their eyes met and Neal seemed to relax as he saw Peter there. Those blue eyes slowly closed and his body slumped against the gurney as they hurried him inside. Peter wanted to follow but had to move his car. Diana walked up to join him.

"I'll keep an ear out unless you want me to park this for you?"

He handed her the keys and thanked her as he practically ran inside. He chased down the doctors and nurses he remembered being with Neal as he tried to find out where they had taken him.

"You're with the young man? They just took him inside. Can you tell us what happened?"

He paused a moment uncertain till he remembered what El had told him.

"His name is Neal Caffrey. Someone took him. They may have beaten him up or drugged him. I don't know for certain. A friend of his called me to pick him up."

The nurse nodded asking the usual if he was allergic to anything. Neal rarely got sick from when he was chasing him, or went to the hospital so it was hard to say. The nurse nodded back.

"Thank you and we'll let you know as soon as he's been evaluated. What relationship do you have with him?"

Peter shrugged slightly.

"Surrogate parent. He's my charge. My name is Peter Burke."

The nurse nodded with a slight smirk of understanding as she moved back into the ER. He paced a while but finally sat when Diana came back and made him.

"Already called Jones and he said your wife and the dog are fine. I told him to wait on bringing El over. I hope that's ok?"

Peter nodded knowing his wife would be more of a wreck than he already felt.

"Perfect, Diana. Thanks. I really appreciate you being here."

She smiled nodding although he saw the yawn she stifled, a pang of guilt washing over him.

"What did Christie say about you having to be up this late at night?"

Diana shrugged, leaning back in the chair.

"She knows it's part of the job. We hadn't been asleep very long. So who was it that called in about Caffrey? He didn't look like he was in any shape to phone."

Peter sighed as the name came off his lips.

"Alex Hunter. I can't think of anyone else it could have been. I just wonder why she's back in town."

Diana nodded her expression kind of quizzical.

"I'm surprised it wasn't the little guy who found him but I doubt he's much for danger. Did she say where he was before they showed up at your home?"

He shook his head bothered by the idea of where the young con might have been. Where would Adler be hiding in the state. I couldn't have been far if she rescued him this fast and brought him back to town. The last time Adler was hiding at his family cabin. It was close enough to town to work.

"Diana... I think I know where Adler might be. He seems the sentimental type. I hate to call Hughes this late but it's a necessity."

She cringed sympathetically as he pulled out his cell and made the call.

"Yes sir... Burke. I know it's late. I'm sorry but something happened. We found Caffrey. Yes. He's hurt and at the hospital. I'm there now. Anklet? When he's out of the ER I'll put it on. Yes... immediately sir but that's not what I called about. Adler... he might be at his cabin again. I need a search warrant."

He paused listening to his boss but nodding as he did.

"Thank you sir and I will. First thing in the morning. Thank you. Night."

He sighed, closing his phone and pushing it back into his pocket. He didn't want to call his wife yet about Neal till he had some info. He saw the nurse from earlier walking towards him, a doctor in tow.

"Mr. Burke? They're moving your friend to a room. He's still not fully conscious."

The doctor smiled at him, a young man not too much older than Neal was. They shook hands, Diana standing there beside him.

"So what's the verdict? How is he?"

The doctor smiled ever so slightly.

"He appears to be fine from the x-rays. Mostly there's some minor swelling from the beating he appears to have gotten, some bruised ribs and you saw the bruises. Nothing appears to have been broken or fractured but his breathing sounds bad. We put him on a respirator for the night but by morning if he sounds better it should work out. Mostly he had a mild allergic reaction to whatever his captors gave him. It looks like they were administering him a sedative used for prepping people for surgery. Very strong stuff. Some people don't react to it very well. He should detox by the morning and the respirator will help him retain a healthy air flow."

Peter felt relief wondering how Adler could be such an devil to someone he obviously still needed to help him. And after he had promised the young man he'd protect him. He sighed and nodded thankfully.

"Can we see him?"

The doctor looked between the two then finally nodded.

"Only for a few minutes. I'll have a nurse come out and bring you to the room once Mr. Caffrey's been settled."

Peter shook the doctor's hand as did Diana as the man left and they stood there waiting. He no longer had Agent Kim to help, wondering how the agent was doing. He'd been taken to another hospital.

"What's wrong Boss?"

He ran a hand through his hair, wiping at his face.

"Tired... been a long evening and day. I was wondering how Kim was. I haven't had a chance to find out with all the excitement."

Diana nodded.

"Last I heard he was stable. They said the bullet missed anything vital but he lost quite a bit of blood."

This whole music box affair was becoming more critical by the moment. What was so important that Adler would kill for it? Did it have priceless jewels? Was there something hidden inside? Why else would the man want it.

"Thank you Diana. If you want to go home after this, feel free. I'm just going home to my wife."

She nodded in understanding as the nurse finally came out and led them to the room. They walked inside, the RN indicating they had 5 minutes. Peter led the way as he stared at the limp figure of the man he'd been chasing the last few years. Why did he care so much for this stranger? Why did Neal seem to care so much for him and his wife?

"He almost looks as innocent as he usually claims to be sleeping there. Nobody deserves this. Do we know what it is Adler wants with this Music box?"

Peter shook his head as he took the young man's hand in his and held it. Neal's palm was cool, the young con's face somewhat pale and beaded with sweat. He felt for a fever but there was none which was a relief.

"I know he's a thief but he's saved my life and El's too many times to think he can't change. He didn't take a bullet for me or help my wife escape because of selfishness."

Diana nodded as they looked at Neal one last time before leaving. Their time was up.


	23. Chapter 23

**(Chapter 23)**

Neal struggled with consciousness and lost. He remained slightly aware of his surroundings, Alex's voice in the background speaking but not to him. Finally he felt her hand gently caress his cheek and hair before everything was quiet and he knew he was alone. _He started to dream about Adler, the man taking the role of a father he never knew. His mother had told him his father was a cop, something he had always been proud of as a little boy. He liked to pretend to be his father as he thought he might have been: a hero. When he was old enough to have more questions his mother wouldn't or couldn't answer them. Neal started going to the library, spending his afternoons there after school and trying to find out more about his father and his career. There was little to no information beyond a blurb here and there. There had to be more he thought._

_His mind played through the memory, Adler's voice in the background talking to Neal about his being like a son to him. No, he wasn't like that man! He wasn't a killer or ruthless like the tycoon. _

He struggled with the thought as another voice broke through and he was just conscious of being wrapped up warmly in a blanket and moved. His eyes opened when more voices appeared and he saw blurry figures grabbing at him. Neal panicked, trying to escape till he saw him. Peter stood there, those honest brown eyes comforting him back into a relaxed state of mind as he slumped back into semi-consciousness. His father... the idea he'd had of him was what Peter was: honest, forthright and law-abiding. At least that's how he had always thought of him, the thought fading as he passed into a deeper sleep.

It seemed years before he woke up, his body sore and aching while his eyes tried to focus on the blurry white ceiling above him. He wasn't at Adler's anymore, he knew that much. He could smell the strong scent of antiseptic as he glanced around the strange room and tried to remember how he'd come to be in the hospital. It was daytime from the light coming through the closed curtains. What time of day he couldn't say or when as he made an effort to sit up and failed, flopping back against the mattress and pillow tiredly. He heard a crinkling sound when he moved, seeing his chest wrapped in bandages and smelling of something like medicine. Neal pulled his left leg out of from under the blanket and saw no anklet there. Didn't he have an anklet the last time he was here? The thought escaped him when he turned towards the sound of the hospital room door opening quietly.

"They said he's been sleeping soundly. I just want to drop this off."

The voice was soft and familiar, a smile curving his lips at the thought of it as Elizabeth Burke entered the room. She was talking to another figure behind her he couldn't quite see yet.

"He's been sleeping for three days straight. He doesn't need clothes yet, honey."

Peter's voice was always the voice of reason, if not simplicity as Neal turned his attention to the couple, waiting for them to see he was awake. Elizabeth noticed first, giving a little startled but happy gasp as she moved closer and took his hand.

"Hey sleepy head."

She sounded worried if not concerned, something he liked about her when he'd met her. El didn't chastise him or make him feel awkward about what he had done. Peter moved behind her, his arm gently on her shoulders as he smiled at the con.

"You look better. Guess the sleep did you good. Peter, say something."

She was looking back at the agent who was a bit flustered but finally spoke.

"Hey buddy... uhm..."

El poked him as she gently squeezed Neal's hand and spoke with a happy smile.

"You're not going back. It's official!"

Neal blinked not certain what she meant at first. He kept thinking he must be dreaming after the nightmare with Adler. Maybe the drugs were affecting his mind. He watched El poke Peter again.

"Looks like your information on that red fiber were right. The Canadians were up in arms and trying to figure out how I knew and where I got it. When you're feeling better we'll discuss the situation but I think I found a way to keep you out for the duration of your sentence."

Neal blinked again, uncertain what to say if this was a dream. El patted his shoulder gently.

"It's a lot to take in, I know but we weren't expecting you to be awake so soon. The doctor said that sedative was pretty powerful. Finally left your system if you're waking up now."

He nodded to them, opening his mouth to speak when he coughed and El motioned Peter aside as she went to get a cup of water for him. Peter took her place by the bed, sitting there a moment.

"Your friend Alex... she's the one who called to let us know where you were. I'm still surprised you came to our house of all places."

Neal blinked back at the words, his memory trying to remember what it was the agent was talking about. He had been drugged by Adler and then... someone had helped him escape.

Alex...

He had been out of it with pain and in a kind of feverish state as he told her where to take him. A safe haven. They'd gone to the Burke's home. Now it was coming back to him. He nodded at the agent, blushing ever so slightly, as El walked around to offer him the cup and help him drink.

"Slowly..."

El was taking time with him, something he remembered his mom doing when he was a kid. She reminded him of the big sister he never had or would have liked to have had.

"Th... thanks."

He smiled up at her, Peter on the other side as he lay there on the hospital bed. His eyes were still not quite focusing on things as well as they should, a tired feeling overcoming him but he fought for consciousness.

"So... I can... ss... stay? Wh... why?"

Both El and Peter blinked back at him, El smiling at him and hugging him gently.

"Why do you think? Peter..."

She was making a look at him to say something, the agent nodding.

"It's still probationary pending this case but... I think if this works out we could make it permanent. I'll tell you the details once you're feeling better. Does the doctor know you're awake yet?"

El pushed the nurse call, her free hand on his as they sat and talked with him about what had been going on while he was asleep. They had brought some clothes for him just in case, Neal nodding as he eyed the bag by the door. A few minutes later the door opened and the doctor from the other night walked in.

"Mr. Caffrey, how are you feeling today?"

The man seemed very friendly, just a bit older than Neal maybe with light brown hair with gold streaks in it. His hazel eyes were open and friendly.

"Bet... ter I guess. What's... the prog... nosis?"

El held his hand gently in hers as the doctor moved over and began to check his pulse, listened to his heart and breathing, checked his eyes and reflexes till he seemed satisfied.

"You're doing much better. I think the rest did you good. I understand someone beat you up? Do you know what kind of drug they gave you?"

Neal shook his head looking between first El then Peter and back up at the doctor.

"It's a sedative they give to patients being prepped for surgery. In small doses it works very well but they gave you a bit too much. It overloaded your system and had a mild allergic reaction to it. We have to do one more blood work but I think if you're awake you've probably detoxed off the worse of it. You're a very lucky individual. I'll have a nurse come in and take a sample and once we have the results I think we might be able to let you go home. _Make sure he rests a few days before doing anything rigorous._"

The last part was to El and Peter, El nodding back.

"I'll make sure. So when can we take him home?"

The doctor smiled.

"Once we have the blood work back. It will probably be in by tomorrow. Give us a chance to observe him now that he's awake. I'm sure you're hungry, Mr. Caffrey. I'll have the nurse bring you something to eat and drink."

He nodded tiredly, closing his eyes a moment as he heard the doctor speak with El or Peter before footsteps receded and the door opened and closed. Someone gently planted a kiss on his forehead, his eyes opening again to find El brushing at his hair.

"We'll let you rest up a bit more."

He nodded, squeezing El's hand back as Peter patted him on the shoulder.

"Someone's outside watching the door just in case. It's not Dobson. He's on leave since I dropped him off that night. Family stuff apparently. Agent Merrick will be outside if you need them. We're not at home so call my cell if you need to contact us."

Neal looked at the man, a worried look in Peter's eyes. He knew what he must be thinking. Adler had already taken him at least twice because of the music box.

"El... can I talk to Neal alone a moment?"

He watched Elizabeth nod, her hand squeezing his as she whispered: "_It's for the best, Neal._" before she walked out of the room. Peter gave a little sigh, something that meant he was going to tell the young man something he didn't want to hear.

"There's something else?"

Peter nodded, pulling an item out of his pocket and holding it up.

"It's as much for your protection as it is to make sure you don't run again. This one can't be cut. It's key-coded."

Neal looked at the strange anklet which was far more streamlined than the last one. He nodded, sitting up as best he could and pulling the blanket from his leg. Peter pulled his sock up and wrapped the anklet comfortably but securely around the young con's leg. It beeped as he locked it in place a small green light coming on as he did so.

"It's set for the hospital at the moment so if Adler tries something or you decide to run..."

Neal interrupted him.

"I won't."

Peter gave a dubious nod of his head before he mussed the young man's hair and moved away.

"I'd better go. You need your rest if they're going to let you out tomorrow. Call me if you need something. I'll send over the files for that case."

Neal nodded as the agent raised an eyebrow at him.

"Peter?... thanks."

The agent smiled slightly before exiting the room. Neal was alone again, feeling trapped. He gazed down at the anklet a moment before he pulled the blanket over it and curled up as comfortably as he could in bed. A few minutes later a nurse in blue scrubs showed up with a small kit. She took a blood sample and left before another nurse showed up with a small but meager meal of what looked to be oatmeal with some fruit on top (_if you could call it that_) and apple juice. There was apple sauce on the side which was ok but he kept thinking of the food he'd eaten the other night with the Burke's. He tried to imagine he was doing that now as he ate his food. The fantasy helped as he finished most of what he had and left only a little on the plate. The nurse came by a while later and took the tray. He was tired by then, if he hadn't been before, slumping back against the mattress as he fell into a light slumber.

"_As long as I live, you won't have a moments happiness Neal. I'll make sure of that. I wonder if you know what's in the box... is that why you kept the key? Did you hear the message meant for me?_"

Neal struggled in his sleep, the nightmare of his time with Adler coming back to him. He remembered that night with the music box when he heard the strange tune from the extra comb. What did it mean? Why did Adler want it so badly? What did it lead to?

"_Rest while you can, Neal. I will get what is rightfully mine and you will help me._"

The man was in his face, the young man trying to move away but unable to. He was mute. Wanting to scream but his mouth was sealed shut as Adler smiled at him coldly.

"_You can't speak. They won't hear you anyway. What would two law-abiding people, one a Federal Agent want with a wayward young man who breaks the law because he can? Hmmm? I called you my son but you have to prove it, Neal. Prove to me you're like me. You fight what's your birthright. You know what your father really was. Why go against fate. You were born a criminal and you'll always be a criminal."_

Neal shook his head. He couldn't... he didn't want to remember what he'd found. _He had been 15 at the time. A classmate who's father was in law had told him to look in the hall of records. They could tell him about his father. Neal went to look, finding a way to get past the clerk and go in when she said he wasn't old enough to look. It took some digging but he found a file on his father._

"_Jeremy Nathan Caffrey, born 1945. Male."_

_He skipped all the normal stuff looking for his father's police record or anything else about him. There was a sealed redacted item. Neal stuffed it into his bag and left before they could catch him. He'd learned a trick or two about reading things that were covered up. A friend had taught him how when they were looking through sealed records a friend found in his foster family's file cabinet. Neal remembered how he had figured what was on the file despite it being marked up. The feelings he'd had..._

Suddenly he was awake, eyes darting around himself as he tried to remember where he was. He saw the dull white of the hospital room and a figure sleeping in the corner on the sofa. It took him a moment to realize it was Peter. Neal looked at the clock and saw it was just after 7 AM. What was the agent doing here so early? He stretched a bit, being as quiet as he could despite the ache of his body. There was a soft popping of joints as he sat up and heard an obvious yawn from nearby. He turned to see Peter looking at him, the agent doing a bit of a stretch as he stood and moved closer.

"Hey. I hope I didn't wake you up. Couldn't sleep so I came to check up on you. Must have fallen asleep looking over the case."

Neal blinked nodding after a moment.

"The Dutchman? Haven't you been chasing him almost as long as you have me?"

He smirked slightly, the agent nodding with a slight shake of his head.

"Yeah... he's pretty slippery. Been trying to figure out what his game is."

Neal sat up a bit more as he pointed at the file.

"So... I'm guessing you call him the Dutchman because like the mythical ship he always slips away like a ghost?"

Peter was just picking up the file as he stopped and turned.

"Exactly... but how would you know that?"

Peter brought the file back, laying it down on the con's lap. Neal started to go through it, skimming a file here and there with some interest.

"Well let's just say as much as you've followed my career, I've been following yours. Know thine enemy?"

Peter flushed a slight bit at the term, Neal cringing slightly as he thought about it.

"You know what I mean... go get some coffee. I'll read through this."

The agent finally nodded, moving to the door and left. Neal looked down at the collection of various papers but no pictures. The Dutchman left a very light trail. There were quite a bit of emails and letters associated with the mystery person, including one to someone in Spain. He read through the file for a good 30 minutes before he started to feel a bit sleepy again, his body still getting used to being up as his head slumped to one side and he fell into a light sleep. He wasn't sure how long he napped before he woke up and found the folder gone, glancing around in confusion to see it placed neatly on the chair by his bed. Peter wasn't in the room but a coffee cup sat on the table near the sofa indicating he had been or might still be around. Neal yawned and stretched, reaching as far as he could to get the file again when he felt a hand on his arm and turned.

"Trying to escape again, Caffrey?"

Agent Alain Dobson stood there, his grip tight on the con's arm as he paused, uncertain where the man had come from. Neal frown at the agent, shaking his head.

"I need that folder. Peter wanted me to look it over."

He kept his voice even, emphasizing the agent's name which seemed to upset Dobson.

"I'm sure he did..."

The agent let go of his arm finally, moving around to grab the folder and look it over.

"The Dutchman... he's been working on this a long time. Why would a top agent like Burke need a criminal like you to help him?"

Alain smirked, moving towards the door as Neal sat up watching him move away with the folder. If the man was trying to make friends he wasn't doing a great job of it. He needed that folder but the agent seemed content keeping it from him.

"Fine... here's your precious folder, Caffrey."

Dobson dropped it heavily by the door, the papers scattering across the floor as he stepped over it and left the room. Neal cursed under his breath as he looked at the mess and debated pulling off all the monitors and sensors to move over and pick it up. The decision was made for him as the door opened up again and Peter walked in. The agent looked down curiously at the mess then up at Neal.

"Dobson told me you don't want to work on this file. I guess he wasn't joking."

Neal blinked at the lie, shaking his head.

"Agent Dobson must have been joking. It slipped off the bed, Peter. I can't exactly get up at the moment."

He wasn't sure why but he protected the man if only for the moment. The last thing Neal wanted was to get into a fight with Peter. The agent nodded good humoredly back at him as he picked up the file and sorted it back.

"Well he did say it with a smirk. His people skills aren't that great but he's a good agent. So... what do you think of the case so far?"

Neal shrugged.

"Give me a day to look it over a bit more."

**()()()**

Earlier that same morning, Peter had been sleeping fitfully till he woke up in a panic. He turned to his wife for comfort and found her gone. His anxiety level went up a notch till he heard the water running in the bathroom and the door open. El came out in her pajamas yawning as she switched off the light.

"Honey? I didn't realize I woke you."

She moved back to the bed and slipped beside him, hugging him. El must have noticed he was more alert than usual.

"Peter... what's wrong? You're trembling."

He didn't know what to say. It was a dream and nothing more but it had scared him witless.

"Just a bad dream. I'm fine."

They curled up together, El looking at him worriedly a moment before settling in his arms as they lay there. He held her close, glad she was near him as he felt her fall back to sleep, his own eyes still wide awake as he glanced at the clock. It was just after 3 AM. Peter worried over the dream, shrugging it off after a bit but still thinking about what had happened as he settled into a more relaxed state.

_He was back at the quarry, Adler ranting over him as he held the gun to his neck, the coolness of the metal against his skin still sharp in his memory. The agent shivered at the thought, hearing the man speak crazily and then those blue eyes looked up, pleading with him._

_Neal?_

_The young man's lips moved but the sound was off. Peter tried to understand as he felt himself pushed aside, the sound of a gunshot echoing in the background as he was thrown into the water. His eyes looked upwards, the memory different as he no longer saw the young man drifting down with him. Moonlight wafted dimly through the depths, something dark staining the light from muted gray to a deep reddish black._

He opened his eyes again, Peter unable to sleep. El lay peacefully within his arms as he glanced at the clock. It was 6 AM now. Three hours had passed and he still felt like he'd slept very little. Peter gently removed himself from the bed, dressing silently as he passed out the door into the outer room of the suite. The TV was on but muted, the flickering glow revealing Clinton Jones watching, eyes partially open. Satchmo perked up, yawning slightly and alerting the agent to Peter's presence.

"Hey boss... what gets you up this early? Something wrong?"

Peter shook his head.

"Just a bit of insomnia. Going to read over that Dutchman file. I'm going for a drive. Tell my wife."

Jones nodded as Peter pulled on his coat, grabbed the file and his keys and headed out. He fingered his cell phone in his pocket but didn't use it as he got into his car. The file sat on the seat like a quiet passenger although the contents were far from quiet. He still had little clue as to the next big thing the Dutchman had planned or his identity. The man was stealthy, maybe more so than Neal had been.

Neal...

Peter found himself turning at the next corner and pulling into the hospital parking lot. It was almost 7 now and maybe he could ask the doctor or staff to visit with Neal. He said he'd bring the file. That was more than an excuse for the agent as he stepped out of his car and walked inside. The doctor was just coming in, his staff telling him that Neal was still sleeping but he was welcomed to go visit. Peter nodded as he made his way to the con's room, chatting briefly to the agent on duty before slipping inside.

Neal was sleeping as the nurses had said, peacefully it seemed. At least someone could sleep, Peter thought as he settled quietly by the window on the sofa. He pulled out the folder about the Dutchman and started to read through it, trying to find a specific clue to who or what when his eyes started to grow heavy and after a bit he fell asleep. Now that he knew the young man was ok, he could finally relax a bit.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _This was more of a background chapter. Someone commented there should be information or a reason WHY Neal kept coming back. I explained it here more or less in detail. Let me know what you think as the roller coaster continues soon!_


	24. Chapter 24

**(Chapter 24)**

Neal spent the rest of the morning after his exit from the hospital reading the case file Peter had given him. Peter had brought him to the hotel room they were staying at, El more than excited to see him. The hotel staff brought in a roll-away bed for their new guest per Peter. Even Jones was happy to see him too which was a nice surprise. The junior agent had heard what happened but didn't make him talk about it. Neal didn't consider himself the hero type or selfless regardless of his actions. He didn't like to see anyone hurt and since El was not technically involved, he had just made sure she remained that way. Once all the excitement died away and his anklet was reconfigured for a point not too far from the hotel (_for security reasons_) Neal was free to relax.

The case file was pretty extensive with rumor, hearsay and lots of emails, letters and other communiques between The Dutchman, whoever he was, and someone in Spain. Neal noticed immediately a certain style of the writer. The man was of European if not English descent, his words like "_honor_" or "c_olor_" spelled with a U but Peter and crew had probably figured that part out already from what he could tell. There wasn't too much to go on other than a strange and enigmatic message about "_Snow white_" to someone in Spain. He perked up when the bedroom door opened and Peter peeked out. It was just after 11 am, the agent tired enough he had gone in to check on his wife and apparently fallen asleep. El had gone downstairs briefly with Jones to get some supplies from the store by the hotel telling the con to be quiet while her husband slept. Not too much later, the door opened and Peter stepped out.

"You're still reading that file? Hughes called which is why I'm awake. They cleaned up my house, fixed all the locks with new ones. We'll be going back there soon. They also screened for bugs. There was one in the cable box."

Neal blinked in surprise, although it didn't surprise him someone would bug the agent. Adler was that insistent. It had to be an inside job but Agent Kim had been shot so it couldn't be him and the only other people around other than, Peter, El and himself had been Mozzie, Jones and Dobson. Adler could have had someone break in and do it without leaving any traces. Would make more sense. He sighed as he sat up and pushed the folder aside to stand.

"Yeah, not much to go on is there? So when do you go back home?"

Neal yawned and stretched gingerly, his body still aching quite a bit as Peter came closer and sat beside him on the roll-away.

"_We_... go back in two days. They Bureau going to pay for the hotel since we're kind of in a witness protection instance till we leave. Nobody knows we're here but a few people. Need to know and all of that. So nothing to add?"

The con shook his head feeling guilty but Peter shrugged.

"Don't worry about it right now. Doctor said you have to heal. You have time to read through all of it more than once."

He smirked as Neal rolled his eyes.

"Yes, teacher. And do you want me to write a report on _what the Dutchman means to me and my livelihood_ in 1000 words or less?"

Peter rubbed at his chin a moment before he finally winked.

"Actually, not a bad idea. Have it on my desk by tomorrow afternoon."

**()()()**

_Fowler:_

When Fowler had taken Peter to Adler he figured the agent was going to get interrogated about Caffrey. He didn't like doing this to a fellow agent, especially one as honorable as Burke but he had to get that tape. He saw them drug and try to get the Agent to speak but Peter had been stronger willed than they thought and thwarted the tycoon. Probably for the best but Adler looked livid, having the agent sent away to be with the other girl they had, Caffrey's friend and fence, Alex Hunter.

"Garrett... you seem rather pensive. What's on your mind?"

The man was playing with him and he was tired of it but he needed that tape so he went along with it but now he was having second thoughts. He was hearing things he didn't like and what did Adler want with Larssen? The man was a thug for hire if not a murderer for pay. He'd been in special forces with the man but while he had never killed anyone, Larssen had no qualms doing it. If not for the murder of his wife Garret never have been under Adler's employ. The man had trapped him for the moment.

"Just wondering where to go now that I'm on the run. They're going to find it strange I arrested Agent Burke and didn't take him through the regular channels. I can't go back there now."

Adler nodded, a false look of thoughtfulness on his face.

"Yes... I guess you're sort of stuck with me aren't you. Keep in touch. I will have more for you soon and then... you can have your precious tape. I know that's what you're worried about. I will give you the master as promised."

Fowler nodded as he left with his lackey in tow. The agent looked at him questioningly as they finally reached their car and Garrett slammed a fist on the dash loudly.

"Stupid smug bastard!"

He saw the agent looking at him and sighed.

"Sorry... let's go. Drive already!"

The man continued to look at him as they went down a backstreet towards a part of town to dump the car so they could hide out. Fowler was screwed now. He couldn't come back and he was stuck under Adler's thumb. He made the agent stop.

"I'm getting off here. We have to split up for safety's sake. You have my burner number?"

The man nodded as he stood there looking through the side window.

"Good... I'll call you if I get any news from Adler. Dump the car somewhere inconspicuous. I'll be in contact."

The man nodded as he drove off and Fowler decided it was time he made a break. Without the other agent with him he was free to disappear. Garrett was no longer interested in what Adler wanted or did. He felt sorry for Burke and his wife, maybe a twinge of guilt for the con but he had to protect himself. Without a thought he dumped the burner phone in a trash can and disappeared.

**()()()**

Neal and Peter were both surprised when El and Jones came back with several bags of food. It was a kind of celebration for Neal being back from the hospital, everyone being safe and their not too soon return to home. Despite the continued threat of Adler they decided to celebrate, picnicking in the hotel suite and enjoying themselves.

Hughes came by briefly after their feast, talking to both Peter and Jones and introducing them to another agent that came to keep watch and escort them (_when the time comes_) while they were at the hotel. Hughes seemed to look over at the con quite a bit, Neal curious what he said but Peter told him it was just the usual chatter. They wanted to be certain Neal wouldn't run and the agent had assured his boss he wouldn't. Peter had given him a look like a father chiding his son as Neal nodded in agreement. He didn't have a reason to run at the moment not to say he wouldn't if he could be free but for now he was content to stay. He wondered if Mozzie knew he was here. Alex's face came to mind suddenly; She had been there when he was drugged, he was remembering that now although his mind and memories were still quite addled by the after effects of the drug. He found it was hard to read the file and stay awake despite his 3 days of rest.

Neal asked for permission to go downstairs. He wanted to walk, a restlessness coming over him. Peter said it was ok long as Jones went with him. He nodded as the agent followed him out of the room and they took the elevator down. There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a bit before Jones finally said something.

"Do you know what Adler wants with that music box? I know you talk to Peter but I'd like to know what's up between you and Adler. I don't want any more surprises for my boss or his wife."

The con turned and looked at him a moment before he nodded.

"I never meant for any of this to happen. He's a good man and El..."

He was feeling himself get emotional thinking about what had happened. This was all his fault. He had to make things right while he could. Adler would come back at some point but for now Neal would stay here with them. The man would have to stay away with all the heat. Jones nodded back with understanding, looking rather sympathetic towards him. They obviously both liked Peter for the same reasons. He was a mentor, something to hold yourself up against. An ideal.

"Kevin is going to be out soon. He said nothing but good things about you to our bosses. He saw you jump one of the goons before he passed out. Said you were quite the hero."

Neal felt his cheeks flush slightly, a chuckle coming from Jones as the elevator doors opened and he felt a pat on his shoulder from the man.

"Sorry but I have to say what's truth."

**()()()**

The next four days went rather quickly. They were all back at the Burke residence with added guard details outside. The intel on Adler had proved accurate but the man had left before anyone could find him. Peter had gone to the chalet and seen the room they had kept Neal in, the IV bottle still there. With further investigation, they found the room hidden in the library that Adler had used and saw evidence of the man searching for something off the Atlantic coast. Peter remembered those files Mozzie had given Jones. What was the Adler looking for? There was a box obviously abandoned due to size in the corner that they had pried open after they deemed it safe. The side was marked _Argentina_.

"Dinner ware? What does this have to do with what he's looking for?"

Peter turned the plate over as he tried to find a relationship and sighed. On the back was a symbol that made him freeze: a Swastika. This was stolen Nazi plunder? Why would Adler have reason to ship this much less keep it under lock and key? Who would keep such things as a memento? This was becoming one of the most complicated cases he'd ever worked. He'd have to see if Caffrey knew anything when he saw him again. The young man had been coming to him to the office, working in the bullpen but with today's case he'd been let go to stay with El while she worked at home. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell buzzing in his pocket.

"Burke..."

He heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"_Boss... we have a clue possibly to what the Dutchman is working on._"

It was Diana on the line, her voice sounded excited. He nodded as he excused himself from the secret room and made his way back outside.

"Be right there. I'll pick up Caffrey on the way."

**()()()**

Neal was tasting some possible food samples for a future event, making a bit of a face as a certain plate tasted far from quality. They both turned and looked up as Peter entered.

"Honey! What are you doing here so early?"

El moved to hug her husband, both of them moving back towards him as he stood and nodded to the agent.

"I came to steal Neal. Was he helpful with your task?"

Elizabeth nodded, smiling as she moved to give Neal a small hug.

"He was. I know which food services I want to use now. Thanks for lending me his palette. Thank you Neal. Have fun."

The young man nodded as he followed Peter. He saw the agent looking at him as they said their good-byes to El and left. Once they were in the car Peter coughed.

"What's up, Peter?"

The agent smiled slightly.

"Possible lead on _snow white_. We're headed for the airport. Diana's going to meet us there."

Neal cringed a bit. Diana was a great agent but she was tough and gave him little attention the few times he'd had the pleasure of meeting her.

"Snow White... The word you picked up in a communique between the Dutchman and someone in Spain? But why the airport?"

Peter smiled enigmatically.

"You'll see when we get there."

The trip to the airport was uneventful, the two chatting briefly on what they knew about the case. They walked into the concourse and met up with Diana. She was wearing a smart two piece suit with a yellow shirt as she met with them, her attention on Peter as she handed him a manila folder. Peter immediately opened it up and scanned it quickly.

"What's the story, Diana?"

Peter looked up from the folder before reading it again and then closing it.

"You'll see but for a bookseller with all his paperwork in order, he's rather nervous."

Neal noticed Diana was looking at the fedora on his head. He hadn't been wearing many hats but now that he was back with the Burkes, and had access to the suits June had left him, he had put one one.

"Nice hat..."

She smiled at him with a friendly enough smile. Did she like him? He smiled his most charming smile back hoping for more but Peter interrupted them as he had them move along.

"Have customs put the cases in a room for us."

She smirked slightly.

"Already done."

They walked into a shut off section of the concourse and looked at the suitcases a few already opened up.

"This is what triggered our alert?"

Peter picked up one of several copies of a book that looked like it had been written for children. He flipped through one briefly before picking up another curiously.

"Snow White and her little men... interesting. These aren't worth very much on the market especially if there's quantities like this. Nothing very noteworthy or collectible about them."

Neal commented as he flipped through one book and tried to figure out the significance of the items. There had to be over 100 copies here in this one pile and Diana noted there were more.

"Boss, what did you want in your coffee?"

Peter shrugged as he continued to look at the books a moment before looking up.

"The usual. Thanks."

Neal opened his mouth to make a request and Diana pointed down the hallway before she left. He smirked slightly as Peter told him to keep working.

"Just harmless office flirting... She liked my hat."

Peter smirked back, his manner distracted by the idea of what the books might be.

"She'd rather be wearing the hat, Neal."

Neal blinked uncertain if what Peter was hinting at was what he thought. Not that it mattered but it would explain things.

Diana came back after a few minutes with a coffee for Peter, telling them the books were as Neal said, not worth very much. Peter decided to go talk to customs, leaving the two alone. Neal kept looking at the books while occasionally looking up with a sidelong glance at Diana. She was such a beautiful woman but according to what Peter had said she didn't like men. She wasn't exactly his type but he wasn't immune to her beauty even with her somewhat stiff attitude towards him. He'd thought she had become more friendly and might have been flirting with the hat comment but now he knew it was like one woman complimenting another on nail polish or a pair of shoes. He sighed and she heard him.

"Something wrong, Caffrey?"

Neal shook his head quickly as he kept with the books, looking and trying to see what the Dutchman wanted. The paper was old parchment material made in Spain during the 1940s, the date indicating it was printed around the same time as the second world war. There had to be a significance there. His eyes kept coming back to the large sheet of blank paper in the front of the book. Older books often had some kind of a blank page there but something about this paper made him think that might be significant. Nobody made paper like this anymore. He looked up when Peter returned.

"Anything?"

Neal started to remove the loose, blank sheet and nodded.

"This. I think this is what he was looking for, Peter."

The agent moved over as did Diana and smiled.

"I think you hit something there. Maybe they're trying to print something on this. Let me go talk to the bookseller. He may have more information."

Neal and Diana walked with Peter, waiting outside the interrogation room as the agent went in and talked to the man. He kept looking at Diana off and on when he thought she didn't see. She must have because she glared back at some point. They watched as another man came up and talked to the guard outside then went inside. He was carrying a briefcase and dressed like some kind of professional. A few minutes later, Peter came out in a tizzy. He was storming off towards the customs guard, Neal and Diana following.

"Dammit! Why didn't you tell me he lawyered up? I can't talk to him once his lawyer shows up!"

Peter was looking at one of the customs people outside who shrugged.

"He didn't, Agent."

At that comment all of them ran back inside the room. Another door to the side was open and the bookseller lay slumped over the desk he had been sitting at, a syringe still stuck in his neck.

**()()()**

It had been a long day as they went back to the office, Neal sitting outside in Peter's while he heard the conversation next door with Hughes and Peter. Hughes sounded pretty upset and he knew why. At least for once it wasn't his fault someone was mad but he knew Peter didn't deserve getting yelled at because a witness had been murdered. He had seen the lawyer go in but the man was dressed appropriately. Another con obviously; one of the Dutchman's goons. It reminded him too much of the whole Adler affair as he stood and left the office a moment to go get some air. Diana saw him come down the stairs, hat in hand as he walked over to the small break area and pour some coffee.

"You ok?"

He turned and nodded at her with his best smile although it quickly faded as he saw Hughes and Peter in the office. Diana seemed to notice.

"He just sounds angry. Peter's not in trouble. It's just the way things work around here. So you're sure you're ok? You looked pretty pale when we found the bookseller dead."

Neal shrugged.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

She gave him a partial smile back before heading over to her desk again. He watched her leave, realizing she wasn't such a stiff person after all if she cared enough to ask him how he was. Neal thought about it as he took a sip of the coffee and made a face. This stuff was really bad! He looked up and noticed Peter walk out of Hughes' office and back to his own. The agent paused looking around then out as their eyes met and Peter signaled him to come over. Neal walked over with his coffee and went back upstairs.

"Close the door."

Peter's voice was somewhat testy as he sat behind the desk and Neal stood by the door with his coffee. The agent finally motioned for him to sit.

"Hughes says I need to clear this case soon. We're headed for the Archives. Grab your jacket."

They left the office quickly, parking near the National Archives and walking up the steps to talk to the proprietor inside. The curator met with them, going upstairs and coming back a few minutes later with the item in question. He talked about how the man they spoke of had said he was writing a book on the Spanish war bond and took lots of pictures of it. Neal had on white cloth gloves, taking in every angle of the paper, Peter matching the bond with the paper they had taken earlier from the book in the airport. It matched up. The curator watched them curiously, continuing to speak fondly of the item till Neal interrupted.

"Only this is a forgery."

It took a few minutes to convince the man but finally he realized Neal was right and the item had been replaced with a duplicate. After some talking to the museum directors and heads they were able to take the fake with them for further study with the promise of bringing the real one back. The two headed back to the office, bringing in Diana and Jones to the conference room till late in the evening. They were trying to figure out the significance of stealing the bond much more what it's value might be. Neal was able to tell them why and how, impressing Diana and Jones with his mathematical skills. They were interrupted when El called, Neal following the other two agents out as he glanced back at Peter talking to his wife. He went upstairs to Peter's office and plopped down in a chair by the door, leaning back and resting. A few minutes later Peter poked him.

"Come on sleepy head. El's got dinner ready and we're late."

Neal sat up and nodded.

"Aren't I going to be a third wheel?"

Peter looked at him oddly, a curious look on his face. It was raining as they headed out to the car and the agent realized what Neal meant.

"I see these things 6 months out and then..."

Neal shrugged.

"There must be something you can do. It's your anniversary, Peter. You have a few days. I just don't want to be in your way."

Peter sighed nodding but looking like he could use advice.

"We need to clear up this case first, Neal. I can't just let you stay somewhere else."

Neal understood that, the anklet suddenly very heavy around his leg as he sulked slightly. It wasn't that he was going to do anything bad. El deserved to have her husband with her alone on their anniversary. Neal shouldn't be there because he was Peter's charge.

"Look, we'll discuss this later. We're home. Smile."

Neal turned to see Peter staring at him with a pleading glance to which he finally nodded and put on his best most fakest smile. The agent sighed.

"Wow... I think I was just blinded by the whiteness of your teeth. Can we tone it down a bit? El's very perceptive."

He nodded as they walked up the steps quickly and entered the Burke home. El was already setting up the dining table, Satch in the corner on his favorite pillow. She looked up and smiled.

"I hope you didn't have to drop anything important for dinner..."

Peter was about to speak when Neal did.

"Not at all. So what is that delicious scent coming from the kitchen?"

Neal was smooth and charming, Peter nodding in agreement as he smiled and hugged his wife as she kissed him. Neal was already going upstairs sans his wet coat which he'd hung by the door, entering the bathroom at end of the hallway. He smoothed his hair back, washed his hands before he heard footsteps and saw Peter coming up.

"Thanks... El wants to talk to you about something from another caterer. I think she's made you her official food tester."

He smirked slightly as Neal smiled back.

"I don't mind. She pays me well for my time."

Peter rolled his eyes at the con as he went into his bedroom and closed the door. A few minutes later he exited in a more comfortable pair of khaki pants and polo shirt as he entered the bathroom and washed up for dinner. Neal watched in amusement before they both went down to eat.

**()()()**

The next morning Peter woke up to giggling downstairs. El wasn't next to him in bed and the person laughing sounded quite a bit like his wife. Maybe she was on the phone with her sister. It was early but who else would she be chatting with? He gave a yawn, getting up and putting his robe on as he walked to the bathroom and showered. He was shaving when he heard the laughing again and some low voices talking. His curiosity was getting piqued as he finished dressing and went downstairs to find Neal sitting on the sofa with his wife, Satchmo watching the two as they peered at something on the coffee table.

"What are you doing? Kind of early isn't it?"

Neal and El looked up as he sat next to them and the con handed him a magnifying glass.

"I think I found out who the man is behind this, Peter. Take a look."

Peter blinked uncertainly but he saw his wife nod in agreement.

"Just give him a chance, Peter."

He looked at the illustration at the top of their forged Spanish bond and saw the C and H Neal pointed out. The agent wasn't sure it was really a C and H but it could be. Neal looked excited thought.

"There's a man named Curtis Hagen. His expertise is Goyas."

Peter looked once more, shrugging.

"Come along, we have to get going."

**()()()**

The meeting with Curtis Hagen was interesting. Neal got them into the church but the man recognized him. Peter was cool and collected, helping the situation but it still meant whatever Hagen was guilty of he had just messed it up. There were only a few days left before he might get sent back to prison although there was a chance he'd get sent back regardless of Peter's attempts to help him. Neal still needed to find out more. They approached the FBI offices, several people out front smoking when he saw him. Jones was out front as Peter left him there under the pretense he was going to smoke.

"Mozz? What are you doing here?"

Jones was watching them but why wouldn't he. He knew who Mozz was and so did Peter but they trusted him at least enough not to do anything there. Mozzie was pretending to smoke pretty well considering he didn't smoke.

"I couldn't send a flare up could I?"

He watched his friend continue to fake smoking, giving him a cigarette and making a motion with his head. Neal didn't quite understand.

"I'm hardcore... I smoke without the filters."

Neal blinked, Mozzie giving him a hidden wink despite Jones moving over to light his cigarette.

"Without... the filters?"

Mozz nodded as he gave a small choked cough. Must have accidentally breathed the smoke in. Neal almost wanted to laugh but he just nodded as the conversation continued a bit longer till Jones had finished his break and Neal had to go back upstairs. He excused himself to the bathroom, popping open the cigarette Mozz had given him and finding a message inside the filter. Mozzie had come through. He went straight to Peter's office, the agent excited.

"I think I know what to do for my anniversary!"

Neal was impressed but this was more important and it would enable that anniversary to go smoothly he hoped.

"I know where Hagen's hiding."

Peter paused motioning for Neal to close the door.

"You first."

Neal handed him the address, Peter's brown eyes lighting up with interest.

"Are you certain about this, Neal?"

The young man nodded as the agent stood and put on his jacket and coat.

"Fine, let's go check it out."

**()()()**

Peter was excited but there was still so little proof. They had snuck up to the side of a warehouse that was obviously guarded although the guys tried to look like they were just hanging around. Neal pointed out a particular sound. The more the agent listened he knew the con was right they were hearing a printing press but just this alone wouldn't help. Even all the equipment and recordings of it they managed to take weren't enough. They had to have the bonds and equipment in full view with Hagen there. Neal seemed to sense his frustration at the situation as they discussed what they did have.

"Without a search warrant we can't just go inside, Caffrey. You should really read this book on warrant law."

Neal nodded, taking the book and looking it over as he sat at the temporary desk he'd been assigned. Peter watched him, knowing the gears were turning in the young man's head as he finally rose and headed back up. Neal surprised him.

"I know my radius is 2 miles but I wonder... June wanted me to help her with something today. Could you change my radius to there for the afternoon? I'll call you once I get there.

Peter wasn't sure but he nodded, giving him 1 hour or he was going to search for him. He pointed at the anklet. Neal gave a nod back before grabbing up his jacket and coat and leaving with the book. The agent watched the young man leave, glancing down at his watch and marking the time before looking up to see Neal leave the offices and enter the elevator.

**()()()**

"How did you ditch the Suit? Neal, you ok?"

The con looked down at his own watch and shook his head.

"What do you think? I have 45 minutes before I have to show up at June's and call. I'm going back, Mozz. I don't think we're going to make this work. Peter wants to help and so does El but there's only one day left. Curtis saw me and I think I screwed up everything."

Neal was mad at himself, dropping the book down on the bench as Mozzie peered at it and smirked.

"Warrant law? The Suit gave you homework? What are you in college? You could kill someone with that book or break a foot if you dropped it."

Mozzie was teasing him despite obviously being worried. Neal rolled his eyes at the comment, frowning a bit. There had to be something here. He peered at his watch again.

"I'm going to be late. I need to take off now. See what you can find out."

They parted ways, Neal making it to June's just in time to call Peter and assure him he had been busy. When he hung up June walked over and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Neal... is something wrong?"

He shrugged uncertain he wanted to burden her with his problems but she had this way. They ended up in the room she offered him, the terrace full of sun as they sat outside and drank coffee, eating snacks.

"You know you can always stay here and since you did tell Peter I needed help with something, I can tell him the task is taking longer than usual. Stay the night. Mozzie can join us. I've been meaning to finish a game of Parcheesi we started a while back."

Neal blinked then smiled, her manner coy but obviously she wanted to help.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Apologies for the lateness of this. I usually spit out chapters faster but work in a way interfered as did some other things including today's server fart on FF. I had a lot to put in this chapter and I think I did it pretty well. Let me know what you think. I may end up wrapping this up in 30 chapters with the bit I have left. 25 is way too little. LOL Enjoy!_


	25. Chapter 25

**(Chapter 25)**

Neal was surprised when Peter let him stay with June for the evening bringing over his clothes. He told him he would be there bright and early the next morning to pick him up for the case. The con made it clear he understood as they said their good-byes. Neal thought about everything that had happened that day as he plopped down on the bed in '_his_' room. It was hard to believe he was getting to use this room again. He hadn't stayed here that often but June was generous and believed he was worthy of it.

He changed into his pajamas, pulling his robe on as he went downstairs to grab a snack. He'd been reading the warrant book most of the day and found little to anything he could use yet. Something had to be there or Peter wouldn't have said what he did. June was up, fixing herself a cup of tea when he walked into the kitchen and apologized. She shook her head.

"No apologies. My home is your home while you stay here Neal. I trust you. So how goes that homework? I saw you reading that book early but I didn't want to bother you."

He shrugged with a tired smile as he grabbed a cup and made himself some coffee. June patted him on the arm.

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll be up reading a book for a bit."

She bid him good-night as he watched her leave with her tea and he remained in the kitchen for a while longer. He was tired but he wanted to find something to help get Hagen. The man would leave soon. Peter had not only come by to pick him up but to tell him that he had heard through the grapevine that Hagen would be leaving for Spain in two days. They had to catch him now. Neal left his coffee by the sofa downstairs as he ran up, grabbed the book and came back down. He got comfortable on the sofa, removing his robe as he lay there in only his pajama pants. The book was definitely boring and long but there was quite a bit of interesting information considering he had never looked into warrants before. He knew of them having been on the receiving side but seeing how to serve them was more than informative as he looked over one reference and then down at his anklet. His eyes roamed over to something sparkling in the lamplight as he sat up and moved towards it.

Car keys... June owned a Bentley...

**()()()**

Peter was worried about the young con. He was alone at June's and she was not too much different than Mozzie in many ways although he did trust her to have some judgment. He had looked up some of her background and found out enough to know she was trustworthy if anything. She had told him her husband had been a con like Neal and she hadn't been lying although Byron had given it up for June and their kids. He had found something to pull him from that life and into the straight and narrow. He wondered if someone could do that for Caffrey as he felt arms hug him.

"Honey?"

He looked up and saw El there, turning his head to kiss her as he pulled her close. Love could do many things from making someone do something foolish to making them do something wise as Byron apparently had ended up doing. Neal had no direction but he trusted himself and Elizabeth so maybe they could find someone for him? Would the young man go for that...

"Just thinking."

She sat beside him and nestled close.

"You're worried about Neal. He's a grown man; June's a smart lady. He'll be there in the morning. Come on up to bed. It's late."

El sat up and gently took his hand in hers, standing and pulling him with her. Peter smiled and nodded, closing up his files and laptop. They would find something to put the Dutchman away and help Neal stay out of prison. He hoped the higher ups would keep their promise as he followed his wife upstairs and they curled up in bed. His arms wrapped around his wife, his mind thinking about their upcoming anniversary. Had it really been 10 years? His mind drifted off to sleep, thoughts of his anniversary and Neal's possible departure to prison weighing heavily on his mind.

_Peter started to dream he was walking down a long gray hallway with doors along the sides. Each door was metal with a giant bolt and a small barred window. He kept walking till he suddenly found himself stopping before the only door that didn't have a window. It was soldered shut when he looked at it, no evidence it had ever been opened. He felt a cold chill as he banged on the door, trying to pry it open but was unable to. A voice reached him from beyond the door, a weak, tired voice._

"_You promised..."_

_The agent froze, pushing his ear to the door. The voice spoke again._

"_I did what you told me... Why?"_

_Peter looked around but there was no way for him to get inside the sealed room. He leaned heavily against the metal frame, his eyes wet with tears._

"_I wanted to help. Neal..."_

Peter woke up to the sound of his cell ringing. What time was it?

"Burke... What? Thanks. I'll be right there."

Elizabeth turned towards him in the dark as he sat up and slipped out of bed. The floor was cold as he padded across to his clothes and started to dress.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

Peter was pulling on his shirt when he answered.

"Neal ran."

She sat up and looked at him, Peter uncertain what to think as he finished dressing and grabbed up his cell phone as he sat on the edge of the bed to pull on socks and slip into his shoes. El hugged him gently.

"Did he cut his anklet again? Maybe Adler..."

Peter shook his head remembering how the young man had been acting oddly and wanted to visit and stay at June's. It had been a ruse obviously and she may have been in on it. He sighed at his stupidity as he stood up, leaning over to kiss his wife.

"Not this time. Today was the deadline. We had to catch The Dutchman or he went back. He didn't run for any other reason."

He kissed her once more before leaving the bedroom and hurrying out to his car. It was barely 6 AM as he called up the rest of the crew most of them already up due to calls from Hughes who had been wakened by the same call from the Marshall's. He told them to meet him at the docks as he mapped out the address. It sounded very familiar as he saw the GPS come up and he blinked. It was the same area the warehouse they had been investigating was. What were the chances Caffrey would run there? Peter was still not fully awake but something started to click in his head as he rushed to the scene and hoped what he was thinking was correct.

**()()()**

He'd been honest enough to leave a note, telling June to destroy it so she wouldn't be implicated. He '_borrowe_d' her car although he told her to say he stole it if anyone asked, should his little ruse not work. It was a long shot but he had to do something.

It didn't take long to get to the warehouse they'd been investigating the day before. He looked down to see the hint of red flashing before he covered up the anklet with his pants and parked the car. He had also borrowed a very nice camera from the closet at June's which he took out and started to snap shots of the men around the place. He pretended not to see them knowing the response time for the Feds had to be 20 minutes. He hoped that wasn't too long or he was a dead man as the guards around the warehouse started to move closer, one yelling at him. Neal's heart was beating fast but he controlled his fear and smiled with a dopey grin.

"Hi! I'm taking a class down at the annex and pictures of rusty metal is sure to get me... an A."

They'd already grabbed him, three men and the one yelling at him had his camera as they looked uncertain what to do. They finally dragged him inside the warehouse Peter and he had been checking out. Jackpot! Neal tried to hide his excitement as he saw men and crates, printing presses and all the obvious marks of a forger's paradise around him. This was pay dirt. If only Peter and the rest of the Suits would show up before he got beat up or worse yet killed.

"Put him in the office till the boss comes."

Someone pushed him inside at gunpoint, the men obviously just hired hands but not smart enough to know 1) who he was or 2) that they had just given him the best place to hide in plain sight. Almost immediately he saw Hagen, reaching to close the glass office door and lock it. He moved around to the leather chair behind the expensive looking walnut desk and sat down, feet up top. Hagen peered inside as did the man he remembered posing as a lawyer.

"Shoot him!"

Neal clucked his tongue at the guy grinning wide enough that Hagen looked even more pissed.

"I believe this is bullet proof glass..."

The man grimaced at him as he spoke, motioning for another man to get a key. Neal added fuel to the fire, teasing the man as sirens became obvious and then pulling up his pant leg to reveal his anklet blinking red. Hagen's eyes widened with fury as he cursed.

"You are a particular kind of bastard..."

Neal shrugged jumping slightly as the men turned and he heard the door at the end of the warehouse burst open with several SWAT and Feds coming in followed by a familiar suit and trench coat. Even Diana was there as everyone froze, hands up and even Hagen and his so called lawyer did the same. Peter was talking, words Neal could just hear as he broke into the safe and saw what was in it. He smiled as he pulled a cigar out of a nearby box on the desk, Cubans apparently, and lit it. He waited till everyone was being cuffed to open up the door and wave at Peter. The agent was giving him a curious glance as Neal sat up on the edge of the desk and offered him a cigar.

"Is that the real Spanish bond?"

Neal turned towards the open safe in the corner and nodded.

"I believe it is..."

**()()()**

Neal was under house arrest for the rest of the day, Peter talking to the higher ups and Hughes trying to convince them of why everything had happened. Yes Caffrey had done a stupid thing but he had done it to help solve the case. He had not resisted arrest or run but stayed in place till Peter showed up.

Peter left the conference room feeling less than happy but once everything had come out, the higher ups couldn't disagree that Neal had done what he did to help Peter. They didn't like it but they had to keep what little promise they had made and allow the con to be out under the anklet and in Agent Burke's control for cases. He was warden to a con now and it was his responsibility to keep the young man on the straight and narrow. No more shenanigans like he did today or the deal could be renigged. Peter was going to be teaching him the rules of the FBI as Neal worked off his sentence as a consultant. He couldn't wait to tell his wife and Neal the con wasn't going to prison.

**()()()**

Neal paced the penthouse at June's, an agent he didn't know by the door watching him. They weren't taking any chances he'd run again as he continued to pace the floor before finally exiting to the terrace and walking over to the wall to peer down. He was getting nervous. Peter said he'd call him but it had been 4 hours since then and there had still been no word. They'd taken his cell so he had no way to know what was going on till they called the agent on duty or June. The con looked down at the street when he saw something odd.

A man stood below, loitering across the street from June's but looking like someone he'd seen before. He squinted down as he tried to identify who they were, a chill coming over him as he knew for certain who it was. They suddenly looked up at him, stiffening noticeably even from this height as they quickly walked away. Neal turned and ran back into the main room and towards the phone, but the agent stopped him.

"I have to call Peter. It's important!"

The agent shook his head, grasping his arm as he pushed him from the phone.

"I have orders till I hear otherwise and no phone calls was one of them."

Neal felt his hands clenching to fists, body tensing as he felt himself growing not only angry but frustrated by not being able to contact Peter about what he'd seen. The agent looked like he knew what was going on, showing his gun, hand at the ready when his cell went off. It diffused the situation long enough that Neal eased back and the agent finally answered the cell.

"Yes sir... Yes... he's right here."

The agent frowned slightly but handed his cell to Neal as he stood nearby. He pushed the cell to his ear and heard a familiar voice.

"_Neal? I'm headed your way. Good news!_"

Neal blinked and nodded, his body relaxing some the more he heard what Peter had to say.

"Thank you, Peter. Could you tell the agent here to back off?"

He handed the phone back to his guard who nodded as he said several '_yes sirs_' and finally seemed to flush a bit as he hung up the cell and pushed it back into his pocket. He took another out of his opposite pocket and handed it to Neal.

"Looks like my job here is done."

The agent nodded stiffly at him, exiting the room and leaving the house. Once he saw the man walking away from the building, Neal was no less than excited to know he was free now. No more babysitting he hoped although he still had the anklet but he wasn't going to prison. June came up soon after to check on him.

"You look happy. Agent Costas left. Anything I should know about?"

She was already grinning a bit, obviously knowing what the news would be. He took her hand in his and smiled broadly.

"I'm not going back, June. I get to stay and help Peter. Never thought I'd say this but I think I might like working for the Feds."

She laughed, hugging him and pulling him downstairs with her.

"This calls for a celebration. I have the perfect wine for it."

Neal shook his head feeling like he was taking advantage but she just grinned.

"It would just sit there otherwise and I think it's time we opened it up."

Neal let her bring him to the dining room on the first floor as she sat him down and hurried back into the kitchen area. He glanced around the beautiful house, admiring the chandeliers above and the lovely lace table cloth and runner on the long cherry table in the middle of the room. Even the chairs were ornate and decorative, expensive too from what he knew of furniture. June was a very fortunate person to own so much, her home a showplace of all the places she'd been, things she had done and what Byron and herself had managed to grow with their life. He glanced up with a smile as she walked back in with a large dark bottle with a label he recognized.

"Is that a Bordeaux?"

She nodded smiling as she gently placed it on the table and left yet again. June was back almost immediately with two glasses and a corkscrew.

"An '82 to be exact. Will you do the honors?"

Neal nodded as he took the rare and beautiful bottle into his hands and pushed the corkscrew in. He gave it a hard twist then pulled, a pop echoing in the large room as the cork came free. He grabbed one glass and poured halfway, handing it to June with a flourish.

"Thank you Neal."

He filled the next glass as the doorbell rang and June stood up to answer it. Neal tried to see who it was at the door as June brought her visitor back. It was Peter.

"Hey Peter! Join us in a glass of wine?"

June smiled as Neal passed his glass to the agent, June disappearing a moment to get another glass. Peter nodded reluctantly as he took the glass and sniffed at it. Neal smirked slightly.

"It's a Bordeaux, Peter; An '82."

The agent nodded with a shrug and smile as he sipped the liquid.

"Not bad but I was never a much for wine. Give me a good _vintage_ beer."

Neal rolled his eyes as June grinned, handed him the empty goblet and he filled it. They held up their glasses at her request.

"A toast... To Neal's new life."

They all agreed, Peter adding in something.

"And a new partnership. You're going to be working with me now. This is why I took so long."

Peter clinked glasses with the others before he put his down and pulled something out of his coat pocket. It was black and leathery like a wallet but when he handed it to Neal and the con opened it up, he smiled broadly.

"Figured we should make you one before you forged one yourself. So... why don't we make this official. I'll call El and we can have dinner out. My treat."

**()()()**

They ended up having dinner at a nice Chinese buffet. Everyone had fun, the night a celebration for many reasons. At one point El and June went to the ladies room, Neal remembering something lost in the celebration.

"Thank you Peter... I think I found a place you could take El for your anniversary."

The agent perked up as he listened to Neal's idea and nodded, smiling.

"She never did stop talking about June and how sweet she was or how much she loved that view. Sounds like a plan."

When the night was over they stopped by June's, the two women downstairs talking while Neal went up and started to pack. Peter put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"You're already here... it's late and I don't think they can change the radius at a drop of a hat. If you want to stay. I know June said she was happy to have you and you obviously like the place, not that I can't see why."

Peter smirked at him, Neal smiling as he pushed the bag aside.

"Thanks. I do like this place not to say I don't like your guestroom but I feel like a third wheel there."

Peter nodded his head sarcastically.

"Uh huh... I bet you it's the coffee, speaking of which I wanted a bit of that before we left."

He started for the door when Neal coughed.

"I nearly forgot mostly because of the good news... I saw someone today."

Peter turned at the young man's tone feeling a bit of dread suddenly. Neal shook his head.

"Not Adler or Larssen but I did see Fowler. He was loitering across the street from June's. I know it was him and when he looked up and saw me he ran off."

Neal's story made him feel cold, a hint of worry coming over him. If Fowler was checking out June's then that meant Adler and his goons couldn't be too far behind.

"I'll have someone come and watch the place. Call me next time as soon as it happens."

The con nodded as Peter motioned for him to follow. They could already smell the hint of Italian roast in the air.

**()()()**

The weekend was nothing but a win for Peter and El. Neal had helped him early that Saturday set up the terrace like a tropical beach area. Lights were strung and a few fake palms decorated the area along with a warm pit fire from a portable fire pot. Neal went to the Burke home to babysit Satch when Peter and El had already left their home for June's. The agent presented his wife with tickets for a trip and Neal had a week alone to think about stuff and relax. He still had his 2 miles to roam from June's but with Peter gone he wasn't going to work. It was a kind of mini-vacation for him as well after everything that happened. He intended on making good use of it. The park was in close proximity so he journeyed out there the first day without Peter. He was passing over a bridge when a young woman with dark hair and blue eyes turned towards him and smiled.

"Nick?"

She seemed excited for some reason, her face lighting up as he realized who it was. A feeling of happiness and dread washed over him simultaneously.

"It is you... You look well. I guess Vincent took care of you despite the fall. He was always like a father to both of us."

He felt cold at those words but he smiled despite himself. He had to or she would know what he had done... who he was... what he felt.

"I guess you could say that. I thought you had gone to Chicago and gotten married to _Craig_ was it?"

He hid his disappointment because she didn't bat an eyelash at his comment. She shook her head, Kate smiling at him as she wrap his arm in hers and they started to walk. She looked a bit sad he thought, lost almost.

"Work was more important to him than me. I've been with my father for a while but he... uhm, did you want to get coffee or something? I haven't eaten yet."

She redirected clumsily and he wondered what it was about her father she refused to say. Something bad he thought by the way she chewed on her lip. Kate always had this way of indicating she was upset and chewing on her lower lip meant it was bad. He stopped her, grabbing her gently by the arms.

"What happened to your father, Kate?"

She was suddenly crying, her face pressed to his chest as he found a bench and maneuvered them towards it to sit. He offered her a handkerchief and she took it, wiping at her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's been a year but it's still so fresh. He passed away... I'm an orphan, Nick! Craig didn't even leave work to be with me, mostly why I left. I couldn't marry him. I gave him back his ring and I came here. I've been looking for work but finding anything like the job I had with Adler has been hard. He paid very well considering my lack of experience."

She sighed, handing him back the handkerchief but he let her keep it. Her smile was still radiant he thought, a pretty light in the darkness of the world. Kate was always the innocent beauty.

"I guess your father was buried here?"

Kate nodded, tears threatening to fall again before he lifted her to her feet and led her across the park back toward June's.

"I know the perfect place to eat. The proprietor is a friend of mine."

A few minutes later they were standing before June's home, Kate's blue eyes lighting up before the grand building.

"This is your friend's place? It's beautiful! How did you ever find such a lovely home?"

Neal shrugged, leading her to the door and opening it with his passkey. He peeked around not seeing June or the housekeeper around as he closed the door behind them and led Kate inside. She continued to marvel at the beauty of the huge foyer, the furnishings and art works. He was happy she was impressed turning when June showed up.

"Ah, there you are. Peter called and left a message for you. He and El are having a grand time in Costa Rica."

June smiled at the young woman beside him, holding out her hand.

"My name is June."

Kate seemed shy but she held out her hand and smiled.

"Kate... Nick was telling me you were friends. This is your home?"

June smiled not just because of Kate but from the name she had used for Neal. The con winked at her unseen.

"Kate, what a lovely name. Yes, _Nick_ is my boarder. Would you like to see the view from the terrace? It's very pretty."

Kate nodded, holding onto Neal's arm as they all went up the stairs, June chitchatting with them as they reached the top, opened up the door to Neal's room and Kate let go. Her eyes were wide with wonder at the eclectic but tasteful style of the room before seeing the French doors. June opened them up and led them all outside to look at the view. Kate seemed to be in heaven, her eyes scanning the horizon and million dollar view of the city. Neal moved forward and put an arm around her, Kate taking her hand in his as they stared out at the beautiful city. June excused herself leaving the two young people alone. Neal stared at the woman he had wanted to be with so badly when he first saw her at Adler's party. He had been scamming Vincent but he had never meant to hurt Kate. She had thankfully left before everything went south but now she was back.

"Kate..."

He was suddenly tongue tied. He wanted to tell her the truth and everything but it was too sudden. She might leave him or slap him. He didn't want to lose her now that he'd found her again. She was something special he thought as she turned towards him.

"What is it, Nick?"

Neal felt his mouth go dry.

"I... It's good to see you again."

She nodded smiling and hugging him as she glanced at her watch and sighed.

"I just realized I never booked a hotel. I was in such a rush to deal with the visit to my father's... I changed at the chapel. I'm going to have to go back and get my bag. Do you have a bathroom I can freshen up in?"

He nodded and pointed at a door by the kitchen. She gave him a little kiss on the cheek before disappearing through the door. Neal plopped down tired on the sofa. He had to tell her the truth. She'd figure it out eventually especially once she saw the anklet if she hadn't already. He was afraid of the consequences, staring up as she walked back out a few minutes later. She moved closer and sat beside him.

"So I've told you everything that's happened to me. What's new with you, Nick? Do you still talk to Vincent? I was thinking of contacting him but I don't know his new number. His old one seemed to be out of order."

She really didn't know what had happened. As much as Adler had tried to ruin his life for stealing from him, the FBI had kept the worse of the case out of the news since it was a private issue more than anything. He was afraid to say much as she ouched and rubbed her foot. He hadn't notice her gently pushing at his leg with it.

"What's that around your ankle, Nick?"

He felt a panic as he stood and walked a few feet away then turned back. Neal knew he had to tell her the truth and face the consequences. He couldn't lie to her...

"I got into a bit of trouble."

He pulled his pant leg up enough to reveal the anklet in all it's glory as she scooted over to look at it, blue eyes widening. He nodded before she could speak.

"I don't understand. What did you do that caused you to be put on a tracking anklet? Nick tell me the truth."

She stood up and moved closer much as it made him uncomfortable.

"I was convicted of counterfeiting money. I'm... they have me under a work release program for good behavior. I'm working off my time had I been put in prison. I already served one year."

His voice trailed off as he turned and started to walk away. Neal found himself by the wall of the terrace looking down at the street below and the city beyond. His cheeks felt warm and flushed with the embarrassment of what he'd had to reveal. If she left he wouldn't blame her. Kate obviously had enough hurt in her life without adding a two-bit thief to the mix. He felt an arm wrap around him and her lips brush his cheek.

"I'm sorry... I guess when Adler's business went bankrupted you had to do something to survive. And here I was complaining about my life. Nick... I don't think badly of you. You were just trying to make ends meet. Starving art student and all..."

She smiled at him with a small laugh, Neal smiling back. She was accepting him with the truth? He would leave out the part with Adler. She didn't need to know. It would just put her in danger as he hugged her and she squeezed him back.

"Thanks but there's no need for you to apologize, Kate. I'm paying for my crime. I should have tried to do something more legal but I was desperate. Hey... are you hungry?"

He was going to take her downstairs to get something when there was a knock and June popped her head in with a tray. Talk about being psychic as he helped her and so did Kate with the tray to the table outside. It was a cool afternoon with only a bit of sun but enough to be comfortable as they all sat, spoke and ate.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _I know you're going "__**OMG she brought back KATE!**__" sorry but it just sort of happened. I had sort of thought about bringing her back in but I wasn't sure. With Peter and El gone on vacation and everything else being normal, I wondered what kind of excitement to add without beating the crap out of the poor guy and plunk... down fell Kate into the mix! So more to come. Let me know what you think. :)_


	26. Chapter 26

**(Chapter 26)**

Peter worried the first few days of his vacation. Much as he was going to have fun, during the flight over he wanted to call and make sure Neal was ok. El scowled slightly at him before she hugged him close and gave him a kiss. It made him remember why he was going on this trip. He had left word for someone to watch and check up on Neal. The young man should be fine but thinking that Fowler had been there made him worry like a father about a son or a brother about a younger sibling. He prayed the young man wouldn't get into any trouble while he was gone.

After two days, Peter was having fun lounging on the porch of their cabana, sleeping in the hammock and swimming in the ocean with his wife. They took a few lessons in snorkeling and went sightseeing around the cove at a small reef. The fish were beautiful till one bit him and he cursed slightly. El looked radiant, he thought, both of them having more than enough fun as they watched the sunset and rise each day and had time for just them. It was three days into the trip Elizabeth made a face as he pulled out his laptop.

"Honey... I hope you're just uploading our vacation pictures."

She had her hands on her hips, a chiding look on her face. He blushed slightly.

"Yes honey but I wanted to check how Satchmo is. You know Jones is watching him."

He gave her a weak excuse but she nodded in acceptance as she said something about going out to swim and he nodded, his attention turning to the net-book he'd brought. He opened up a chat program and logged in. Immediately another person was on and he smiled, typing a quick message.

** Suit: _how is everything up top?_**

** CJ: _quiet just the way you like it. How is your trip going?_**

** Suit: _Fine... just fine. Just checking up. Nagging feeling and all._**

** CJ: _Nothing new although_... _I've heard he has a girlfriend now._**

Peter blinked. Was Alex back? She had vanished hadn't she? He really didn't see them as an item but what they had seemed to be strong. He pondered the idea till he noticed another message popped up.

** CJ: _You still there boss?_**

** Suit: _Yeah just thinking. Keep me informed. I have to go now. Wife is headed back and she thinks I was checking in on the dog. How is Satch?_**

** CJ: _Fun. Did you know he can fetch a paper?_**

** Suit: _No I didn't. I'll have to see if he'll start doing that at my house._ **

** Suit: _Catch you later!_**

** CJ: _Have fun!_**

…**. - [ _Chat Session Closed_ ] - ….**

Peter closed the chat window, logged off and closed his laptop. El walked in as he crossed the room to meet her.

"They're having a party down the way. Jenna invited us. I told her I'd bring some of that Sangria we bought at the market."

He nodded as they hugged and kissed, Peter swinging her round as they stepped out on the porch. His wife was looking pretty with her soft tan and sun kissed hair. He had managed to burn his shoulders the first day but El had the remedy and now he was turning a light tan himself.

"So I guess that's a yes, hon?"

He smiled at his wife, all thoughts of work leaving for the meanwhile.

"Yep."

**()()()**

Neal had an enjoyable week once Kate had accepted him. She didn't mind the anklet after the first day and June had an extra room for her to stay in down the hall. Things were working out just fine even with his only having a two-mile radius, Kate was content to stay within it, walking to the park or going down the street to the one coffee shop or deli in the area. Things weren't great but they were good. He wondered how Peter and El were enjoying their vacation when someone interrupted his thoughts.

"I saw a mockingbird in the park..."

The con blinked, turning to see Mozzie standing there. He hadn't seen his friend in about a week.

"Hey, where have you been hiding Mozz? I was beginning to think you ditched me for a cooler friend."

Neal tried to pout but it didn't work as Mozzie rolled his eyes and sat across from him.

"I could say the same for you. I heard you're working for the Suit now? When did this happen?"

He sounded a bit disapproving but Neal shrugged as he sipped his coffee.

"It was that or prison. Oh! Guess who I bumped into..."

Neal would have said who but he looked up with a wide smile, Mozzie turning to see Kate walking back from the bathroom. She looked radiant and doe-eyed as she paused curious of who was sitting with Neal. He stood and put an arm around her.

"Kate, this is my friend Dante. Dante this is Kate."

Mozzie had a strange look on his face, not standing up right away but then finally doing it at Neal's raised eyebrow.

"Kate... did you work with Nick by chance at Adler's establishment?"

The little guy figured out who she was but he had talked about her enough for Mozz to know he'd had a crush on her. She nodded with a shy smile.

"Yes. I was telling him how unfortunate it was that Adler was bankrupted. Did they ever find out who did it? So much of it has been kept out of the news. I'm sure Vincent was devastated. He really cared for his employees."

Mozzie's expression went blank before Neal made a motion to him, unseen by Kate, to act natural.

"Of course he must be... Such a philanthropist as Adler must be crying in his sleep every night about this. Ne... Nick can I talk to you a moment? Excuse us, Kate."

Neal kissed her before he moved to join Mozz in the corner out of earshot. The little guy looked like he was about to explode.

"_You haven't told her what happened? I guess that's a good thing. So when did she conveniently show up?_"

Neal shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. Obviously Mozz was still mad about her distraction that almost cost them the money from the scam on Adler.

"_In the park a few days ago. She recognized me and we started to talk. She lost her father a year ago and she didn't marry Craig. (he paused) I still like her Mozz. Don't mess this up for me, please?_"

The little guy flushed some but nodded, his eyes moving down to Neal's ankle.

"_Have you told her about your new accessory yet? Maybe she doesn't like ex-con's who escape prison to help Feds and their wives?_"

Neal sighed and nodded. Mozzie wasn't going to make this easy.

"_She doesn't know everything... but I told her I served some time and was on work release. She knows about the anklet, my radius and the counterfeit money but that's it. I haven't told her my real name or anything else._"

Mozzie calmed a bit and nodded as he seemed to take the whole story in.

"_I introduced her to June. Kate's staying for a few days there before she heads back to her family home upstate. She came to visit her father's grave after she left Craig in Chicago. I wish I had never given up on her._"

His voice trailed off as he turned to look at her and she smiled back sweetly. Her innocence and beauty naturally pulled him in. Mozz coughed and he turned back towards his friend.

"_So let me get this straight... Basically you're working for the Feds with the Suit that caught you and chasing the girl who nearly prevented us from getting the biggest reward you can get in a scam. Plus you have only 2 miles to roam freely. Do you see anything wrong with this picture, Neal?_"

He gave a helpless shrug at Mozzie's comment. Neal wanted his friend to approve if only a little.

"_Fine... If June likes her I can try to. What will the Suit say?" _

His glance went back over Neal's shoulder a moment. The con was too distracted by her beauty to say anything, Mozzie answering his own question.

"_I think we should go back before someone tries to steal her. She looks a bit too vulnerable compared to Alex._"

They walked back smiling as Mozzie sat across from them and Neal scooted in with Kate.

"So how long have you known Nick, Dante?"

Kate was completely unaware of who they really were that he could sense Mozzie's humor at the situation.

"We go back a couple of years. So what brings you back to the Empire city Ms..."

She blinked at him flushing a bit.

"Moreau. Family stuff. I was hoping to find work too if I could but Adler is gone and I don't have the experience to work anywhere else. I guess it's a good thing I left or I'd have lost all my savings too. Craig was working for a new firm and told me I should invest there so I did. I guess something good came out of going to Chicago. And then I bumped into Nick here in the park. I was feeling a bit down about things but now I feel better."

She blushed slightly as she looked at Neal and then Mozz.

"So what do you do for a living, Dante?"

Neal smirked slightly as Mozzie gave him a "_shut up_" look and smiled his best smile at Kate.

"Jack of all Trades. Whatever I can get my hands on, I do. But enough about me. Let's order."

**()()()**

The week was almost done and Peter was feeling quite relaxed. He hadn't thought about work, Neal Caffrey or anything other than his wife and relaxing on the beach in the past couple of days. El was sleeping in the bedroom when he got up to post some pictures from the camera to the computer. He moved out into the small living room of their cabana, closing the door behind him as he sat on the sofa. The computer loaded up with a quiet purr as Peter connected the USB cord for his camera and waited for it to connect. There was a familiar beep and a window popped up from the chat program he used with Jones the other day.

** SS: _I hope you're enjoying your vacation, Peter_**

He blinked at the window, not recognizing the name or initials as he typed back.

** Suit: _Who's asking?_**

He waited the cursor on the black window blinking a bright white on and off till the other person finally posted.

** SS: _Don't tell me you've forgotten all about me so soon. I noticed you have a guard on our young friend. Afraid he'll run or does something else bother you?_**

Peter froze. SS. Was it Adler? He could only think SS as in Nazi related. He looked at the screen as another post popped up.

** SS:_ I guess the cat has your virtual tongue or would it be your fingers? No matter... Don't think I haven't forgotten about our mutual friend or the box. You really should get a more secure line to chat on..._**

…_**. [SS has left the Chat room] ….**_

Peter forgot about uploading the pictures as he stood and started to pace. Adler was contacting him which meant something was about to go down and it involved Neal. Dammit if he could only leave tonight but it was too late to catch even the red-eye from such an isolated spot. They had rented a car but the area wasn't safe to drive in after dark. He cursed silently before he heard the sound of a door open and El poked her head out.

"Hey honey... is everything ok?"

He was chewing on his cheek and nodding but she moved closer, wrapping her arms around him.

"Tell me what's wrong. Something's happened."

She was looking at the net-book and then at him and he finally sat with her on the sofa and showed her the chat session. He had meant to hide it but she was involved as much as he was. El's eyes widened with fear and worry.

"Do you really think he would do something now? Everyone's looking for him. Should we call June?"

Peter shook his head but pulled out his cell.

"Not June... Jones. It's 1 am in New York. I might even call Diana. They can be my eyes and ears until I can get back."

He sighed, El pulling him closer as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I was excited about this trip and just wanted to upload a few pictures... I wasn't trying to think about anything else. Still it follows us even down here beyond the border."

He closed his eyes as one of his arms wrapped around her waist and she hugged him, gently brushing at his hair. Peter felt her chin on the top of his head.

"It's nobody's fault. We were going home tomorrow anyhow. We can catch an earlier flight. I don't mind. You're the best husband anyone could ask for and this trip was exactly what we both needed."

He nodded his head without moving from his position, her lips gently brushing his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

"Whatever that man has planned, I'm sure you'll thwart him, Peter. I believe in you. Neal will be ok."

He nodded, kissing her as he hoped in his heart she was right. After a moment he used his cell and called Jones first. After he let the agent know what was going on he called Diana. Both agreed they'd keep an eye and ear out as he hung up. El brought him a glass of sangria they had left, sipping at her own. The drink made him sleepy after a bit, El yawning too as they put the glasses away and headed back to bed.

"Don't worry, Peter. Everything will be ok."

He nodded, holding her close as she fell asleep and he lay there awake a few more minutes. He worried about his wife most of all but she liked Neal and he did too. They wouldn't want to lose him after all they did to keep him out of prison. If they could just catch Adler it would make things so much easier.

Peter yawned, curling up with his wife as his eyes began to close and he finally fell asleep again.

**()()()**

Neal was sad when Kate finally left on Thursday promising to come see him soon. For some reason with her he wasn't himself, a different part of Neal coming out he rarely showed anyone. He waved to her cab as she left June's and he watched till the yellow taxi vanished out of sight. He sighed knowing he loved her and would have to tell her the whole truth soon enough. Would she hate him knowing he was the one behind Adler's bankruptcy? What if he told her what the man was and what he had done? Would she believe him... His biggest worry was if she accept him just as readily as Neal Caffrey as she had as Nick Halden. Someone coughed beside him and he saw Mozzie there.

"Hey Mozz. You're early."

The little guy nodded.

"Thought you could use the distraction... Doesn't the Suit come back tomorrow?"

Neal nodded with a vague shake of his head as they went back inside. He locked the door behind him as they passed through the foyer and up the stairs to his room above. June was out for the afternoon so it was just them. He felt somewhat mopey and it must have shown as Mozzie sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so moony, Neal. Geesh! Nobody would ever suspect you were anything but a love sick boy the way you're acting."

Neal turned and scowled at Mozzie as he walked out onto the terrace and stood looking over the edge. He was thinking about Kate and how he had almost given up everything for her. He liked the thrill of being a thief and con but there was a part of him that had always wanted what June had with Byron or what the Burkes had. He felt someone standing nearby and turned to see Mozzie looking up at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry... you're acting the way you did before you almost gave up on the scam with Adler. She could have ruined everything..."

Neal frowned as he stiffened at the con's comment.

"Well I guess ruin is not the right word but you were considering going off with her then weren't you?"

Neal hesitated but finally got over his annoyance and nodded.

"Thought so. Neal, what would you have done? Settled down, had 2.5 kids, maybe joined the PTA?"

He thought about it and nodded with a soft smile. He could see him and Kate having kids, going to the park on Sundays. He might make the Burkes Godparents and Mozzie would be an uncle of sorts. It was a nice fuzzy feeling he got from the thought before Mozzie interrupted him.

"Neal... that's not the kind of life we lead. People like us don't have lives like that, you know that better than anyone."

Mozzie was right and yet he knew he could do something with Kate. He'd have to finish off his sentence and tell her the truth first, get Adler and his goons caught and then they'd be free to do what they wanted. Maybe they'd travel the world or just settle in an old brownstone. Growing old with her sounded good.

"You're not listening... hopeless. Fine, swoon Romeo. This will not turn out well but you can try. I won't tell you what to do."

He turned to see Mozzie starting towards the interior of the apartment and the door. Was he leaving so soon? Why didn't he just understand...

"Mozz? Come back. I thought we were going for lunch."

The little guy cut him off.

"I've lost my appetite. Maybe next time."

Neal nodded without a fight. If Mozz couldn't understand what he saw in Kate he could go. He didn't have to talk to him.

"Fine... but I will tell her the truth. She's the one for me. Don't forget that."

Mozzie shook his head almost dismissively as he left, closing the door loudly behind him. Neal locked it as he turned and paced, first slowly then a bit faster and finally he was cursing as he tossed a pile of books to the floor and let out a great big sigh of frustration. Why couldn't Mozz just be happy for him? Yes he was stuck for now but he would get out. He always did but he had Kate. She was his ideal. Alex may not approve... Dammit! Alex was never serious with him though. She'd understand. It had always been so casual between them. Nothing serious. Kate though was different. She was separate from his world, stable and innocent, an anchor to reality.

Neal went back out onto the terrace and glanced out across the city. The sun sparkled off the buildings, a soft breeze playing with his hair as he stood there. He would tell her the truth... all of it and then when she told him she didn't care (_which he hoped would happen_) they'd live together a while and then get married once he got out of his contract with Peter. He'd find a steady job, buy a cheap brownstone for them to start in. It would be perfect unlike his childhood. His face twisted into a slight grimace his mind going back to the memory of the discovery that started him on his life of crime: his father's true past.

_Jeremy Nathan Caffrey, born 1945. Male._

_The file had been about his father, or so it said but had been redacted till it was barely passable as a usable document. Neal had the original so he did his little trick he'd been taught and had enough to read under the blackened typed text. His eyes widened to discover that his father had not been the honorable cop his mother had told him so much about. His heart sunk the more he read, his disappointment as a teen who'd idolized his father's memory growing as he threw the document against his bedroom wall. Papers scattered across the floor as he cursed to himself and nearly screamed but for his mother in the other room. She had lied to him. He felt his fists clenched in betrayal. How could she lie about a man who had done such horrible things? He had been a good son, done everything he could to be what his mother hoped for but this told him his efforts were fruitless. If he was his father's son as she had always told him, he was bound to do bad. Hurt people... The thought had caused him to shiver, more anger and rage coming out as he packed his things into a duffel bag and knew he couldn't stay here. The shadow of his father fell heavily over him as he crept out of the house and left for good. Good-bye Mom... I'm sorry..._

**()()()**

Peter and El arrived back around 1 pm with the earlier flight, Diana there to pick them up. She smiled at him admiringly as they all chit chatted on the way to the car.

"Wow boss... I never thought I'd see you with a tan. Makes you look rugged."

She grinned as he blushed slightly, El patting him on the back as they walked across the concourse to the parking lot.

"I actually got him to relax and forget about work."

Diana feigned look of surprise and awe, both women giggling as Peter smirked back and chuckled.

"If you're both finished teasing me about my manly tan, can we get going? I have an appointment with my couch at home."

El hugged him as they placed the suitcases in the trunk and slid into the backseat of the vehicle. Diana spoke quietly to them as she drove, both telling her about their trip, El pulling out some pictures she had developed while there. Peter added a word or two off and on but mostly he was sleepy and worried, his chat with Adler the night before bothering him. How did the man get into his account?

"Peter?"

He looked up, the car in front of their home. He slid out of the vehicle and helped lug the bags up the stairs and into their home. If anything he was happy to be home, no sign that anyone had been there. Diana pulled him aside while El was busy unpacking upstairs.

"_Boss... we haven't seen anything indicating Adler's been around but if he contacted you he must be plotting something._"

She kept her voice low as he nodded back.

"_Just keep eyes and ears open. I'll go see Neal today and see how he's doing. Besides, I brought back souvenirs._"

He had a small bag on the coffee table he reached into and pulled out a long multi-colored scarf. Diana smiled at him.

"Boss... You didn't have to get me anything?"

He shrugged.

"El's idea for that. I'm no good shopping for stuff. I did find something for Hughes and Jones."

She grinned, wrapping the scarf around her neck happily.

"Well thank your wife for me. I need to head back to work. Did you need anything else?"

He shook his head as she left and he locked the door. El came down a few minutes later looking around.

"Diana already left? Did you give her the scarf?"

He nodded with a smile as he pulled her close and they hugged.

"She loved it. I bet Hughes will like his gift as will Jones. I was going to go visit Neal. I'm sure June will be surprised to see us."

**()()()**

June answered the door, hugging both Peter and El as she ushered them into her home.

"You both look happy, relaxed and tanned from your excursion. How was your trip?"

She winked the two of them, Peter blushing slightly as El moved with her to the dining room. He followed at first when June made a motion with her eyes skyward.

"He's been sulking in his room since yesterday. I'll let him tell you why."

El watched as he moved upstairs before she and June began chatting again, their voices fading some as he reached the top floor and knocked. The door remained shut, no sound of footsteps as he knocked again.

"It's open, June."

The voice that answered was sullen, unhappy and reminded the agent of a sulky teen. Peter wondered what had happened to make the con so sullen when he entered to find the young man curled up on the couch with his back towards him. Peter stood there quietly watching when the con turned and blinked, sitting up.

"Peter? Hey... when did you guys get back?"

The con was standing and walking over with an admiring look on his face.

"Just about an hour ago. How are you doing?"

He noticed Neal's eyes flash a moment then shutter all emotion till his facade was firmly in place again. His smile was suddenly plastered on his face despite is gloomy expression before.

"Good good... Looks like you got yourself a nice tan. The girls at the office won't be able to keep their hands off you, Peter."

The con said with a teasing tone, Peter grinning.

"Not if El has anything to do with it. You should see her tan. I think we did nothing but soak up sun, sand and surf. I have to say those narco-traffickers really know how to live it up. Luckily their neighbors were from the burbs of Philly. Nice people."

Neal grinned, moving over to the kitchenette and a small collection of wine in a holder.

"Let's celebrate. I still have some of the Bordeaux June had us try the other day here. She let me have the bottle."

Peter nodded as he walked around the penthouse apartment and stared out the now closed French doors. He saw something shiny near the TV and picked it up. It was a small silver earring.

"I heard you had a guest. A woman?"

The cork made a loud popping noise as Neal turned and stared at him curiously then went back to pouring the expensive drink into two goblets.

"Where did you hear that? Have you been keeping tabs on me, Peter? I thought you were supposed to be on vacation."

There was a little bit of irritation hidden in the tone, Peter shrugging back.

"I had to have someone watch you in case Fowler came back. So... you had a girl over?"

His tone sounded like a father who found out his kid had a party over the weekend they were gone. Neal rolled his eyes as he moved closer, handing over glass to him. There was a moment of silence, Neal rolling the red liquid around in his glass as Peter sniffed and took a tentative sip.

"Fine... I had a '_girl_' over as you so delicately said it, Dad. Am I grounded now?"

The sulky, sullen tone and attitude were back now. Neal was no longer trying to hide his feelings as he opened up the terrace doors and went outside. Peter followed, reaching out and grasping the con's arm.

"I'm guessing it's not Alex. Who is it?"

He wasn't worried so much as hoping Neal wasn't being strung along by someone sent by Adler. Neal shrugged without turning as he plopped into a seat and finally took a sip of wine.

"You don't know her. She worked with Adler when I was there but she's not associated with him. She left before it all went down. I know that's what you're worried about. She's not a ringer."

Peter sat down across from him and nodded but he was still interested in the young man's life while he had control over it. Anything that distracted him from the straight and narrow could be bad but this person sounded anything but so far.

"Tell me about her. I guess she had to go?"

Neal stared away from him a bit more, eyes glittering with the afternoon light as Peter saw the young man thinking hard about what he would say. The con was good at deflecting if not avoiding a topic by talking without saying anything revealing but his manner was speaking volumes. Who ever she was, the young man was definitely in love.

"Yeah... So I heard you got bit by a fish."

Peter blinked at the comment much more the change of topic. Neal grinned at how surprised the agent was to him knowing something he shouldn't.

"El called June during your trip. I answered since June was out and the housekeeper was off. We were talking about your trip. Sounds like you guys had quite a bit of fun. I can't wait to see the pictures."

Peter smiled and nodded.

"We took too many pictures but El has a few with her she got developed before we came back. Speaking of pictures, she has them downstairs."

Neal nodded, putting on his facade again as he slipped on his shoes and followed the agent out. The young man wasn't willing to talk about this new person in his life yet but it could wait. They had four years to deal with it if it came to that.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**_ Much as it sounds I could end it there, it's not over! No sir-ree bob! I have quite a bit more to write on this before it ends. Thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review. I appreciate it and I've tried to reply to some of the comments as they come in._


	27. Chapter 27

**(Chapter 27)**

Another week passed but nothing happened with Adler as Peter had thought. He was relieved but tried to keep his guard up making sure Neal was busy and finding out he was still mooning over the mystery woman from the week before. The con refused to talk about it so he let it go for now as they tried to solve a murder that a young foreign model had witnessed. She had only heard the man's voice but said she would be able to identify the man again. The affair was getting somewhat out of hand, Neal asking to throw a party to catch the man, Hughes finally accepting but only under the condition that El cater it for a set budget. Neal had gotten his wife involved in a case and it upset and worried him but he worked with it as best he could. Elizabeth was happy if anything for the gig, rummaging with both men through the FBI evidence locker for supplies for the party. The agent noticed someone had a watch confiscated, a very nice Rolex but Peter dismissed it as the spoils of leading a bad life. Why else would it be in the evidence locker? Neal smirked at the sour grapes comment but knew Peter was serious. He was content with what he had; Why ruin a good thing?

The next day El presented Peter with a gift at lunch. He didn't know what to say, happy to spend an afternoon with his wife and surprised that she had gotten him a very nice and new watch. He put it on immediately, an excitement coming over him. He felt reluctant to take off his old watch but El seemed excited so that's all he needed to like the watch even if it wasn't a perfect fit. It was the thought that counted and he liked when his wife was happy. Neal was impressed with the timepiece, Peter doing what he could to show it in his own off-handed manner. The only problem was it never would stay put which was distracting and no numbers or dots but he had more important things to think about like the case and if the man they needed to catch would show up again.

The party they threw to catch the murderer was perfect, Neal's locale and ideas bringing in everyone including the man they wanted but something went awry and their suspect got away. It was going to take more to catch this "_ghost_." The next day, the designer who made the dress finally came in and told them what happened and why the dress was important. They discovered a small thread hidden in the seams which was a micro-fiche with the man's agenda on it. They had to go undercover again to lure the man out, the model who had witnessed the crime bait of a kind as she wore it at a local hot spot with Neal as her escort. Peter was nearby waiting but the man never showed. They knew who he was but he was clever if nothing else.

**()()()**

Neal wondered how Kate was doing, finally seeing Mozz who stopped by June's to check on him and apologize to some degree for his behavior. The little guy tried to help him with the case and how to help the model who was afraid of the man involved. Gavotte was a control freak much like Adler and not afraid to kill if he had to. In fact Neal and Peter had gone to visit the man's girlfriend earlier that day to discover more about him but found his buyer there instead. Neal was on break now but had to head back to the office soon. He was feeling sympathetic for the model involved. She was innocent and had only come to the US and New York to make it as a model. She was reluctant at best getting involved with the case but knew it was the right thing to do. He was going to make sure she was ok before they took her into protective custody. Neal said good-bye to Mozz and headed for the office. Their witness was there, her manner nervous but Neal made her feel better as he calmed her and told her the FBI would protect her. He watched her taken by the four agents who'd take her to the safe house as Peter came to talk to him and they went to the conference room for a meeting.

They were still discussing the case when Jones came in and told them someone had attacked the convoy that was taking the model to her safe house. She'd been kidnapped by person's unknown and the agents with her wounded or dead which matched Gavotte's MO. Peter cursed and Neal felt guilt knowing he had promised the young woman she'd be safe. They had no idea what had happened to her till the phone he'd used in the operation the other night suddenly rang. Neal looked at the phone wanting to rip open the evidence bag it was inside but waited till Peter gave the ok and answered. It was Gavotte. He had the model and he was angry Neal had involved his girlfriend. He asked to speak to Peter, the agent taking the phone and the instructions down. Hughes wasn't going to be happy by any indication on Peter's face.

**()()()**

It was an exciting next day with the team being sent out minus Neal. He was told to go home because he wasn't needed for this assignment. He nodded a bit disappointingly despite the look of apology from Peter who now had his old watch back. The agent hadn't told him to stay out of this but Hughes had. Neal left the building but he had been there for the breakdown of what was going to happen so he had all the details. He refused to stay behind when he felt it was his own fault for getting the model involved. Besides, he had promised her she'd be safe and he intended on keeping that promise. He took a cab to the park which wasn't technically far from June's home and since they were busy with the case, nobody was monitoring his anklet while it was in work mode which meant he could go where he wanted. Neal wandered up to the obvious van in the middle of the park and knocked on the door. Jones answered, Hughes inside with Diana who all looked surprised he was there.

"Dammit Caffrey! Why are you here? I told you to go home!"

He smiled that confident smile of his which annoyed Hughes more as he said he wanted to offer his help. The senior agent told him to be quiet and stay still as they kept tabs on Peter who was making the drop. He could hear Peter running as he was given instructions from Gavotte to go to the fountain in the park alone. Neal listened tensely as they discovered the man had the model but she was rigged with explosives. Peter handed over the dress (sans the micro fiche) and asked them how to disarm it if the man could call it up. Neal realized Gavotte was not as smart as he thought. He told everyone to dial the phone for the crook as he dialed up the man and acted like a wrong number. Hughes and the rest were doing the same as he made his way out of the van and headed for Peter's location. A bomb was serious business and he had to keep the mobile phone Gavotte had jammed up with calls or his plan wouldn't work. He went under a bridge and came out the other side where Peter stood looking nervous with the model. He yelled out for him to remove the belt quickly, the agent understanding what they were doing as he took the item off the model and tossed it aside, ducking to the ground with the girl beneath him. Neal smiled slightly as he saw the heroics of his friend.

"Playing hero, Peter?"

The agent looked up when there wasn't an explosion and nodded as he took a hand to get up and helped the model to her feet. The other agents ran in as backup along with SWAT for the bomb as they got word Gavotte had been taken.

**()()()**

The case was over and Neal worried about Kate. She hadn't called him in over 5 days. He was in his room at June's pacing when Mozz stopped by.

"I'm sure she's fine. It's only been a week since you saw her. You said so yourself, Neal: Kate said she was mourning her father. She just needs time. Do you have a number?"

Neal shook his head. It had been a sudden thing but she had his number if she wanted to call. He felt a bit insecure thinking she may have left because of his anklet...

He turned at the sound of a knock at the door. Neal stood and walked over and listened.

"Who is it?"

He waited a moment before a familiar voice spoke.

"_Nick... it's Kate._"

He perked up, his eyes moving to Mozz a moment before he opened the door with a hopeful feeling.

"Kate... come in."

He wanted to act cool, collected and not like he had been mooning over her for a whole week but it was hard considering how he felt about her. Neal was about to say something when she practically leaped into his arms unaware Mozzie was there. He was surprised if nothing else but happy as he hugged her back, her cheek pressed against his shoulder and then her lips pushed against his as she pulled him closer.

"Maybe I should leave..."

Mozzie scooted past with a quick nod to both of them as he left. Neal watched him leave as did Kate just before she closed the door and leaned back on it. She almost looked excited to see him as he leaned down to kiss her and she pulled him close.

"I missed you, Nick. I didn't want to stay away but something came up."

She was clinging to him but she seemed happy as she pulled him over to the sofa and they sat.

"You will never believe who I bumped into over the weekend!"

Neal was just happy to have her near him again, his arms wrapped around her as she looked up into his eyes and smiled. He kissed her before answering in a vague manner.

"Who was that?"

He was distracted by her beauty as she nestled against him, her closeness all he could think about. She was really here. Was the door locked? Neal wanted to be sure they'd be alone but suddenly he was kissing her again and she gave in, forgetting about the answer as they lay on the sofa.

"Who was what?"

He smiled as she forgot what she was going to say because of him. She started to unbutton his shirt as he kissed her neck.

**()()()**

Peter was smiling as he got the phone call from Hughes. His boss wasn't happy with Caffrey's methods yet again but they had gotten their man and their hostage safely because he had thought outside of the box. Much as he wanted to he couldn't say anything bad about Neal and Peter wanted to celebrate by visiting the con and telling him about how well Hughes thought he was doing. He parked outside June's palacious home, crossed the street and knocked on the door. June was out but the housekeeper let him in telling him Neal was upstairs.

The agent was smiling, uncertain if Neal would want to go out. The young man had been moody lately and all he knew was he was mooning over some young woman. He knocked on the door but nobody answered. He was about to knock again when he heard hurried footsteps and then whispered voices as someone came to the door and he heard the knob turn.

"Peter? Uhm hi..."

Neal looked a bit like he had just rolled out of bed, his normally neat hair standing up a bit in spots and a sheet wrapped around him although he had the door only open a little. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I hope I didn't wake you. Hughes said you did good and I figured we could go and... celebrate. Hi."

The con nodded but Peter was curious what was going on as he moved forward a bit and Neal backed up allowing the agent a slight view of the room. Kate was wrapped up in the comforter, her face peeking out as Peter caught a hint of her and she smiled shyly back. He felt his face flush as he headed back into the hallway.

"Looks like you're busy but I'll talk to you tomorrow. (_Is this your girlfriend?_)"

Peter was really curious but Neal just smiled slightly despite his obvious annoyance at being interrupted.

"Thank you Peter... I'll talk to you then."

The door closed and Peter stood in the hallway hearing the door locked as footsteps padded hurriedly away and whispered voices and giggles took over. The young man looked happy if nothing else and she seemed normal enough. He wondered if June knew. He was tempted to stick around but as much as he was supposed to be Neal's guardian of sorts, he felt badly interrupting him.

"Peter?"

He turned to see June there, a shopping bag in her hand.

"June. I came to see Neal but he's occupied."

He was trying to be delicate but she moved forward and listened a moment smiling with a girlish grin.

"I see... I guess you came to see him?"

The agent nodded as she pointed downstairs.

"I was about to have some lunch if you'd like to join me."

Peter shook his head apologetically.

"Actually headed home to see the wife. I'm off early and I wanted to surprise her. Rain check?"

She nodded as she placed the bag by Neal's door then walked back down with him.

"Not a problem. Tell her the book club is next Saturday. She'll know what I mean."

He nodded as he bid her good-bye and left, his mind still curious of the young woman in Neal's room. He should have asked but obviously they were _busy_ so he'd have time tomorrow. Neal wasn't going anywhere. Peter thought she looked familiar to him but he couldn't place from where as he slid into his car and pulled out into traffic. He was glad to see Neal smiling again yet he had to be sure this woman wasn't going to steer him the wrong way like Alex or Mozzie. He was supposed to be helping Neal stay on the straight and narrow.

**()()()**

_Kate's POV_:

She couldn't think straight, everything that could go wrong having done so in the past year. The job she thought she was getting in Chicago was a bust mostly because she didn't have the skill set for it. Craig had promised he'd find her something but after 3 months staying home she was tired of doing nothing but cleaning up after him and his friends. He was not the man she had thought he was when she met him and he seemed to think she was going to stay home and be nothing more than a house wife. She still loved him but there was nothing to tell her she had a place here. She missed New York and she had just heard her father passed. A friend of the family contacted her and she told them she would take care of things. Craig said he was too busy with his job to go but he would have his cell ready if she needed to talk. That was the last straw.

Kate packed up her few possessions and told him she probably wouldn't be back. He had already delayed the wedding with his work being his main thought so she figured if he liked his job that much she'd just let him be. Kate had better things to worry about like going back to New York. She didn't know many people there anymore after she left. With her father gone she was alone now without a job or place to live. She thought maybe she could find a job with her old company but had heard Adler's company had gone under due to some 'theft' but that's all she knew. He'd been a kind man and given her a chance to be his administrative assistant for a high salary despite her lack of skills. She doubted she'd find another job like that and she really didn't want to resort to manual labor or waitressing. She'd tried the latter once and hated it the whole month the job lasted. It had been long enough to let her know she wanted more although what more was, she couldn't say.

Several months passed and she managed to stay at her father's home just upstate of the city. She was running out of cash but she had to go to the city to look for work. Kate had found some interviews for secretaries hoping for an opportunity but none of the jobs appealed to her or were beyond her current talents. She ended up at Central Park feeling lonely and sullen. Kate wasn't a princess, she'd done the starving artist thing briefly enough to know she didn't want to do that. Her father tried to help he as much as he could, she being the only child. Her mother had died some years ago and it had only been them. She was thinking about how much she missed him when a familiar head passed by.

"Nick?"

It looked like a young man who'd flirted with her back at Adler's offices. They had never been close but he had been interested in her and both of them shared an interest in art. If it hadn't been for Craig she might have dated him. The young man turned and she saw it was him. Nicholaus Halden.

"It is you... You look well. I guess Vincent took care of you despite the fall. He was always like a father to both of us."

She noticed he hesitated but maybe it was him trying to remember her. They hadn't been close but slowly he warmed to her and nodded.

"I guess you could say that. I thought you had gone to Chicago and gotten married to _Craig_ was it?"

He gave her his full attention which made her feel special. It made her forget about Craig for a little while. She'd forgotten how pretty his blue eyes were as she shook her head, smiling at him as she wrap his arm in hers and they started to walk. She started to think about losing Craig, leaving Chicago and coming home to see her father's grave. There had been things to take care of or she wouldn't have come to town.

"Work was more important to him than me. I've been with my father for a while but he... uhm, did you want to get coffee or something? I haven't eaten yet."

She redirected clumsily and he sensed it. Kate chewed on her lip trying to act normal and not burden him. Why would he want to know her problems? He probably didn't care she was there and she was holding his arm against his will. She sighed inwardly surprised when he grabbed her arms gently and looked into her eyes, a look of honest concern there.

"What happened to your father, Kate?"

She was suddenly crying, her face pressed to his chest. She needed a friendly shoulder to cry on and he let her, leading her to a nearby park bench where they sat and he held her, handing her a handkerchief. She wiped at her eyes and face flushing in embarrassment at her lack of control. She was a grown woman and she was taking advantage of his kindness like this.

"I'm sorry. It's been a year but it's still so fresh. He passed away... I'm an orphan, Nick! Craig didn't even leave work to be with me, mostly why I left. I couldn't marry him. I gave him back his ring and I came here. I've been looking for work but finding anything like the job I had with Adler has been hard. He paid very well considering my lack of experience."

She sighed, handing him back the handkerchief but he let her keep it. He gazed at her with his own shuttered expression but there was a hint of something there she couldn't quite figure out: love. He looked at her like he loved her. It was too soon wasn't it? She'd barely been away from Craig 6 months and Nick was only now seeing her again for the first time. She didn't want to hope for anything as they sat there.

"I guess your father was buried here?"

Kate nodded, tears threatening to fall again before he lifted her to her feet and led her across the park. They walked across the street avoiding cars as he smiled enigmatically.

"I know the perfect place to eat. The proprietor is a friend of mine."

There was a sparkle there she'd seen before, something that had drawn her to him. He was sexy and handsome but it was too soon. She didn't want to appear desperate but she felt a spark there as he led her up the street and to a beautiful building.

"This is your friend's place? It's beautiful! How did you ever find such a lovely home?"

He shrugged as he opened the door up and led her inside. Kate felt an instant liking towards him not just because of the house but his kindness and openness towards her. She needed a distraction and he was too handsome to ignore and sweet, all his attention on her. She could grow to like this she thought.

**()()()**

Neal was a bit turned off by Peter's visit but knew the man had come to help him from his mood. How would he know Kate was here although someone had told him he had a female visitor when he was on vacation. He suspected Jones since he'd seen the agent off and on during his week off from work, Peter having sent him and others to keep and eye on him. The threat from Adler was still there and Peter had seemed a bit spooked about something when he came back. He dismissed the thoughts as he rolled over and found himself staring into her sleeping face. They had made love for a while now and luckily June had stayed away as had Mozzie after his hasty exit earlier.

She was more beautiful than he remembered as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Kate murmured softly, eyes fluttering open so that he could see soft blue eyes peering up under long dark lashes.

"Hey sleeping beauty..."

Kate smiled back up at him her arms wrapping around him. Her smile was sweet and honest and it reminded him of all the lies he still had to make up for. She sensed his uncertainty as she sat up, blanket wrapped around her and hugged him.

"What's wrong, Nick?"

Should he tell her the truth? Her lips brushed his cheek and neck and he was forgetting everything again. He felt safe with her and normal. He hadn't known her that long but Kate was the one. He knew that in his heart as he kissed her and held her close.

"Nothing... just thinking. That house your father owns sounds beautiful. It's a shame you have to sell it."

She nodded as they lay on the bed, his arms and body curled around hers, his chin resting on her bare shoulder.

"I won't be able to live otherwise. I need the money."

Neal wished he could help her. If he were free without the anklet or his looming sentence Neal could think of a million ways he and Mozzie could make money that she'd be able to use. He sighed knowing he had to stop thinking that way so long as he was stuck working with Peter and the FBI. He felt her hand squeeze his as she turned and faced him.

"I should go. I'm suppose to meet with the Realtor tomorrow morning."

He nodded, holding her a moment longer before she stood with the sheet wrapped around her and made her way to the bathroom. He lay there naked as she grinned at him and backed towards the door.

"Just stay that way a little longer, Nick."

He stuck out his tongue at her as she ducked into the back hallway and disappeared. He watched the door a moment before he reached for a pair of boxers and pulled them on along with his robe. He was feeling a bit peckish as he went to the fridge and opened it for a bottle of wine he had been chilling and a small fruit with cheese plate June had brought him earlier. He set it out on the table, lighting two candles when he heard a knock on the door.

"Nick? It's June."

He felt a bit embarrassed, wrapping himself in his robe as he moved to the door and opened it up a crack. June smiled up at him as he smiled back. He wasn't sure what to say but she just nodded.

"I was going out for the evening. Maggie made some chicken parmigiana if you and your guest get hungry."

He thanked her as she left and he closed and locked the door again. Kate came out again right about then, wrapped up in his spare robe and sparkling with a hint of moisture on her face and hair. She saw the candles, fruit and cheese and smiled.

"Mmm... Nick. I wish I could stay to have more but I really need to go."

She grabbed up a piece of cantaloupe as she moved to pull on her clothes and get dressed. He hugged her from behind, offering her a glass of wine. He wasn't going to make it easy on her but she seemed resolute despite everything.

"I have to go, Nick. Dinner tomorrow night?"

He nodded knowing she meant here unless they went to the Italian place down the street. It was just within his radius.

"Call me."

She smiled, handing him a card from her purse.

"Call me, Nick. I got a temporary cell till I get some money for a better one. Love you..."

She hugged him, reaching up to kiss his lips as she left. Neal walked her to the door but she stopped him from exiting the room.

"What will June or the housekeeper say? I'll show myself out."

She winked, blowing him a kiss before she left. He ran around to the terrace and peered down as she walked across the street to catch a cab. Kate gazed up and smiled, waving as she stepped into a yellow taxi and was gone.

**()()()**

Peter thought he could have had a better conversation with a cardboard cut out of Neal the way the young man was mooning. Even El noticed as they sat in the Burke home and ate lunch. Neal answered off and on but seemed distracted by the clock which annoyed Peter to no end although his wife seemed very understanding.

"If you have somewhere else to be Neal, please, be my guest."

El gave him a look as Neal turned and blushed slightly.

"Sorry Peter. I guess I'm a little distracted. This salad is fantastic El. Can you give me the recipe sometime?"

Elizabeth nodded, patting him on the arm before she took another bite of her own salad and gave a look at her husband then Neal.

"I hope you don't mind me asking... Is she pretty?"

Neal blinked at her uncertain what to say it seemed, a wonder in Peter's book as he heard the young man finally answer something.

"Yes... beautiful actually."

He looked uncomfortable speaking about his new girlfriend but Peter knew it was because of him. The agent excused himself, going to the kitchen to grab some more coffee when he heard the two speaking more candidly behind the door.

"She sounds beautiful and Peter said he saw her briefly. Long dark hair I heard and blue eyes. I'm sure her name is even more lovely, Neal. You're very lucky."

He heard a hesitation then finally Neal spit it out.

"Kate's the one... I'm almost certain of it. I knew it back when I worked with her at Adler's offices and I know it now. How... how did you know Peter was the one?"

Peter felt a bit the voyeur at that moment, moving over to the coffee machine and pouring himself a cup. He distracted himself with the gurgling of the device before he heard silence in the other room and the door opened. It was El.

"Did you get an earful, Agent Burke?"

He shook his head, sipping at his coffee.

"Sounded personal. You're better at dealing with feelings more than I am."

He wrapped an arm around her as she moved closer, putting a plate in the sink as she kissed his cheek.

"He's like a little boy with a crush but I think he really likes this Kate person. If you're nice to him maybe Neal would let you meet her in a less awkward manner and bring her to dinner. My curiosity's piqued."

She tweaked his nose as he nodded.

"Ok, maybe I'll ask him on the way back. So no last name? Just Kate?"

She peered at him then smiled.

"You _were_ listening in. Agent Burke's supposed to be off duty for the weekend. I want my Peter."

He grumbled sarcastically then smiled.

"Fine... let me go out and ask him."

**()()()**

Neal was surprised when Peter asked him over to dinner and to bring a guest. The invitation was for Sunday evening but he figured long as he was being honest with himself and Kate, he should let her meet Peter. It was only fair since they were all going to be stuck with one another for the next 4 years. He waved to the agent as he walked up to June's and used his pass key. She was out for the afternoon and the made was off so he had the place to himself till Kate showed up for dinner. He smiled at the thought as he felt his cell buzz in his jacket pocket. Neal was walking up the stairs as he pulled out the phone and pushed it to his ear.

"Nick..."

There was silence a moment making him think the call was dropped when he heard a quiet sound of breath.

"Neal?"

He froze, Kate's voice speaking to him but using his real name. How... His silence must have confirmed whatever it was she was trying to figure out as she breathed heavily then spoke again.

"So you were lying to me! Your name isn't Nicholaus Halden but Neal Caffrey?"

She sounded hurt, confused and upset if anything as he tried to remedy the situation.

"Kate, I can explain..."

He heard her give a puff over the other side interrupting him.

"I trusted you? I understood your situation and you lied. You stole the money from Vincent and caused him to go out of business! How could you have hurt so many people... What if I hadn't left?"

She was screaming at him now, yelling almost but he just let her uncertain what to say. Would she believe him and who could have told her everything? Mozzie would never stoop so low, Alex was gone as far as he knew and Peter... he hadn't had contact with her beyond that one glance Friday.

"Kate... please let me explain!"

She was crying, he could hear it in her voice on the other side as he tried to speak to her but she didn't answer back. He could hear soft sounds of her crying in the background before he heard her voice again.

"I'm sorry Neal. I can't see you anymore. I can't deal with this! I hope you're happy in your 2 mile radius because you more than deserve it!"

He was shocked if anything to hear her say it but heard the click even before he thought of what he might say. She was gone as he tried to dial her back and found the number was already out of service. He entered his room and threw the phone against the wall, the case breaking open and battery falling out. He was screaming and yelling at the air angry if anything and wondering who would have told her everything. Suddenly it hit him...

_As long as I live, you won't have a moments happiness Neal. I'll make sure of that._

Adler.

Vincent was behind this somehow! They had met and he had told her lies... well white lies. Neal _had_ stolen the money, that was the truth but he took it partially to prevent more blood shed by the man they had considered a mentor and father figure. If he hadn't listened to Mozzie more people would be dead and this scenario might have gone a different path.

Neal wanted to go to her but he had no idea where her father's house was. Kate had said it was upstate but how far? He gazed down at his anklet and suddenly felt like he had the whole earth attached to his leg holding him back. He loved her and didn't want to lose her but he was trapped. Neal started to pace trying to figure out what to do, his eyes glancing down at his anklet. Finally he picked up what was left of his phone, put it back together, making a call.

"Mozz?"

He rolled his eyes at his friend's reply but nodded.

"Yes I'm decent. Can you come over?"

He nodded at his friend speaking, a smirk on his lips before he answered again. He felt nervous but he might have to do this. Peter might never forgive him but it was necessary.

"Thanks and hurry before I change my mind."

oOoOoOo

Author's Note: DUM DUM DUM! Yup, Adler's back and he's made Kate turn against Neal. Uh oh! So tell me what you think of how I portrayed her? There was little to work with from the show so I took some liberties with her persona. Thanks for reading! :)


	28. Chapter 28

**(Chapter 28)**

Mozzie showed up within no time, looking at his anklet and shaking his head.

"I don't know about this, Neal. You said it yourself that this one is different. I don't think we can just cut it off. I might find a hack for the key but I can't guarantee it. Besides, Adler's involved."

Neal sighed, pointing at the con's bag.

"Did you bring your laptop? I want to look up that house Kate's father owned. She must be there but I don't understand who could have talked to her beyond Adler. Nobody who knows what's going on would tell her about me other than him. Maybe if I go visit and make her understand..."

Mozzie shook his head like an adult at a child who just said something foolish.

"The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned. (_William Somerset Maugham_)"

Neal glared at his friend despite knowing Mozzie was only trying to help. He didn't want to think reasonably. He wanted to talk to her and tell her how he felt. He should have told her the truth before all of this.

"Neal..."

He looked up to see Mozzie already had a page up and was turning the laptop screen towards him.

"Her father's name must be Robert Moreau. I couldn't find any other Moreau's living in upstate New York or upstate in general that matched what you told me. The address is there."

Neal noticed Mozzie's disapproval of the situation but what else could he do? She was his match and he wanted to let her know that. Kate had to know he loved her.

"Thanks Mozz. I need to hurry if I'm going to catch up with her."

**()()()**

Peter had an odd feeling. When he dropped Neal off it continued but he pushed it aside. The young man was in love, simple as that. Nothing was wrong and he was just mooning over the young lady. He laughed off the feeling of worry knowing they would finally meet this mystery woman tomorrow night at dinner. Neal had agreed to bring her. Far as they knew she called him Nick Halden and knew about the anklet so that was a start. Peter pulled up to his home sitting in the car a moment as he listened to the end of the game on the radio. He smiled as he heard his team got the winning point, turning off the radio as he exited the vehicle. He had barely closed the door when a car came barreling down on him. Peter managed to jump up onto the hood out of the way as the car sped off. He didn't get a look at the driver, the windows tinted as he mentally took down the plates and car type.

"Peter! Are you ok?"

El was running down the stairs towards him as he slid off the hood of the Taurus and hugged her tight.

"Yeah... probably just some crazy person but I took down their plates."

They both looked a bit spooked as he walked with her up the stairs and into their home. He pulled out his cell and called Jones to look up the plate of the driver and report what happened. He started to think of Adler. He had warned him but it had been quiet for the past week or so, not that that meant much knowing the man's history. He hung up with Jones and noticed he had a missed call. He noted the number and called back.

"Burke..."

A clipped professional voice spoke back to him.

"_We just wanted to confirm the removal of tracker 9305 Alpha._"

Peter blinked, looking at El's curious expression as he shook his head.

"_When was it removed?_"

He listened to the operator tell him what happened before he hung up the cell and started to call Jones and Diana. He didn't understand it but Neal had run. El put a hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

He held up a hand a moment, telling Jones what he wanted before he hung up and called Diana and told her to meet him too. Once he was done he cursed under his breath and sighed, finally meeting eyes with his wife's.

"Neal... he hacked his anklet and ran."

She blinked back at him with a shake of her head.

"Why? I don't under..."

She was interrupted by her own cell phone ringing as she moved to picked it up and answer."

"Burke Premiere Events... Mozzie? Uhm... sure, he's right here."

El looked at her husband as Peter took the cell and pushed it to his ear.

"Mozzie, why are you calling me on my wife's phone?"

He heard silence a moment then a cough.

"_Neal... he's run off. Normally... uhm I'd be alright with that but he's going after Kate. She broke if off. He suspects Adler._"

Peter felt a chill run down his spine. Adler was manipulating Neal again? Dammit!

"Where is he going? Tell me!"

**()()()**

Neal was already half way to the Moreau house when he felt a buzz in his pocket from his phone. He picked it up without looking at the number.

"Mozz, I told you not to call me till I got there."

There was a moment of silence and then a voice he didn't expect.

"_What were you thinking Neal? They're going to send you back and why? Is she really worth all of this?_"

He froze uncertain what to do other than he hung up the phone and turned it off.

_Dammit! _

Peter knew what was going on? He told the driver to drop him off at the next stop as it came up. He didn't think being on a bus would make him trackable but he no longer had the anklet on. Neal stepped off at the bus stop and started walking once it left. He wasn't too far from his destination and hoofing it might not be too bad. He only had the one overnight bag and a few clothes and items stuffed into it. If Peter hadn't found him so quickly he could have gone, talked to Kate and been back before anyone missed him. He wasn't running! He kept telling himself that as reassurance if not justification. Why couldn't Peter understand?

Neal tried to think about what would happen now. He was in trouble and Peter wasn't going to be nice to him. He had technically run but it was for a good reason. Kate was leaving him because of Adler's lies. He didn't want her hurt by the man as he crossed the road and went into the woods. The house should be here down the way from what he recalled of the map Mozz had showed him online. He was only a couple of miles away and this would cut that down in half. Neal was running now, the brush and trees a blur until he tripped and found himself rolling head over heels down the small incline, his body hitting a tree and stopping with a painful thud. His bag made a heavy sound as it fell, making him blink despite the pain from hitting the tree. His bag had felt a bit heavier now that he thought about it but that sound made no sense to him. He crawled over to the item and started to pull out his stuff that hadn't already fallen out and noticed the bottom was loose. He yanked it out and found something wrapped in a dark velvet bag. Neal suddenly remembered that night that Alex had rescued him. She had said something to him about the music box.

"_Alex... what did you do?_"

He pulled the item out and opened up the bag to see the music box there. It was intact despite the fall but now he realized why Adler had drawn him here. Kate had no idea what was going on but Vincent had found her and used her to bring Neal to him. He pushed the box back into the bag, hid it in the false bottom again and pushed his clothes back on top. He turned reluctantly and headed back towards the road, his hand pulling out his cell and calling a number.

"_Burke..._"

Neal swallowed hard.

"Peter... listen before you say anything. I didn't run. I just... I needed to see Kate but I understand now. Can you come pick me up? I need to show you something."

There was silence on the line that made him more nervous until he heard movement and the sound of a car starting.

"_Where are you?_"

He felt the tension leave if only a little before he gave directions, walking back out of the woods to the road and the bus stop. He hung up the cell as he finished and sat down on the bench to rest. His body ached from the fall but his mind was still reeling from the idea of Adler using Kate to draw him in. She had no idea what was going on or she would never have done this. He felt a pain in his chest as anger rose in him but he had to do something to help her and get Adler once and for all. Neal hoped Peter would understand as he curled up on the bench and waited.

**()()()**

Peter met with Jones at his house, followed by Diana soon after. El offered them both coffee as they sat down with the info they had collected about Neal's mystery girl.

"Kate Moreau. She worked with him when Caffrey was with Adler's company. She was Adler's personal assistant. There's a picture of her here. Her father passed away just over a year ago. They have a home upstate like the little guy said. Is that where you think Neal ran to?"

Peter ran a hand through his hand and nodded stiffly as he looked over the paperwork and listened to what Jones said.

"That's what Mozzie told me. He was reluctant about it but he's more worried about what Adler might do to Neal so he called me. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. He cares for Neal despite both of their pasts. Any indication she might be working with Adler now to trap him? Kind of odd she just showed up suddenly."

Diana shrugged but offered up some more papers.

"Fowler. He's been spotted through an ATM camera. Old alias came up on the radar. You said Neal saw him before your vacation, boss?"

Peter nodded, looking at the surveillance pictures and info.

"He's low on funds. Emptied his accounts. You'd almost think he was on the run from someone. Keep tabs on him, Diana. Tell me what he does."

His cell phone rang suddenly and he glanced down in surprise at the number showing up. He showed it to Jones and Diana before he picked up, a not so happy look on his face, the agent tight-lipped regardless.

"Burke_..._"

He was about to say more when he was interrupted.

"_Peter... listen before you say anything. I didn't run. I just... I needed to see Kate but I understand now. Can you come pick me up? I need to show you something._"

Peter didn't know what to say at first. Neal ran and now he was asking him to pick him up like some errant child who ran away from home? Something was definitely wrong here but he would wait till he was face to face with the young man to chide him. He saw the expectant look from his two agents and a worried glance from Elizabeth. Her look won him over as he sighed and motioned for the agents to follow as he headed out and got into his car.

"Where are you?"

He was already starting up the car when he asked, a relieved sigh coming over the other end as Neal gave him the location of the bus stop. The young man sounded somewhat breathless but with another tone to his voice: defeat. Despite his anger he was worrying about Neal like a father would about a child. He couldn't understand why he felt this way but he did. The young man brought out a protective instinct in him and he still technically owed him even if he didn't want to think about it. Hopefully all would be explained and he wouldn't have to talk to Hughes about this. At least only the four of them knew what was up (_not counting Mozzie._) If the explanation was ok, he'd be lenient but if Neal's excuse didn't pan out, he would have to be tough much as he hated to think about it.

It was just over an hour later they all showed up at the bus stop. Neal was there as he promised curled up on the bench with his head resting on an overnight bag. It reminded him of the last time when Neal had run thinking he was going back to prison. He knew the young man had money but why had he called this time? Other than the Marshall's telling him it wouldn't have been known he ran. The anklet had technically been taken off in a legit manner although something must have triggered an alert to the marshals. He pulled up and parked, exiting the Taurus and walking towards the now sitting figure. Neal had his hands up and in view as if he were being arrested, Jones and Diana looked at Peter but he told them to stay back as he walked over and motioned for Neal to put his hands down.

"This had better be good, Neal. If you can't convince me..."

His voice trailed off as the con pulled out something fairly large from his bag and handed it to the agent. Was this what he thought it was and why did Neal have it?

"Neal..."

The young man looked upset if not apologetic.

"Alex... when she dropped me off at your house that time. She said something I only just recalled. I never would have remembered but for the fact as I was walking I tripped, rolled down the hill and the bag made a loud sound. When I looked inside, this was hidden under the bottom of it. She must have known about... well she put it there for safekeeping. I didn't know she had stolen it back. I swear, Peter. I had no idea till today."

Peter just stared at the item in his hands noting the interested looks from both agents as he motioned them over and handed it to them.

"Put this in safe keeping but don't tell me where."

The two nodded as he sent them off, Neal watching as the music box left. He could see something there hidden behind those eyes once the young man looked at him directly.

"You know what Adler's after don't you? It's why he's after you now. You saw what's inside?"

Neal turned away a moment, standing and walking a few feet away before he nodded his head without looking back. Peter rose, moving closer to the con as he debated what to do. Neal was in hot water not just with him and the Bureau but with Adler. Neal pulled something out of his pocket that glittered and handed it to the agent. It looked like one of the decorations from the box.

"The key. I didn't know what it was and maybe Alex didn't either but when I stuck it back on the music box... something happened."

Peter suddenly felt very naked out there and knowing Adler had tried to lead the young man out here alone... They needed to get somewhere safe.

"Come on. We can go back to my place and talk about this. There could be eyes and ears here."

Neal perked up and nodded as he pushed the stuff back into his bag and they went to the car and drove off. It was then that Peter noticed the small gash along the young man's hairline, a few hints of red clots in his hair and leaves.

"Neal... what happened here?"

He pulled out some wipes from the glove compartment and handed them to the young man along with a motion to the small first-aid kit inside. Neal looked in the mirror and blinked.

"I fell. I think I told you, mostly why I found out why my bag was so heavy. It busted open the uhm bottom and I found the music box there."

He watched the young man through the corner of his eye dab at the gash and clean up what he could while putting a small bandage on the wound. Neal leaned back tired against the seat and stared blankly out the window. They were quiet for a while till Peter coughed and the young man's eyes turned back to his.

"I thought we had discussed not doing this kind of thing again after the Dutchman incident. I'm going to have to explain to Hughes what happened if he asks. So far he hasn't called me so I can only guess the marshals didn't call him."

Neal looked at him as if he hadn't thought that far ahead, his expression more honest than he'd ever seen.

"I'm sorry. I just... I had to know why she left. If Adler met with her then he told her the truth but not all of it."

Peter smirked slightly.

"She thinks your name is Nick Halden doesn't she?"

Neal blushed ever so slightly before he nodded in response.

"Understandable. What man hasn't lied to a woman he loved if only white lies."

Neal's face turned back to the window as he stared out a bit then answered.

"I meant to tell her... it would have been at dinner with you and El but..."

Peter understood as the con's manner grew uncharacteristically flustered. The man was in love.

"Don't say anything else. We'll fix this, I promise. She'll know the truth and you will tell it to her. If she loves you, she'll understand."

Neal didn't turn but he could see the hint of the young man's face in the glass. He was nervous about things, worried about the future as was Peter. The agent wanted what was best for him but he had to help Neal fight his impulsive nature. It took about an hour to get back to his home, El peeking out the window to his surprise. Diana opened up the door and came out, smiling at the sleeping form of Neal Caffrey in the front seat. She whispered to him.

"_I guess he was tuckered out. If you don't need me anymore?_"

He hadn't asked her to watch his wife but Diana knew as well as Jones about Adler and what he was capable of. He thanked her quietly, patting her on the shoulder as she walked across the street to her car and left. Peter closed his door quietly, moving around to the passenger side and gently rapping on the window. Neal woke up slowly, glancing up confused at first then nodding as he opened up the door and exited with his bag.

"Guess I'm staying here tonight?"

Peter nodded as he took the bag from him and they walked inside. El was waiting with a curious look, Peter going upstairs a moment with the bag while she gave the con a motherly or sisterly type hug. He felt a bit embarrassed but Peter could tell the young man was glad for the comforting as he walked into the guest room and dropped the bag on the floor before he went back down the stairs and motioned for the young man to follow him to the bathroom.

"We need to take care of that gash on your head properly. Anything else hurting?"

Neal blinked but shook his head till the agent touched his shoulder and he winced.

"Take off your shirt. Gotta make sure you didn't break anything unless you want me to take you to the hospital and cuff you to the bed."

The con shook his head as he carefully removed his coat, button up shirt and then tee. There was blood on the tee and hint of something stuck in his shoulder they hadn't seen. Peter clucked his tongue.

"You must have really rolled down that hill. What the heck did you hit?"

Neal shrugged with another wince as Peter eased the remnants of splintered wood from the wound and pulled out some ugly red looking stuff he knew the young man wouldn't like but was necessary.

"Iodine. It's going to hurt."

He had Neal sit on the edge of the tub as he finished pulling the last of the splinters out and cleaned it as best he could before he started on the head gash, removing the bandage they'd already put on it. He pointed at the shower as he finished, not using any of the iodine.

"Clean up and when you're done we can add the iodine and some clean bandages."

Neal nodded tiredly as Peter left him, closing the door as he headed next door to his bedroom. It was late so he slipped off his shoes and changed into some sweats and a tee before he went back downstairs. He could hear the water running in the bathroom as El looked upwards then at him curiously.

"He had a nasty fall but he'll be ok. He's just cleaning up so we can dress the wounds after. Nothing serious. I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't get him to stay in place, El. I want to help him but he's impulsive."

El pulled him over to the sofa, hugging him tightly as she gently kneaded his shoulders and neck. It felt good but he was still too stressed out to think straight.

"He's still young but you're right. He is impulsive. Did he find her?"

Peter shook his head, taking her hands from his shoulders and kissing them. She smiled as they cuddled on the couch a moment.

"Things are complicated. I can't say why but they are. Just... I may have to put a watch on you again, hon."

El nodded in understanding, both of them looking up as Neal came down the stairs with a partial limp. He was wearing a clean white tee and pajama pants with his robe over them. Peter watched him sit on a chair across from them and lean back tiredly.

"I guess you dressed them yourself?"

He saw a new bandage across the young man's temple and a hint of one under his shirt. Neal nodded, eyes shut as he continued to lean back in the seat sleepily. El stood up, walking over to Neal as Peter watched. She gently touched the young man's arm, blue eyes looking up at her.

"Did you want some food? I was going to have a snack."

He looked at Peter who smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea. Neal?"

The young man sat up and nodded quietly as they sat there, El disappearing in to the kitchen. Peter leaned forward once his wife was out of ear shot.

"So what is it about this key you told me? What did it open up?"

Neal moved next to him on the sofa, his voice low.

"A secret cache with another comb for the box. It didn't play music but some kind of weird discordant sound I can only think is a code. I figured Adler must know about it but he didn't know we had the key. I can show you if you want."

Peter nodded but made a motion for them to act normal as El came back with a small plate of snacks and some coffee. He would have to have Diana bring it back to him later when he could safely get Neal to show him the hidden cache. Adler obviously knew what it was or he wouldn't be so adamant to get the box.

**()()()**

Kate had left Nick's apartment at June's happier than she'd ever felt. He was so much sweeter than she had ever thought and maybe he was the one. It was still too soon to say despite their afternoon of staying in bed but he had treated her gently and he was definitely sexy. A part of her thought in time she could come to love him as much as he seemed to love her. There was an innocence there she'd never felt with Craig. Nick had feelings and dreams and they'd spoken of all the things they'd like to do, places they could travel once he was off his anklet. It was just too fantastic to think about. She started to think about the other person she had bumped into before she had gone to visit Nick.

(_Early Saturday Morning..._)

"_**Ms. Moreau? What a pleasure bumping into you out here in the country."**_

_The voice was familiar as she turned around in the small store and saw an even more familiar face._

"_**Mr. Adler?"**_

_She was happily surprised, reaching to shake his hand but he opened up his arms to hug her in a fatherly manner. She needed a father figure if anything and he had been as close to a second father as anyone. Kate hugged him like a long lost relative before they parted and he held up a finger._

"_**Call me Vincent, remember that. So... I thought you had run off with my accountant Craig to Chicago. How did that work out? No wedding ring?"**_

_He was observant and like a father he made her feel a bit like a child as her cheeks warmed and she felt a blush there._

"_**No, Mr... I mean Vincent. It just didn't work out. I had some family issues to deal with so I came back home. I tried calling but your old numbers didn't work."**_

_He nodded, clucking his tongue as he kept an arm around her in a protective manner._

"_**I heard. I'm so sorry for your loss. Are you here to stay then?"**_

_She nodded mentioning her Father's home she was trying to sell. He smiled at her and gave her a card._

"_**A friend of mine. He will take good care of you. Get you a very good price if not a few interested buyers. Tell him I recommended you."**_

_She smiled and nodded as they parted and she headed for Nick's. Oh! She'd forgotten to mention him but Adler had already taken off, his dark limo disappearing down the road. Well, maybe they would bump into each other again. Wouldn't Nick be surprised when she told him who she had bumped into._

Kate came back to the present, headed back for her father's when she stopped at the store she'd met Adler at before. She parked the car she was renting. She only had a few more days on it before she had to turn it back in. Adler's friend had come through and said he'd look at her father's home. If this worked out she'd have her own car and money to spend. Her credit cards were nearly maxed out. She hoped the sale would go through quickly. She was buying a bit of food to take to the house when someone touched her shoulder.

"Ms. Moreau... Kate. Funny how we keep bumping into one another."

She turned to see Vincent standing there, smiling at him as they gave each other a short hug.

"Are you staying out this way, Sir? I mean Vincent."

He nodded without saying much.

"With friends... why don't you join me for dinner. Have you eaten?"

She shook her head finishing her purchase as they left. Adler told her to leave her car and they would come back to pick it up. They rode in his limo like in the old days when she was his assistant, the feeling making her feel better although her main happiness was from spending the afternoon with Nick. Vincent seemed to notice something different.

"If I had to guess, Ms. Moreau, I'd say you have yourself a young man."

She saw the curious yet bemused glance he gave her that reminded her so much of her own father. She had never been able to hide anything from her father or Adler as she nodded.

"Actually Vincent, I... I bumped into one of our old colleagues. Do you remember Nick Halden?"

**()()()**

Adler was surprised when he bumped into Ms. Moreau not once but twice. He didn't think much of it but when he invited her to dinner on the second visit, their ride become one of immense interest.

"Nicholaus Halden? Yes, I think I do remember him. I... maybe I shouldn't say but..."

He paused not because he was truly hesitant but to pique her interest. It worked as she drew closer, her hand gripping his arm as he turned with a feigned look of shame.

"Vincent... what's wrong? Tell me?"

He finally took her hand in his, doing what he could to look the sad but worried father figure. She was his and he knew it.

"You've been duped, Kate. I don't want to be the one to tell you but Nick isn't who he says he is."

He turned, frowning and looking the hurt figure as he felt her arms hug him and he sensed he had her hook, line and sinker.

"I don't understand. What do you mean Nick isn't who he says he is? He told me about what happened."

He blinked, a fear coming over him that Neal may have told her the truth but then she said what happened. Kate told him a lie about _Nick_ who had counterfeited money to survive after the fall of Adler's company. He smiled inwardly before he shook his head and sighed, turning as he took both her arms in his hands and gave her his best performance.

"Nick lied to you, Kate. He was the one who stole the money from my company. He embezzled it after I trusted him with the accounts. I couldn't believe it after all we had been through. I thought of him like a son and then he stole from me."

He saw her face fall, paling as she absorbed all he said. It was true technically and maybe she would help him get what he wanted. Kate was so trusting of him and Vincent was going to take advantage of that. Neal was a passionate impulsive young man and if he truly liked her as Adler thought...

"I... why would he? So it was all a lie?"

Alder nodded sadly, hugging her and trying to act the caring father figure and friend.

"I didn't want to tell you but since you mentioned his name, I don't want you hurt by this con. Nicholaus Halden isn't even his real name. It's Neal Caffrey. He's a dangerous individual, Kate. Please... break it off with him as soon as you can. I'll protect you."

**()()()**

El left the next day early for a client meeting, an FBI agent in tow. Peter wasn't taking any chances. He had remained awake, finding Neal was still sleeping as he called up Diana and asked her to bring the box there. He wanted to solve this mystery quickly and see what it was Adler wanted. The agent showed up within the hour, Peter remaining quiet as he could trying not to bother Neal who was still resting upstairs in the guest room. His fall the night before had made him exhausted, Peter glad the con was staying in place for once.

"So boss... what is it that you think is up with this box? I found out what the song is but other than that there's not much information on the box itself other than it was stolen during the war by the Nazi's."

Peter nodded as he opened up the box and it started to play. It was louder than he thought as he closed it quickly and looked upstairs. He should ask Neal about the cherub but he wanted to figure this out for himself just enough to help the young man.

"You need to key..."

They both looked up at the stairs to see Neal coming down dressed in his pajama pants, tee and wrapped in a robe. He moved towards them and handed the cherub over as Peter took it and pushed it into place. All the other cherubs clicked and turned as something happened. Neal reached over and opened up the box as Diana and Peter watched a small secret cache open inside and a second comb appear.

"This is what you told me about? The other comb?"

Neal nodded, pulling it out as he gently removed the first one and pushed the second one into place. They closed the box, pulled the cherub out and opened it up again. The odd discordant sound began to play making both agents look curiously at the box and con.

"I think it's come kind of code but I'd have to see what Mozzie says. He's better at this kind of thing."

Peter nodded as he listened to the tune, pulling out his phone and holding it up to the box. He made a copy of the tune hoping forensics might be able to figure it out but he wasn't sure he should get the Bureau involved. Adler wanted this but he had fingers in OPR if Fowler was any proof of that. He had to be careful.

"How long do you think Mozzie would take to figure this out?"

Neal shrugged back.

"I can call him over now if you want."

Peter nodded as Neal went to call his friend and he turned to Diana.

"I need to ask you not to mention this even to Jones. Go Diana. I don't want you getting any more involved than necessary."

He patted her shoulder gently as she nodded.

"No problem boss but know I'll be there if you need help."

He smiled at her as she gave him a small hug and left. The agent was worrying if anything about what this could mean. The code was something big but he couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt by this. He looked up as Neal returned and sat across from him.

"He'll be here within the hour. What are you thinking about, Peter?"

The agent blinked, pointing at the box as Neal pushed the cherub back in, opened up the box again and replaced the combs to what they were.

"That this is getting beyond either one of us. I'm tempted to ask Hughes for help but with the Fowler incident, I don't want to risk any more problems arising with OPR."

Neal nodded back, closing up the box and taking the key back.

"I'm sorry, Peter."

The agent blinked surprised by the young man's candor. Neal sounded sincerely apologetic, no conning involved. He shook his head.

"Don't be. We're going to get Adler. Trust me."

**()()()**

Mozzie showed up not too long after both men had washed up and gotten dressed. It might be Sunday but it felt like anything but as the little con showed up with recording equipment no less and set it up to make a copy of the song. Neal pushed the key in hoping his friend would be impressed and he was. He felt very much the same as Peter: The fewer people involved the harder it was for Adler to manipulate them or hurt anyone else. Once they were done with the recording, the box was returned to it's prior state, wrapped up and Diana came and picked it up. She had a secret place to keep it and Neal kept the key to make things harder if somehow Adler did come into the scene again.

"I have a friend... he knows something about codes. Can I take Neal with me, Suit?"

Peter's instincts were kicking him in the butt but he nodded.

"I'm driving though."

They arrived at a small corner of Chelsea where a junk shop sat. Peter was told to wait while they went inside. He reluctantly agreed telling Neal to keep his phone on as they went inside. Neal bowed to the man who greeted them both, a Japanese man of indiscriminate years with salt and peppery hair, his smile wide and friendly.

"Mozzie-san..."

The rest was a combination of English and Japanese of which Neal only picked up a bit. Mozzie was only going to give part of the code to his friend Kitaro, Neal staying outside at their request as he glanced around the cramped but eclectic shop. Peter called him to ask what was taking so long and he explained he had no idea. They spoke for a bit before Neal promised to call back in 30 minutes.

An hour must have passed before he heard the quiet POP in the background where Mozz and Kitaro went. A cold feeling washed over him as he jumped over the counter and moved quietly into the back room through a dark red curtain.

At first Neal saw nothing before a bright red streak on the gray floor caught his attention and he saw Kitaro dead on the floor behind a large wooden desk. He reached down and found the man had no pulse as he closed his eyes and looked for Mozzie. He saw a gun hidden underneath the desk as he moved out, pocketing it. There was a sound like a quiet whimper somewhere further into the back of the shop.

"Shut up already!"

Larssen's voice reached his ears and something akin to blind rage filled the young con. He had the gun out as he flew into the back room and attacked the man from behind. Julian was surprised but it didn't take long for him to turn the attack back on Neal as he threw him to the floor and stunned him with a crack across the base of the skull. The con lay there semi-conscious his eyes moving towards his friend as he heard another quiet pop and watched a bound and gagged Mozzie slump over. Neal wanted to scream but the hit to his head caused him to feel sleepy, eyes rolling back as he passed out.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _I stuffed a lot into this chapter. Let me know what you think and no I'm not killing anyone important off so don't freak out. All will be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! :)_


	29. Chapter 29

**(Chapter 29)**

Peter saw the car first before he put two and two together. It was the same car that had nearly run him down the other day. It came barreling out of the alley by the shop as he left the Taurus and ran into the junk store gun out.

"_Neal?_"

He hissed is quietly, trying to call the young man on his cell and getting voice mail first then hearing a quiet buzz somewhere towards the back of the shop.

"_Neal?_"

Peter saw Kitaro, checking for a pulse and realizing the man was dead. He sighed as he pulled out his cell again and called up Diana and Jones.

"_Situation... we have one person dead and I'm looking for Neal and Mozz. Not sure what's going on but let NYPD know._"

He gave them the details and hung up as he moved further towards the back of the shop and found Neal unconscious on the floor. There didn't appear to be any one else around until he noticed the slumped form in the corner.

"Mozz?"

He checked Neal for a pulse and breath, relieved to find them as he saw the huge goose egg on the back of the young man's head. He pulled off his jacket and placed it under the con's head as he moved to untie and check Mozzie. The little guy was bleeding, his face pale and wan, eyes slightly open.

"Mozz? Can you hear me? Help is on the way."

He saw those eyes look up at him a moment then close, Peter worried not just for the con but for Neal. If Mozzie died... He heard a weak cough and realized the little guy was still with them but the wound was deep in his chest as he applied pressure and called 9-1-1 with the other hand. It was just a few minutes later Diana and Jones burst in with NYPD and paramedics.

"Neal's fine but unconscious. Mozzie..."

He couldn't find the words to say what he wanted as the two agents understood and helped him, one taking over where he was as Peter moved to gently nudge Neal. The con gave a weak groan but didn't wake up as he stayed near him and watched Mozz taken on a stretcher. Peter was surprised when Hughes showed up as another stretcher came for Neal. He would have gone in the ambulance but Reese pulled him aside.

"I'm sorry Peter but I have to put you on temporary suspension."

The agent was shocked as he looked between the ambulance leaving and his boss.

"Reese..."

The older agent held up a hand although he looked somewhat apologetic.

"He's going back to prison as soon as he's confirmed healthy to do so. This experiment is over, Peter. You're not thinking clearly and today's incident proves it. Did you think I wouldn't find out about his anklet?"

Peter was shocked at first, almost embarrassed but Neal was hurt and so was Mozzie. Anger took over for a moment.

"Reese... Take my badge if you have to but this isn't what you think! Adler is behind this! A car tried to run me over just the other day and the same car left the premises just a few moments before I entered. I have the plate numbers to prove it. Someone is trying to make sure Neal doesn't make it and I get put in the wringer. Sir..."

Hughes held up a hand looking tiredly at him. It wasn't that he didn't want to believe him but the higher ups were on his back. Reese looked only slightly apologetic at him as another agent walked up. Peter recognized him immediately as one from the Department of Justice.

"What is DoJ doing here, sir?"

The agent glanced at Peter with minor regard.

"Making sure you don't let a dangerous criminal out on the street. Where is Caffrey, Hughes? How was he able to get out of his anklet yesterday, Agent Burke?"

The man was arrogant at best which bothered Peter more but he wanted to leave them and go see how Neal and Mozzie were. Hughes held his arm.

"Burke... we need a statement from you about what happened. Why did Caffrey have a gun?"

Peter blinked forgetting he had seen it there in the con's hand but knowing Neal hadn't used it.

"I showed up when I heard the car speed off. When I realized it was the same vehicle that tried to run me over in front of my home the other day, I got suspicious and went inside. I found the shopkeeper dead, Caffrey unconscious and his friend hurt. I honestly did not take note of the gun, sir. He's non-violent by nature."

The DoJ agent shook his head, waving some men down and whispering orders to them Peter could just hear. The men jumped into a car and took off after the ambulance which Peter wanted to do.

"Reese..."

Hughes held up a hand to him again, talking off to the side with the man from DoJ, Agent Blackston but came back with a grimmer glance.

"Your badge Peter and gun. I'm sorry. I'm also going to have to ask you to not visit with Caffrey. He is no longer your responsibility."

**()()()**

Adler smiled from his perch across the street. Larssen had done a much better job than he'd thought. Something would have to give soon and he knew with the Agent on forced leave Peter would do something to help Neal. They were loyal to the other for reasons he didn't understand but if it got him what he wanted, he could wait while the pieces fell into place. He left the room and went back to his waiting limo around the corner, Kate sat there in the backseat watching him as he entered.

"You look happy, Vincent. I guess your errand went well?"

She was so innocent and malleable. He was going to enjoy this game till the very end.

"Yes, actually it did. Shall we go eat now?"

**()()()**

Fowler watched the scene from across the street, a hat pulled over his face. Burke was in deep and Adler wasn't going to be finished with him until he gave up on the con if he was lucky. Vincent had found the agent's weaknesses: his wife and Caffrey.

He saw Hughes take the agent's badge and gun knowing that if he was watching, Adler was too. The man had something up his sleeve. He saw the frenzy die down and Peter leave the scene headed home. Fowler followed in his own car, a rented mini-van he thought would be easier to deal with and give him a place to stay when he needed it. He parked around the corner from Peter's home, the agent unaware of him as he headed back and waited. He wanted to talk to the agent alone despite his better judgment, he had to warn him. It took about an hour before the man came out with his dog in tow and Garrett followed. He came up upon the agent and pressed a finger into his back making him take pause.

"Just keep walking, Burke. We need to talk."

Burke nodded stiffly as he took him around the corner to an alley. He didn't expect it as the agent turned and grabbed him, spinning him around and pushing him up against the wall.

"Why are you helping him Fowler? What has Adler got on you?"

Peter was adamant, holding him tight but he knew some tricks as he hit the agent hard on the chin, stunning him. He would have done more but the yellow lab attacked him, holding him at bay. He saw Peter get up after a moment and sit there staring at him, blood dripping from a busted lip.

"Burke, get your dog off of me. I'll talk."

**()()()**

They talked for a bit, Peter hearing how Fowler had been blackmailed to work with Adler. The promotion from Violent Crimes to OPR a surprise for him as well when it happened. He only knew Adler had plans for him and when they were doing he would give him a tape that showed him killing the man he thought had killed his wife. Peter called Jones on a private line and told him to bring Diana over. Both agents showed up at the cafe they ended up at hearing Fowler's story and how he had helped Adler get revenge on and manipulate Caffrey until recently. He was in hiding and intended on staying that way till Adler was stopped.

They let the ex-agent leave once he had given Peter enough to find Adler. He was still worried about Neal and Mozz, both agents saying they had little contact with the two but heard Neal was going to be released soon to Riker's and Mozz was still unconscious. He wanted to get in there and actually see the young man feeling responsible. Adler had gotten him out of the way from helping. It meant Neal was in danger of being killed or taken prisoner so he would work for the man although he doubted Caffrey would do such a thing.

"We'll keep you in the know, boss. Don't worry."

He thanked them as they left in separate vehicles and he walked back home with Satchmo. El looked worried, waiting by the door for him as he came back. She noticed his split lip right off the bat and bruises.

"Honey, what happened?"

He no longer had the backing of the FBI, uncertain how he was going to maintain a protective detail on Elizabeth.

"I saw Fowler... I can't tell you much because you'll be in danger. Go visit your sister, El. I'll take you there and then come back. Being on leave they won't put a detail on either of us."

She nodded as they went upstairs and started to pack. He was going to stay here but would send his wife and the dog away. Best he could do for the meanwhile. They still had the music box if anything which Diana was hiding. Neal had the key somewhere safe he hoped although he was tempted to dig through the young man's things to see where for safety's sake.

It only took a few minutes for Elizabeth to get her things together and call her sister. She told her they were having the house sprayed which would explain why she brought the dog. Peter locked up the house tight and they packed into the car and left. At her sister's he explained he still had work but would be staying with a friend. She had noticed his split lip although they'd cleaned it up a bit before he left. He chalked it up to a bad fall down the stairs at work and a missing wet floor sign. She seemed to have bought it as he quietly bid Elizabeth good-bye at the door and left.

The drive back was the hardest for him. He was going to be alone till he figured out how to get back at Adler. He had to get in touch with Neal in the meanwhile but for now he was pretty much on his own. He didn't want to involve Diana and Jones any more than necessary so they wouldn't be put on leave. They'd be his eyes and ears for small things but he would have to do the main stuff himself. He worried about Neal and wondered if he had waken up yet when he got a call on his cell. He ran it through the car dash and was surprised it was Agent Kim.

"_Sir... I'm still on leave but I was curious if you still needed help with that project. Let's just say I'm very interested in the outcome._"

He felt just a bit of warmth in his eyes. The man had been shot defending his wife and was just barely over his wounds and wanted to help. Peter tried to think what to say since they were talking in code.

"The project is on hold but still very much alive. I'll be in contact. Thanks, Kevin."

He heard a slight movement on the other side and then an answer.

"_No problem, sir. Your friend is doing better. I was there today for a check up and heard the news. The little guy is stable._"

Peter felt relieved at the news, thanking the agent before they hung up. At least he knew both Neal and Mozzie were ok. Diana or Jones must have had him call. He returned home feeling better about things as he entered the house and closed the door, locking it. He was no longer taking chances with anything even with new locks. He headed upstairs to change into something more comfortable when he felt something wrap around his face tightly. He couldn't breath, a strong hand holding his arms to his sides as the plastic bag continued to cover his mouth and nose. Peter struggled to escape but his assailant held him tightly till he finally collapsed in a heap on the floor. The bag was removed from his face, one arm cuffed to something he wasn't aware of in his semi-conscious state.

"It's a good thing you sent your wife to her sister's Agent Burke. Unfortunate for you that you're no longer needed with the code figured out by Caffrey's friend. Thanks."

The agent was still too weak to respond, footsteps fading as he heard a slight hissing sound. It took a few minutes before he gave a gasp and his body started to work again. He gave a little cough, something making his lungs ache as he sat up weakly and saw that the gas for the hearth was leaking. Larssen was going to kill him with gas? He tried to stand but his strength gave out and he hung by his wrist from the bed frame, slumping against the side of the mattress. The gas was filling up the room quickly, Peter giving a weak cough in response. He was feeling dizzy, his head fuzzy but he thought he heard movement nearby and footsteps. His body slumped down to the floor heavily and he was just conscious of someone having freed him from the cuff, the sound of hissing stopped, a breeze in the room as a window was opened and a feeling of someone carrying him out and downstairs.

"Burke... hey!"

Someone slapped his face hard and he coughed, hacking as he tried to get the gas out of his system and catch his breath. Peter wheezed, his rescuer helping, hitting him on the back off and on. He opened his eyes to see a face he didn't expect.

"F... ow... ler?"

Peter kept coughing, his lungs hurting a bit but he was breathing, catching his breath finally as the man nodded.

"Yeah... not what you were expecting?"

He shook his head, a wry grin from the other man.

"I heard what happened to your con and his friend. It looks like you're in the same boat as me."

Peter nodded ever so slightly as he swallowed hard.

"Why... are you... here?"

Fowler looked nervous, helping the agent to his feet as he led him over to what looked to be a mini-van.

"Get inside. We can't talk here."

**()()()**

Peter called Jones and with some convincing, Fowler agreed to talk to Hughes. They spent the night in a junkie hotel to hide from Larssen and Adler going early the next day to the Bureau. Fowler was nervous but he wanted to help. Hughes was surprised when Jones led him to an interrogation room filled with both Fowler and Burke.

"Peter, I thought I told you you were on leave. What is 'he' doing here?"

Hughes looked like he wanted to understand but he was still under fire for what happened Sunday. Burke turned to Jones who spoke for him.

"Sir, Fowler had some information you might be interested in. If I didn't think it was important..."

Reese held up a hand and nodded for them to leave as he talked to Fowler alone. Peter sat outside tiredly, Jones noticing the bruises now and split lip.

"Boss, what happened to you?"

Peter looked up with a vague shake of his head.

"Things... How's Caffrey and his friend?"

Jones sat beside him and spoke quietly.

"Caffrey finally woke up but he's still groggy. They had to medicate him because he reacted to the little guy being shot. They had to calm him down so he's still in the hospital but he's being watched, new anklet and cuffed to the bed."

Jones sounded unhappy about the last part much as Peter felt guilty about it. He still hadn't heard what he needed to hear. The agent filled in the blanks.

"Mozz is fine. The bullet missed his heart by a few millimeters. We didn't have a name for him so he's under an alias for his protection. The DoJ and OPR are taking over everything dealing with Caffrey and his friend so not sure what's going to happen with him once he's put back in prison."

Peter nodded back, hearing movement in the interrogation room as he stood and Fowler walked out. Hughes whispered something to Jones who nodded, taking the former OPR agent away while Reese motioned Peter into the room and closed the door. They sat across from each other a moment, silence growing till the older agent spoke up.

"Fowler told me he found you cuffed in your home with the gas on. Did you need to see a doctor? Go to the hospital?"

Reese sounded concerned as he shook his head.

"I'm fine and I want to make sure that Caffrey and his friend remain alive. Adler isn't going to stop going after him, Reese. He's ruthless! Let me visit him. I just need to be sure he's ok."

Hughes looked like he agreed, finally nodding.

"I believe you, Peter. It's not that I didn't before but protocols have to be observed. You should have told me about the breach on the anklet on Saturday."

Peter nodded realizing that had been his mistake but he knew what was going on and Neal had called him.

"I had it under control but I will call you next time, Sir. I promise."

Reese nodded as he moved closer and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll call ahead and tell them to let you see Caffrey and his friend. I heard both are doing well but I'm sure Jones told you that. Diana's already over there. Just go through her."

Peter thanked his boss. He was about to leave when Hughes coughed to get his attention.

"Peter... I'll see what I can do about getting your badge back tomorrow. I'll pass along to Agent Blackston what Fowler told me and your own experience. I think he might be interested in hearing it."

**()()()**

Neal was fighting sleep but the drugs they'd given him were more than effective. He had to talk to Peter and see Mozzie. They had to let him see Mozz...

His mind was fuzzy as he remembered what happened and having sensed Peter beside him. Where was the agent? Why hadn't he come to visit him? Was he angry with him? Neal didn't know what was going on, his head still aching from the crack Larssen had given him. He had seen the hit man shoot Mozzie and then leave them there. Why hadn't he kill him too? What did Adler still want with him? Where was Peter?

He remembered waking up in a panic but they had restrained him and drugged him till he could barely remember his own name. People would come in and check on him. Laughing voices spoke around him that talked as if he weren't there. They said things that worried him.

_He's the reason Agent Kim was shot and Burke was put on suspension! I hope they throw the key away and let him rot..._

Neal wondered how much of what he'd heard from those random agents in his dreams was true. He wasn't sure what was real anymore as he sat up the best he could. One wrist was cuffed to the bed and he noticed the anklet back on. They weren't taking any chances with him this time. Peter should be here to talk to him and tell him what was going on. The agent's absence bothered him as he tried to make sense of everything.

The door to his room opened and his eyes moved sluggishly towards it. A nurse with a mask walked in and closed the door with a click. Her hair was bundled up tightly beneath a cap matching her blue scrubs but something about her seemed different.

"Mr. Caffrey... how did you ever come to this?"

He knew that voice, a smile stretching his lips as he drunkenly tried not to give them away.

"Definitely not... clean liv... ing. Alex... why are you here?"

She pulled the mask down a little and grinned at him with a mischievous wink. She quickly uncuffed his wrist, her eyes looking at the anklet.

"That is going to cause some issues."

She would have said more but the door opened, Alex quickly pulling her mask up again as they both looked to see a familiar face there.

"Agent Burke, you should have given me fair warning."

Peter shrugged as he locked the door and walked over. Neal looked confused.

"Are you working together? Is this a prison break?"

He must be dreaming or else the world was insane. Peter winked.

"Just pretend this is a really nice dream. You'll never see it again. I have the key."

Neal blinked as Peter released the anklet and they helped him from the bed. The agent passed him some clothes.

"Get changed. We don't have much time."

Neal smiled standing up when his eyes flew open and he found himself staring up at a dull white ceiling. He'd been dreaming. He sighed heavily, the quiet jingle of his cuff probably what woke him. He felt a kind of depression fall over a slight amusement curving his lips to a smile as he thought back to the dream. Peter breaking the law. That should have tipped him off it wasn't reality.

"Go in, boss."

That sounded like Diana's voice, he thought as the door opened and in walked Peter Burke. Neal blinked wondering if he was dreaming again. The agent moved towards him, a cautious but tired look on his face.

"Hey..."

He noticed the bruises despite his groggy brain, pointing at the agent in response.

"What happened to you, Peter?"

He noticed a slight shrug from the agent.

"Larssen. You'll never believe who saved me."

Peter sat in the chair beside him, Neal sitting up as much as he comfortably could with the cuff. He noticed the agent watching him and those brown eyes glancing unhappily at the cuff.

"I guess they thought I'd run again despite the concussion and Mozz. So, who was it that rescued you, Peter?"

It was obvious the agent felt guilty about something although he wasn't sure what yet.

"Fowler. He talked to Hughes at my request. He's on the run from Adler apparently. I think we might have a way to get at Vincent finally but I... I won't be able to get you out of this right now."

There was something else there. Peter wasn't telling him something. Was Mozzie ok?

"Peter what aren't you telling me? It's not..."

The agent shook his head.

"Mozzie is fine. The bullet missed his heart. They have him in intensive care under an alias till he wakes up but he's healing fine. I was going to visit him after you. I had to be sure..."

The agent's pause was more than understood. Peter had been worried about him although why Neal couldn't figure out. He just assumed he had put him here and had him tied down with guards but something else was bothering the agent.

"You didn't bring me here did you? Diana was kind of tight-lipped when I asked yesterday. Peter, what's going on?"

The agent stood and paced a moment, finally turning to face him again.

"Hughes put me on suspension per OPR and DoJ. They want you in prison locked up and that's where you're going soon as they deem you well enough. Fowler's testimony today convinced Hughes that I was telling the truth about Adler but your run on Saturday. He's going to talk to the higher ups about getting me reinstated. El's at her sister's till further notice along with Satchmo."

Neal took it all in despite the fuzziness of his head. Peter was on suspension because he ran and Larssen had attacked him. If anyone should feel guilty.

"Peter, I'm sorry. If I had known..."

The agent held up a hand.

"My wife would be dead and I'd not only still be chasing you but a widower. You saved her life that day and you can't know how much I thank you for that, Neal. I'll figure something out. If I can get reinstated, I can work out a deal for you. Fowler's testimony has to be worth something."

Diana ducked back in looking between the two men.

"Visiting hours are over, Peter. Blackston just found out Hughes let you in. He's having a fit."

Peter nodded with a grimace, patting the young man on the shoulder.

"Neal... I'll be back. I promise. I'll find a way."

Neal grabbed his hand before he left. Handing him a sheet of paper.

"For Mozzie if he's awake."

**()()()**

Peter didn't like what was going on or how Neal was getting treated. Blackston be damned, he was going to see that Neal got a fair shake. He had done wrong but Adler had been a major reason why. He went to the cafeteria to get some coffee, footsteps following. He turned to see it was Diana.

"Boss..."

She sensed the tension as they sat and had coffee.

"Thanks for watching out for him, Diana. How's the little guy? I was planning on seeing him before I left."

She shrugged looking sadder than he would have thought. Both Neal and Mozz had grown on his team and himself.

"They said the bullet narrowly missed his heart but he's still unconscious. Caffrey was upset when he woke up and wanted to see him so they sedated him when he wouldn't calm down. Blackston's orders. I don't think he has anyone's best interests at heart other than the department looking like their doing their job. Hughes has Jones and myself watching with the DoJ and OPR contingent so that we know Caffrey gets some fairness. They would like to just throw him in now and toss the key away."

She sounded pissed off. They'd all worked with Neal on two cases already and found he was a pretty good team mate. He thought outside the proverbial box but he had managed to help them solve two major cases. That had to be proof of something.

"I got the idea he didn't know about my suspension..."

She pursed her lips and nodded.

"Hughes didn't want to advertise that anymore than necessary. I hope we can fix this and get Caffrey back."

He nodded as they finished their drinks and stood. She gave him a short hug which he reciprocated.

"Call me if you need anything, Peter. Mozz is in room 304. He's got a guard but it's hospital security. They don't seem as concerned about him as Caffrey."

She sounded mad about that in a way knowing all they'd gone through with Adler but he just gave her a knowing look.

"Keep and eye out for Neal and Mozz. Is the item safe? I'm sure Adler will make a move soon."

She nodded as they parted and he moved down the hall to visit the little guy they only knew as Dante Haversham or Mozz. He entered the room without much of a look from the guard. Mozz was asleep, eyes shut. He had barely made his way to the chair when he heard a weak voice.

"Of all the hospital rooms in all the towns in all the world, you walk into mine."

Peter couldn't help but smile, the little guy blinking up at him. He didn't have his glasses on but the agent saw them nearby, handing them to Mozzie who nodded thankfully.

"Suit... where is Neal?"

The little guy's voice was a bit raspy but he seemed comfortable with him.

"Larssen hit him on the head pretty hard but he's ok. He's resting in another room. Did you need anything?"

He casually spoke, the con looking at him curiously but shaking his head.

"Other than being put in the system and wanting out, no."

Peter noticed the name on the bracelet as Mozzie adjusted his glasses and pointed at it. Mozz looked and blinked.

"I think you're ok. Oh I did bring you this."

He pushed the paper from Neal into his hand without being too obvious.

"I didn't read it. He said to give it to you if you were awake."

Mozzie nodded as he read the note then sniffed slightly. Peter saw his eyes start to close so he stood up quietly, patting the little guy on the arm before he moved to go.

"Suit... tell Neal not to worry."

**()()()**

Kate was definitely happy that Vincent was being so nice to her. She was upset by the news about Nick or Neal as he said his name was. She had been duped but what they'd had felt so real she wasn't sure what to think anymore as she sat in the hotel room and glanced around. There was something that felt so wrong and yet... Nick, he had told her about the money, his sentence and the anklet. He could have lied to her and he hadn't except why. She had accepted what he was because he was kind to her, loved her and showed her everything Craig hadn't. He had been the same or at least tried before the embezzlement. Maybe...

She heard voices outside her room and moved to see who it was. Maybe Vincent was there and they could go eat. She was enjoying this kind of "vacation" from the disappointments of her life. Kate moved to open the door when she heard them talking so clearly.

"I can't keep her with me forever. We either find a way to send her on her way or he comes after her. If he doesn't, she's not necessary. What do I need with a school girl who's heart was broken by a two-bit con? Are the preparations made for when and if he appears? I know the Feds have him for now but there's no more Burke in the way. My friends made sure of that. We just need Neal now that the code has been solved. It's a shame we had to shoot his friend. Smart fellow but trouble."

Kate covered her mouth, moving from the door realizing what she'd heard. Vincent had lied to her? It had seemed all too good to be true and now she realized why. Neal had told her more of the truth than the man she had thought she could trust like a father. She jumped when the door started to open, trying to paste a calm look on her face.

"Kate? Are you ok? Not still crying over Nick are we?"

Vincent's tone was no longer fatherly to her but cold as she sensed the falseness of it. She tried to act as natural as possible as she shook her head.

"No, just thinking about things. I can't... I feel badly taking so much of your time. I'm sure you're a busy man, Mr. Adler."

He looked at her closely as if trying to see something but she put on an innocent look and he shrugged, that fake smile still there.

"You're like a daughter to me. Why wouldn't I help you in your time of need. We were going to order in tonight, anything particular you would like to have, Kate?"

She shook her head.

"Anything is fine."

Vincent smiled at her but she only saw falseness there now. She wanted to run away, find Nick and tell him she was sorry. She followed him out into the suite's sitting area, Vincent talking to one of his men to order some food. She started for the door when one of his men blocked her way.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Moreau?"

He was suddenly very polite which made her nervous but she turned and shook her head.

"I just... I wanted to get some air."

Vincent looked at her curiously before he nodded and the man move out of her way.

"Don't go too far. The food should be here soon."

She nodded as she left the hotel room without trying to look desperate.

**()()()**

Neal was surprised by Peter's visit and more so by the call that came about an hour after the agent left.

"Nick?"

He wasn't sure what to think as it suddenly sunk in who was calling. Was he asleep again? He was still pretty groggy from the drugs the doctors had given him.

"Kate? Where..."

She sounded afraid, desperate somehow but he let her talk afraid she would hang up.

"I can't talk for long. He might have someone watching me. I'm sorry I gave up on you. I believe you, Nick... Neal. Please forgive me."

**oOoOoOo**

**_Author's Note_:** _Getting closer to a conclusion! I might just make it in 30 chapters if I play it right but who knows. I already have an idea for my next story soon as this one ends. I just need inspiration on how to write it. I'll give more info later._


	30. Chapter 30

**(Chapter 30)**

Peter was leaving the hospital, walking through the lobby when his phone rang.

"Hey hon... yeah. I'm fine. Everything's good."

He didn't want to worry her so he didn't tell her about the incident as she told him how well she was, her sister and Satchmo. He smiled glad to know she was safe as she asked the most important question.

"_Is Neal ok? How is he holding up? Any news on Mozzie?_"

She sounded worried, the agent pausing a moment just inside the lobby.

"Neal is good but they want to send him back to prison ASAP. I might have gotten Hughes to believe me about Adler and his manipulating Neal. He might be willing to help me delay the inevitable but I'm hoping to get him back on as our CI. Mozzie... he seems to be ok. I talked to him briefly."

He heard a relieved sound from her and all he could think about was how much he missed his wife and wanted to hold her close. She must have sensed what he was thinking or felt the same way.

"_I miss you, hon. When do you think the foggers will be finished?_"

He blinked a moment and then heard a voice in the background meaning El wasn't alone anymore.

"Hopefully not too much longer. I'll call you soon. Miss you too, hon."

The call ended and he stood there thinking about everything that had happened in the past year with his wife. He'd almost lost her and she him so many times because of Adler. He had to stop the man before he hurt anyone else including those that were still being manipulated. He was about to walk out when his phone buzzed again.

"Burke..."

He could hear movement and someone talking in the background as someone else shushed them.

"_Peter... Neal wants to talk to you. Says he won't tell anyone else what's up. He's in a panicked state. I think you had better come back up here._"

The agent wasn't sure what was wrong but he turned, finishing up the call and heading back up to the floor above. He reached Neal's room but was blocked by one of the OPR people.

"Blackston already said you weren't allowed to visit the prisoner, Burke."

Peter was ready to growl at the man, his eyes on the door to Neal's room when Diana came out. She glared at the agent but pulled Peter aside out of earshot, handing him her cell. He looked at her curiously as he pushed it to his ear and listened.

"_Peter? Kate... she called me. She's in danger!_"

The agent moved further away as Diana kept look out near Neal's door. Even talking to Neal was against the rules but the con didn't want to talk to anyone else.

"Calm down. What exactly happened, Neal?"

He listened to what the young man had to say. The young woman had been manipulated by Adler like Neal had and obviously they hoped the con would come to them. Could this be more of a trick?

"I'll see what I can find out. Mozzie says, _don't worry_."

He heard quiet on the other side and then a sigh of relief.

"_Thanks, Peter. I'll... trust your judgment._"

Peter hoped Neal would as he nodded and hung up, walking over to hand the phone back stealthily to Diana. She nodded as she moved back inside the room and he left. It was hard to go feeling the agents didn't have Neal's best interests at heart but he knew Diana was there so there was someone looking out for him if not Jones.

"Boss..."

He turned to see Jones there, the agent smiling at him.

"Hey, I guess you've come to take over for Diana?"

He didn't mention the incident with the DoJ and OPR boys guarding Neal but there was a certain wry look on his agent's face.

"I came looking for you. Hughes said you'd be here, sir. He wanted me to give you this."

Peter saw that Jones kept the items out of sight but was holding both his badge and gun. He blinked in surprise as he took them up, pushing them into his jacket pocket. There was a feeling of subterfuge there.

"Hughes said that this is between us. DoJ and OPR don't know you've been reinstated but for a couple of trusted friends who owed him favors. He wanted to be sure whatever mole might still be in the Bureau, you'll be safe and Caffrey too. I have Kim watching the little guy. He volunteered."

That made Peter feel better.

"Thank him for me. Be careful Jones."

The junior agent shrugged as they said their good-byes and Peter left the hospital. Reese was trusting him but not the department. It was a start to figuring out who was helping Adler if anyone now that Fowler was in protective custody. He had to find himself a place to stay. He already had a small bag of clothes he had packed quickly thinking he might go visit El but then Larssen had happened. He needed to check out what Fowler had told them.

**()()()**

Neal wanted to place his trust in Peter. He remembered back to when he found out who his father was. The man had been heralded by his mother as a hero but he had been nothing more than a two-bit crook. The redacted article had been more than an eyeful to the then young man and he'd left home because of it. Peter Burke was the image of his father he had always had: honest, forthright and true. There wasn't a crooked bone that he could see in the agent but doubts and issues of trust bothered him. It had nothing to do with the agent or his wife but with Neal himself. He had lost his faith in people but he wanted so very much to trust the Burkes. Elizabeth reminded him so much of his mother but more so, he felt safe with them and that was really all that should matter.

He pondered those thoughts and his life as he'd led it since that fateful day. Jones had come to sit with him a while but he was far from company but who would blame him. OPR and DoJ were ruining not only his own life (_which didn't need anyone to mess it up but himself_) but Peter and Elizabeth's. He was technically at fault for everything. Neal was the product of his father. That's all he could think about as he lay there, face twitching some when he'd finally fallen asleep. Nightmares filled his mind as he saw a large looming dark figure that spoke to him.

_Come with me, son. You know what you have to do._

He felt something cold and metallic placed in his fingers and his hand pointed towards another figure.

Neal felt a cold uneasy feeling come over him but something compelled him to follow the voice.

_You have to get rid of all loose ends, Neal. Do it for... me._

He found the voice had turned from something he didn't recognize to that of Adler, the man standing there behind him, holding his hand and pointing the weapon ahead. Peter stood there in the way.

_Neal... You're not your father's son. You have a choice. Make it!_

He wanted to listen to the agent but Adler held him, his hand pointing the gun directly at Peter. He heard the gun cocked and his index finger with Adler's over his slowly pulling back the trigger. Peter continued to move towards him. Vincent spoke to him.

_You were always like a son to me, Neal. I'm more like your father than he is. Listen to me and you'll have the world at your feet!_

Neal wanted to fight the man, pull himself free but he felt helpless to do so as the trigger pulled back far enough and he heard a loud report. He watched in horror as Peter's hand moved up to his chest and his eyes gazed down at the red stain that quickly started to envelope his shirt. Brown eyes looked up at him in surprise as Peter collapsed to his knees.

_Neal... Why? What about... Elizabeth?_

He felt something warm dripping down his cheeks as the gun fell from his fingers and he heard cold laughter ringing behind him. Adler was patting him on the shoulder as if he had done a good thing. Neal looked to see Peter laying limp on the ground in a small pool of red, those brown honest eyes looking up at him questioningly till they began to turn glassy and dull. He closed his eyes to hide the image waking up in a cold sweat.

Jones was sitting a few feet away, looking up at him when he heard the young man gasp.

"Everything ok, Caffrey?"

Neal shook his head but felt a horrible cold feeling as if something were wrong although he knew it was just the dream. It was still fresh in his mind as he lay back against the hospital bed and tried to relax. His eyes gazed at the cuff around his wrist knowing this was not Peter's doing. Jones and Diana had both given him that pitiful guilty look that made him realize they cared. It made the dream seem all the more terrifying to him. Was he really capable of hurting Peter? Would he let his past and distrust hurt someone who tried to help him? He didn't want to think he was anything like Adler but his father had been a heartless killer. He had murdered two cops in cold blood during a bust to protect the dealer. It was in his genes to be a murderous person and he didn't want to stick around the see what would happen. He started to regret his promise to Peter. He should go before someone else was hurt. Maybe prison was what he deserved. If he ran...

It took a while but he finally relaxed enough to sleep again, his dreams still dark and horrifying as he saw the bloodied figure of Peter laying there on the ground. Adler talked to him, told him what a good son he was and all the while Neal felt cold and empty, a nauseated feeling overcoming him so that when he finally woke up the next day, Jones helped him to the bathroom as he threw up. The doctor on duty came to check up on him but said the nausea was just an after effect of his injuries. The blow to the base of his head had been hard enough to cause a pretty good concussion although not enough to keep him any longer. He dreaded that diagnosis as now he would be transferred to prison. Jones promised he and Diana would be on the transfer detail with him per Hughes. That reassured Neal in some ways but he had hoped Peter would be there to help get him out. He realized that was impossible with the agent on suspension.

**()()()**

Hughes wasn't the happiest of agents but he had heard what Peter said and with a bit of reluctance from the other side he got a stay of imprisonment for Caffrey. It was temporary on the fact that until they could prove everything about Adler or even find the man, Caffrey was going to be imprisoned at the end of the week. Peter understood that as he left to meet up with the transfer party at the hospital. He called but Jones and Diana's cells came up as voice mail. They were probably on call for the transfer with no outside lines open. He had to hurry.

**()()()**

Meanwhile, Neal was allowed to dress in the clothes Peter had brought him the day before. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and blue turtleneck. He slipped his feet into comfortable suede slippers and although his head continued to throb off and on, the other agents outside were rough with him, cuffing him from behind and keeping Diana and Jones to the side without any actual contact. They were basically just walking along with them but weren't allowed to do more than just be on guard. He felt far from well wishing he'd been able to see Mozz but the little guy had assured him all would be well from what Peter had told him. He hoped so as they moved him towards a large boxy vehicle with a cage in the back. A guard inside in uniform reached for him as he looked up at the man. It was Larssen.

**()()()**

Peter parked the Taurus and ran for the hospital lobby and Neal's room. He was stopped by Agent Kim who was on a short break from watching Mozzie. He had already left another agent there to watch the little guy telling him that Neal had been led away just moments ago. Peter thanked him before he ran towards the garage and waiting prison transport. He held the stay of imprisonment letter in his pocket tightly, his badge hidden inside his jacket as was his gun. He was still under the guise of being on suspension till they figured out who the mole working with Adler was. He paused when he heard someone talking on a cell.

"Yes, it's being done now. Nobody suspects anything, Vincent. Your man will make the exchange and it will look like Caffrey had an inside person. Yes... not a problem. I'm glad to have helped the son of a fellow SS."

His blood ran cold as he heard that. It was a familiar voice and one he dreaded as he ran forward and grabbed the man, the cell falling to the floor. It was Agent Timothy Blackston.

"Soon to be civilian Peter Burke, what is the meaning of this!"

Peter pushed the man up against the wall and held him there with a menacing look that scared the older agent.

"You're working with Adler? Why? What's in it for you, Blackston?"

The man smirked at him as he pulled out his gun and held it to the man's temple. Blackston didn't blink.

"You're not a killer, Burke. I know your profile and your precious con's. Neither of you would kill intentionally. Besides, he's needed to help with a very important project."

Peter cocked the gun, Blackston's face paling slightly till something pricked the agent's neck and he turned to see one of the DoJ agents there with a syringe in hand. He started to feel dizzy, the gun slipping from his hand as Blackston moved from the wall and took it from him.

"Take him with Caffrey. He might be useful as an incentive."

Peter wanted to protest but he was already slipping to the floor, his legs rubbery as the other agent took him and led him to a wheelchair. He couldn't move, his body paralyzed as he slumped in the chair and felt himself pushed along till everything faded and he closed his eyes and passed out.

**()()()**

Neal saw Jones and Diana standing off to the side as he realized the transport guard was Larssen. He tried to get the agents' attention when he saw Jones perk up, his gun suddenly in his hand. Larssen must have realized the gig was up as he yanked Neal into the vehicle by the cuffs, a gun appearing in his hands as he pulled at the door to close it. Diana looked confused by her colleague's reaction just as Larssen let off two shots. He watched as everyone ducked under whatever cover they could find, the door shutting as the vehicle took off with a lurch. Neal was tossed around before someone pressed him forcibly down to the floor and he felt cold metal on his temple.

"Just sit tight, Caffrey."

Larssen moved away as he pulled a cell from his pocket and held it to his ear.

"Ok... not a problem. **We have a pick up at the exit. Hurry it up!**"

The hit man talked into the phone then yelled through the window at the front of the cage to the driver. Neal sat there unable to do much with Larssen so close to him. He was cuffed not that he couldn't escape but he was powerless against someone with a gun unless he got the jump on him. He felt the vehicle slow and Larssen turned his back to him to open up the back doors. It was now or never.

Neal made a move towards the man when the doors opened and he saw one of the DoJ agents from his hospital room wheeling a limp form towards the vehicle.

"Cuff him..."

The man wasn't paying attention to Neal at first then saw him and drew his gun before the con could make his move. Neal moved back as Larssen turned to see him looming behind him. He slapped him back, Neal hitting the back of the cage hard before the two men pulled the limp form of Peter Burke up into the bus. The doors were shut and he heard the click of cuffs being locked as he saw the agent bound behind and then dropped not too far from himself.

"Behave yourself and I won't blow his brains out all over this van."

Neal nodded reluctantly with a narrow glance at Larssen before his attention turned to the unconscious Peter Burke. Adler must have had this planned for a while now as he sat and waited to see where they were being taken.

**()()()**

Kate woke up as she felt someone push a hand over her mouth and hold her down. She found hersef gazing up into two familiar blue eyes. Vincent Adler stood there, one of his guards holding her down in her bed.

"I know you called Nicholaus Halden, Ms. Moreau. It's a shame we have to end things like this but it's time this all came to a crashing halt."

She felt herself pulled from the bed as he moved to the other room, his voice idle as he spoke.

"Make sure she's dressed and packed."

**()()()**

Neal felt the truck slow wondering how they figured on getting away when he had his tracker on. He had forgotten about it in the excitement and his worry for Peter. Larssen watched him closely, pulling out a key that he recognized and that's when Neal knew something was definitely up.

"Don't try anything..."

Larssen grabbed up his leg, holding it up to undo the anklet with the key before the truck came to a sudden stop. The item was tossed aside as the back door opened and several other men with guns climbed in and grabbed up Peter as the hit man held Neal at bay. The agent slumped limply, eyes closed in the men's arms as they carried him away. He wanted to follow and Larssen knew it as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Your turn if you want your friend to live."

Neal looked at the syringe fearfully a moment before finally nodding as the hit man pushed it into his neck. There was little more than a prick but soon he felt warmth emanating from the injection site as Larssen pulled away and smiled coldly.

"I don't envy you one little bit, Caffrey. My part here is done. Have a good life... what's left of it."

He saw the man walk off, leaving him in the truck alone. Neal tried to sit up but he slumped further down against the cold floor of the truck, eyes staring blankly ahead as his body succumbed to the drug. Just before he passed out he heard a familiar voice, his eyes moving and narrowing he thought to look at them. It was Adler.

"So kind of you to join us again, Neal. When you wake up, all the answers to your questions will be available."

He wanted to scream at the man, tell him things but his lips only parted slightly, eyes closing as his vision faded to black and he passed out.

**()()()**

Peter could sense himself passing out as they carried him to some kind of a chair and he was just aware of being wheeled out of the hospital. People spoke around him and then he heard a name: Neal. The con was here? He wanted to wake up and see but he was too weak to move, his body too much under the influence of whatever drug they'd given him. At some point he felt himself lifted up and carried away by several hands. He had managed to remain semi-conscious throughout, eyes opening to slits as he got a blurry look at the back of a car and an open trunk. He felt something stuffed into his mouth and tape pulled over his mouth as he was placed in the trunk. Nobody had masks on so he could see their faces although the drugs made his vision blurry at best. It wasn't till a certain figure walked up that he felt a low growl form in his throat. The man guarding the vehicle turned and looked at him.

"Agent Burke... are you awake? We can't have you peeking can we? (_Make sure he's out._)"

Peter continued to feel the growl in his throat, the man guarding him pushing his head aside to bare his neck as he felt another prick of a needle. Almost immediately his vision faded to black, the last thing he saw was Vincent Adler looking down at him with a smug expression, anger filling the agent as he passed out.

**()()()**

Kate didn't know what was going to happen when the men guarding her came back. She had packed as they had told her to do, quickly dressing. Vincent was gone and the two men told her to behave, their guns obvious to her but hidden from the public eye. If she behaved they wouldn't kill her or anyone else so she obeyed, the three of them leaving the room and hotel. She was placed in the back of Vincent's limo with two more of his goons but he wasn't there. She was about to ask where he was when one of the men held her tightly, hear arms pinned to her sides as one of the other ones bared her neck and she felt a pinch of something breaking her skin. Almost immediately she felt a fuzziness to her thinking, her eyes growing heavy as the man holding her pulled her arms back and she felt as well as heard the clink of metal cuffs around her wrists.

"Wh... why?"

She couldn't say anything else as her tongue grew heavy in her mouth, breathing shallow, heart beat slowing from the drugs as she slumped over against the door. Her vision blurred till it started to gray around the edged and finally she passed out.

**()()()**

Jones called Hughes soon as the incident was over and he had the chance to. Larssen had started to shoot but only got out one shot before the door to the prisoner transport vehicle closed and sped off. His glance went immediately to the other agents around them, wondering if somehow someone had been involved with this but nobody looked guilty. He saw the same surprised reaction from Diana as he told their boss what had happened. Hughes was not happy and he told them to let Blackston know he would be there.

Agent Blackston had shown up almost immediately, his voice obvious as he ranted about how they should have been more careful of the con and expected this. He pushed blame towards the White Collar department which made Diana stiffen but Jones held her back despite his own urge to slap the accusatory look off the DoJ Agent's face. The OPR agents looked a bit apologetic one actually trying to be nice and help them out but Blackston cowed him down, an agent beside him, his number one they noticed whispering something to another DoJ agent before both men walked off. Jones smelled something dirty there but he couldn't say what as he motioned to Diana to follow them. He could deal with Blackston but they had to know what was up with his two men.

**()()()**

Neal woke up to see a blurry figure looking down at him, they were crouching before him before he realized who it was.

"Alex?"

His voice choked a bit as he spoke but she smiled at him turning when someone else spoke quietly behind her. His vision was still blurry enough but he could just make out a sitting Peter Burke. Suddenly she slapped him and he felt a lot more awake.

"Thanks..."

Peter stood and walked over, helping him up as they stood there trying to figure out what to do. Neal was still in shock at seeing Alex there with them, a small bruise on her neck indicating she had been kidnapped like himself and Peter.

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head with a slight shrug.

"My mistake. I was trying to stay under the radar, reselling a few things I'd picked up recently."

They both saw the look on Peter's face but he was far from agent mode all of them in the same boat.

"So is the FBI coming to rescue us?"

It was the last thing they expected out of Alex Hunter's mouth but both men turned to the other then shook their heads simultaneously. Neal lifted the cuff of his jeans to show he no longer had the anklet. Peter whistled at that, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

"I wonder if they even know I'm missing. I wasn't supposed to be there but I know who the mole is."

Neal looked at the agent curiously as did Alex.

"It's Blackston. No wonder he was so adamant I be put on suspension. I don't know what he has in common with Adler but he mentioned the SS. That's the second time I've heard reference to the Nazi's not to mention the cache of items we found in that secret room of Adler's family cabin. Know anything about that Alex?"

She shook her head.

"All I know is one minute I'm _retrieving _something and the next, someone jumps me and I wake up here. Then you guys showed up."

Peter nodded as he paced the small room and then looked back at the two cons.

"Any idea where we are?"

Neal was holding her now, looking at the bruise with angry eyes. He felt her shrug in his arms.

"A warehouse by the water is all I know. I heard some kind of a buoy ringing. Maybe a ship's horn."

They both nodded but Peter seemed to be trying to figure out what was going on, Neal seeing the gears moving. He left Alex a moment to stop the pacing agent and speak quietly with him.

"Peter..."

The agent held up a hand, the other one grasping his arm gently, comfortingly.

"Don't say it. It's not anyone's fault. I just wish I still had my gun but it feels like they found it when I was out of it."

Neal blinked curious why the agent had a gun if he was suspended. Peter moved closer and whispered.

"Hughes reinitiated me behind Blackston's back. Lucky thing he did to."

The agent pulled out a piece of paper he'd hidden in his pocket and showed it to the con. Neal unfolded it and stared long and hard at the paper before he glanced back up at the agent.

"Peter..."

There was the sound of a door opening and someone clapping dramatically.

"How sweet, the Fed and his pet con reunited with the lovely fence. It's a regular bedtime story. Now I'm sure you're wondering why you've all been brought here. Let me show you."

Adler moved over, the three parted by two gun men as he approached the far wall, opened up a hidden control panel and pushed a button. Three panels on the wall started to open up revealing windows. Neal turned to see what was up, remaining near both Alex and Peter as his eyes widened. He started to think back to the maps that he had seen that day he originally stole the money. Those maps had pointed out something on the drive he hadn't understood. Now he stared down into a huge hanger of sorts with an antique, barnacle covered lost U-Boat. This was what Vincent had been searching for? He heard both Alex and Peter gasp on either side of him as his eyes remained fixed on the object just beyond those windows.

"Gentlemen, let me give you a tour."

Adler sounded the gracious host, one man staying to keep an eye on Alex as Vincent led the other two at gun point with two other guards.

"I know you saw at least a portion of my original plans, Neal and his little friend gave you a copy Peter. My father was on this sub and before he died told me about how I might find it. You should both feel so lucky to be here at this auspicious hour."

Adler bragged and boasted about his father and the knowledge of this sub. He thanked Mozzie in not so many words for figuring out enough of the code for them to get the antenna and find it. So that's what it had been? Neal wished Mozzie could have been around to find out what it was he had worked on as they were raised up onto the sub itself and Adler rattled out some instructions.

"All the equipment you need is here, Neal."

The con tried to buy some time, his eyes moving up to where Alex watched through the room they'd formerly been inside of. He could see the guard behind her as both Adler and his men started away with Peter in tow.

"You're not going to stay and watch? This is a two man operation, Vincent."

He could see the gears turning in the man's mind as he made a motion and they pushed Peter back towards him.

"You have Agent Burke. Now, keep the headset on or my men will shoot to kill."

Neal nodded as he moved towards the gear they'd been left and Peter followed. He could easily have done this on his own but it was nice to have the agent with him.

They were quiet for a bit, Neal working on boring into the panel on top that Adler had indicated. There were supposedly explosives all throughout the sub which is why the man had needed him. He wanted a disposable thief although it was obvious he wanted to intimidate him too by using both Alex and Peter as incentive. Peter looked at the screen of the scope they stuck into the hole and blinked.

"There's a typewriter inside."

Neal looked then nodded as they started to unbolt the panel, finding what appeared to be an old Nazi enigma machine inside. Neal carefully pulled the item out with Peter's help to find several rigged rolls of dynamite. Vincent spoke with them about hurrying it up, Neal turning to glare at the man who hid behind the blast shield with Alex. At the very least he knew she was safe. He felt a nudge from Peter who was about to help him cut the wires on the explosives.

"_This looks like you could have done it by yourself._"

His voice was low enough it probably wasn't picked up by the mic as Neal covered it with his hand.

"_Would you rather be dead?_"

Peter sighed but shook his head as they finally decided on a system and cut the wires. There was silence making them think they'd done good then a loud clicking as the machine started to roll back quickly. The two men looked at each other uncertain what to do, unspoken words in their eyes when Alex's voice came over the com just when they thought all was lost.

"My grandfather... he told me the story about Midas and his daughter. The man who had all the riches of the world. Midas is the word, Neal!"

Neal heard Adler remark about Alex's grandfather being the radio man who picked up the sub's signal before he quickly typed in the name and heard a click and the machine stopped. Peter looked a bit pale but relieved as they moved to the larger hatch and pulled it open. There were more explosives in there as they carefully made their way down and inside the ancient sub.

**()()()**

Jones heard back from Diana only a few minutes later, Hughes at the hospital yelling at people and talking to Blackston about what happened. Both agents were off to the side waiting to talk to their boss when he finally walked over to them.

"_Jones... Barrigan... Tell me what's going on?_"

They both glanced at the other then quietly spoke to him as Blackston talked on his cell not too far away.

"_Blackston's men... they were acting suspicious so Diana followed them. Tell him._"

Diana spoke so only they could hear.

"_Sir, something is definitely up. I heard one of them mention someone named 'Kate Moreau' and that they were planning something with her and Caffrey. I didn't get anything more than that but it was definitely not official channels, sir._"

He nodded listening to both of their accounts of what happened and contacting Peter about it. Both said they had been getting only his voicemail but no reply. That in itself set off alarms as they checked Neal's anklet and found it had been removed by Peter but he didn't have the key at the time it was removed. He was still technically listed as on suspension. Hughes ran a hand through his hair before he spoke again.

"_Do what you have to do to find both Burke and Caffrey. Something stinks here. Just keep this between us. You know who to trust._"

Both nodded as they left the huddle and Hughes went back with Blackston. Jones and Diana walked off together moving down the hallway to visit with the little guy, Mozzie. Agent Kim was outside with the regular hospital security talking when they came up.

"Kevin... how is he today?"

The agent moved over to talk to them, his voice low and somewhat bemused.

"See for yourself. He's confiscated all the straws he can. Not sure what he's making but he keeps mumbling something about a beacon and Caffrey needing to know. He doesn't know yet..."

They nodded in understanding as they entered the room. Diana wasn't sure she wanted to be there but Jones liked the little guy despite his quirks. Kevin obviously liked him from what he'd heard from Peter. They found Mozzie sitting up in bed assembling something on a hospital food tray. He looked up when they moved closer as if he hadn't noticed them.

"Junior and Lady Suits... where is Mr. Suit? I have to show him this."

He sounded excited but both agents were uncertain how to respond. Jones went ahead when Diana looked uncomfortable.

"Mozz... What is that you're making?"

Jones was noticing a pattern of sorts but it didn't make much sense to him although it did remind him of something he'd seen once in a computer program. The shapes were vaguely reminiscent of something he'd seen recently in a case file too. Mozzie looked at them curiously.

"I need to tell The Suit and Neal. Can you guys keep a secret?"

He made a motion for them to draw nearer, especially Jones as he whispered just loud enough.

"I need parts... Vacuum tubes and such."

Jones blinked back, Diana rolling her eyes and making a move towards the door. She was not amused by the little guy's antics.

"I'm going to wait outside."

They both nodded, the door closing and Mozzie tugging on Jones' sleeve.

"I need to talk to Neal. It's important but I need parts. I... I'm remembering things."

Jones felt badly for the little guy as he sat beside him.

"Neal and Peter are missing. I'm sorry but if you want help... I'll do what I can."

Mozzie looked at him as if he had grown horns out of his head then finally nodded.

"Kim. He understands this. I need parts. It's what Adler was looking for."

Mozzie sounded different but he hadn't dealt with him much yet so maybe Neal knew how this worked. He'd have to deal with it till they found the con and figured out what happened to Peter.

"Fractals. Is that what this is?"

It had just occurred to him the name of the object. Mozzie smiled at him with a happy nod. The con was trusting him which was good.

"Parts... Here's a list."

Jones read the paper the little guy handed him, looking at the assortment of things. Maybe he was wrong to get involved but that gleam in Mozzie's eye reminded him of Neal and he liked the con.

"I'll see what I can do. Just rest and get better."

**()()()**

Neal gazed around the darkened interior of the sub, Peter not too far behind as they were careful not to trip anything. The ancient U-Boat may have been scuttled but the inside was far from ruined with plenty of active TNT scattered about. The Nazi's didn't take any chances with their treasure.

They found a hatch, checking for traps before they finally opened it up. A bit of water poured out of the room, both men stepping aside as the foot or two of water drained into the hall. They trudged carefully inside to find several bunks a few still with occupants. The smell was of decay and salt water, agent and con looking around briefly before moving to the next door. Adler was getting antsy, talking to them through the com with Neal sassing back some but not enough to cause any problems. They still had Alex so he had to be a little nice to his former employer. The second room contained radio equipment no longer repairable considering the time spent underwater. With the amount of water still inside some of the rooms and the state of decay Neal wondered if the contents Adler hoped for would be viable. So far he wasn't seeing anything to indicate it would be.

"One last room, Neal."

They had gone through several hatches and levels finding one last door. Both men were not anxious to open it should it not contain what Vincent wanted. They'd be dead sooner if they didn't find this mystery prize. Peter looked tired as he felt, the after effects of the drugs still in their system. Neal reached for the door to turn it when Peter grabbed his arm.

"Just in case..."

Neal blinked but nodded in understanding.

"Right..."

Peter put his hands on the hatch to help as they turned the wheel. It was tighter than the others, not budging at first. After a moment both men stopped when it wouldn't open, Adler's voice coming over the com.

"What's taking so long!"

Both men looked at the other with a rolling of the eyes and frown. For a man who didn't want to do anything himself, Adler was pushing it.

"Door's stuck. Want to come help?"

There was silence as Peter smirked slightly and mouthed "_Didn't think so_" at the con. Neal shrugged back at him as they went back to working on the door. It took a few minutes before they noticed some kind of pressure lever to the side. It took a moment to figure it out when they heard a loud hissing sound and steam to their surprise rushed out of a small vent at the top of the door. Adler was asking them what was up but both men just watched in silence till the pressure went from high to low and they looked at the door again. The wheel had twitched slightly.

"Try it again?"

Neal nodded.

"On three..."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Dum Dum Duuuum! Yes I finally threw in the submarine! Now I still have too much to write. UGH! Should be done soon. Coming to the big finale of my version of the big finale. What do you think? :)_


	31. Chapter 31

**(Chapter 31)**

Kate woke up in a small room with no windows. It was dimly lit by a single bulb, a cot in one corner which she was currently sleeping on, a sink across from it and a door at one end. She could see no way out as she tried to remember how she came to be here. A disembodied voice interrupted her thoughts.

"_Ms. Moreau. So glad you were able to join us again. I'm willing to let you go and forget what you did if..._"

Adler was speaking to her now through some hidden speaker. She looked up at the ceiling uncertain from where the sound came but listened as she sat up.

"_... if you can convince your young man to leave the country. I'm certain you two would be happier elsewhere. I'd be willing to pay the expense..._"

She didn't know what to think, her mind still reeling from the drugs they'd given her. He was going to let them leave just like that? Something felt wrong but she just wanted to get away from everything. She knew that she'd wrongfully given up on Nick... Neal but she forgave him and hopefully he would forgive her. If Adler let them run off together that would work out for everyone.

"How can I convince him if I'm locked up?"

She was being braver than she felt but what else was there to do? Kate was terrified but if she could get out...

"_You'll be free to convince him soon enough. Rest for now and I'll have some food sent to you._"

**()()()**

Neal and Peter turned the hatch in unison, the wheel finally moving slowly, stiffly from age and neglect. It took a few minutes but finally it loosened up, turning a bit more easily before they heard the creaking of the mechanism as it unlocked and the door made a clanging noise indicating it had opened. Peter looked at Neal curiously, both finally pulling on the door to open it up and peer inside the darkened interior. Adler was speaking in the background asking them what was going on but Neal gave him a minimal of answers to shut him up as they concentrated on getting in and not blowing themselves up.

It was fairly dark in the space but Peter didn't expect any less, the flashlight in his hand shining through the haze and gloom. The room had a dryer feeling than the others as if the crew had sealed it to protect something. There had been almost a kind of "_hissing_" or "_popping_" kind of sound added to the metallic clang of the lock releasing that made the agent think maybe this room had been hermetically sealed in some manner. He continued to flash his light around hoping not to trip over any TNT or other traps. Neal was doing the same, Adler's voice still talking to them although they had stopped answering except in short syllables.

"_Rembrant..._"

Peter turned at the young man's voice to see Neal looking at something. He sounded reverent almost. Peter could just make out the hint of boxes and crates and some loose items. Something sparkled on the way to the con and he saw jewels, pearls and a hint of gold on top of a crate. He felt a kind of excitement overcome him despite knowing this was far from normal or good. Peter suddenly remembered when he had read about Carter walking into the tomb of King Tut. This was what he felt. He turned to see another box, moving closer when something caught his eye and a cold feeling washed over him again.

"Peter! This... this hasn't been seen in ages!"

He could hear the young man grabbing something and then the prying of wood as it tore open and he turned to see Neal had opened up a box full of artworks the world had not seen in several decades; Hidden treasures that should never have been here in the first place. He looked at what he'd seen and grabbed up a nearby crow bar, prying open a box and staring in both fascination and anger at the contents. The symbol on the boxes was more than obvious as he spoke with less than a happy attitude.

"Nazi plunder..."

Adler was talking now but Neal looked as angry as Peter but with a twinkle in his eye still obvious in the dim glow of the flashlight.

"Do you see it Vincent? Now you don't..."

He watched Neal pull the headset off and break it, dropping it on a nearby box as they quickly moved next to one another.

"Not much time... have to figure out a way to get found."

Neal nodded at his comment as they searched for something and Peter noticed something interesting.

"Shapes... there was something in Adler's file about this. Neal!"

He hissed at the young man who moved over and nodded as he obviously recognize the symbol and box as Peter had. They didn't understand the significance of it but they pried it open and Neal gave it a look.

"It's a beacon. Probably how Adler found this... Dammit! Of course! This..."

He almost threw it to the ground but stopped. Peter didn't know what was going on but Neal looked absolutely ticked off. He'd never seen the con so angry.

"Mozzie... Kitaro and he were shot for this, Peter. It's the beacon! The sounds in the music box. They were for this! It's an emergency beacon."

Peter let the words sink in and realized what that meant. They heard movement outside in the corridor as footsteps approached. Neal pushed the beacon into his pocket out of sight as the door was pushed open and two men with guns appeared followed by Adler and Alex who was being held by one of the men. She looked irritated but hid herself behind a cool facade of beauty and charm. Peter could read the fear there like he did with Neal. They were one and the same in many ways.

"This is what I've waited for! Can you just imagine how much like Carter you were just now, Neal? The find of a century!"

Neal looked angry if not annoyed at the man. All that bloodshed and threats for something so tarnished. The blood of so many people lay in this room and for what? Peter stood aside as did Neal as Vincent walked around and stared with bright gleaming eyes at the treasure around them. The agent didn't feel the same way, the symbol on the boxes having crushed any fascination he may have felt. The stuff was pretty and valuable but it had been tainted by death and greed. No good could come of keeping this cache. He hoped Neal knew that even if Adler kept speaking and talking as if he would share it with them and let them live. The man was insane and crazed with greed; a product of a father who served under Hitler. They were as good as dead if they couldn't get help.

"Take them back inside. I think they all need a little nap."

Alex struggled slightly with her guard, Neal watching her as Peter took note of everything. They were outnumbered only by weapons but the odds would have been even otherwise. He knew they'd be drugged again but he wasn't about to get shot trying to escape. Adler still needed them for something. He sensed it in the man's tone.

The agent watched as the guard holding Alex pulled out a syringe and pushed it into her neck. She looked at him and Neal, winking slightly before she passed out. Peter put it down to the drugs kicking in. Why would she be winking at him? She was already slumping in her guard's arms, the man carrying her off when one of the other two gun men walked over and escorted them outside. Once they were off the sub, a third man came up and pulled a fresh needle from his pocket. He pointed at Peter to come forward, the agent a bit reluctant but he did as he was told, gun pointed at him as he was injected again. He turned and saw they were holding Neal at gunpoint, the barrel on the young man's temple. He seemed to be waiting for his turn but as Peter passed out he saw the young man taken without being injected just before his vision went black.

**()()()**

Neal was more than confused when he was led away conscious, another goon literally carrying Peter away over their shoulder. He wanted to follow the agent but was pressed at gun point towards another corridor he'd noticed on the way in. They passed down a narrow hallway and into a room with a single chair bolted in the middle. The man motioned for Neal to sit. The goon kept the gun on him as he cuffed his arms behind him through the slats of the chair back, then cuffed both ankles to the legs. Once he was done the man put his gun away and smirked, leaving the room. Neal watched him go and noticed the door was left open. He heard voices not too far away speaking in indistinct whispers. He could probably get free if he hurried but waited till the voices faded away. Neal was surprised all they did was cuff him, his wrists free in less than a minute. He reached down and quickly removed the anklets as he moved towards the door and peered out. This felt way too easy but he had to find Alex and Peter and find a way out. He pulled the beacon from his pocket and jimmied it to work in a plug just out of sight. Maybe someone would pick it up and wonder what it was. He finally darted out into the hallway, moving towards another partially open door.

"Yes, he's secured. What do you want us to do with the other two?"

It was one of the goons talking. Neal listened making sure the coast was still clear. The next voice made him shiver.

"I no longer need them. I have a plan though. I may even let Caffrey watch."

Adler's voice and the laugh afterwards were cold and emotionless. He was going to kill Alex and Peter? He'd already had Larssen shoot Mozzie and kill the shopkeeper. Where did it all end? He hurried quietly down the hallway looking for where they may have put his friends when he saw another open door. He gently pushed it open and peered inside.

He found both Peter and Alex in the room tied securely in chairs and still out cold from whatever they'd been given. He gently slapped their faces, nudging them but they were both deeply drugged. There was no way he could carry both of them but to make a choice which to take...

The decision was made for him when he felt a shock rush through his body, teeth gritting against each other in reaction. He collapsed to the floor, pushing weakly with his arms to rise but another shock went through him as he contorted and twitched, finally unable to move much at all as he lay there on the floor, face down, his cheek laying flat against the cool tile floor. His breath came in audible gasps, eyes moving loosely in his skull as he tried to turn at the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"And to think I thought of you as a son. You have to do better than this, Neal if you want my approval. The Feds won't help you, and Alex... she's pretty but a bad influence. Kate on the other hand... you like her don't you?"

The voice echoed in his head as he tried to stay conscious. Footsteps moved around him then stopped, two nice leather shoes mere inches from his face.

"You're a smart man, Neal. I know you want the better things in life. I taught you so much and then you stole from me."

Adler clucked his tongue at him then crouched down so they were staring into each others eyes. There was such a coldness there that Neal wondered why he'd even considered the man any kind of mentor before everything happened. How had he missed it or had he really been so desperate for a father figure? He thought of Peter and knew that the agent was more a mentor to him than Adler could ever be. He didn't want Peter hurt or dead.

"I'm offering you your freedom, Neal. Freedom despite what you did to me but there are sacrifices to be made with such a gift. Your friends for the woman you love and a life you could never live without my kind inheritance to you."

Neal managed to get enough strength to spit on the man's shoe before he saw Adler stand back up and sigh.

"You need time to think about it. I understand."

He was vaguely aware of another figure crouched beside him, and then the sting of a needle pushed into the base of his neck. He twitched ever so slightly before the drug started to take over. It was quick, eyes growing heavy until the world spun around and went black.

**()()()**

Peter remembered very little of what happened after he was drugged. They kept him in a perpetual state of haze, giving him and Alex more of the drug to keep them still for whatever reason Adler was keeping them around. He would try to hear what he could when he woke up the third time. He'd learned his lesson after the first moment he was even semi-conscious. Voices spoke around him but he remained still and kept quiet.

_He's taking his time deciding. I don't think she'll convince him and if she can't..._

There was a pause and another more familiar voice spoke.

_He loves her. Trust me, Timothy... Caffrey will run off with Ms. Moreau and when we need him to do a job we just remind him of our generosity. He won't refuse with guilt on his mind. Has our other loose end been taken care of?_

Adler's voice was casual as if he were discussing game scores or something mundane and not blackmail and murder. He continued to listen, the voices in the next room when he was brave enough to open up his eyes. The agent glanced around the small room and saw Alex in the corner on another cot out cold. Neal was no where to be seen so they must have taken him wherever Kate was. Adler was up to something, the agent closing his eyes and slumping when he heard footsteps nearing.

"As you can see Timothy, his friends are collateral just in case he decides to double cross me. Ms. Moreau knows the consequences of not doing as she's told. So... how is your wife and son doing? I heard he got into Yale..."

Peter was feeling sick from the conversation. Blackston was working with Adler and nobody knew the connection with him missing if they even knew he was missing. He had to contact someone if it were possible.

"My son is well. 4.0 average too for his first semester. Not bad. I have Dobson looking for Fowler. He's staying under the radar considering but Fowler isn't. He came out to help Burke and his pet con. I don't see what you want with Caffrey. There are other thieves, Vincent."

Blackston sounded like they were talking about a new employee or something else mundane. He wanted to wake up and tell them what he thought but he remained limp as he heard them leave, their voices fading. He did hear something from Adler before they left that made him think.

"Have you ever looked up information on Neal's family? It's really quite interesting. You'd be amazed just how much we have in common."

The rest was indistinct as they left the room, door closed behind them. Peter opened his eyes and sat up with a silent groan. He had to get out of here but firstly he had to get free and wake Alex. The young woman and thief looked about as unconscious as anyone could be. He reached over to nudge her with his shoulder and she head butted him hard, the agent reeling a moment as he saw stars.

"Agent Burke... my apologies but I thought you were one of them. You ok?"

He nodded after a moment when the spots stopped appearing before his eyes. They were tied, arms pulled behind them zip ties. Same with their ankles. She blushed a bit looking around and then back at him.

"Uhm, Agent Burke... I might have a solution but... uhm I hid something in my uhm..."

He looked at her a moment seeing the smirk on her face as her eyes moved down to a certain area and he blushed slightly.

"I guess they didn't check there?"

She shrugged as he moved closer with his hands, gently reaching inside as she wiggled closer and he felt something metallic in his fingers and it wasn't the underwire. He looked at it after and saw it was a small knife. Peter glanced at her as she turned for him to cut her loose.

"I'm sure Neal would have found this amusing. Keep it between us..."

She nodded looking a bit embarrassed herself but still amused by the agent's discomfort. Figures he thought as she took the small pen knife and cut him loose, both getting free and looking around. They'd been here before at least in the sense they'd been tied up in a similar room not too long ago. Alex had rescued him then but now they were both conscious for the most part. He went to try the door but she stopped him.

"Look below the knob, agent."

He wasn't sure how she spotted it but he saw it now. There was a wire leading from the knob all the way down that blended in pretty well with the gray metal of the door. It looked like it was meant to shock or set off an alarm if anything. He nodded back to her.

"Thanks for the warning. Do you see any way to get out of here, Ms. Hunter?"

He watched her glance around the windowless room till her eyes moved under the cot in the far corner. She ducked underneath to his surprise and then popped out with a smile.

"Give me that knife, Agent Burke..."

He handed it to her curious what she was up to.

"You can call me Peter. I think we've been fully introduced by this time. And thanks..."

She peeked back up at him after a moment with a curious look then nodded.

"Neal did seem to think you were family when he was delirious."

Alex moved back under the cot the sound of metal moving quiet underneath till he heard a soft clang and she back out again.

"Vent. They hid it where we wouldn't look. I think we'll both fit..."

He nodded feeling a kind of deja vu moment as she grinned back and made her way underneath the cot till she fully disappeared as if by magic. Peter listened by the door and it was still quiet so he quickly ducked under the cot and slid as best he could into the vent with a whispered grunt as he squeezed through and pulled the sheets over the side to hide their escape route. He then pulled the cover back over turning in the narrow passage to see Alex was off to the side already a few yards ahead.

"_This way.._."

She hissed as quietly as she could both knowing they couldn't speak much while in the vents. The little bit they did talk or move seemed to echo loudly around them so they shuffled through on all fours as silently as they could, Peter following the young fence till they felt a breeze and saw they had reached an outdoor vent. It was a bit high off the ground but not more than 5 or 6 feet at worse. They used the knife to unscrew the grate and pull it inside noiselessly as Alex slipped out feet first to the ground followed by Peter. They were just outside a warehouse off the water from what he could see as the fence made a motion for him to follow.

**()()()**

Neal had been dreaming about his father or what he thought he knew about his father. He saw Adler in the place of his father, a dirty cop. He didn't want to be his son, he screamed at the man in his dream, wishing he'd had a father like Peter. He heard Adler laugh in his dream telling him he was a fool to think he could believe the agent would ever consider him anything but a criminal. Peter appeared in his dream and he called to the agent but didn't respond, moving towards a figure that looked like El and walking away from him despite his cries. Adler continued to chuckle in the background till the dream ended with him waking up in a cold sweat.

He was breathing hard, sitting up almost immediately as he glanced around to find he was in a very nice bed in an expensive suite. Neal didn't know what to think except that he must still be dreaming, his mind a bit fuzzy about things. Hadn't he been elsewhere? Flashes of memory passed before his eyes but soon vanished as he heard a sleepy murmur near him and turned to see another figure in the bed with him. It was Kate. Neal knew he had to be dreaming now. She was in Chicago with Craig last he remembered. They were going to get married and... his mind was a blank. He remembered her but everything else was fuzzy. He watched as she wiped at her face before opening bright blue eyes and looking up at him curiously.

"Nick? Hey... are you ok?"

She seemed to notice his stress as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him. He felt at ease and yet something still didn't feel _real _about what was happening. How could she be here?

"I... had a nightmare."

He nestled against her, his head on her shoulder as she brushed at his hair and soothed him. It felt right despite knowing he must be dreaming.

"It's ok, Nick. You're safe. We're together."

He looked into her blue eyes, kissing her passionately as she reciprocated and he knew this was real. It had to be as they touched and curled up under the blankets together. There was a part of him that felt selfish, not wanting to think of anything but this moment as they stayed in bed for a while longer. After a bit he fell into an exhausted sleep waking to find Kate gone. He sat up in bed looking around, sheet pulled around his naked body as he spotted her behind the curtains of the French doors. She was dressed in a robe and staring out over the city from the balcony. Whoevers suite this was they were in it was definitely posh as he found a robe and his shorts, pulled both on and joined her.

"Nick... I was just thinking. I'm going to miss New York."

He blinked at her uncertain what she was saying, her blue eyes turning to him and smiling.

"Are you leaving? I thought..."

She smiled at him, taking his face in her hands. There was something there, shuttered but Kate was here and he didn't seem to care what she might be hiding.

"Our trip. Did you forget already? You said you would take me to Paris. We booked a private plane."

He blinked at her again trying to recall as a thought crept into his mind and he saw himself booking the flight although it felt more like a dream than reality.

"No, I... Paris. Yes we were going to the Louvre. Just us."

He smiled back at her noticing a moment of uncertainty in her expression which made him wonder why everything felt so unreal. Still, if this was a dream Neal knew he didn't want to wake up any time soon.

**()()()**

Peter and Alex made their way through the warehouses by the dock avoiding detection till they found a place to hide. There was an office in the back of the building and luckily they found a working cell phone in a drawer Peter jimmied open.

"Jones? It's Peter... yes, it's really me."

He saw Alex smirk a little as she sat nearby. They were both tired from the after effects of the drugs but were dealing as best they could. The agent leaned for support against the desk as he stood talking.

"Can you trace this phone call and pick us up? I'll leave the phone on. Thanks. No Neal isn't with us. Adler must be keeping him elsewhere with Ms. Moreau. See you in a bit."

He left the phone running and on the desk, looking around the small office. It appeared to belong to a shipping company, framed pictures of blueprints and photos of various sailboats, cruise ships and barges around the office. He saw a name on a diploma in the corner behind the desk. Didn't sound like someone they were investigating with Adler but he took note of it just in case. Adler had to have had help in raising much more locating the u-boat and this office showed more than enough evidence the owner had the capabilities. It could just be a random office but with the proximity to the coast and their prison... Peter moved towards a map stuck on the wall, something familiar about it.

"Alex... you said your grandfather knew about the sub?"

She stood and joined him by the map nodding, her eyes taking in the surface.

"That looks to be the area he pointed me to. I always thought they were stories but... but I guess he wasn't as crazy as my family thought."

She moved away suddenly looking like she might collapse as Peter moved to catch her. Alex was limp in his arms a moment before she came back to herself and he was able to sit her on the chair again.

"I'm ok. Just... thanks."

He nodded back with a soft smile giving her space as he continued to poke around the office, his own dizziness grating on him but someone had to be strong. Maybe Alex sensed it or he wasn't as strong as he felt.

"You should sit down, Peter. Relax."

He wanted to sit but he felt anxious unless that was also from the drugs.

"I'll relax when I know Adler's behind bars, my wife is home and Neal is safe."

His head was really bothering him but he had to stay conscious till Jones came. Alex nodded at him as she leaned back in the chair trying to be comfortable but he knew she wasn't one to sit around. They had little choice at the moment but to hide here. The place had been closed and Alex had been useful at disarming the alarms despite his FBI mentality telling him that was wrong he had to hold the agent back for survival reasons. Alex closed her eyes, one leg crossed over the other swinging slightly when they heard a noise outside. Peter instinctively reached for his piece before he remembered he didn't have one. Alex had opened her eyes again and was sitting up straight.

"_Peter?_"

They heard someone hiss outside as the agent relaxed and held up a hand to her.

"In here, Jones!"

He moved outside the room and saw both of his agents Jones and Barrigan coming towards him. They said their hellos and surprise at finding him before he led them inside the office and showed them the map. Jones and Diana nodded to Alex in greeting before looking at the map.

"You're right, boss. Looks like this company was working with Adler on the excavating of the sub. We'll have to get an official search warrant but under the circumstances I think we have permission to take pics of this."

Jones used his cell to take pictures of the map as Peter turned the phone off on the desk and replaced it where he'd taken it from. He pointed out the other warehouse they'd escaped from, Jones and Diana taking more pictures before they took off. Diana took Alex to a safe house while Peter rode with Jones. His head was really hurting him now as he leaned back in the seat and relaxed finally. He closed his eyes, slumping where his head lay loosely against the window. Jones seemed to understand as they drove in silence, the agent falling into a light sleep.

_Peter was dreaming, Adler stood there in the gloom ahead with a gun pointed at him. Neal stood in the background. They were discussing something he wouldn't give up on. He saw Neal looking at him from the darkness as he tried to call him back into the light. Adler blocked the path, making it impossible for Peter to get close to the con._

_**He's not yours to change, Peter. He's chosen his side and he won't turn back.**_

_Peter couldn't believe Neal would willingly work with someone like Adler. They'd discussed this and he knew the young man had stolen the money partially to prevent whatever task Vincent was up to. He had said so as had Mozzie but still... could he trust him to do the right thing?_

_**Neal... you have a chance at a better life. You make a difference here. You really do.**_

_He tried to convince him, holding out his hand towards Neal. He thought he saw the young man move forward, hand outstretched till he noted the glint of metal in it. It was too late as he saw a gun in the con's hand._

_**Neal...**_

There was a flash and suddenly he was awake again, sitting up in the passenger seat of the FBI cruiser with Jones looking at him.

"You ok, boss? Someone's car backfired. Would have waken the dead."

Peter saw the car smoking slightly ahead of them and nodded more awake than he wished to be. The nightmare seemed to real as he thought about the implication of it. Could Neal turn on him and join Adler after everything that's happened? He had to find the young man before things took a turn for the worse if that was possible.

"Jones, let me borrow your cell. I need to call my wife."

The agent nodded, handing him the cell. He hoped she hadn't worried about him too much not calling. It only occurred to him now, looking at the car's dash and calendar that nearly 48 hours had passed since they'd been taken. Neal could be anywhere by now without his tracker on. The young man craved his freedom but would he do anything for it?

"_Burke Premier events..._"

Peter felt his body relax at the sound of her voice and smiled.

"It's me, hon."

He heard silence and then an excited gasp of breath.

"_Peter? Honey... they said..._"

He talked to her, soothed her as her voice calmed him. What would he ever do without his wife? Without Elizabeth.

"I'm fine; Just a bit tired. How are you?"

They spoke for a while and she talked about her sister and Satchmo and her visit. She wanted to come home when she found out he was missing, something Hughes hadn't told her right away till they were sure they found him and now they had. At least he had escaped.

"I'll see you soon. Promise, hon."

She blew him a kiss over the phone and said she wouldn't stop thinking about him. He hung up the cell as the car pulled into the FBI garage and they were met with a small delegation which included Hughes and several other agents among them DoJ and OPR. Much to his surprise, Blackston and the agent who had jumped him were present. He would have to remain cool.

"Burke! It's good to see you again. Jones called while you were resting. We have a search warrant for both premises. We also have Marshall's and our own men looking for Caffrey."

Peter nodded keeping his cards hidden as he spoke very little until he and Hughes were upstairs and alone. The DoJ and OPR agents were curious how he escaped, who had taken him etc, etc till he had finished his brief interrogation (_due to Hughes' interference_) and they were able to talk. The agent was still nervous wondering if it were safe to chat here with everything he knew.

"Sir, I can't... I don't know what to tell you or if this it the best place considering. Your office isn't bugged is it?"

Hughes gave him a strange look, arching an eye brow as he gazed at the agent. He must sound crazy but under the circumstances...

"I think I'd know if my office were bugged but if you want a more secure location, pick one."

Peter nodded as he made a motion upwards with his eyes and Reese agreed.

"Fine. Get something to eat. We'll talk in a few."

He nodded as Hughes motioned for him to go first and Peter left. He took the elevator noting Blackston and his man watching him without looking too obvious. He casually ducked into the elevator and pushed a random floor. When the elevator doors shut he picked another floor, got off and took the opposite car up to the roof. He moved over to a small vent and sat on top, head still aching a bit from the drugs he'd been given. Only 10 minutes later he heard the roof door open and there was Hughes with a large folder in his hand.

"Hurry up. Blackston insists on talking to me about you and Caffrey. He thinks this is some sort of ploy by the con..."

Peter felt anger well up in him at the accusations against the young man. Neal had nothing to do with this and Blackston knew that.

"Reese, we were kidnapped by Adler. He still has Caffrey somewhere but I don't know where yet. He may be holding him with Kate Moreau. He dug up a submarine."

Hughes looked at him incredulously but Peter nodded at him affirmatively.

"A submarine? How the heck did he dig up a submarine, Peter? Does this have to do with the "_music box_" you've been having Jones and Barrigan run around for? I haven't sent that information to anyone yet figuring you had a good enough reason..."

Peter nodding interrupting his boss.

"Reese... Neal didn't run and he had nothing to do with what happened. Adler is manipulating him. I saw it! There were crates full of war time plunder with swastikas. He's going to move it soon if he hasn't already and he needs Neal to help him. He would have killed both of us but Alex found an escape route."

Hughes raised an eye brown again, a bemused look on his face.

"Miss Hunter is in protective custody with Barrigan. Is there something more to this?"

Peter nodded with a frown.

"You won't like this sir but... Blackston's involved as is his main agent. I don't know his name but he was guarding Caffrey so he knew everything that was going on. I heard... well it doesn't matter what I heard but Blackston was talking to Adler. I wish I had more to offer."

Hughes stood and paced a little before he turned and nodded at him.

"I suspected something but not Timothy. I can't do much without other witnesses and he's pretty high up in the ranks... I may have to call in a few favors but not sure how I can get around him. I'll have Jones stick with you and Kim is still watching Caffrey's friend. He should be out of the hospital soon. He's had them on a scavenger hunt for parts but not sure why. Kim is having fun with it and it's keeping his friend out of trouble."

Peter nodded with a slight smile. Mozzie putting Kim on scavenger duty. He hadn't been around the con too long but he could see how that might work. The guy was rather eccentric in his own way.

"Sir, I want to stay on the case if possible undercover. You could say I'm taking time to make it look otherwise. Jones can be my eyes and ears as he was before."

Hughes nodded without reluctance.

"I'll keep someone on Blackston and his man. I'm sorry for all of this Peter if it's true. We'll find Caffrey and his young lady."

They parted, Hughes leaving first to deliver his so called folder and then Peter came back to the White Collar area next, picking up a few things from his office and then leaving with Jones. The junior agent seemed amused by something.

"Want to share the joke, Clinton?"

Jones looked at him a moment then pulled a crumpled paper from his pocket and handed it to Peter.

"Mozzie's shopping list. We've got quite a few bits for him to keep him busy. I'm not sure how it's related to the case but he seems adamant to make it. Something to do with fractals."

Peter froze, quickly unfolding the paper and reading the list:

**1) Vacuum tube**

**2) 1942 Radio casing**

**3) …**

He stopped reading there remembering the beacon they'd found in the u-boat and what Neal had said. Mozzie was making the beacon to find the sub. If they made it work maybe that would be proof enough to catch Adler in the act.

"Take me to see Mozzie. I need to see him."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Sorry this one took so much longer. I had some issues with my eyes. One of them is a bit off right now and had to go into the doctor. Not fun considering in less than one week I will be in NYC. Yup, the home of White Collar! :) So I'm a bit bummed my eye will be all crappy but it will heal. I stuffed alot into this chapter. This is getting nearer to the big finale for my version. I'll try to finish before I head out on Monday._


	32. Chapter 32

**(Chapter 32)**

Peter was curious how the little guy was doing considering Neal's absence. As he entered the room Mozzie was a bit more off than usual.

"If you didn't bring those couplers, I'm not going to play cards with you Kevin."

The little guy looked up with a surprised but with a still fairly bland glance at the agent.

"Suit... I was told you were missing last I heard. Did you bring Neal with you?"

He didn't look anxious but it was obvious Mozzie was concerned and just hiding it. Peter shook his head sadly as he took a seat beside the bed. He looked at the mess of electronic parts and wondered how they had gotten permission for him to do this while recuperating. The little guy smiled slyly.

"E.T. phone home... although in this case it's more like U-B fonen homen."

Peter rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as he watched Mozzie solder something in place and then turn to look at him curiously.

"I'm guessing you aren't just here to see how I'm doing?"

The little guy went back to his work, Peter running a hand through his hair.

"Actually, I am but I also wanted to ask about this contraption. Kim and Jones told me it has to do with the code you and Kitaro were working on? Something about _fractals_."

He saw a twitch in the man's cheek as he mentioned the dead shopkeeper, Mozzie moving to wipe at his eyes but stopping as he noticed the grime there from working.

"This work makes my eyes water... Suit, could you pass me some tissues?"

Peter nodded as he reached over to the nightstand and handed the little guy a few white tissues from a blue box. Mozzie took a moment to wipe at his face and then blow his nose before tossing the crumpled mess into a nearby wastebasket.

"Yes, **we** had pretty much figured out the code when everything happened. I don't recall much other than the design the code is meant to recreate. It's an antenna..."

The agent nodded with a smile.

"Yes and we found the beacon. How long before you think this will be up and running?"

He saw the little guy looking at him a moment with a blank stare before going back to his work. For a moment he thought he was being ignored but Mozzie suddenly spoke.

"Just have to finish a few more things and then I can test it."

His attention went back to what he was doing and he seemed to forget Peter was there as the agent nodded and stood.

"Tell Kim he's a terrible poker player."

Peter raised a brow as the little guy continued with his task as if he had never spoken. He took that as a good-bye as he left the room and saw Kim coming down the hallway. The agent held a cardboard box in his arms that looked dusty and less than sanitary.

"I guess that's for Mozzie?"

Kim looked up and nodded with a bit of a blush.

"Who's paying for all of this?"

Peter was in agent mode but everything looked old and dusty so he wondered where the stuff was coming from. Kim shrugged slightly.

"My father has a few friends into this type of stuff. Hams. They had some spare parts in their garages and attics. Lucky for Mozz considering some of this stuff isn't in production any more."

Peter nodded letting the agent go by as he joined up with Jones again down the hall. At least the little guy was safe and maybe he would have something to show that Adler was involved with everything. Jones handed him his cell.

"Hughes called. Wants to talk to you. Says it's urgent and he may have a search warrant for you too."

He nodded at his colleague as he dialed up his boss and they made their way out of the hospital.

**()()()**

Neal didn't know what to think. His mind was still fuzzy as he thought about leaving the city. They were leaving for Paris but where was Mozzie? Usually the little guy would have come to either give his approval or something but there was no sign of him. Kate seemed to be calm but he still has the odd feeling this was all some kind of dream he was going to wake from any moment. He felt gentle arms wrap around him as he sat there on the edged of the bed looking out the window at the city. Kate handed him a glass of what looked like champagne as he blinked up and back at her.

"Cristal Brut... A going away gift from a friend."

He stood up as he looked at the glass afraid almost to touch the sweet liquid. That was one of the rarest most expensive brands of champagne known to man. Who would have given them such a going away gift.

"I'm teasing, Nick. It's just some $10 dollar champagne I found in the mini-bar."

Kate's eyes twinkled with the joke she'd made and he smiled back not knowing why her little con made him nervous. Her expression was shuttered but something made him trust her, his love strong as they clinked glasses and drank. There was something in the bubbles that made his mind grow hazy after a few more sips. He slumped back against the bed, Kate laying beside him with her own glass. He felt detached, a kind of stupor coming over him.

"I'm sorry... Neal. It's for the best. Just know I love you. Remember that if nothing else."

He nodded despite the lingering doubt in the back of his mind. Someone else walked into the room but he was too out of it to notice. Kate was suddenly gone and another figure sat beside him, a bright white smile glancing down at him. He felt his hands clench the bed ever so slightly in response although he was far from fully conscious.

"Neal, my son. I see Kate has done what she promised. I am a figment of your imagination, aren't I doctor?"

Another man with white hair in a tan polo shirt, brown cotton slacks wearing small round glasses nodded as he took Adler's place. He had seen the man before but... his thoughts were contradicting him.

"He seems to believe everything she's told him and hasn't doubted her yet. I'm glad you convinced me to try my old skills again, Herr Adler."

The man spoke with an accent that was very slight now but Neal knew he could identify it if only his mind wasn't so fuzzy. They weren't real! He had fallen asleep and Kate was beside him. This was some kind of nightmare he thought as he tried not fight the stupor.

"He's very suggestible, Vince my boy. I will continue my work with him while you prepare for their departure."

**()()()**

Kate went into the outer room of their suite and paced. Vincent had promised them asylum in Paris if she could help convince Neal. He had been unruly, threatening their old boss (_not that she blamed him_) and wanting to see the agent and his friend, Alex. She felt a slight jealousy there but not enough to want anyone hurt as she watched Neal drugged. Kate just wanted to be free and if that meant being with Neal, it could work out. He was different than anyone she'd ever known and she liked that about him. He had an edge to him that drew her in despite her need for safety. He was just dangerous enough while still gentle and protective. Her heart was breaking thinking about how she was giving him to Adler but what choice did she have?

Vincent walked out after a moment startling her as she felt her heart racing. She wanted them to leave them alone. Nick... Neal didn't deserve any of this nor did she. Adler was far more ruthless than she had imagined now that she saw how he really was. It scared her but she felt helpless to fight. Her only plan would be to pay off the pilots but she didn't have that kind of money to get them not to follow Adler's instructions.

"Kate, you seem nervous. Is everything ok?"

She nodded but knew he wouldn't believe her.

"I'm fine. How is Nick?"

Her guilt was getting the better of her as she watched her old boss gazing at her curiously. He walked around the room without taking his eyes off her till he finally answered.

"Compliant. You've been a good influence over him, Miss Moreau. Continued to do so and I might just leave you both alone. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

She wanted to nod but didn't as he continued to pace the room and stare at her. He made her nervous if not scared but she had to be strong. If they could just make it to Paris they might be able to vanish. Once they were on the plane they would be out of his hands at least for a while.

"I just want to be with Nick and do what's best for him. He deserves that much."

He seemed to sense the rebellion in her tone but she didn't care. Nick had obviously been happy with the Fed and his wife. He had friends and a life despite her but... he was a thief so he had drawn the wrath of Vincent Adler when he embezzled the money and stolen her heart. Kate had to do something but she had never been in this kind of situation before. She was drawing from whatever she had in her to survive. She listened to Neal speak in his sleep and knew he missed his friends and loved her.

_If you love someone, set them free..._

The quote floated in the air around her, filling her with regret. She could have tried to make it with Craig but he had not been what she needed. She could have worked harder to find work despite not being trained but instead had found Nick. He had been her cool glass of water in the desert. A friend among strangers. Neal... Nick... she wasn't sure what to call him but she had to help him if anything.

"You speak as if you knew him better than you do. He will be yours. That's what you wanted, wasn't it Kate? You'll make sure he obeys and have your happily ever after."

She nodded stiffly, anger filling her but she had to act coy. Kate no longer felt like the little girl she had been. She had grown in the past few days. They both turned as the doctor left the room, closing the door. The old man looked at her and made a motion at Adler.

"Go to your young man, Kate. He's waiting for you. Tomorrow you will go to Paris as planned."

Kate watched the two men leave for the door as she moved towards the bedroom. She was feeling a bit anxious about everything as she entered the room and looked around. Neal was sitting on the edge of the bed looking a bit more tense than she expected. His back was to her as he seemed to be staring out the window.

"Nick? Did you want some more champagne?"

She moved closer when he suddenly turned and threw the glass, just missing her. It hit the wall and shattered loudly against the sheet rock. He didn't seem like himself as he rose and moved towards her. Something was wrong.

"I never thought you'd lie to me, Kate. Why did you..."

He was suddenly holding her against the wall, blue eyes dull and glassy yet filled with a strange anger she didn't understand. What had that doctor done to him? She flinched when one hand slammed against the wall beside her face, her eyes closing in fear as she gave a little whimper.

"The doctor told me everything you've done and told me to give you a message from Vincent. He wants to make sure you're going to keep me in line. Are you going to keep me in line?"

Neal was far from himself, his eyes huge as saucers with only a hint of blue around the sides. He was almost manic, his manner stiff as she tried not to scream. His face was right before hers, his breath on her cheek was hot.

"Yes... Nick... Neal... Please forgive me!"

She was shouting as his eyes blinked several times and a small nod followed. He took a few steps back, right hand raised in a fist as she cowered back. His hand slowly released as it moved down and gently caressed her cheek. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Kate..."

He wavered a moment then slipped to the floor in a heap as she stood there uncertain what had just happened. Neal was breathing harder than he should, face flush and covered with sweat. Kate felt his pulse. It was faster than normal, his eyes rolled back as she quickly moved back into the main suite and saw Vincent leaving. She was already next to him pulling him around to face her. She was no longer afraid.

"He's dying because of you! What did that man do to him?"

She wanted to hit him but he just smirked in that manner of his, wrapping his fingers painfully around her wrist as she raised it, twisting her arm behind her as he pressed her against the wall and placed his chin on her shoulder. She felt his breath on her cheek as he hissed at her.

"_You are the one who wanted a prince, Ms. Moreau. I gave you what you wanted and Neal gets to play the hero or so he thinks. Did you like the way he acted? If you act up, I'll make sure your young man doesn't just hit the wall next time. Now... I have places to be and you need to pack for a long trip._"

He let her go, Kate slipping to the floor as she watched him walk to the door as if nothing had happened. She saw the goons he called escorts outside the door before it closed and she slowly rose to her feet. She went back into the bedroom and looked around, Neal was no longer on the floor where she'd left him. She saw the balcony French doors were open, the cool breeze making the curtains billow.

"Nick?"

She wasn't sure where he had gone when she saw a movement outside and went onto the small patio. Kate's eyes widened as she saw Neal leaping from the railing to the ledge a few feet away. He turned but didn't seem to see her as he mumbled something.

"Nick... Neal... listen to me. Come back onto the balcony. Please..."

He wasn't himself, his mumbling growing loud enough she could hear more of what he was saying.

"Need to get out of here. They're coming. Alex..."

He turned and looked at her with a familiar gaze as she saw him come back and hold out a hand.

"Take my hand, Neal. Come back inside."

Neal shook his head as he grasped her hand tightly and pulled on it.

"We have to get out, Alex. They're onto us! This is the only way. We can leap to the moat below..."

He looked ready to jump with her in tow. Kate could barely keep herself on the balcony with him tugging her but managed to jump over to where he was, clinging to the molding for security.

"Neal... there's a window..."

He seemed to understand as they scooted along the barely 2 foot edge of the building and made it to another suite. Kate was terrified but she had to keep Neal alive and his grip on her hand was like a vice. All she could do what follow him. Finally they came to another balcony, Neal leaping without a thought to the railing, climbing over and helping her in. The door was locked but he jimmied it despite his lack of awareness to where they really were. Nobody seemed to occupy the room as they exited out the main door into the hallway and left. Kate led him to the rear entrance out into a back alley which seemed to surprise him.

"Alex, I had no idea you knew Copenhagen so well..."

Kate smirked despite everything. They had to get to safety and she knew who to contact. If Adler was afraid of this person, maybe contacting them was the best thing. She found a pay phone and dialed a number.

"_Federal Bureau of Investigations. How may I direct your call..._"

She swallowed hard as she watched Neal standing nearby waiting for her. She had convinced him Alex was calling a friend of theirs to help in Copenhagen. It had calmed him down long enough to let her make the call.

"_Agent Peter Burke. It's urgent._"

There was a silence and then the crisp female voice spoke again.

"_To what case or matter are you calling Agent Burke about, ma'am?_"

Kate was feeling a bit of frustration. Why wouldn't they just connect her call?

"_It's a matter of life and death. Tell him it concerns Neal Caffrey._"

The woman was quiet before she spoke again.

"_Connecting your call._"

There were a number of clicks and beeps and then ringing. She waited till finally someone picked up.

"_Agent Barrigan. May I help you? Hello?_"

The woman's voice wasn't what she expected as she quickly hung up and grabbed Neal's hand.

"We have to go. Mozzie is waiting for us."

She knew he would respond to that, his manner still quite not realizing they were in New York and not this mythical Copenhagen memory that had been awaken in him. She could only believe it was an effect of the drugs he'd been given. Kate had worked in a hospital setting with one of her father's friends as a volunteer once for a school project. Some of the drugs the patients were on made them see and hear things that weren't there. Neal was acting the same way and it worried her.

"Mozzie's not here. He... he's..."

He looked like he was going to cry, a frightened look on his face as he looked at his hands. There was something he was seeing that she couldn't.

"Blood... he's bleeding!"

She had to get them off the street as a few people turned and looked at them. They couldn't stay out in the open with so many eyes. She knew where the plane was. They could get on without Adler knowing.

"Neal... follow me!"

He nodded but seemed to gaze at her a bit more sleepily as she led him down the street, arm wrapped around his waist to hold him up and to appear they were just another couple out walking. As she became more aware of their surroundings she realized she had a friend who lived nearby. If they weren't home she could use the spare key to get in long enough to take care of a few things. Neal was getting heavier by the time they reached the friend's place. She took the key and got inside seeing her friend was gone and led Neal to the sofa.

"Rest here. I just need to make a phone call."

Neal nodded sleepily as he sat on the sofa and then slumped across it. She checked him when he seemed too limp and found he was sleeping, a slight twitch of his cheek as he lay there. She went to the phone and dialed up the airlines. She dug around in a drawer near the phone and found a credit card. She'd pay back her friend later but for now she had to get them both out of the city if not the country. Adler would never let them go.

"_International Airlines, how may we serve you today?_"

She looked at Neal and then back at the phone.

"I need two tickets to Hawaii."

She heard typing in the background turning as Neal murmured quietly.

"I'm not... like you."

He looked so vulnerable in his sleep, his voice like a little boy's with an almost petulant tone. She knew so little about this man she wanted to run away with but their lives were intertwined now. There was no turning back.

"_The soonest we can get you on a flight without it being standby is 5 pm tomorrow._"

She nodded giving the man the information from the credit card. Her friend had been her roommate for some months when she first moved to NYC. The girl had been open with most of her information so she knew enough to pretend to be her over the phone.

"_Thank you Miss Jenkins. You can go to the website and print out your e-tickets or come to the window tomorrow and pick them up._"

She thanked him as she wrote the info down and hung up. Now they could run away from everything and be free. She just had to get Neal well as she looked for a blanket and threw it over him, tucking the young man in. She listened to him talking, his dreams memories of things past. He spoke to someone as if they were family and she started to realize this Peter Burke was more than just the man who had chased him. Neal respected him.

"Neal... who do you want to say good-bye to?"

Kate wasn't sure why she asked but he sounded so forlorn speaking to the agent in his memories. The drug was making him think he was awake when he was asleep. This was how Vincent had meant to control him and use Neal for his own means.

"Good-bye? I want to tell... Elizabeth."

Elizabeth? She didn't know who this woman was but as she listen to him mumble on she realized the woman was like Agent Burke. In fact, it was his wife as she heard more. They had become family to him and he wanted to make sure Elizabeth understood why he left this time. Kate couldn't deny him that.

"What's her number, Neal?"

**()()()**

Peter worried about what might be happening as he finally called back to Hughes and got the low down. A friend of Reese high enough up in the echelon was going to back them on busting Blackston and his cronies. They had some information that had come to them involving a big operation OPR had worked on that had been recent and unofficial. It involved lifting something _large_ from the Atlantic coastline. It had to have been the submarine and now Hughes believed him even more than he had. They still had the search warrant ready to serve. Peter was officially back on the books despite their ruse at hiding his status. They hoped it would make Blackston and his friends nervous enough to act.

The agent worried about Neal. The young man had risked too much for him to be tossed into prison again. He hoped when they found him that would be the last thing to happen. He would fight for the con as would his wife and colleagues. Jones and Diana both talked about how much they liked working with Caffrey. He had managed to help close two cases so far and he had hoped to work with him on more before Adler had used Kate Moreau as bait. There was something about her that bothered him although he couldn't quite say what as they drove back to the office. They had barely made it up to the 21st floor and their department when Diana walked up, pulling Peter aside.

"_Something happened._"

Her voice was low, Peter noting one of Blackstons men were in the bullpen talking to some of the agents as they moved up to his office and closed the door. Jones volunteered to stay outside as interference with a promise to be filled in later. Diana leaned over and spoke quietly.

"The switchboard transferred a call to your office. When you didn't pick up it transferred to my phone as you instructed. All I know is they hung up and the operator says it was a young woman who called. She mentioned Neal Caffrey."

A young woman? Alex was in protective custody wasn't she? Diana must have read his mind.

"Not Alex. I checked. She's still in hiding at the safe house."

Peter nodded as a thought crossed his mind.

"June said she met Ms. Moreau. Can you have the operator make a copy of the call and send it to me. I'll see if June can ID the voice. Keep this between us ok? Tell the operator to do the same. See if they could trace the call orgin."

Diana nodded as she left the office and Jones stepped inside, closing the door.

"So, what did I miss?"

Peter smirked slightly.

"I was about to ask the same thing. What's Blackston's agent doing?"

Jones shrugged.

"He was trying to poke around our desks but all the drawers are either empty or locked. They won't find anything on what we're working on. Hughes has made it clear we aren't to talk to them."

Peter was glad his boss was getting involved as he grabbed up his own notes from a locked drawer. He pushed them into his briefcase and locked it as he got on the PC quickly and did a search for the last known location of the call they'd received. It was a posh side of town just north of the warehouse area he'd been kept at. Figures Adler wouldn't stray far from his treasure.

"Now that we have search warrants, I want a satellite and infared view of the area. Get Reggie to find everything he can, Clinton."

Jones nodded as they packed up and left the office. Blackston's man was busy talking to a young intern who was doing her best not to speak to him despite his authority. Peter winked at her and she nodded her head as if in response to the agent beside her. He and Jones exited the building and made their way down to the parking garage. On the way back they stopped and he got a new cell phone to replace the one he lost. Soon as he activated it he noticed he had new messages already, two from his wife.

"El... I just got a replacement phone. Everything ok?"

He heard the sound of a door shutting and then movement before his wife spoke.

"_Neal... He called me._"

Peter held his breath not wanting to believe what he heard but nodding at the phone as he waited to speak. El continued when he didn't say anything.

"_Peter... there was something odd in his tone. Someone was with him but I couldn't tell who._"

He was still in disbelief but he answered.

"I think I know who he's with. What was odd about his tone?"

He heard her breath on the phone, soft and gentle before she spoke again.

"_Like he might be drunk. He asked me about us. I don't know why it sounded so final like he was leaving. What's going on Peter?_"

She gave him the number that he called from knowing he'd need it. His head was still hurting from earlier and he realized he hadn't rested since escaping. Things were moving too fast but he had to be there for his team and for Caffrey. He wrote the number down quickly before replying.

"I'll let you know when I know myself. Stay safe El. We might be close to ending this. Love you hon."

She said the same back as he hung up and leaned back in the seat. Jones was pulling into June's street, parking across the street from her palacious home. Peter rubbed at the bridge of his nose to relieve the headache he had as they exited the vehicle. Jones walked around and they crossed the street, the junior agent grasping his arm a moment.

"You need to rest Peter."

Jones sounded worried about him as he gave a slight movement of his head back in reply. They rang the bell and June showed a moment later smiling.

"Agents Burke and Jones. I didn't expect to see you here."

Peter was about to reply when his phone buzzed and he had a message. It was the voice recording from the operator at the Bureau. He smiled slightly as he glanced back up at June. She was looking expectant if not curious at them both.

"Could we come in for a moment. It's about Neal Caffrey."

She nodded letting them both in. June closed the door as they walked into the foyer and sat down at the sofa there.

"So you found him? Mozzie... I haven't heard from him either. I was worried something may have happened to Neal after everything."

June wrung her hands a bit but Peter gently reached over and took one in his, looking directly into her eyes.

"Mozzie... he was shot."

Her eyes watered with tears but he shook his head to her curious look before she could answer.

"He's fine and working on some kind of contraption that may help our investigation. I would have let you know but there was no time to tell anyone outside the case considering what happened. Once we have a certain person in custody we can let you know more but for now, it's best to keep you in the dark. I'm sorry."

She nodded as she stood and excused herself to grab some coffee for them. Jones looked at Peter as she left.

"I'm guessing that message you got a moment ago was the person who called the switchboard?"

Peter nodded, pushing the phone to his ear to hear the message. The woman sounded young, afraid and worried. If this was _Kate Moreau_ only June would know. Mozzie had said nothing about meeting a young woman with Neal and he had only seen Kate but not heard her voice that one day. June returned with a small ewer of coffee and some snacks. Peter hadn't realized how hungry he was til he saw the sandwiches and took one. June smiled.

"You look like you haven't eaten in a day or two, Peter. Everything ok?"

He hadn't told her about his ordeal and how he'd only just escaped. He could tell her later if it came up but for now he just wanted to ID the voice, find a location on the call and find Neal before Adler did.

"I'm fine. Just a long week at work."

He saw Jones give him a look before he queued up the call on his phone and pushed the phone towards her.

"June... would you listen to this voice and tell me if you recognize it?"

June blinked but nodded as he pushed a button and the recording initiated.

They heard the sound of a woman with a crisp professional tone.

"_Federal Bureau of Investigations. How may I direct your call..._"

A young female voice, vulnerable and somewhat filled with fear replied.

"_Agent Peter Burke. It's urgent._"

There was a silence and then the crisp female voice spoke again.

"_To what case or matter are you calling Agent Burke about, ma'am?_"

There was a hesitation and then the young woman spoke again

"_It's a matter of life and death. Tell him it concerns Neal Caffrey._"

There was a moment of silence than the profession voice spoke again.

"_Connecting your call._"

Peter turned it off at that point and looked at her hopefully. June seemed to be thinking a moment as she picked up her cup of coffee, took a long sip then finally answered.

"I'm guessing you think you know who the caller is, Peter?"

June was a smart woman but he had suspected that from the beginning. Looking up her profile after he'd met her that first time he knew she was more than just a kind benefactress. He nodded hoping she would confirm his suspicions.

"I thought as much. I believe she means him well. The voice belongs to Kate Moreau, Neal's girlfriend."

He felt a weight lifted off him but there was still a few more there to remove as he thought how to find the young couple before something worse happened. How she had managed to call him with Adler there...

"Jones, call Diana and ask if she found out where the call came from."

Clinton nodded as he moved away from the table to make his call. Peter rubbed at the bridge of his nose and tried not to feel the exhaustion. He'd been bound and drugged for the past two days and yet he was up and running around. June coughed to get his attention.

"You should get some rest, Peter. I know you worry about Neal but... I think you'll do more harm if you don't take a break."

She patted his hand and he nodded with a small smile.

"I am. Just have to do a few things. Thank you for helping and being there for him."

She nodded as they both turned. Jones motioned for Peter to come over and whispered something to him.

"Payphone on Jefferson. It's only two blocks from where we found you and directly north of a very posh hotel. Did El give you a number for where Neal called her?"

Peter nodded remembering the scrap of paper. He pulled it out and dialed it. There was no answer but a machine picked up.

"_It's me. Leave a message!_"

He didn't know who "_me_" was (_a young perky female voice speaking_) so he hung up. Neal had called from that number but was no longer there. Could it be one of his many contacts in the city like Mozzie? He called Diana and had her run a trace on it. It only took a moment to find out the number belonged to a woman named _Belinda Jenkins_. She had no priors and was in the same age range as Neal and Kate. He waited to see if there was more information as Jones and June talked. Diana coughed. Something was up.

"_Boss... Belinda Jenkins once shared her current address with Kate Moreau. It's one of her previous addresses from when she worked with Adler. Should I go out there?_"

Peter thought about it but shook his head.

"No... I have Jones and we can go. Just keep an eye on Blackston and his person there. Keep an ear out for any sign of Adler and let Hughes know what I'm up to."

**()()()**

Neal woke up in a strange place. His head was fuzzy, memory more so as he tried to sit up and gave a soft groan. He thought he had heard a phone ringing but had been too out of it to get up and check. He rubbed tiredly at his temples. He remembered being at the warehouse with the submarine and seeing Alex and Peter taken but everything after that was fuzzy as he sat up and tried to figure out where he was.

It was a small apartment but homey. He didn't recognize the room as one he had been to before as he slowly stood up. The scenery spun around him a moment before he managed to control his vertigo and walk to the kitchen in the corner and get some water. He felt very thirsty but also a bit nauseated. Maybe he should figure out where the bathroom was. He started to explore the small apartment finding a bedroom off to the right of the living room and inside there was a door leading to a small bathroom. Neal looked at himself in the mirror, bags evident under his eyes and his skin pale looking. He tried to recall what had happened between being at the warehouse, seeing Peter and Alex drugged and waking up here. His memory was full of holes.

The phone rang again as he moved out of the bathroom, through the small bedroom and into the main apartment. He wasn't sure if he should answer as he stared curiously at the phone. If it was Adler looking for him... He didn't have long to wait as the answering machine kicked in.

"_It's me. Leave a message!_"

He blinked at the unfamiliar female voice answering the phone as the machine beeped and someone started to leave a message.

"_Mr. Caffrey... are you there? (Are you sure he was still there when you left?)_"

It was Adler's voice speaking, Neal taking an instinctive step or two back from the phone. He didn't know where he was but how had the man found him so quickly? The message continued.

"(_Speak to him!_)"

There was a moment of silence then a new voice spoke.

"_Neal? Neal if you're there... pick up. Please..._"

It was Kate's voice, Neal stood there frozen uncertain what to do. Suddenly he made a move towards the phone just as it gave a shrill beep and the call hung up. The receiver was in his hand as the line went "_click!_"

"**KATE? KATE?**"

He was screaming her name into the phone but the call had already hung up from the answering machine ending it. He pushed _*69_ but received a message the phone was out of service. He slammed the receiver down, sliding to the floor and feeling like he wanted to cry.

That man had Kate! Why wouldn't he leave him alone? He just wanted to be left alone! He thought about the cash. The long con on Adler he had managed to do despite Kate. Mozzie had access to most of it. They had planned on running away after the original threat with the music box. Now it was just Adler terrorizing him and trying to make him break. He was ready to give up and give in when he heard the phone ring again. Neal managed to pull himself to his feet and pick it up on the second ring.

"Hello, Neal. I thought I would give you one more chance. I'm still willing to let you both go as we planned before."

His mind was fuzzy on the details but he kept thinking about Paris for some reason.

"I don't understand... why would you let us go? What do you want, Vincent?"

He heard a low chuckle on the other side and then a slight sound of breath.

"Assurances. You work for me. Work off the debt. Your little friend can keep the money he stole. I have what I want but I won't be happy till you pay me back. Your debt is the only one I care about. I will even guarantee the safety of the Federal Agent and his wife. What do you say?"

Neal couldn't help but think it was a trap but much as he liked Peter and El if he stayed here with them, June and Mozzie they would always be in danger. This way everyone could live their lives and he could be with Kate. It could work out if he didn't think about it too hard.

"Fine... where do I meet you?"

**()()()**

Peter showed up at the address they had traced the calls from earlier. Belinda Jenkins' apartment was less than a block from the pay phone Kate Moreau had called from. They knocked on the door but nobody appeared to be home. They had a search warrant so Peter had the landlord open up the door for them and enter the apartment. Miss Jenkins was apparently out of town on family business according to the landlord when they asked for more information. The man left them alone to do their investigation after they had asked all the questions they could think of.

The place was spotless and homey with no sign of Neal Caffrey or Kate Moreau. They checked the whole place but found nothing. Peter had Jones dust the phone for prints and copy them with some tape they found before they left. It was all they could do to see if maybe the mystery of Neal calling from here would be solved. On the way back from the apartment, Peter slumped against the door and started to sleep. He only woke up when Jones nudged him.

"Boss... if you want to borrow my couch, I don't mind having a house guest."

Peter wasn't one to bother other people but he hadn't had rest since they'd been found earlier that day. It had been a few hours since he had waken up at the warehouse and both he and Alex escaped. He nodded quietly, closing his eyes and leaning back against the window as he fell into a light sleep. He wanted to go home, be with his wife and know that Neal Caffrey was not only in custody but safe. The young man was a criminal but he had somehow finagled himself into the agent's life and he felt responsible for him. His body was still somewhat tense but the exhaustion had built up to a point he had to just release it and relax. Now that he knew they'd tried everything they could for the moment, he rested.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Yes this was an **extra** long chapter. I just kept writing and writing and more came out. Getting closer (**I SWEAR!**) to the big finale as I see it. It won't be the same as the original but that's the point of this experiment. I hope you're enjoying as one reviewer said the "**Sliding Doors**" version of WC._

**Update: (06/05/11)** _Just saw some sentences I failed to finish so I fixed those and some minor typos. **FYI:** Kind of stressing about my trip to NYC. My next chapter may not come out till the end of the week if not the week after. Follow my fan fic blog just in case I update there on the story status (it will not be forgotten) **.com**  
><em>


	33. Chapter 33

**(Chapter 33)**

Peter woke up when Jones told him his phone had rung and he should take it. He looked around and found he was at Jones' apartment on the sofa. He barely remembered coming here and from the clock it had been a good 8 hours since they'd arrived, his body feeling somewhat better from the rest but worried why his wife might be calling as he looked at the caller ID. He answered his cell, his wife sounding excited about something and concerned.

"El, what's the matter?"

She was breathing in the background although not any more than usual but she sounded a bit upset.

"_Neal, he called me. He wanted to let me know he was sorry for everything and was going to make it right. Peter, what's going on? Should I come back?_"

He still hadn't told her about his kidnapping the day before and didn't think it was a good time now but maybe... they had no secrets.

"Hon, I... we were kidnapped the other day. I... didn't want to worry you but I'm safe and so is everyone else. I don't know where Neal is but I will find him. Adler may still have him."

It was that last phrase that made her gasp over the phone as he paused uncertain what else to say.

"_Peter are you ok? I'm going to be there on the next bus._"

He assured her he was fine and had everything under control. El was finally calmer and he convinced her to stay there where she was safe.

"_Peter, Adler is involved? Why won't he let Neal alone? You're going to find him aren't you? I don't want him hurt._"

He agreed, uncertain what to say other than that he missed his wife and wanted to be with her as they finished up their conversation. He hung up the cell with a frown. Neal had called her and she had given Peter the number but would it work? He typed the number into his phone and hoped for the best as Jones watched.

"_I've already agreed to what you wanted. What else is there?_"

The voice was harsh but familiar as Peter kept quiet a moment then finally spoke.

"You haven't finished your time with me yet."

Neal was quiet, Peter thinking that maybe the young man would hang up so he spoke again.

"I want to help, Neal. Let me help you."

The silence continued and then the call dropped as Peter pulled the cell from his ear and just stared at it. He handed it to Jones.

"Trace this as best you can. I have to find him."

Jones just nodded as he left the apartment and Peter sat there on the sofa. He was still pretty exhausted from the past few days but his concern for Neal was strong. He still didn't quite understand why he liked the young man but they definitely had a connection. His wife liked him and he was basically a good man just going about things in the wrong way. Neal could be the best person and use his skills for good if he were less impulsive and more disciplined. Peter knew that for a fact with the cases they'd done so far. Some things were unorthodox but that would change in time as they worked more closely. He suddenly thought about Mozzie. Maybe he could talk some sense into the young man. He didn't have his cell but he had Kevin's number so he called it on the land line.

"Kim... Burke here. How is the little guy?"

They talked a bit and he found they were going to release Mozzie in a day or two. Whatever he was building was also near completion. The antenna would be ready soon and maybe it would help pin something on Adler. They could only hope. He passed the number for Neal along to Kim and told him to give it to the con. He hoped talking to Mozzie would help Neal make a decision. They were friends so maybe the little guy would talk some sense into him.

When Peter hung up he felt a bit better but something told him everything was not right. Adler never played by the rules and he doubted whatever trouble he was causing for Neal and Kate now would come to any good. If the young man wouldn't talk to him, something big was going down. Neal had called his wife twice but never talked to him although he was obviously leaving for somewhere under duress. He had to talk to Neal directly. Convince him of what was right and to stay. If Kate was as good as Neal thought, then he'd help her too. The kid deserved that much. He looked up as the door opened and Jones came back. He handed the phone back to Peter.

"Neal's at an airstrip nearby. I can't pinpoint it exactly but it was near a small hanger by the warehouses you were found at."

Peter stood, grabbing up his jacket and heading for the door. Jones touched his arm.

"Shouldn't you rest? Hughes says he wants you off duty till he knows your ok. He was surprised you were doing everything yesterday. I think I agree."

Peter wanted to chide his agent and his boss but he had to go see Neal. His phone buzzed.

"Burke... Yes sir. Jones was just telling me I'm on leave to rest. I will. Thank you sir."

He hung up and sighed.

"I have to talk to him, Clinton. Leave or no leave, I'm going. Can I borrow your car?"

Jones blinked but nodded.

"Sure you don't need me to go with you considering what Adler's capable of."

Peter thought a second then shook his head.

"I'll be ok but could I borrow your piece just in case?"

Jones looked reluctant but handed it over.

"Just be careful, Peter. Keep your phone on. I'll have Reggie track you."

Peter nodded as he left the cozy apartment and headed downstairs. Jones' car was parked out front as he slipped inside, pulling quickly out into traffic. He only had a short period to talk to Neal before things got more out of hand than they'd already gotten. He hoped Mozzie had talked to him as his phone buzzed again and he answered.

"Suit, he's leaving because of you and your wife."

Mozzie's voice was to the point as usual with very little inflection other than a slight hint of annoyance and maybe blame.

"I'm going to see if I can talk to him. Thank you Mozz."

The little guy was quiet then spoke again.

"Make sure you bring him back in one piece, Suit. And I finished the antenna. Kim's going to help me test it."

Peter was surprised Mozzie was being so open with him but it was a matter of convenience and need. He nodded to the phone.

"Keep me up to date or I'll ask Kim. Thanks."

He hung up, turning a corner at a light and quickly merging into traffic. He had to make it to the site soon, his gut telling him it was life or death.

**()()()**

Neal was walking down the block when he finally made it to the spot he had to be to meet up with Adler and finally see Kate again. He hid behind a wall uncertain why he felt a fear wash over him. He was going to be with Kate but it would be in servitude with Adler. He'd be free to do cons and travel the world but he would be Adler's slave. The reasons were right but the results were not in his favor. Would his sacrifice really work out?

He had bought a burner phone per Vincent's orders but had yet to call him. The man had given him strict instructions. Neal was feeling leery and needed some comfort so he called the only person who might be able to make him feel better: Elizabeth Burke.

"_Burke Premier Events..._"

He hesitated wondering if he was making a terrible mistake before clearing his throat and speaking.

"El..."

He choked up a moment then heard her give a little gasp.

"_Neal? Where are you? Are you ok? Everyone's looking for you._"

His throat went tight, mouth dry as he tried to think of what to say. She was like family and he hated to tell her good-bye but it was necessary. Did she know about Peter?

"_Peter's worried sick about you, Neal. You need to come back. We'll help you. I promise..._"

He felt his eyes grow warm and wet with tears but he couldn't speak. Peter was safe so that meant so was Alex. He felt a weight off his shoulders but still... he couldn't find the words he wanted to say. Finally he heard her sigh and he could imagine her face looking thoughtful and kind.

"_It's ok, Neal. I understand. Take care of yourself._"

He heard movement and finally spoke before she could hang up.

"El... I'm sorry. I'll make everything right. I promise. Thank you."

He heard silence on the other side, maybe she had already hung up when a small hint of breath came over the line.

"_Our door is always open, Neal. Remember that._"

Warm tears were rolling down his cheeks as he nodded to the phone and hung up. He slipped down to the ground and sat there a moment. It was still fairly early in the morning, another 8 hours having passed. He had to be there soon; Kate would be there waiting. They were flying to Paris. He looked at the small bag he had packed along the way. He wanted to go home to the Burkes, Mozzie and everything but where did he really belong? They weren't his real family and it was Mozzie's con that had caused this whole fiasco. If he kept telling himself that, he could leave. He could make himself not feel guilty for abandoning his friends who cared about him. He was doing it for love and those he hoped would understand.

His phone rang and he was afraid to pick it up should it be Peter again but he did and heard a familiar voice.

"Sometimes you have to let go to see if there was anything worth holding on to."

He blinked uncertain what to say but still feeling he had to say something. Mozzie had been his partner in crime and a good friend.

"I have to go. It's for the best."

He heard silence and then a sigh as his friend seemed to agree. He could see the expression on the little guy's face and knew if he would miss anyone it would be Mozzie.

"Send a postcard or something..."

He nodded at the phone before they quietly hung up. This was getting harder than he thought and he knew that Mozzie had his number because of Peter. The agent was tricky in his own way, using his friend to call him and convince him to stay but he couldn't. Adler wasn't going to stop till he did what he wanted and if that's what he had to do, then that's what he had to do.

It was almost a full hour later when he finally rose and looked at his watch. He had to be at the hanger now and it sat across the street from the building he was standing near. He picked up his bag and started his trek towards his new future. It was all he could do to not run in the other direction but he went forward without fear, something he couldn't afford to have when so many lives were in the balance.

**()()()**

Peter parked across the street, tucking the gun into his belt since he didn't have his holster and worrying about what he might find. He had nothing to fear from Neal he thought but Adler and his men were ruthless. The agent ducked across the street and stealthily slipped ahead into the entrance to the small hanger. He heard someone walking from the other end as he hid behind a plane and peeked out. It was Neal. The young man looked happy despite everything. Maybe he had accepted his fate or had he planned this all along? Peter couldn't be sure if it was an act or his real expression as he stepped out and spoke.

"You said good-bye to everyone but me."

He watched the young man pause and stiffen before slowly turning around. Just beyond them both was a plane waiting on the runway. Someone was peeking out of the entrance now that Peter could see it more clearly. It looked like Kate. He could also see the fear in the young man's blue eyes. Neal was putting on an act but for whom?

"You here to arrest me?"

Peter shook his head.

"No, I'm on leave. I just want to know why."

Neal turned with a nervous smile on his face then back again towards the plane before he answered.

"You know why."

Neal was acting his usual cocky self but there was that hint of uncertainty. Peter had to push him till he heard what he needed to.

"Tell me. I want to hear it."

Neal turned, looking at the plane and then back again with a less than confident smile. He was nervous now and Peter knew he had hit the mark with his question. Neal took a few more steps backward towards the plane before he replied.

"You're the only one who could change my mind. Happy?"

Neal took a few more tentative steps towards the plane, the figure in the craft looking towards them and then disappearing inside. Peter noticed Kate doing something just within the window but he couldn't quite tell what at this angle, his attention on Neal. The young man fidgeted.

"You do good... you really do, Neal. Think of the cases you've solved and people you helped. It's a beginning. I'll help you."

Neal turned from him to the craft and then back again.

"I'm getting on that plane, Peter. Nothing's changing my mind."

Peter nodded but he knew he had to delay him a bit longer. His gut was screaming at him now but he didn't know why. He was about to say more when there was a roar and the world exploded into light and noise. He watched as flames burst from the plane and Neal was thrown towards him as his own body was being flung backwards, eyes blinded by the light momentarily. He wasn't sure what was going on, his ears ringing from the sound as he put two and two together. He heard a voice crying out.

"**Kate? Kate... KATE!**"

Peter came to himself to see Neal with his bag dropped to his side and his feet starting to move away from him towards the flaming inferno. The young man was screaming now, the only word from his lips that of the woman he loved. Peter managed to just grab his arm and then pull the other around the young man's chest to keep him from going into the fire.

"**KAAAATE!**"

Neal was screaming now, crying and yelling as Peter felt his own eyes full of tears from seeing the plane with Kate explode. He felt a pain in his own heart from the loss his friend was experiencing as he did his best to hold him back. It was a while before Neal finally collapsed against him crying and weeping, his voice low and quiet as he kept repeating her name over and over again.

"_Kate... Kate... Kate..._"

Peter held the young man, gently brushing at the young man's hair before he thought to pull out his phone and call Jones.

"Burke... I'm at the hanger. Get here quick and bring Diana. It's urgent!"

He hung up and continued to hold the young man in his arms as he watched the remnants of the plane continued to burn. Peter was going to have nightmares about this for a while. Suddenly he wished for Elizabeth to be by his side and hold him but he had to be strong for Neal. He had more than enough reason to go after Adler but now he had murder to add to it. Kate had been innocent and her call had proven that. Why else would she have called him? Her death would be avenged for Neal's sake. Adler would pay for what he did to all of them.

"It's going to be ok, Neal. Everything will be ok."

**()()()**

Hughes and the rest of the FBI showed up along with emergency services. Peter had made one more call once Neal had collapsed against him, one hand gripping his in a tight hold. Jones and Diana helped him with Neal who leaned heavily against the agent, death grip still on his hand as they took him to one of the cruisers and set them up in the back. Hughes stopped by the vehicle briefly to ask what was going on but Peter couldn't talk about it yet. He was in shock still and had to worry about Neal, the young man's head laying on his lap as he held his hand and brushed at his hair. Reese understood but told him they'd have to talk about it tomorrow. There was news but it could wait while they took them both to a safe place to hide. Peter had a place in mind, Hughes in agreement till they had a safe house ready. They said their good-byes for the moment and Diana drove them off. Jones had the address for the place they were going and instructions to pick up clothes at Peter's house for Neal and some for himself. Neal shivered slightly, face twitching in memory it seemed but Peter had no reservations about comforting the con. He was still recovering but had to hold off while the young man dealt with his pain.

"_Kate..._"

The name was spoken quietly, sadly and Peter felt his eyes begin to grow warm and watery. He had seen her on the plane. She had been there when it blew up. There had been no time for her to leave and no back way out. Adler was in this for keeps and something had made him kill the young woman despite whatever promise he had made to Neal. For all he knew he had planned for them both to die there. The thought made him nauseous and he wanted to just yell at the flood of light and noise that came back in his memories. He continued to gently brush at the young man's hair and it seemed to help Neal, their hands still clutched tightly together. He wished Elizabeth was there holding him. He wanted to be with her so badly and just to cry in her arms but he couldn't with Adler running loose.

"Boss?"

Peter finally looked up and realized Jones had been talking to him.

"What's up, Jones?"

He felt a tiredness fall over him and just wanted to collapsed but he couldn't yet. He was still Neal's rock and he couldn't break just yet.

"We're almost there but I was curious if you wanted to stop for supplies. I see a small market coming up."

Peter nodded, looking back down at the young man who lay there.

"Neal... Neal wake up."

He was firm but gentle and finally the con responded, blue eyes fluttering open till he blinked up at him with a watery glance that expressed so much pain and suffering. His heart broke just looking at the young man.

"Peter?"

His voice was barely audible but Neal had spoken his name as if he were afraid he'd leave him but he just smiled and nodded back.

"I'm here. We're headed to a safe place. Did you want something to eat? We were going to stop for some supplies."

Neal seemed to barely respond to his voice but finally the young man shook his head as he sat up and leaned back against the seat. Peter felt the grip on his hand lessen some so he started to pull away but those fingers, thin as they were continued to grasp at his so he stopped. He saw Neal relax when he did so but the look of shock and horror was still fresh in those now watery blue eyes.

"We're here. Anything particular you want boss?"

Peter shook his head and let Jones go inside to do the shopping. Neal obviously didn't want to go and the grip on his hand although lessened indicated he was still in need of some comfort even from the man who had chased him for so long and now was considered a friend.

"Neal..."

He couldn't say what he wanted to say, the words not forming on his lips as he tried to say he was sorry even though it wasn't his fault. It was no one's fault but Adler's. What could he say in this situation? It was dumb luck he had found the young man when his wife had called. What if she hadn't? What if Neal hadn't called her to say good-bye? Peter couldn't think about that possibility. Neal was family now as much as Jones and Diana were but there was more to it. Neal sniffled some, wiping at his nose as he glanced outside.

"Peter... I need to..."

His voice trailed off and Peter nodded as he opened up the door. The young man let go of his hand and headed for the bathrooms to the side of the small gas station / convenience store. Peter stood outside watching the side and stretching a bit. He was feeling a bit shaky himself but even being alone for the moment he couldn't let go. He felt too insecure to do so as he pulled out his cell and dialed a familiar number.

"It's me..."

He heard Elizabeth breathe excitedly as she asked how he was.

"I'm good and we found Neal."

He didn't want to tell her what happened, not yet at least but perceptive was his wife and she quickly picked up on the hidden distress in his tone. He leaned on the car and tried not to think about what happened as he told her. She was coming back but he warned her off.

"Not yet, hon. Please... I... I want to see you but Adler is still out there. If he's willing to do this, I don't want you here. I'm safe. Neal's safe. We're going somewhere safe. I'll let you know where once it's secure. I promise."

He heard her agree yet again reluctantly and was wishing she would come back but he knew it wasn't safe. They had to find Adler and stop him but for now nobody was safe.

"_I miss you hon... I want to be there with you, Peter_."

He heard her voice and thought how much he missed her but he couldn't ask her to come. It would be selfish of him then he thought of Neal. The young man had no one and his only love had just been killed. He looked up at that moment to see Neal outside the door back to him. The young man was shivering. Something was wrong.

"I miss you too, El. Love you. I'll call soon."

She replied the same way and they hung up as he pushed the phone into his pocket and headed over to Neal. The young man was sniffling as he walked up so he coughed to let him know he was there. It only took a moment but that facade had come up if only a little, blue eyes shuttered partially against the world, yet the track of tears was still obvious.

"Peter."

Neal said it quietly, stiff almost but with little emotion if any. Peter nodded as he put an arm around him and led him back to the car.

"El called. She's the reason I found you."

He felt the young man stiffen some in his grasp before those broad shoulders slumped and blue eyes met his.

"I... I wanted her to understand."

Peter nodded knowingly as he let the young man slip into the back seat first and slipped in after him. Jones was walking up as they closed the door, pushing the few bags of supplies into the front seat.

"Everyone ready?"

Peter gave a nod of assent but Neal just stared out the window without speaking as the car started and they took off. It was going to be a very long night.

**()()()**

_Before the explosion..._

Kate had left deciding that to leave Neal there at her friend's apartment was better than thinking she could force them into a relationship. She did love him but with Adler on their trail she was doing what was best for Neal and herself. She kissed the sleeping con on the forehead, left the apartment, replaced the key in its hidden spot and headed out. Where she was going she wasn't sure but no where was safe for them now she knew. She would just leave the city and disappear.

She hadn't walked too far when a dark sedan stopped nearby distracting her as a gloved hand wrapped around her mouth and arms suddenly from behind. She tried to scream but someone pushed a rag to her face, her body going lax almost immediately. Kate was vaguely aware of the door opening to the sedan and someone glancing over from the front seat as they dragged her now limp body inside. It was Adler staring at her from the front with a cold smile on his face just before everything went black.

It was hours later she woke up to a hard slap of her face. Her blue eyes opened slowly, vision blurry at first then slowly clearing as they widened in fear and then narrowed in anger as she saw who stood there.

"Ms. Moreau, so glad you were able to join us again. You left before I was able to properly send you on your way."

She saw a new face within the group of goons uncertain who the man was although he seemed no more powerful than the other henchmen Vincent had under his thumb. There was something different about him she couldn't quite place as Adler looked at her and smiled that charming smile of his.

"Why... can't you leave him alone?"

She wasn't thinking of herself anymore but she was still frightened. She wanted to go back to Chicago and deal with Craig but it was too late for that and now she was stuck dealing with this madman she had once considered a father figure. Adler just continued his cold smile as he made a motion for her to be freed and she sat up in the chair and tried to get her bearings again. Her former boss and mentor paced a bit before her.

"Neal stole from me or did I not make myself clear, Kate. He's a thief pure and simple and a very good one. I intend to use those talents for my own purposes. That will pay his debt off to me and you will help me convince him to do so. Do you understand?"

He had moved closer, his face close to hers till she had to push back uncomfortably in the chair. Finally she nodded, eyes turned away.

"Good... now, call him and say what I tell you to."

**()()()**

Peter, Jones and Neal continued their drive to the cabin after visiting the small convenience store. Neal still stared out the window for the duration of the trip his hand no longer grasping for comfort from Peter. There was a stiffness in the young man now that made the agent think he was being blamed for what happened or maybe Neal was dealing with the pain the best he could. At some point a car passed them and he could just make out the reflection of blue eyes in the window shadowed then darkness again as they light was gone. The face looked angry, eyes staring narrowly out into the Stygian gloom of the surrounding country side. Peter made no attempt to talk to his friend as he slumped back against the door and stared out his own window at some point. The moon was high in the night sky and he felt a tiredness he hadn't felt before as his mind kept replaying the events of the day. He shivered at some point wrapping his arms around himself and wishing El was there holding him. He worried about Neal but he wasn't sure about himself. He was just as shell-shocked having seen what destruction Adler would cause to get his way.

"Peter?"

He turned to face the speaker, Neal's face faintly lined in the glow of the car dash as he slipped a bit closer in the back seat. The agent looked at him curiously uncertain what was up. When he didn't speak, Neal seemed to get cold feet about whatever it was he wanted to discuss or maybe because Jones was just a few feet away.

"I'm awake. What's on your mind?"

Peter tried to be calm and sound less like an agent. It must have been helping because he sensed the young man relax some as he spoke again.

"What's going to happen to me?"

He could see the young man's face clearer now as he moved closer still and reached a hand out as he gently grasped the agent's sleeve. Peter didn't understand the question at first but now it made sense. He wondered if he was going to be arrested and sent back to prison. Peter wasn't sure himself what would happen. He was on leave and with this incident he would probably continue to be so if he didn't lose his badge. Despite Hughes' connections, this was going to look badly for the department, Burke's so far clean record and Neal's chances for continuing their collaboration. The grip on his sleeve became a bit tighter as he woke from his thoughts.

"Honestly? I can't say. I'm on leave and Hughes said he would discuss it with me tomorrow. All we can do for now is just rest and deal."

He wanted to apologize for not protecting the young man better as he had promised to but the words just wouldn't leave his lips. He felt the hold on his sleeve loosen and finally leave. Neal nodded in the darkness before he turned and slid back to the opposite side of the seat again, face pointed out towards the passing scenery. This was going to be a very long night indeed.

**()()()**

They reached the cabin after another hour on the road, Peter reaching over to wake the sleeping Neal. The young man jerked up and stared around with a stark look before he realized what was happening and his facade reappeared. Those blue eyes were shuttered as they entered the small yet homey little cabin Peter had inherited from his grandfather. Neal seemed too distracted to really noticed things and yet his eyes darted around the place as if he were afraid someone would jump out at them. Once they had settled in a bit and there was a fire in the hearth and a few lanterns lit, Neal seemed to calm some as he sat in a large comfy recliner. Peter yawned as he drank a beer as did Jones. Neal had one but he didn't sip it, holding it in his hand loosely as he stared into the flames of the hearth as if hypnotised. Peter watched him worriedly but soon the young man drifted off and he took the beer from him and placed it on the adjacent table before sitting back to settle down himself.

"_You sure he's going to be ok, Peter. Neal doesn't look so good._"

They spoke quietly as the agent stared over at his friend. He watched the gentle tic of Neal's cheek as he responded to something, body twitching slightly in response to whatever his mind was showing him. He sat up and watched with concern as he heard the young man's breath pick up to an audible huff then a kind of raspy wheeze. Neal's hands were gripping the arm of the recliner tightly as his mind showed him something he wasn't comfortable with. Peter stood and walked over, his hand grasping the con's shoulder gently but firmly.

"_Neal, it's ok. You're safe._"

He whispered the words as he leaned over and slowly he felt the tension start to leave the young man's body. He noticed the con's hands relax some but still grip the recliner tightly as he relaxed ever so little. He took one of the hands in his own and felt the tightness there. He slowly massaged the hand with his own and spoke softly till the young man relaxed even more and soon seemed to fall into a less stressed state of rest, eyes still moving beneath closed lids but now slowing till his face was less creased.

"_He'll be ok. I'll make sure of it._"

**()()()**

Adler smiled grimly, his expression less than happy as he sat in his limo outside the warehouse with the treasure. It would be another day or two before they could safely transport the plunder to its last location and he could leave New York. He had just found out that Blackston had been arrested by OPR with help from Burke's superior, Reese Hughes. He was angry but it was only one person and most of what he was useful for had been finished. If the agent had run with Neal, he would discover their location sooner than later. Adler still had enough eyes and ears to find the young con and bring him back to the fold. Neal owed him and Adler did not take that lightly. The con's friend was about to be released from the hospital, FBI guard in hand. Perhaps he would try another route this time. He no longer had Larssen to do the dirty work but he did have Dobson. Nobody suspected him of much though he had been keeping low with the pretense of family issues. It might just work.

It was a shame he had to kill Ms. Moreau but Neal had crossed him by involving the agent. Peter Burke and the young fence, Ms Hunter had escaped his hold but he had no need for them. His only want was for the young man and his talents. He would have had them if not for the agent somehow discovering the whereabouts of the hanger and their plan of escape. Lucky they had planned for such an incident. If only the young con had been there too but he had thrown the switch early enough to give Neal Caffrey a warning that to mess with Vincent Adler was to mess with the devil himself.

He laughed, leaning back in the limo and pushing a highball to his lips. Nobody understood that there were those who had the power and those who served. It had been that way within every society since the beginning of time. The Nazis had the right idea and Adler had learned well both from his father's example and that of the secret room and it's own hidden gems of wisdom in the form of texts and diaries his father had kept. He had learned all too well how to manipulate and plan and he would come out on top. There was no doubt.

**()()()**

Peter took the first watch when Neal didn't move from the recliner. Jones went to one of the two small bedrooms and closed the door. The agent lay on the sofa and gazed into the fire as he finished off another beer. He was getting a bit tipsy but comfortably so. He didn't want to think about the day's events so he did the next best thing and tried to get drunk and forget. If he was relaxed maybe he could push the images from earlier aside. He placed the half empty bottle of beer on the coffee table and curled up on the sofa, eyes drooping some despite his watch status. They weren't worried someone would come but that Neal would need comforting. The young man had continued to sleep on the chair if you could call it that. His eyes and face twitched, his body stiff as he reacted to some internal stimuli. Finally Peter found himself drifting off to sleep and waking up to find himself at the hanger again.

_He glanced around the shell of the place, the plane still smoldering brightly in the background as he slowly but mechanically found himself moving forward. He didn't know what it was that drew him towards the wreckage but it suddenly occurred to him that Neal was no where to be seen. Peter looked around as he continued to walk without thinking towards the fiery plane._

**"_Neal?"_**

_He called out plaintively but nobody replied back in the sunlit tarmac. Peter felt a dread creep over him as he made his way towards the still flaming wreckage. He was almost on top of it when something drew his attention. He stopped and picked up the item, burnt leather and smoldering plastic now warm in his hand as he stared at it and felt his heart do a somersault and his stomach grow nauseous. It was Neal's badge, the very one he had gotten for him when he became his consultant. The ends smoked slightly as if they were freshly burned.  
><em>

**"_No... NEAL?"_**

_He was screaming now, looking around and then he saw the figures at the edge of the flame holding another. He fell to his knees, warm hot tears falling down his cheeks as he reached out but did not touch the two entwined figures. It was Neal and Kate, their bodies torched nearly beyond recognition but for hints of clothing. Neal was holding the young woman tightly and Peter could just imagine how they had been when the plane exploded._

"_I saved him. He's not dead. He's not... dead."_

Peter was about to run into the flames and pull the young man's remains out when he suddenly woke up, sitting up ramrod straight and breathing hard. His heart was beating faster than it ever had till he heard the sound.

**"Kaaate... KATE!"**

Neal was yelling. Peter blinked and realized he was still thinking about the dream but now he was awake. Neal was alive and he was dreaming about the incident too. Peter moved quickly towards the young man who was now shouting.

**"KATE! KATE!"**

Peter gently scooped the young man into his arms as he sat on the edge of the recliner and tried to wake him up. He felt a resistance as he had when he first grabbed him at the scene. Neal had tried to move forward towards the flames and burning debris, screaming her name. Peter had done all he could in his power to hold the young man there and save him till Neal had finally slumped exhausted and hopeless against him.

"It's a dream, Neal. I'm here. Wake up. Just wake up..."

Neal continued to push and pull against him and then finally like at the hanger the young man finally slumped against his chest, face and hair damp with sweat, tears rolling down his face.

"Kate... Kate..."

The name rolled off like some sad litany as Peter continued to hold his friend and wonder what the future was going to be like for the both of them.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _I'm back from NYC and I had a blast! I am exhausted from doing more walking in a week than I ever do in a year but I met all the cast (minus Tiffany and Ms. Carroll.) Even Willie showed and he wasn't suppose to be on set. Talk about lucky so they all signed my __**White Collar**__ hat I won in a contest previous and now I have to figure out how to keep it both fresh (wore it so it's a bit sweaty) and preserved. I didn't want to leave NYC and I thought I'd be happy to but now I'm having withdrawals. I think I could have stayed there forever if I'd had the chance. __**Let me know what you think of this chapter.**__ I finally figured out what to write late Friday / early Saturday when I got off my plane. Still sorting through pics from my trip. I have too many! My only regret... didn't get to see how blue Matt's eyes were but he was so nice to look at and kind and very very sweet! Got a picture with him and Tim separately. Everyone on the cast and crew were so wonderful! I have nothing but good things to say about everything and everyone. __**w00t!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**(Chapter 34)**

Agent Alain Dobson showed up outside the hospital Neal Caffrey's friend was soon to be released from. He knew Agent Kim was on duty along with another agent but they didn't know he wasn't supposed to be there. He could tell them he was a last minute addition to their security patrol if it came to that. He needed information and Adler had promised him a rise in status if he did good. He liked the tycoon despite his ruthless ways. They were one and the same, his grandfather having served in Germany so many years ago. He had a history of wanting to know more about the ways that Adler knew from his own Nazi background. They had been misunderstood and they were the ones who would wield the power. People like Burke didn't understand their place in the world. He let a criminal like Caffrey lead him around and make a fool of him but they would soon know the truth.

Agent Kim was outside the con's door, Caffrey's friend still inside if Kim was still on duty. Dobson strolled up casually, curious where the other agent was but not so much if this would make his task easier. Kevin looked up with a surprised but friendly look.

"Alain... I didn't expect to see you here today. If you're here to see Colson, he just went out on his break."

Dobson shook his head with a shrug, smiling as innocuously as he could. If it was just Kim he had to deal with, no big issue. Guy was genuinely nice and unassuming if anything. He was like Burke but without the experience.

"No, no... just visiting. I was curious how things were going. I'm back on duty now and wondered how the search for Burke and Caffrey was going. Did they ever find out who it was kidnapped him and Mrs. Burke?"

Kim started to tell him what had happened without thinking about protocol. They were agents in the same department so there were technically no secrets. Kevin couldn't know that Dobson was there on his own for Adler or that he had been the one who helped take Caffrey and Agent Burke's wife. He listened with interest, taking in everything.

"That's good. I guess the little guy there is doing better?"

Kim nodded, smiling as he spoke about the project Mozzie had been working on. When he was done, Dobson excused himself saying his phone had buzzed in his pocket. He left the hallway, found a private corridor and called Vincent.

"Sir... they made an antenna. I don't know if it will do anything but Caffrey's friend made it to find the sub."

He waited listening as Adler gave him instructions and he nodded with a smile.

"Yes sir. Not a problem, Sir. I'll keep you up to date."

He hung up the call and left, heading back towards the room and Agent Kim but saw Colson had returned. Jeremy Colson was a no nonsense agent but unlike himself, he was a friendly guy and got along with everyone including Neal Caffrey. He would have to delay the inevitable till he could get to the little guy on his own. They wouldn't have reason to keep him around past the antenna which was for now useless with the sub out of the water and the movement of the treasure coming soon. The beacon wouldn't be on unless... Adler had mentioned something about luring them to the warehouse again. He wanted Caffrey for reasons the agent didn't understand. It wasn't his business to ask about such things. He knew his place but soon they would be rich beyond _Croesus_. Alain moved away from the scene and left the hospital. He could easily find out the safe house they put the con's friend in as he had discovered the one for his pretty fence. It was all Adler's means to an end to get Caffrey as the one tool he could use to finish up what he started.

**()()()**

Neal had been dreaming.

_He stood on the tarmac looking across at the small plane that would soon take him and Kate across the ocean. At least that's what Adler had promised them if he left willingly. He didn't want anyone else hurt by his lifestyle so what harm was it to give himself up to save those that he had come to care for? He was just a criminal and he had stolen from Adler. Who would miss him?_

_Neal started walking, Kate's face peeking out of the plane door as he started towards it. He waved and smiled at her, continuing to walk but turned as if expecting someone. No one was there. Neal kept walking but as he drew nearer to the plane he would turn off and on as if he knew something wasn't right. Someone was missing but he wasn't sure who or why he thought they should be there. He finally reached the plane and started up, making his way up the stairs and into Kate's arms._

"_**I wasn't sure you were coming. Who were you looking for, Neal?"**_

_He glanced back at the empty hanger and tarmac and shrugged._

"_**Nobody... I just want to be with you."**_

_She smiled, hugging him close, her breath soft against his cheek. He held her small lithe body in his arms tightly. He felt her lips brush his ear and she spoke._

"_**I want to be with you too, Neal. Just remember one thing..."**_

_He waited for her to continue, uncertain what she was going to say._

"_**Remember that I own you. Your talents are mine to use as I wish."**_

_Neal pushed her back, reeling from the sudden appearance of Vincent Adler where Kate had been. The man smiled coldly at him._

"_**Surprised? I told you once before, you would never have a moments happiness while you owed your debt to me. I wasn't joking, Neal. You're mine and I will never let you go."**_

_Neal made a move towards the door to exit but it was closed, his hands pulling at the release but the plane was starting to move and the mechanism seemed to be locked or stuck. Vincent continued to smile that cold emotionless smile._

"_**Something wrong, Neal? Am I not as pretty as your darling Kate? Poor Kate... blown to smithereens because of love. She really did care for you despite her own reservations. She felt a kind of pity... for you."**_

_His voice was cool and bemused as he pushed at all of Neal's buttons. A cold sick feeling washed over him as he tried to escape and couldn't from this nightmare. He banged on the window looking out to see a familiar figure suddenly running along side the plane. Vincent seemed to see him too._

"_**Oh, don't worry about your agent friend. I have someone ready to take care of him."**_

_Neal stared out the window seeing Peter looking up at him then... he heard a loud report and the agent stiffened before collapsing to the ground. Neal was screaming, banging on the door as he tried to escape and go to his friend but it was obvious it was too late. Peter was dead. He could already see a pool of blood forming on the tarmac beneath the prone agent as the plane continued to move along. He turned to the man who caused all of this, eyes narrowed down to mere slits as anger rose within him._

"_**Don't blame me, Neal. It's... your fault."**_

_Suddenly he saw himself standing there where Vincent had been, the other Neal laughing darkly at him as he pushed back against the door to escape and found himself falling. There were clouds beneath him and open air as he continued his descent, Adler's voice following him._

"_**You'll never have a moments peace, Neal. Never..."**_

_Neal was watching the plane moving away from him as the ground came up to meet him, waiting for the inevitable impact_ when he suddenly woke up, sitting ramrod straight and sweating a cold sheen of perspiration across his brow and body. His breath came hard and wheezy as he fought to control the fear that washed over him. Someone was holding him, squeezing him gently in their arms and he leaned against them, a hand brushing at his hair.

"It's ok, Neal. Everything's ok."

He turned to find Peter sitting in the chair with him, the agent looking somewhat frightened himself. It had been a nightmare. A bad dream. Neal couldn't believe his mind had created such a horrible vision for him to see but his guilt ate at him about Kate and everything else. It was all his fault. He pulled away from the agent, standing up with a shaky stance as he moved towards the small kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He felt someone beside him but didn't turn.

"Go to bed Peter. I'm fine."

He hadn't meant to sound so angry or testy but at the moment he just wanted to be alone. Peter didn't move so he finally turned, glaring at the agent angrily.

"Leave me alone, Peter. Please..."

His voice softened some near the end but the agent didn't move. Peter just stared at him without saying a word before finally shaking his head.

"I can't do that, Neal."

Peter stood there staunch and stubborn as himself. They were both forces to be reckoned with but Neal was suddenly feeling angry whether at himself or the situation. He found himself running at the agent, knocking the surprised Peter to the ground as he lifted a fist to hit the man but stopped. Peter just stared at him with those honest brown eyes, Neal pulling himself away as he ran to the front door and out into the darkness. They were in the woods so it was hard to see what was what even where the moonlight crept through the thick branches above. He felt leaves brush at his face and hair, small branches grab at his clothes and roots and small depressions in the ground nearly trip him up but he kept running though from what, he still didn't know.

"**NEAL!"**

He heard the agent calling behind him in the distance, his breath and beating heart filling his ears and yet he heard him.

"**NEAL, COME BACK!"**

Peter was still calling to him even after what he did. He wiped at his face, tears rolling off his cheeks as he continued to run full speed through the dark woods. He waited for Peter to call again but there was silence now so he stopped, bending over some to catch his breath as he huffed in the cool night air. He heard crickets singing despite the coolness of the air and the sound of a light breeze tickling the trees but the sudden silence from his friend started to worry him. Had Peter given up and gone back to the cabin? Neal turned and looked back at the darkened path he had run down starting to walk back the way he had come. There was an almost ominous feeling in the air he couldn't quite explain as his stride became faster and finally he fell headlong onto the leaf covered path, something having tripped him. A faint light was nearby as he reached for it and found it was a small flashlight. Peter's flashlight.

Neal shone the light around till he saw the figure of his friend laying there on the ground on his back. He saw the agent's eyes were closed and a large knot stuck out on his forehead where he had hit something. Neal looked around and saw the offending branch he had somehow missed as he glanced back down at his friend and nudged him.

"Peter... Peter, wake up."

The agent didn't move but he could hear a faint rasp of breath as he drew closer in the dim light and felt warm air on his cheek. Peter was alive but unconscious as Neal did his best to lift the agent up and carry him back towards the cabin. Jones was already awake and waiting for them as he helped the con lay Peter on the couch.

"Should I ask what happened here?"

Jones was looking at him with a dubious glance but Neal kept his eyes on the man who had chased him. Peter obviously cared but he was hurt because of him.

"He ran into a branch in the woods. Knocked himself unconscious."

He left it at that, moving back to the kitchen for some rags and opening up the fridge to grab some ice and put it in one dishtowel as he walked back. He used one cloth to wipe at the agent's face while he handed Jones the ice to hold on the large goose egg knot on Peter's forehead.

"I'll wait to ask Peter why you were in the woods at night. I'm sure you weren't hunting snipe."

The agent sounded bemused but still wary as Neal shrugged and did his best not to feel any more guilty than he already did. He wasn't a violent man but the day's events had drawn some hidden oasis of anger. Neal had attacked the one person who was trying to help him. He had finished wiping Peter's face clean and started back towards the kitchen when Jones stopped him.

"Might want to clean that scrape on your arm, Caffrey."

Neal blinked, looking down at his right arm to see he had scraped it when he tripped over Peter in the woods. He nodded without a word as he went to the kitchen sink and held the scrape under warm water, wiping the blood and debris from it gently before he grabbed up some soap and washed it clean. They had a small first-aid kit from which he grabbed a bandage and lay it over the scrape. He heard a familiar cough, turning to see Peter starting to come to.

"Take it easy, Boss. You got a nasty hit on the head."

Neal was watching the scene from across the room when two brown eyes met his and he saw them narrow and focus on him. After a moment they softened, wide and seemingly relieved he thought.

"Yeah... I did. Didn't see that damnable tree reach out and hit me on the head. Got any aspirin?"

Peter's glance moved from Neal as he closed his eyes again, face contorted slightly in discomfort as he lay there. Jones nodded, getting up and moving over to where Neal stood as he grabbed up the bottle of aspirin from the first-aid kit and a glass of water. He whispered slightly.

"_Take this..._"

Neal felt the bottle and glass pushed into his hands, Jones pushing him forward. He moved stiffly till he sat on the coffee table and handed it to the agent. Peter blinked up, eyes squinting some to see who was there.

"Thanks..."

There was silence as Neal sat there and Peter popped the pills, draining the glass before he lay back again and closed his eyes. The agent gave a little groan before his face relaxed and he seemed to have fallen asleep. Someone patted him on the shoulder and he saw Jones there.

"_Lucky he's still out of it. Mind telling me why you were out in the woods?_"

Neal shook his head with a small frown, Jones nodding in understanding.

"_No worries. I'm sure he'll forgive you and the tree at some point._"

**()()()**

Peter was shocked, unable to react as he was knocked down by the last person he expected to ever get physical with. Neal pushed him hard to the ground, straddling him with one fist ready to rain down a punch at his unprotected face. He waited for the blow but instead felt the young man's weight ease off of him as Neal seemed to come to his senses and run off. The agent sat up after a minute, pulling himself painfully to his feet. He grabbed up a small flashlight from his jacket before running out into the darkened woods surrounding the cabin.

Neal was nowhere to be seen but he thought he heard the young man crashing through the brush not too far ahead as he headed towards the sound. It was nearly pitch black even with the moon overhead but the trees were thick and only the occasional hint of moonlight peeked through as he used the not so bright flashlight to try and see where he was going.

"**NEAL!"**

He called out as loudly as he could but only heard the occasional sound of brush crunching up ahead as the young man ran farther out of his hearing. He was getting too old to be chasing Neal but he wasn't about to give up on him. The young man was scared and after what they had seen today, Peter could easily have acted the same way. If he had seen Elizabeth... He tried not to think about it but he had seen enough to know he couldn't wait to see his wife again. For now he just needed to catch up with his young charge.

"**NEAL, COME BACK!"**

He called out one more time, hoping Neal would answer back when something hit him hard across the forehead. Peter felt himself stopped short, his body flung backwards, feet up over his head as he fell back hard against the damp leafy ground of the woods. The wind was knocked out of him as he tried to call out for help but couldn't even catch his breath, eyes rolling back in his head as everything went black.

_He had a strange dream that he was watching himself from up above in the darkness. Someone crouched over him, a dark figure he soon recognized as Neal Caffrey. The young man was gently shaking him, face full of concern as he crouched down beside him, watching as he was lifted up by the con and half carried towards the cabin. Jones was waiting there for them as they lay him on the couch and suddenly he found himself coughing and his eyes opening up._ Two blue eyes met his from across the room as his vision began to focus. Jones was beside him talking to him.

"Take it easy, Boss. You got a nasty hit on the head."

It took him a moment to realize what had happened and that Neal had come back for him. They might have their differences but the young man had his back if nothing else. Jones got up to get him some aspirin and water but Neal was the one who brought it back. He took the pills, downed the water but the pain in his head was too much to do more than say a quick _Thanks_ before he felt himself slip back into the darkness.

He wasn't sure how much time passed but he thought he heard someone talking quietly in the room near him. Peter opened up his eyes to find Neal slumped beside him on the floor, head leaning back against the couch as he seemed to talk in his sleep.

"Kate..."

Neal's face looked so forlorn and boyish as his face twitched slightly. He must be dreaming, Peter gently nudging at the young man's shoulder.

"Neal, wake up. Come on..."

He kept at it till Neal's eyes suddenly opened, staring around curiously. He looked scared until he turned and saw him. Peter leaned back against the sofa breathing hard as he tried to get over the pain of the bump on his head. Neal looked at him with what seemed to be a relieved expression.

"How's the head?"

Peter closed his eyes a moment then opened them up to find Neal hovering over him worriedly. He waved a hand loosely at the con to let him know he was ok.

"I'm good, just hurts. I didn't expect a tree to run out and knock me over. Remind me to read it its rights next time we go out there."

He saw Neal roll his eyes but smile slightly at the joke. He was loosening up which was good. They were both getting over a traumatic experience but they had to be strong. Adler was still out there and... and Neal was still his target. He had to keep the young man safe.

"I'm sure the tree wasn't aiding and abetting but then I didn't run into a non-moving object."

There was a slight smirk there, Peter looking up with an arched brow before he chuckled.

"Touche. So... mind bringing me a glass of water?"

Neal shook his head as he stood and went over to the kitchen only to come back with two glasses.

"Thanks. Chasing you brought on quite a thirst and a headache. Mind telling me what was going through your mind when you pushed me down and ran off?"

He reached for two aspirin, popped them in his mouth and finished off the water as he watched Neal nurse his glass. He watched those artistic hands of the con he'd chased for so many years trembling ever so slightly. On the outside he looked ok despite it having only been hours ago that they'd been witness to the plane with Kate Moreau exploding. He was surprised how calm Neal was but he knew it was just a facade. Neal didn't speak immediately. His knee twitched slightly, Peter putting a hand on the young man's leg as Neal became aware of the tic and stopped it on his own, placing the glass on the table.

"I... I don't know. I was scared, Peter. I was angry and I was scared. I'm sorry."

He was surprised the con apologized so directly, sitting up as best he could with a mild groan. He probably should see a doctor with the size of the knot he felt on his forehead but they had to stay in hiding. Adler was out there and Neal was his target.

"If it helps any... I'm scared too. I was afraid to see you get on that plane, Neal. If I had to pull you off I would have rather than see you give yourself up to that madman. We're on the same side. Remember that."

He watched Neal nod back at him like a lost little boy, blue eyes watery with unshed tears. This was no facade. He was seeing what the con usually hid, sitting up more as he gently wrapped the young man in his arms. It was awkward but slowly Neal relaxed against him and soon they were both on the couch, the young man sitting beside him, head leaning on his shoulder. He felt Neal's body tremble and knew he was crying silent tears and let him. Until this was over and he had El back beside him he would hold out a bit longer. He had to be their rock. He had to be strong.

"Thank you, Peter."

He felt the young man hugging him back gently before they finally pulled apart and those blue eyes smiled up at him. No matter his past crimes, Neal was just a lost child wandering the world. Peter could see that now and knew if he were to get through to him he had to make sure that the young man was safe and his talents put to good use. Idle hands and such but Neal had to be kept busy. It would be a challenge but he would try and hopefully Hughes would agree. Those two cases they'd worked were proof enough that Neal could help them and do good.

"Get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

**()()()**

Mozzie had been disappointed in a way to see the Suit and not Neal. He was dealing with the suit invasion into their lives as best he could but it was making his skin crawl not to mention the whole hospital vibe. If they didn't find Neal and bring him back soon, the con was going to have to give his so called friends the slip and go into hiding. For all he knew they had the young man captive although knowing what he knew of the relationship between Peter and Neal, the agent wasn't one to lie without it being to help his friend. That was some if little consolation at the moment as he tried to act a little less like he knew what was going on but he heard things. Agent Kim was trusting of him and they seemed to get along, Mozzie thinking he could like the young suit if he wasn't a suit but only if.

"We found you some clothes."

He looked up to see Kim had been talking to him while he had been lost in his own thoughts. He nodded a bit stiffly as he saw the items and smiled. Kim apparently knew his style despite being a Federal puppet. Maybe he could take advantage of this situation a bit longer.

"Thanks, Kevin. Any news on the Suit or Neal?"

The agent shrugged but he could see the man's eyes shutter slightly to hide that he had info. Something was going on but he'd discover it when he had to.

"I see. Super secret and all? If you'll leave me a moment, I'll get decent."

Kim nodded as he stood and left the room. Mozzie was alone now as he gently placed the antenna aside. He had been keeping tabs on it 24/7 knowing it might be helpful but not sure how to get it to activate. It was on but picking up a signal was the trick. Perhaps the beacon wasn't operational anymore? He eased himself up to a sitting position, feet hanging over the bed as he slipped down and moved to the bathroom. He quickly washed up, eyes staring at the bandage on his chest. Adler's man had tried to kill him but the man had missed regardless. He still felt badly for telling the Suit about what Neal had planned but it had been that or lose the young man. He sighed as he moved out of the small lavatory and back into his room and began the slow act of changing. His body ached from the injury but he would survive. He had to find Neal and get him away from here before he became a Fed through and through. Peter might mean well but Mozzie knew Neal far better than he did.

He finished pulling on the clothes and carefully slipping on his shoes as he heard a knock and Kim peeked back in.

"Nurse is coming with a wheelchair. Need help with anything?"

Mozzie clung to the antenna he'd made with a shake of his head, Kevin nodding with a soft smile as he moved inside and stood there.

"Just for your ears only... _Neal's ok._"

Kim's words were a surprise but nice to hear as Mozzie nodded at the agent. He would have said more but much as he liked the agent he was still just another government puppet. He wondered where they had Neal that the young man hadn't come to visit him. He knew things were going on but not seeing his friend worried him more than he wanted to admit. The nurse came in at that moment, a wheelchair rolled before her. Agent Kim helped the con into the chair as they rolled out of the room and into the hallway. He felt like running soon as they left the grounds but he was doubtful he'd be able to move very fast without some kind of a major lead. He was still very weak and tired but if he had to he would make the attempt. Mozzie sat in the chair quietly, watching the hospital interior move by depressingly before they reached the lobby and exit. He felt more secure now being closer to leaving this den of disease and death.

"Make sure he rests. No excitement or major activity. The doctor said he's still not strong enough to do much more than minor outdoor activities like walking."

The agent nodded as a car moved up and he thanked the nurse before helping Mozzie towards the black FBI cruiser. Kim helped him into the backseat, making him comfy as Mozzie noticed a new yet familiar face in the front seat driving. Kim seemed a bit surprised himself.

"Dobson... thought Colson was doing this drive today."

Kim closed the back door as Mozzie watched him enter the front of the car and sit on the passenger side. Dobson shrugged.

"Change of plans."

**()()()**

Neal woke up after having yet another horrifying nightmare. He was breathing hard, chest pounding from his heart beating fast in fear when he heard a low murmur near him that distracted him.

"El... hon..."

Peter was talking in his sleep, face tight with discomfort and something else, worry. The agent hid his emotions just as much as Neal did, both of them rather good at conning the other but seeing his new found friend and mentor so naked in his emotions was both interesting and scary. He reached to wake him when he paused.

"Neal's... going, El. Stop him. Talk to him..."

He sat back and thought about what he was hearing. The agent had said he would have pulled him off the plane but this was the real deal. Peter was pleading if only in his dreams for Elizabeth to help convince Neal to stay. He wiped at his eyes a moment before coming back to himself and finally reaching over to nudge the agent awake.

"Peter... time to wake up."

It took a moment before the agent came to as he glances up blearily at him, wiping at his face a moment before he took in where he was. The knot didn't look any better on his head and the agent's eyes were a bit dilated.

"Where are... we? I don't..."

Peter looked a bit off, his voice slurring some as Jones walked in and saw the two men. He stretched and yawned before taking a good look over at them and seeing the worried look on Neal's face.

"Boss, Caffrey... everything ok?"

Neal didn't know what to think as he waited for Peter to reply but the agent slumped back against the sofa, eyes partially open to show the brown being swallowed up slowly by the enlarging black pupil. He must have hit his head a lot harder than they'd thought as he tried to prop the agent's head up with cushions to help. Peter didn't react much, his lips moving but not speaking as he lay there. Jones looked worried.

"I think we're going to have to take him in, Adler or no Adler. I'll call Hughes and get someone to send a bus over if possible."

Neal nodded but he was scared, Peter having been fine just last night but now... he took the agent's hand in his own and felt a squeeze back, those brown eyes now nearly black as they looked up at him a moment.

"You look like someone I was chasing..."

He blinked back, uncertain how to react as the agent slumped back into unconsciousness. Neal nudged him, shaking him gently.

"Peter... wake up. Wake up, Peter!"

He shook the agent a bit harder finally getting a reaction out. He heard a grumble and then those nearly black eyes stared up again.

"You really do resemble him you know, Neal Caffrey but you couldn't be him. No... not... hi... m."

The agent's eyes rolled back as Neal tried to keep him conscious but was failing. Jones came back and saw what was happening.

"How's he doing?"

Jones looked worried as he helped to try and wake the slowly fading agent but Neal didn't know what to say. Panic was filling him as he continued his attempts to keep his friend conscious.

"He doesn't know who I am, Jones."

They continued to watch Peter fight for consciousness, Jones getting closer.

"Come on, boss... we're going to drive you back to town."

Peter blinked back at the agent curiously.

"Are you my new probie? Hughes said he was going to send me a new agent..."

Peter's eyes rolled back in his head and he was unconscious again. Both men tried to wake him up but the agent was out cold as Neal and Jones gently lifted him up and carried him out to the car. Once he was settled in the backseat, Neal stayed there with Peter while Jones grabbed up their stuff and locked the cabin.

"How's he doing?"

Neal had the agent's head resting on his lap as he shrugged back.

"He's breathing ok. We just need to hurry back to town."

Jones nodded as he started up the car and they headed back towards the city. Neal felt panic and a coldness wash over him. This had all started with him saving Elizabeth but now they might lose Peter. He wanted to hyperventilate, scream if anything. He had just lost the woman he loved and might lose one of his best friends. In the short time he'd been with the Burkes, they'd become the family he had always wished he had. The age difference was enough they were more like brothers than father and son but Peter treated him as both. Neal liked that much as he didn't want to admit it but that feeling of connection had made him return time and again regardless of his need to run. Mozzie didn't understand why but that was Mozzie.

"Get better Peter... Please."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Little more angsty here. Just trying to establish a reason why Neal wouldn't run and some of their trauma after seeing Kate blow up. Next chapter will hopefully be the final one if I can get what I want written down. Adler is trying his darn best to distract me with other people and their plots. He knows he's going down and going soon. *bwahahahahaha* He will get his just desserts and it won't be NY Cheesecake. :P_


	35. Chapter 35

**(Chapter 35)**

Adler hung up the phone, his look thoughtful as he held a small item in his hand. He had found the beacon Neal had hidden in the room that day he had been taken. Vincent was a patient man, his father had taught him that but he was impatient about getting out of town before his cache was discovered. Burke and his friends were getting closer but with Blackston taken in, he no longer had ears in the FBI except for Agent Dobson. The man was useful for the moment but he was a liability in the long run. Once he had helped to lure Caffrey back into his hands, the man would be taken care of.

He smiled, calling another number.

"Is it done?"

He waited, listening as someone talked on the other end.

"Good. Be ready. Soon as Caffrey returns, we're leaving."

He hung up, pushing the phone back into his jacket pocket. He picked up a glass from the end table and took a long pull of the scotch inside. Things were going to work out. They always had and they would now. Nobody made a fool of Vincent Adler and if he had to wait a year he would to be certain he had either broken Neal Caffrey to his will or killed him, whichever came first.

**()()()**

The doctor came out of the MRI room with a smile on his face. Neal could only take that as something good, his eyes moving to Jones who was looking just as expectantly at the visiting physician.

"He's going to be ok. Just a really bad knock to the head. No major swelling or damage but he has a slight concussion so that's why he's acting a bit uncharacteristically. Once he rests a bit more and the bump lessens everything should return to normal. You both did well in taking care of him. No more night hikes in the dark. Snipe aren't worth catching."

Neal rolled his eyes, Jones smirking slightly at the bad joke but at least the mood was lighter. The doctor told them they could see Peter soon as they had moved him from the MRI room back to a temporary bed in the ER. They were given a prescription and starter bottle for some pain relievers to give Peter once he woke up. It would help with the swelling and pain. Both men thanked the doctor before they parted and Neal sat down in the nearest seat and sighed. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're really worried."

He looked up at the junior agent and nodded after a moment. Much as it didn't make sense to worry about the man who had arrested him, he did. Peter had become more than just his parole officer and keeper but a friend.

"I called Elizabeth. She's on her way with Diana. I figured no matter what Peter thought about what's going on, she needed to be here."

Neal nodded despite his worry about Adler using the agent's wife as collateral again. The Bureau was too smart to let that happen as they turned to see Hughes walking towards them.

"How is he?"

Jones snapped to attention despite the long night, moving to tell his superior of what had occurred. They looked at him off and on before the older agent moved over and nodded to him.

"We have our mole secure and your friend Ms. Hunter was let go. Your other friend, he's with Agent Kim for now. We'll take you back to June's once you're done here."

Neal nodded worrying about the lack of information about his future. Hughes seemed to sense his discomfort.

"We're still considering your position, Caffrey. You did good work but until Burke is back up, you'll be under house arrest. Necessary evil."

He nodded again as the two agents moved away and spoke quietly to one another before Hughes left and two more agents showed. Jones nodded at the two as if he knew them before they moved towards the room with Peter Burke. The agent was still sleeping, the doctor saying they could take him once he woke up. Neal stayed by his side, eyes drooping from lack of sleep when he felt a hand brush his hair.

"Hey..."

Peter spoke with a raspy, far away tone. Neal blinked uncertain what to think till the agent smiled back at him.

"How long have I been out that you brought me here?"

The agent remembered him. He smiled and shrugged.

"Four hours maybe. You were kind of out of it so we thought it was time to bring you to a doctor. He said you have a slight concussion but nothing serious."

Peter nodded back as he moved to sit himself up.

"So I guess we can leave if I'm in a tent?"

Neal nodded as he helped the agent sit up and get to his feet. He heard movement outside the curtained area and saw the doctor from earlier peek inside.

"Agent Burke. I guess you're feeling better?"

Neal watched his friend nod as the doctor informed the agent of what had happened and the prescription. Once they had finished, a wheelchair was brought to wheel the agent out of the hospital and to a waiting car. Jones was there with three agents, two in front with him and one in the back as both of them slipped into the backseat.

"Peter, I'm going to take you back to your place with Pace. Elizabeth is going to be here soon with Diana. Hughes caught the mole and plugged up the hole we had. For now everything is secure with agents watching your home and Caffrey going to June's again with a detail."

The agent looked worried about splitting them up but Neal shook his head.

"I'm good, Peter. Rest and spend some time with El. You deserve it."

He saw his friend reluctantly nod as he glanced down at his empty ankle.

"We'll get you a new anklet soon. Don't want you falling off the map again."

Neal rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Thanks, dad. Should I call you ever 2 hours to let you know I'm ok?"

Jones looked at the two of them rapping with a smile, as did the other agents before they stopped and blushed slightly with a chuckle.

"Just be safe. I'll call you later."

**()()()**

When they reached the Burke residence, Elizabeth was just coming in with Diana. She ran to her husband and hugged him as Jones and one of the agents helped take him inside. Diana followed as they entered the home and Neal watched the scene from within the car. He closed the door as Jones came back and talked to the two agents still in the car then looked at Neal.

"Get some rest, Caffrey."

Neal nodded feeling a bit lonely as the agent moved away and tapped the roof, the car pulling out into traffic. He turned to see the agent disappear into Peter's home as they left the street and headed back towards June's. Neal didn't want to leave Peter but what choice did he have? He leaned back heavily against the door and stared out the window at the passing scenery. All of this trouble because he embezzled from Adler. He cursed silently to himself, the feeling of guilt worsening as he closed his eyes and tried to rest. Visions of flames hit him hard as he opened his eyes again, breath coming fast. So much for resting. Maybe if he got drunk once he got back to June's he'd feel better. There was always some good wine to be had. Just a shame he couldn't share it with Mozzie.

The agents pulled up before the palacious home of June, parking across the street as they led the young man from the vehicle to the front door. June came rushing to the door with a smile planted on her face as Neal's face met hers.

"Neal! I'm so glad you're here. You've been missed!"

She hugged him much to his chagrin but he let her, a part of him welcoming the touch. She was like a mother to him if anything and he liked her fussing even if he didn't admit to it.

"Thanks June. How are you?"

She glanced at him curiously, holding him out at arm's length then smiling.

"No need to be formal. Your room is waiting for you. I'll entertain your guards down here. Let me know if you need anything."

He nodded feeling as if he had come home as he slowly stepped inside the large foyer, past the giant hearth and up the stairs. He took deliberate steps till he reached his door and gingerly touched the knob to open it up.

"Home is the place where, when you have to go there, they have to take you in. (Robert Frost)"

Neal blinked as he saw a figure sitting on the sofa with a headset and something like an old ham radio on the coffee table. An odd antenna stuck off of the device making him think of Adler and his obsession with fractals.

"Mozzie?"

He hadn't seen the little guy since he'd been shot by Larssen and all the excitement of his being taken along with Peter and Alex to the sub. He'd missed his partner in crime more than he realized.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out."

Neal smirked at his friend as he moved closer to sit by him. Mozzie seemed to notice his interest in the device.

"I guess that's what the code made?"

He saw the little guy nod as he kept the headset on and listened, lights flashing and blinking on the display along the top. It was hard to believe this was supposed to pick up that beacon but was it even still active? He had plugged it into a socket at the warehouse before he'd been taken where Kate... where Kate had been. He suddenly felt his body tremble and wanted to cry and break down but not in front of his friend.

"Neal? Neal what's wrong?"

He stood up despite the shaking of his body and moved towards the kitchenette and the wine rack. He pulled out a bottle trying his best not to drop it. He grabbed up the corkscrew but it was hard to make contact with his hands shaking. He felt someone beside him, the little guy having limped over quietly.

"Considering I got shot and am supposed to be resting, you look like you need to sit more than me. I'll open it up."

Neal was thankful for his friend's nearness and help but it had been because of him that Mozzie had been shot. He could see the bandage over his friend's heart as the older con popped the cork out and grabbed two glasses.

"Sit, Neal."

He obeyed, following Mozzie to the couch where they sat and he tried his best not to break down. Mozz didn't know about Kate or he would have said something. He wasn't sure he wanted to let him know considering what he'd already been through and his dislike of her.

"You need this more than me. Take it."

Mozzie handed him a glass of red wine, Neal swirling it in the glass before he felt a bit dizzy. He quickly placed the glass on the coffee table and ran for the bathroom. There he knelt before the toilet and threw up, his body shaking more than it had been as he continued to throw up till he had nothing more to give. When he was done he dragged himself to his feet, flushed the toilet before he washed his hands, face and rinsed out his mouth. Mozzie still sat at the couch when he came out, a curious look on his face.

"_Kate's dead._"

He said it quietly with little emotion. Mozzie stared at him a moment then those eyes widened with realization as the little guy made to stand but Neal motioned him not to. He paced before the couch and table like a caged tiger as his friend gave a gasp at the news.

"Neal... I'm sorry. Adler?"

He nodded, his body wanting to collapse but he had to be strong. He wanted to mourn unable to until he could get back at Adler.

"The Suit know?"

Neal nodded as he continued his nervous pacing. Peter... he wondered how his friend was doing.

"He was there, Mozz. Peter saw what happened. I... I could have been killed too but he held me back."

He saw the look on his friend's face as the little guy tried to piece what he was saying.

"Tell me what happened."

There was a concern there he rarely heard in Mozzie's voice. Honest to goodness concern. He nodded as he finally stopped his pacing and sat back down. He took a long pull of the wine and poured more into the glass.

"We were supposed to leave on a... on a... a plane. Kate was there. I saw her. Peter showed up and we talked. If he had been a few minutes later..."

He couldn't talk, his heart beating faster at the thought. It was still too soon to talk about it but he had to tell him. Mozzie needed to know. He had to get this off his chest.

"The plane... it just... it just... There was so much... so much heat and flames. Nobody could have... she's..."

Suddenly he dropped the glass to the table and started to cry, his face in his hands as he sobbed and someone put a comforting arm around him. He knew how uncomfortable Mozzie was with shows of affection but the little guy held him, talking quietly. He leaned against his friend and cried harder than he ever could. Much as he trusted Peter, he cried more with Mozzie as he let it all out and collapsed to the floor in a heap. Still Mozzie held him as he felt his body start to relax some. His body grew limp and finally he passed out, the feeling of someone gently patting his shoulder soothing him.

**()()()**

Peter woke up the next day with his head still feeling about as bad as it had the day before. The knot was going down but still looked like some kind of growth had sprung forth from his forehead. Athena it wasn't but he was definitely the wiser for the bump. Mozzie had called him and told him in not so many words that they needed to talk about Neal. They were supposed to meet later today at the park but El wasn't going to let him out on his own with that lump on his head.

"I'll take one of the agents hon. I need to know how Neal is doing."

He had told her everything and she had been absolutely horrified by the story glad they were both ok and well. Finally she agreed but he was to come back straight away. Peter promised as he cleaned up and got ready to go. He expected to stop and see how Neal was doing if anything before he came back. El wouldn't mind him doing that.

The park was warm but still somewhat cool with a nice breeze rustling the trees. He sat at the specified bench, chalk marks pointing the way. He was beginning to think Mozzie wasn't all there and his analysis seemed right when he got a call on his phone with a voice changer. He saw the little guy in a tree and hissed at him to come nearer.

"I saw a mocking bird in the park today..."

Peter rolled his eyes seeing not just his agent who was on duty but Mozzie's off to the side talking as they watched the two of them. The little guy was still under doctor's orders to rest as was he.

"Not doing this... How is he?"

He heard silence and figured the little guy was pouting but finally a cough made him realize Mozz would answer.

"He's in a very dark place. He's uncertain about a lot of things."

Peter knew that feeling all too well.

"So he thinks Adler is still after him?"

Mozzie tried to be casual but it wasn't working as he finally nodded.

"Tell me if you see something wrong and I'll keep you in touch. I want to help. Make sure he knows he can call me. Hughes said we can keep him as a CI. He's not going to prison."

He saw the little guy shrug and nod.

"No promises but I'll call you if it's necessary. Bye Suit."

Peter turned and saw Mozzie had already started to walk away, his guard following as they moved towards an FBI cruiser. Much as he admitted to disliking Feds Mozzie was taking advantage of this one, the agent opening and closing the door for him like a chauffeur. He grinned slightly as he moved back to his own agent and they took off back to home. At the last minute he asked to go to June's. He needed to talk to Neal about what happened.

**()()()**

Dobson had managed to get himself put in as another guard for the con and Caffrey. Kim and the other agents still didn't suspect him, his story of an ailing relative having convinced them he had gone for such a reason. He kept his ears open to anything that might be useful to get Caffrey into Adler's hands when he hit the jackpot.

"How is he?"

Someone had brought Caffrey to the house owned by June where they were now watching Mozzie. The little guy had left to visit someone in the park but Neal Caffrey was upstairs when he had woken up. Kim shrugged.

"He's sleeping. Sounds like Adler tried to kill him. Hughes is trying to figure out why the plane blew up. Forensics is looking over the evidence as is the TSA, Homeland Security and every other government agency. Burke was there. He saw it all."

Alain nodded wanting to smile but putting on his best concerned expression. Burke had been a witness to the explosion? Adler hadn't told him that detail.

"His girlfriend was on the plane. I can't imagine what he's feeling right now."

Kim walked off, grabbing up an ewer of June's Italian roast and pouring some into a cup he held. His expression looked worried if not genuinely concerned for Caffrey. The idea of his fellow agent caring for a criminal made him ill. If he could kill the young man off he would but Adler wanted him so he had to deal with it. They both turned when the doorbell rang and June's housekeeper came out to answer it. Dobson followed along behind her, keeping up his "agent on duty" persona. He was surprised when he saw who was at the door.

"Suit, if you were going to follow me without saying so, I'd have had your junior suit here take another route."

Mozzie sounded somewhat exasperated as he turned to talk to none other than Agent Burke.

"I told you, Mozz. I need to talk to him. It's important."

The housekeeper let the two men in, both turning long enough to thank her and say hi as they walked inside without noticing Dobson. He followed along as the maid closed the door and the two men continued to talk. He saw Mozz limping along and Peter looking a bit off, a huge lump on the side of his head. Was that from Adler as well?

"So I heard you came face to face with a tree, Suit."

Peter blinked at the con, both men walking up the stairs slowly, Mozzie looking a bit winded as the agent watched him. Dobson kept his eyes on them without looking too obvious as they vanished upstairs and out of earshot. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Agent Dobson... did you want something to eat?"

It was June, her eyes looking at him inquisitively. He nodded his head ever so slightly, a smile forming on her lips. She wasn't suspicious of him was she? He thought he saw a hint of curiosity at his looking at Burke and Mozz but her eyes had quickly shuttered to make him think otherwise.

"Thank you."

He tried to play the thankful guest but really didn't care much for her any more than he did for Caffrey or his friends. The fence had been allowed to leave the safe house and custody, vanishing effectively. He had read enough to know June's late husband had been a con of sorts but her nature was somewhat oblivious at times he wasn't sure what to think of her. She continued to smile like a good hostess, Kim moving over to talk to her as June poured coffee into several cups and places some delicious looking sandwiches on plates for the agents. She walked back at some point to hand him a cup of coffee which smelled better than the stuff at work but that wouldn't make him like her. She was just another one of the people Adler would eliminate if he could to get to Caffrey. He kept himself cold towards her despite his outward appearance of gratitude. He would bide his time.

**()()()**

June noticed the young agent watching Peter and Mozz move upstairs. There was something predatory in his nature that she felt was a little off. She knew not everyone trusted Mozzie or Neal but Peter was another agent like himself. Why would he look that way unless...

"Agent Dobson... did you want something to eat?"

She tried to distract him from his prey and get a better idea into this agent. Kim had told her that he was a rather serious individual and not very social. She sensed that immediately but there was more to it than that. Alain had an agenda. She had seen this kind of person before when her husband still ran cons. Sometimes they seemed like your average everyday mark but they were silently planning things, gears moving into place while not appearing anything more than they were. He turned and glanced at her with a curious look and June knew he was trying to read her. She kept her manner light as she always did. She knew how to trick people into thinking she wasn't as smart as she seemed but it was all an act. He seemed to sense her hidden feelings but then shrugged and nodded at her as she moved to get him food and coffee. If anything, the agent was a curious one she would have to watch. Her intuition told her to keep an eye out for this one.

**()()()**

Peter was surprised when Mozzie went in ahead of him and not only closed the door but locked it. He paced outside in the small hallway till he heard the little bit of movement cease and the door open.

"Come in Suit."

He peeked inside curious what was up but finding the room in a strange state of disarray. Mozzie had obviously tried to clean up but there was more there than he could do in the time Peter was waiting. First off he saw several wine bottles, some of them partially broken in the trashcan in the corner. A larger bag sat off to the side of the trashcan, closed and sealed. The sofa was on its side, something Mozzie in his current state of health couldn't turn back over as Peter wondered what had happened in here.

"You picked a great time to come... _not_."

Peter heard the little afterthought of the con as he moved around the room and finally over to the bed where a lump lay curled up underneath out of sight. The agent moved closer as he watched the lump move slightly and he pulled at the blanket enough to see what was beneath.

"Mozz... I told you to leave me alone!"

The voice was nothing like the usual Neal Caffrey he knew but testier, almost slurring a bit. There was a certain reek to the air of alcohol from beneath the blanket as Peter coughed and saw the young man open his eyes and squint up at him.

"Pe... ter?"

Neal looked more than disheveled, hair sticking up, face pale and splotchy as he pulled the sheets around his half naked body and glanced around till his eyes fell on Mozzie in the corner by the kitchenette.

"He just showed up. Don't look at me."

Mozzie walked out onto the terrace as Neal looked back at the agent with half-opened eyes. He seemed surprised more than anything, the grieving young man hidden somewhere within this half drunk man he saw sitting up and wiping tiredly at their face. He sat on the edge of the bed and glanced at his charge curiously.

"Looks like you had quite a bender. I would have come by if you called."

Neal kept the blanket wrapped around him almost as if it was keeping him safe from something as he shook his head.

"I'm surprised you're out with that goose egg on your head. El know you're here?"

Peter felt his face flush a bit but knew the young man was merely redirecting as he shook his head.

"No but she knew I went to talk to Mozz. We're talking about you, Neal. What happened here?"

He felt more than saw the shuttered emotions his friend tried to hide. Neal wasn't going to make this easy for him considering how they'd been at the cabin. Their openness was gone suddenly.

"Nothing... Do you mind if I get dressed?"

Neal's voice was just a bit colder than usual, Peter moving aside and turning his back to the young man. He heard a rustling of blankets and sheets and more movement before Neal passed along side him and over towards the door to the bathroom. He was wearing his robe closed tightly over pajama pants and a white tee.

"I almost forgot... El wanted me to ask you to dinner soon as you're up to it."

Peter wanted to remain friendly but Neal barely turned at his words as he nodded and disappeared into the back hallway. The agent sighed, combing a hand through his hair.

"Anybody can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way - that is not within everybody's power and is not easy."

The agent turned to find Mozzie there beside him. The con had a way of sidling up to you.

"Aristotle?"

The little guy blinked and nodded.

"Give him time. Want to help me over here?"

Mozzie was pointing at the sofa but Peter shook his head.

"You're supposed to be resting, Mozz. I'll get it."

Mozzie nodded, sitting over at a table where his strange radio looking contraption sat. The con put on an attached headset and seemed to be listening to something. Peter upended the sofa back to it's original pose with some grunting, moving around the room to put more things back in order. He was admiring his handiwork when he heard clapping.

"I should get you to move all my furniture, Peter. How much do I owe you?"

Neal's voice was still a bit icy as he moved over to the bed and sat down to pull on some black trouser socks and slip on his shoes. The young man still didn't have his anklet. The agent would have to make sure that was put on soon.

"Maybe an apology but I understand the attitude. Just don't act that way with my wife."

He saw the young man stiffen in response, eyes averted. Neal was hiding behind a facade of acidic wit but it was making him sound crass and less than charming.

"Noted... so, how's the head?"

Peter heard more concern this time around than sarcasm. Neal was coming around.

"Better but my head's still ringing from that impact with the tree. Need to take my meds. Got any aspirin?"

Neal nodded as he watched the young man move to the kitchenette and bring back a glass of water and a couple of pills.

"Thanks..."

Mozzie meanwhile was suddenly making noise, his eyes widening as they turned to see what was making him so excited.

"Guys... I have a signal."

Peter didn't know what that meant nor did Neal apparently. Mozzie looked up over the box and his glasses, headset askew on his head.

"Signal as in the beacon from the sub. It's broadcasting!"

Both men moved closer to look at the readout seeing a dim red dot blinking on the monitor.

"How does this work, Mozz? We need to follow this now. Must be a reason for it to be on."

Neal sounded sure of himself but Peter put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why would the beacon go on now? We had it but were taken before we could do anything with it."

Peter was trying to be the voice of reason thinking this could just be another ruse by Adler to grab them. Neal turned and glared at him. There was a horrible anger there held at bay by the little bit of control Neal had. Peter had seen that anger unleashed on a small level at the cabin but could only imagine what he'd do to Adler in person.

"I plugged it into a hidden socket at the warehouse. If it's on... we can find Adler and stop this Peter. We have to go now!"

The agent had a bad feeling about this. It felt wrong.

"Fine but we do it my way. We have to take agents and I need to call Hughes. We have the search warrant for the building. Jones will bring that over. Think we can borrow that contraption, Mozz?"

The little guy held it close like it was his child.

"Over my dead body. You'll have to pry this from my cold dead ha..."

Neal interrupted.

"Mozz... you can come."

The little guy smiled, packing up the device and standing like a little kid picked for a team at bat.

"This way!"

He was already moving towards the door, Peter rolling his eyes as he stopped Neal and talked quietly to him.

"We're doing things my way. We have to do this right, Neal. You understand?"

He saw the anger and rebellion there but suddenly those expressions vanished, shuttered behind a sudden charming Neal. The young man smiled and nodded but Peter knew it was only an act.

"Sure Peter... now let's go."

**()()()**

Dobson was surprised to see the three men rush down from upstairs with Mozzie leading the group. He was carrying that antenna contraption and rattling on about some kind of 'signal.' Had Adler started already? Why didn't he call? The agent was trying to figure things out when Peter moved over and motioned for him and Kim to follow with the other agents in tow.

"I've already called Jones and Diana. They're meeting us there. We're going to catch him finally!"

Peter sounded determined, Alain nodding as they loaded up and headed out. The senior agent made another call to get two other agents to stay with his wife. Dobson volunteered but was told by Peter he was needed on site. It would have been nice to play hostage again with the agent's wife but he could help in other ways at the warehouse. He felt his phone buzz and moved aside to see the text.

_**Game begins. How are players?**_

He quickly texted back a reply.

_**Players on the board.**_

Alain waited till another text came back.

_**Roll the die...**_

**()()()**

With Mozzie being his usual annoying self, they finally came to the signal source. Mozzie was sent back with an agent to June's before the operation went ahead. Peter stared out of the window of the FBI cruiser and recognized the building they'd been drawn to as the one he and Alex had escaped from barely a week ago. So much had happened since that time and now they were going to bring the man behind it down. Since Peter was hurt and Neal was technically not on duty, they were both left with Dobson as Diana, Jones and the rest left to scout the area. Neal looked antsy if anything, leg twitching, eyes unable to hide his anxiousness as he finally rose and started to pace around the car. Peter stood up to follow as the young man seemed to be making his way towards the warehouse.

"Neal..."

The young man didn't turn around, continuing to edge closer. Peter started to follow when he felt something cold and metallic pressed against his neck.

"It should have ended that night we took your wife but he wants Caffrey. You're just a liability. Let him go, Burke."

The agent stiffened wanting to turn but feeling his arms pulled behind him and cuffed as his eyes moved far enough to the left to see Dobson smirking at him. They hadn't anticipated one of their own to be involved. The junior agent had been less than hospitable but he'd never shown himself to be anything but loyal. Peter was pushed back into the car, a rag forced into his mouth and tape pulled over his lips.

"Just sit quietly so I don't have to kill you."

Peter could do nothing, seeing Neal disappear around the corner out of view. His stubbornness had blinded him to what was going on right behind his back. Peter only hoped it didn't get him killed as he tried to figure a way out of the cuffs. Maybe Diana or Jones would show up soon. Dobson moved around to the driver's seat and got in, pulling the car out and down another way. There was a service road going down into what appeared to be a dry dock. Nobody was around when Dobson stepped out, all windows rolled up the front two which were opened a mere crack. He locked the vehicle and stepped away as Peter followed him with his eyes. The junior agent made his way up a rickety looking stair up to the top of the structure. Dobson moved over to a valve and started to turn it then another and soon Peter saw what was going on as water started to seep from holes along the wall into the trench.

"_**mmmph!**_"

The cuffs clinked loudly despite the roar of water filling the area. In a matter of minutes it was already a foot if not three deep. Dobson vanished out of sight and Peter was left alone to watch the water outside the car reach the lower half of the wheels and continue to rise upwards.

**()()()**

Neal ignored the agent, moving forward slowly until he was out of earshot and had made his way inside the huge building through a side door. Nobody was in sight but something else was. There was a hint of something golden just beyond a heap of wooden crates. He moved closer out of curiosity and saw the treasure of a lifetime. It was the plunder from the Nazi submarine. He stood in the midst of it taking the scene in when someone coughed behind him and he turned.

"I thought you'd come back. Pretty isn't it? Work for me and half of this would be yours."

Neal's heart and mind fought with one another as he stared at the beauty of the long lost treasure but knew it had been won with nothing but blood to stain it. Kate was dead and so were all those many people it had been stolen from by the Nazi's. He was tempted but a side of him knew it was wrong to keep these wonders for himself. Neal turned to glare at the man who he'd once considered a mentor. If not for Mozzie he might have stuck around, been one of his many victims but he'd gone for the con and embezzled the money. Now he had to deal with the results. He suddenly wished Peter was here to help him.

"Walk with me, Neal. I think we need to have a little talk."

He was about to refuse when he felt a gun pressed into the small of his back and another man stood there. Adler made a motion, more men showing up as he was forced to follow. He watched the others quickly loading up the treasures and boxes into a truck off to the side. The gun pushed into his back as the goon drew his attention back to his own dilemma and Adler who was taking the lead out towards the front of the building. He hoped Peter and the other agent were still there to witness this but when they exited the car was missing and a roaring sound he couldn't quite recognize hissed loudly from nearby.

"Neal Caffrey... I really like this name more than your Nicholaus Halden alias. It sounds more... real."

Neal was barely holding it together. He wasn't scared so much as angry at this man he had almost fallen prey to but ended up preying upon. Adler was staring at him as if sizing him up, one hand rubbing at his chin in thought.

"It was a shame I had to blow up Miss Moreau. I know how much you loved her but _c'est le vie_. You shouldn't have brought your dogs into this."

A darkness was stirring inside of him, cold unadulterated emotion in the form of rage boiling like a geyser about to burst. Neal felt a growl in his throat as he made a run at the man but something clipped him on the back of the head hard, a heavy form on him, his arms pulled back painfully and cuffed as he found himself suddenly laying on the ground and held there.

"Tsk Tsk, Mr. Caffrey. I know you like her but she was a dime a dozen. With that fortune I showed you, any woman you wanted would be yours. Snap your fingers and you would have everything the world could offer. Think about it before you throw your life away for some idea that's nothing but a pipe dream. I'm offering you a chance to do what you want under my tutelage."

Neal narrowed his eyes, his vision red with anger as he grimaced up at the man who had killed his girlfriend and tried to kill his friends.

"I'm nothing like you, Vincent. The FBI is here looking for you and you're going to be locked away in a dark windowless cell for a very long time!"

He spit the words out with as much venom as he could muster, fighting the man who held him despite the gun cocked at the base of his neck. He saw Adler grow thoughtful, making a motion so that the goon lifted him to this feet and he found himself being led towards the sound he had noticed in the background.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Neal. I think I know a way to change your mind."

Neal doubted the man could convince him of anything at this time, his hands although cuffed clenched tightly into fists behind him. The goon pushed him along till they came to the source of the roaring hissing noise he'd only heard in the backdrop.

"Look inside there for your inspiration, Neal."

The young man scowled at Adler but his eyes moved where the man pointed. At first he wasn't sure what he was looking at but then his mind took it all in and he pulled forward, the goon holding him back as he saw the car already half submerged by the water filling the dry dock. He could just make out a figure inside banging on the window. It was Peter Burke.

"So... do you still think my offer is off the table? Half of the treasure and your talents for my exclusive use. Do we have a deal, Mr. Caffrey?"

Neal didn't know what to say. Peter's life once again was in his hands but he had no means of saving him without giving into the man he most hated. He nodded, head bowed as he mumbled a reply.

"I'm sorry, Neal. I didn't hear what you said. Louder..."

He wanted to punch the man out but the fight had left him as he watched the car slowly disappearing more and more under the rising water.

"Yes... I'll do it."

Adler smiled patting him on the shoulder as they started to pull him away from the scene. The water was still rising as he watched over his shoulder, shuffling along as to not leave too quickly. Wasn't Adler going to turn off the water? He pulled against the man holding him so he could look back at his friend who was soon to drown in the car.

"I'm doing what you asked. Free him!"

Neal was pleading now but Adler just shrugged.

"I only asked for your services. I never said I'd free him. Did I ever say anything other than I wanted your talents, Mr. Caffrey?"

Neal continued to fight the pull of his captor as he watched the car start to disappear under the rising roiling waters below. Peter was going to drown if he didn't do something.

"No... I didn't agree to this!"

The goon was taken off guard as Neal headbutted him hard, ramming the man in the chest despite his cuffed hands. Once the man had moved away he made a dash towards the railing and managed to move his now freed hands to the front of him as he climbed up to the top. He heard the cock of a gun as he moved to the edge and only gave one quick glance backwards. Adler had his hand up to stop his goon from shooting just before Neal took a flying leap into the now water filled dry dock and disappeared.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _I know I know... Adler is just dragging this along. He's dying. Trust me. I just need to get all these distractions he keeps throwing out swept up then he can be done with._


	36. Chapter 36

**(Chapter 36)**

Adler watched as the young man he had hoped to manipulate threw his life away for nothing. He could have used such a resource as Neal Caffrey but it was obvious the young man didn't want to be his pawn. Caffrey was smarter than he had counted on.

"Come along, Jackson. We have a treasure to move."

**()()()**

Neal felt himself hit the water like a brick wall. He was stunned for a moment, floating limply there beneath the water before slowly dragging himself with some effort to the surface to take a breath. The water roiled dangerously around him as he saw only a hint of the black FBI cruiser below the surface. It was a good four feet below him as he took in a long deep breath and dove back under. It was hard to see anything with the water buffeting around him but he finally made it down with a struggle to the vehicle submerged below him. He tried to pull on the door but it was locked from the inside, the windows open a crack as he forced his fingers inside one and pushed it downwards. It took all his efforts but he managed to break the panel off, pulling himself inside the already water filled car. A figure slumped in the back, body floating slightly in the water as Neal moved to grab them.

_Peter... Peter wake up!_

He was thinking the thought when he saw a hint of brown eyes moving to look up at him. Bubbles escaped the agent's lips as he moved down to push his mouth to his friend's. He breathed a bit of his precious air into Peter's mouth, the agent rousing sluggishly as he quickly released him from the cuffs and motioned towards the broken window. Neal helped the agent out of the car and they fought for the surface against the turbulent waters that tried to yank them back underneath. It seemed like a lifetime before they reached the surface and tiredly swam towards a ladder and small metal walkway with stairs.

"Peter?"

The agent nodded tiredly up at him, coughing up water and gasping for air as they lay on the small metal walkway catching their breath. They were alive but the water was still rising up as he stood up and helped the agent to his feet. They started up the stairs when a bullet narrowly missed them. It was Agent Dobson. Neal didn't understand why the man was shooting at them. Didn't he see it was them?

"Don't shoot! It's us!"

Neal cried out but another few shots just missed them and he heard footsteps nearing. He tried to look over again but Peter pulled him back, voice hoarse as he pushed his lips towards Neal's ear to speak.

"Dob... ssson... sss... with... with Ad... ler."

Neal understood, ducking down as the footsteps drew closer and he dreaded the inevitable. They were sitting ducks here on the platform, roiling water rising below and a rogue agent with a gun above. Neither had a way to defend themselves.

"**FBI! THROW DOWN YOUR WEAPON!**"

The voices of Diana and Jones were nothing less than music to both men's ears as the footsteps paused and they heard the sound of a weapon being tossed to the ground. Not long after, someone peeked over. It was Jones as he moved down to help the two men up. Dobson was being cuffed and pushed into the back of an FBI cruiser when they came over the top of the dry dock lip and saw the other agents there.

"Caffrey... Peter... what happened?"

The two men looked at each other then Neal spoke.

"Adler. Dobson left Peter in one of the cruisers down there and I jumped in after him."

He hadn't told Peter about Vincent's offer but it would wait. The treasure was close by and he could lead them to it if he could get away and make sure of its location. Jones nodded, taking Peter over to the car and sitting him down soaking wet inside. Neal shivered slightly from the water as he tried to think how he could find the treasure again and get Vincent caught. They couldn't have moved it all yet. Peter had leaned back with his eyes shut, brown hair plastered to his face and head. Neal feigned illness, rushing around the corner of a nearby building to supposedly throw up. Once he was out of sight he moved back the way he remembered Vincent walking him and found the door again. It was locked but he could probably pick it.

"Hard to stay away, isn't it? The siren's call of fortune and long lost treasures is hard to ignore. Have you reconsidered my offer, Neal?"

He turned at the man's voice wanting nothing more than to kill Adler but Peter was safe this time so he didn't care what happened to himself. Two men with guns stood off behind the millionaire as he smirked back.

"Your days are numbered, Vincent. All I have to do is yell and a hundred FBI agents will be here. They've already made the call for backup."

He saw the sweat forming on the man's forehead and wanted to laugh but kept his cool. Finally Adler shrugged.

"No matter. It's already on the truck and ready to move. Your dogs may come but they will find a dead master."

Adler made a motion, the men with guns cocking their pistols to shoot Neal when suddenly there was a terrifying explosion and the warehouse trembled as did the earth. Debris and flames shot out above them as Neal ran for the door and turned to Adler. His two goons looked confused if not afraid.

"Keys... we have to get it out!"

The man nodded at him, fumbling for the keys when suddenly there was one more trembling of the ground and they all ran for it, the explosion tossing them to the ground as the door flew over their head and more flames and smoke erupted from the building.

**()()()**

Peter opened his eyes and looked around realizing something was off. He saw all the agents and then more coming in. Someone was missing but he couldn't think who until he heard Jones talking over his cell.

"Yes sir... we found Burke and Caffrey alive. Yes. They're both fine."

That's who was missing. Neal!

"Jones..."

The agent finished up his call and moved closer to his boss, leaning over to see what he wanted.

"Feeling better, Peter?"

Peter nodded then shook his head.

"Neal... where is he?"

Jones blinked as if he hadn't thought about the con, his eyes sweeping around at the agents moving around the area and then back to where he remembered the young man disappearing to throw up. Peter saw where his eyes went as he rose and stood, squinting against the late day sun.

"He was feeling sick so he went off that way to throw up. I got a call and was coordinating things. I guess I lost track of him."

He looked very apologetic but Peter didn't blame him. Adler might have taken him or...

There was a loud explosion, the ground trembling and a huge black cloud rose over a nearby building. Peter's eyes lit up as he started towards it, Jones in tow and motioning other agents to follow.

"Give me a piece..."

Jones handed Peter his extra glock as the agent moved out and they separated to find Caffrey and figure out what just happened.

**()()()**

Neal felt like he'd been rolled over by an invisible bowling ball, painfully pushing himself to a sitting position. He looked up to find a gun pointed at his face.

"**GET UP!**"

Adler stood there motioning with a trembling hand and gun, the expression on his face far from charming. He was no longer playing games. The man was going to kill him. The goons were gone and it was just the two of them now.

"I said... **GET UP!**"

The man grabbed his arm and pulled him painfully up to his feet as Neal moved backwards and tried not to look too closely at the gun pointed straight at his heart.

"Vincent... the game is over. _It's_ gone. Give it up."

He hoped to convince his former mentor to give himself up. He was tired and despite his need for revenge he just wanted to lay down. It was hard to believe all that treasure was really gone but it had to be. Nothing could have survived that explosion. Vincent cocked the pistol and looked between him and the now burning shell of a building.

"Somehow you did this! It's all your fault this happened, Neal! I thought of you as a son and you betrayed me!"

Neal felt his anger rise enough to growl back.

"You killed Kate! Whoever did this, you deserved it!"

He was playing with fire now, the man's finger pulling back on the trigger.

"You won't get away with this, Neal... I won't let you."

A cold feeling washed over him as he realized Vincent was going to actually shoot. He felt himself take a step backwards, hands up as if that would help...

Neal heard the report, his body stiffening in expectation but he felt nothing, his vision focused firstly on Adler. The man was looking at him with a white hot anger before Vincent's face went slack and he collapsed to the ground. Neal's heart was beating faster than he thought possible as he looked down and realized he wasn't just still alive but unhurt.

"Neal..."

He looked up to see another figure he hadn't seen there, standing a few yards behind where Adler had been. A smoking gun was wrapped in their fingers but the man was trembling, a look of relief and horror there.

"Peter?"

Neal didn't know how to react. This man who had spent three years chasing him had just saved his life from a man he had cheated and stolen from. His legs felt weak but he couldn't faint now.

"Burke... Caffrey... Everyone ok?"

Jones came around the corner with three other agents. Peter turned with what Neal sensed as uncertainty before he nodded.

"Yes... Make sure... here..."

Peter handed the gun and his badge to the agent, Jones looking at him curiously then back at Neal and the still form of Vincent Adler on the ground.

"Boss?"

Peter was already walking away, Neal coming out of his own shock as he passed the body of his former mentor and quickly moved past to see how his new one was.

"Peter!"

He found the agent leaning against the side of the building, his color didn't look good.

"Peter... come on."

The agent looked up at him then nodded as they walked in silence back towards the cars and other agents. Diana helped them to a car and Neal slipped in next to Peter who looked like he had just done the worse thing ever. He could understand completely and knew he was the reason why this had happened. Adler had deserved what he had gotten but to have put Peter through that experience caused the con to think his options over.

"I'm giving myself up, Peter. I can't do this. I've caused you too many problems..."

He felt a hand squeeze his arm and saw the agent glaring at him.

"No... you saved me, I saved you. I would have died in that car if not for you Neal. You did nothing wrong. I'll be ok."

The glare softened and he saw a soft smile appear in its place. It didn't make the con feel any better but he knew the agent was right. They had each other's backs. That's all that counted. Hopefully this was the end but his mind went back to that view of the room full of treasure. It was gone now for good but he didn't care. He felt someone muss his hair and frowned slightly.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Peter was smiling at him and he felt one form on his own lips despite the frown.

"The treasure was in there, Peter. I saw it! Adler offered me half..."

His voice trailed off at the thought of all of those pieces disappearing into the ether. So much history but maybe it was for the best.

"It was blood money, Neal. You know that. The Nazi's murdered people for that plunder and..."

The agent hesitated but Neal already knew what he was going to say.

"Kate... I know. I told Vincent as much but he wanted me to succumb to the fever and I admit... I was tempted. Does that make me evil?"

The agent shook his head.

"I saw it in the sub and it was beautiful but I knew it wasn't something we could keep. It's pretty but it's just stuff. Remember that next time you get some hair-brained idea, ok?"

Neal nodded, the two men shaking hands before Jones came back to tell them he would take them home. Hughes wanted to talk to them.

**()()()**

A month passed since the explosion on the dock. Peter had gotten his badge back two days after the incident, Hughes asking why he had turned it in if the agent had shot for a good reason. El had been worried sick when Peter hadn't come home but glad to find him safe and sound. Dobson was put in prison along with Blackston and two of his agents who had been associated with Adler's backdoor into the FBI. There was a long interrogation of everyone involved and unfortunately, Neal had been sent back to prison temporarily while the case was figured out.

It was a depressing time for the con, Mozzie visiting him under the guise of his lawyer. The little guy had healed up just fine and seemed rather chipper he thought. There had been a change in his friend, Mozzie helping to keep his spirits up as did Elizabeth and Peter. It was another month before they renewed the contract with the anklet. Neal took it immediately although Mozzie seemed to be somewhat unhappy with the deal. He liked that Neal was out but not why or how. It was nice when he arrived back at June's, his benefactress leading him upstairs happily.

"I left it just the way you had it. Nothing's moved. Welcome back, Neal."

He was in shock to be back but it was nice to know he had come home in a sense. He was unpacking when someone knocked on the door. It was probably Mozzie so he yelled "_come in!_" as he finished his task. It was surprisingly quiet as he heard the door open and none of the usual quotes. Neal turned to find another familiar face there.

"Hey..."

Peter's voice was quiet but comforting in it's own way. They didn't have to say much to get their point across to the other.

"Peter... Agent Kim brought me home. Guess you were busy at the office?"

He spoke as generally as he could, trying to hide his disappointment as he continued to unpack his bag. Neal kept his back to the agent till he felt a hand on his arm and turned. Peter stood there looking at him curiously.

"Actually..."

The agent rubbed the back of his neck as a nervous gesture that got the con curious.

"I had to go help El with something at one of her events and lost track of time. She invited you for dinner if you're up to it. Thought you might want a home cooked meal."

Neal nodded, feeling a smile form on his face. It must have been obvious since Peter smiled a bit more securely back.

"Sure. Let me finish getting unpacked. We could get a... a drink."

The agent nodded back, walking around the familiar space and out onto the terrace. When Neal had finished putting his things away he moved to the French doors to look out at his friend. It was hard to believe they had gone from cat and mouse to friends but that's what had happened. Neal felt like maybe he had come home or at least the closest to it he had known in a long time. He moved closer to the agent, standing beside him as they stared out across the city. They were silent for some time before he felt a hand on his shoulder and a light squeeze.

"It's good to have you back, Neal."

Neal turned and saw the agent was sincere, honest brown eyes staring back at him for something. He had been placed in prison for a month not due to anything Peter had said or done but for the higher ups. Hughes had even stood up for him to his surprise as had Diana and Jones but until the investigation had been finished by OPR and the DoJ, Peter had been on leave and Neal placed in prison until they were certain of their decision. His only visitor the whole time had been Mozzie, a kind of resentment forming towards the agent until Kim had picked him up. He remembered the conversation now...

_Earlier that same day:_

He walked out of the maximum security prison into the sunlight, shading his eyes with one hand as he walked out with he few possessions. Neal had spent a month in a detention center until he'd heard he was finally free to go. He was still on work release, but he would be back in his old position. Neal saw a black Taurus drive up but was disappointed when Agent Kim stepped out instead of Peter Burke.

"Did you need any help with your bag?"

Neal shook his head, walking slowly to the vehicle and getting inside. He dropped the bag in the back seat and glanced down sullenly at his ankle. The light glow of green from underneath his pant leg made him want to cut the device off but it was more anger towards his so-called friend that made him feel this way. He must have expressed a bit of that sullenness as Kim started up the car and turned to him.

"Peter wanted to be here but they told him to stay away while they did their investigation. It wasn't his choice."

The agent gazed at him with what seemed to be honest concern, Neal nodding as he started to relax some. That was the news he wanted to hear. It had been hard enough knowing he was being sent back and might be moved to the super-max again but without Peter and El's support he felt he was being ignored and forgotten. Just another criminal that passed by and would be replaced.

He returned to the present when he heard the agent cough. Peter was staring at him worriedly.

"Sorry, just thinking about stuff. Let's go get that drink."

Peter nodded as he slapped him on the back and they started out of the apartment. Neal paused to grab up his jacket looking around and thinking he could plant roots here.

**()()()**

Peter was upset when they sent his consultant and friend to prison. They hadn't worked together very long but they had built up a kind of trust between them. The con he had fought so hard to capture had shown himself to be a remarkably clever foil in solving cases and brave. Neal had put his life on the line for himself, El and the people they worked with. Peter knew he couldn't let the young man rot in jail. Neal didn't deserve that. He worked with Hughes and his own connections to do what he could to get the paperwork back up and running for their deal. The higher ups had insisted he have little contact with the con since the agent had been too close to the case. Mozzie had brought them news as had other agents who had contact of how the young man was doing. Peter hoped that Neal would understand why he hadn't visited and now that they were face to face again he sensed that he did.

After dinner at his home, they sat around and talked, El excited to visit with Neal and ask him about some foods and art she had planned for an upcoming event. They talked shop while Peter listened and threw in his own two cents when it was relevant. Soon it was late enough the agent needed to drive Neal back to June's. The ride back was quiet but they chatted off and on about this and that.

"Hughes said you can start work again on Monday. I'll pick you up at 8 am sharp."

Neal nodded with a smile as he moved away from the car and Peter drove off. He looked in the mirror to see his consultant watching him leave before going inside June's.

**()()()**

It was only the first day but he was already feeling like everything was falling back into place. June was absent as he let himself into her home with his passkey and made his way across the large, dimly lit foyer and up the stairs to his apartment above. He opened up the door to his room, closing it behind him when he noticed the light over the dining table reflecting off a small white envelope sitting on the ebony surface.

Neal walked over, jacket in hand and picked up the envelope, opening it to find a note about the size of a business card, bright white, linen blend with a very distinct typewritten message.

_**You'll thank me.**_

He blinked at the message uncertain who could have sent it when he turned it over to find a key taped to it and a web address. Neal hung up his jacket, moving over to his laptop with the card in hand. He typed in the address not certain what to expect when he got a loading icon. Neal waited, the little blur of a circle spinning till finally an image faded into view and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

On the screen was a distinct view of the treasure he had seen in Adler's warehouse. Everything appeared to be there and confirmed as the camera automatically panned around. He didn't understand how or why till he heard a cough and turned to find Mozzie peeking in from the terrace.

"Mozz?"

The little guy seemed different but he wasn't sure how. There was a bit more strength in him he hadn't seen before. A hidden confidence.

"You like?"

Neal looked back at the monitor and nodded but a certain sense of insecurity fell over him. Everyone had been certain the treasure had been blown up but now... Mozzie had somehow saved it and he could see it on the screen. He glanced down at the key in his hand.

"Next time you're off your leash, go check it out. It's much better in person."

Mozzie was smiling broadly obviously happy they had managed to finish the con on Adler and win even more than the original stash but Neal's conscience was kicking in. Peter trusted him and now he had this secret. They were supposed to be partners but he couldn't rat out Mozz. He felt conflicted as he moved away from the screen, flipping the key between his hands nervously.

"Say something Neal. You're making me nervous!"

He couldn't speak but he knew he had to express his feelings.

"How? I thought they took you back to the Bureau."

Mozzie blinked up at him then shrugged.

"The agent was a rookie. He didn't know how persuasive and evasive I could be. I asked to stop and use a bathroom and called a few friends. They have their share but now we have ours. We can leave like we wanted to, Neal. No more anklets or Federal handlers. Freedom is ours!"

The little guy sounded so different than the Mozzie he knew but it had been his idea for the con all along. Neal had just been the right person at the right time. He liked the idea of going but he also like the idea of staying. He sat down and sighed.

"This complicates things. Peter trusts me. I'm working as his consultant. You should have warned me, Mozz."

He wiped a hand over his face as he turned back to look at the camera panning over the collection only a few knew about. Technically Peter and the Feds thought everything had exploded. There was nothing to the contrary to say otherwise. He could sell it off with Mozzie and no one would be the wiser. Once it was gone, they could leave but did he want to?

(**To Be Continued...**)

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Finally got it to the conclusion I wanted and starting up with the alternative for season 2 finale and the opening to season 3. I will come back to this eventually and add more of Season 1 and 2 cases they worked on but for now it's finished and kind of open-ended. Let me know what you think. :)_


End file.
